Andrea Samantha Salvatore
by laney08
Summary: First ever storry written. Please give feedback. Andrea is Damon & Stefan's little sister.She was the rock that held their family together.They thought she was dead.What happens when she returns will she be the thing that brings her family close again or will her past full of unexpected relationships be the things that destroys her family altogther.
1. Intro

Andrea Samantha Salvatore

**_They say love is what makes the world go round, its life's greatest blessing. There are various types of love, love between family and friends which build bonds stronger than life its self, and then there is the love between a man and a woman which controls so many aspects of our life, it's the reason behind our decisions, which help define who we are. But what happens if that one love can destroy the bond we have with our family and friends, do we take a chance of being happy but knowing it can potentially hurt the people who helped raise us, or do we push the love away and ignore our feelings for the sake of others and keep hoping someday we will find another love as powerful._**

Andrea Salvatore was Damon and Stephen's little sister, you could say she was their first unconditional love, before Elena and Katherine, but it was a different love, the love between a brother and sister. Even though they not always got a long, Andrea's safety and feelings was one thing they did agree with. She was everything to them, the rock that held their family together. They believed she had died, she also believed her brothers were long gone. What happens if one day she sees her brothers again? Can she be the rock that brings her family close again? Or will her past full of unexpected relationship and friendship be the thing to finally break her families bond.

* * *

I do not own any of the characters except Andrea. All based on the series

Plot is a little bit different then the one on tv. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1- Grief

**Chapter 1 **

**Damon P.O.V **

I was sitting in mystic grill in my usual spot waiting for some woman to help me forget about my problems. The Gang was back at the boarding house figuring out ways to get rid of Katherine. Even though I couldn't wait to get rid of that bitch after everything I have found out these last couple of days, it wasn't her that I couldn't get of my mind. It was my little sister Andrea, and the fact that today, 36 years ago my little vampire sister got staked trying to save me and my brother.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when someone bumped into me.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" said a young girl who didn't look older than 20, you could tell she had way too much to drink and could barely stand up.

"Oh no problem, I was about to have another one, would you like to join me um miss…."I said giving my seductive face.

"Burn, Sandy Burn and you are?" she replied, barely able to stop looking at my beautiful eyes.

"Damon Salvatore" she gave me a flirty smile while she sat down and started rambling on about nothing. I wasn't interested one little bit, I just wanted to use her and drink her blood hoping it would take my mind of this awful day. But everything she said and the way she looked just reminded me of my sister and the way she always would give me lectures about treating women with respect and not taking advantage of them. I often wonder what she would think of me, and how she would probably love Stefan and be disgusted in the way I act and how much I have changed over these past years. She never judged anyone, especially me even though I made a lot of mistakes over the years. Andrea and I always shared that connection; we knew how each other felt especially when dad use to put us down all the time.

"Um, Damon you listening? How bout we go back to my house for some fun?" the girl said seductively while raising her hand up my thigh.

Being caught off guard I knew I had to get out of there " Nah sorry, I have to be a lot more drunk, to sleep with someone your age" I quickly let go of her hand and walked out of the grill before she could say anything.

Bonnie and Caroline were the last ones leaving when I walked into the house. Not saying anything just giving me a death stare, realizing they were probably still mad about the whole compelling Caroline when she was Human.

"Where have you been?" I heard coming from Stefan who was giving Elena a back rub. "Yeah I thought you were going to help with the whole Katherine issue" she said while getting and walking towards me with a concerned face.

"You Know, just been out having fun, you guys should try it sometime" I spat back, acting like they were annoying me.

"Well we should go to bed, Stefan quickly said while quickly shuffling Elena up the stairs. He looked at me and somehow knew what was wrong. Stefan knew what today was but he never showed his pain, he used a lot of the drama that was going on around mystic fall to distract him, so he wouldn't have to recall the past because I knew he blamed himself for her death.

I waited to they went to bed, so I could do what I usually do on the night of her anniversary. Even though I act all tough and like I have no heart, when I am alone I become vulnerable. I knew I had to be close to her somehow, so I got the box that I secretly keep in my room and took it down to the lounge room where I grabbed myself and drink and got comfortable in front of the fire ready to spend the night looking through my sisters most precious things. There were her three diaries which she expressed her most inner thoughts and feelings, I didn't really like reading them, it hurts me to think she went through pain and depression and she couldn't even come to me for help. It breaks my heart to think that we neglected her for Katherine.

"You know I miss her to, everything about her, there is not one day that I don't think about what life would be like if she was still around" Stefan said with sadness in his voice while walking over to the box , i could see him trying so hard to fight back the tears.

"Thought you were upstairs with Elena" I said while not looking up from the dairies.

"He was but he wanted to come to check on you for some reason, see that's the difference between you to, he has a heart, after the way you treat him he actually keeps worrying about you." We both looked up to see Elena walking down the stairs towards me with a stern look on her face.

"So what's this? Some ex-girlfriend who realized you were a player and didn't have a heart and not capable of love?" she said while trying to hide in her laughter. She picked up a poem she wrote and studied it closely.

Stefan was about to say something, when I cut him of "yeah your right, but hey is that jealousy I hear in your voice" I sarcastically said while getting of the lounge and walking up stairs with the diaries in my hands, trying to hide the hurt and anger from my face

" but to tell you the truth it is someone that I care deeply about and actually is the only girl that I love unconditionally, but that's probably hard for you to understand seeing I do not have a heart and all" I angrily said before slamming my bedroom door. Stefan saw the hurt in my eyes and knew he had to give me space, there was nothing he could do to make me feel better, but he also knew it was time to tell Elena about the other Salvatore.

**Stefan P.O.V **

"What the hell was that all about, I was only joking, didn't think he would take it so hard." Elena asked after Damon had left the room.

"Just give him a break, it's a hard time at the moment for both of us" I said while sitting down trying to figure out how I was going to tell her about Andrea, it was hard to even think about let alone say it out loud.

She stopped rambling through the box and sat down next to me with her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"What's wrong Stefan, I could tell you have been down all day, is it something about this girl? She looked into my eyes and saw the sadness and tears forming in my eyes." Oh Stefan you know you can tell me, I am here for you, just like your here for me." I looked into her eyes and so general compassion. That's what I love so much about Elena, she has so much going on in her life and all she can think about is other people. In Some ways she reminded me of Andrea, the kindness she had towards people and how she always gave people second chances.

"She's….. She's our little Sister, Andrea Samantha Salvatore" finally getting it out without breaking down.

"You're Sister, You Have a sister?" She asked with this shocked and confused look on her face.

I took both of her hands hoping she wouldn't freak out and give me a chance to explain." Had... a Sister, she died 36 years ago today. I would have told you but it's a difficult situation to talk about for both me and Damon, you see we don't mention her a lot, well actually at all even though we both miss her terribly we can't get ourselves to even talk about her or even visit her grave that we made, her death is probably the main reason we aren't that close and reason Damon doesn't show any emotion.

"36 years ago, so she was a Vampire as well?" she asked trying to get her head around things.

"You could call her that or maybe a human that drank blood ha" I said with a massive smile forming over my face, from remembering the way my sister use to forget that she was a vampire. "You see when my sister was turned her humanity never changed or died; it was like she was a human. She uses to have the biggest heart and always lived by believing that vampire was only evil if you allowed it to take over your life and your humanity" quickly glancing over and Elena to see if I should continue, her smiled showed me that I should. "She was the most beautiful girl I had ever known and wasn't just because of her beauty but it mostly about how kind and big her heart was, you see she helped me and Damon a lot.

Elena could tell I was getting emotional and pulled me into a hug "she was a big part of your lives wasn't she?" she asked curiously hoping I would tell her more.

"Yeah you know she helped me with getting over the ripper and learning to drink animal blood, she kept me in order and knew when I was having difficulties, but you know she was the only one that knew how to handle Damon and his personality and when she was alive we were so much closer than we are now, Back then Damon didn't live with us but he visited all the time and we always knew where each other were. But when she died, Damon turned off his last part of humanity and that's when we grew apart. It was like his way of handling his grief, I went the other way, I made sure that I keep my humanity on and live as much a normal life that I possibly could, doesn't matter how hard life got, because the one thing she made us realize is that its ok to have feeling and emotions even when you're a vampire". I drank some of my scotch hoping it would help with some of the pain.

"You're the first person that I have ever told, I didn't know it would be this hard" there was a minutes of silence where I just looked at my empty cup, letting flashes of her flicker through my head.

Elena finally broke the silence giving me a comforting hug she had to ask the one question that would make me recall the worst day of my life. "How did she get staked?"

I knew I couldn't jump or deny this question; she had to know why she died and how it was our fault.

**Flashback**

**Stefan P.O.V **

"Damon, quit it you know I don't like seeing you eat out of a human, she is just a girl." He looked into the fear in her eyes; Andrea stepped in and tried to stop Damon killing another innocent person. I couldn't just walk in I still wasn't use to being round human blood. All of the sudden Damon suddenly snapped it at Andrea, he had her by the throat Yelling at her "leave Andrea, I will compel her later she will never remember a thing" I saw the fear in Andreas eyes, Damon had never reacted like this before. I tried to calm Damon down telling him it was Andrea, but it was like all of his emotions had gone.

Andrea was struggling to get words out" please Damon, someone is going to catch you, just please calm down" she said softly while trying to softly Pull his hand away, hoping he would realize who it was and release her.

I kept looking around hoping no one was watching, there was so much fear in her eyes she began to cry. I knew I had to step in and break the argument up. I quickly ran over to the crying girl who was on the ground looking up at the shocking scene that was happening in front of her.

"It is going to be alright, soon you will never remember this, but first I have to stop this" I quickly said reassuring her that soon it will be alright. I ran up to Damon, who still had his hand around her neck spitting words that were so hurtful to Andrea.

"Stop it Damon, she is our sister, she is only trying to help, let her go" I yelled trying to pull Damon Back but he was to strong compare to me.

"NOOO I have had enough of this bullshit she goes on with about humanity and not feeding of humans, we are VAMPIRES sister you have to realize that, this is what we do to survive" he yelled getting angrier and angrier.

He was about to say something when all of the sudden his eyes opened up and he dropped his hand from her throat, falling to the ground in pain, having difficulties' breathing. My sister and I looked at each other for a split second having no idea what was going on. That's when we turn around and saw the young girl who was once crying holding a stake in her hand hovering over Damon with pure anger in her eyes.

Andrea starts freaking out "what are doing, just put the stake down, you know you can't take on three vampires" at this stage Damon is still trying to recover from the stabbing.

The young girl starts to walk forward" Yeah I know, but these people can" she points to a group of men walking towards us, who all have weapons in their hands, " you see we try very hard to keep our town safe from you guys, your Filthy vampires" she says while grinding her finger over the stake.

Andrea quickly glances out me, and whispers "on the count of three grab Damon and run to the street as fast as you can. I have a plan to distract them. 1, 2… 3" all of the sudden she makes a loud noise and makes a few boxes fall down on the side of the alley.

I grab Damon as fast as I can and run around the corner with Andrea tailing me. Once we get round the corner and place Damon down I see flames coming from the alley. Andrea must of seen the shock on my face and quickly reassured me

"Don't worry I made sure no one got hurt it was only a way to distract them, now come on let's get this idiot home" she laughed while kicking nudging him in the stomach.

I was about to pick up Damon when I realized that my daylight ring had fallen off. "Shittttt….." I swore making Andrea run up to me thinking something was wrong with me. I explain that I had dropped my daylight ring while trying to escape. "Don't worry stay here, I will go grab it" she reassured me,

"Don't it's too dangerous." I said trying to stop her from going, but in flash she was gone and stood a couple of meters in front of me. Damon and I still could see her shadow in front of the flames, she bent down to pick the ring and was about to come back.

I couldn't even breathe when she left, thinking how stupid of her to go back. I also saw the fear in Damon eyes that began to get up and go grab her. We began to walk towards her when all of the sudden we saw two shadows run up to grab her.

"Andrea look out, behind you"

Damon shouted hoping to grab her attention. But it happened too fast. The last thing that we remember seeing is Andrea throwing the ring back towards us and seeing someone stake her and making her drop to the ground. We scream out to her and we were going to run towards her but that's before someone snapped our neck.

**End of Flashback**

**Stefan P.O.V**

At this stage I couldn't help keep the tears back. I looked at Elena seeing her face full of sadness.

"So she died, trying to help you guys out?" she asked, but before I could answer she had me in a hug. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault" she reassured me, hoping it would help.

"But it is Elena, if I didn't drop the ring she would not of gone back, and she would have been alive today" I argued, while jumping out of her hug which surprised her a little bit.

"Stefan, it's not and it's not Damon's fault either, from what I just heard your sister sounded like she was a caring person her was always going to put your needs first. It was her choice to go back Stefan and if she was as stubborn as you and Damon, I think it was impossible to change her mind. If she was here today do you think she would want you and Damon blaming yourselves as much as you are. That you have so much guilt that you can't even talk about her or mention her name? I think she would be so proud of you Stefan, the way you live your life."

She said while coming up to me and giving me another hug, she took my hand and guided me upstairs" come on lets go to bed and you can tell me more about you little sister"

After we talked for a couple of hours and I told her more about my sister, the way she was a mixture between me and Damon, and the way she helped me and Damon. Elena had fallen asleep; it made me think that Elena was right; we can't keep pushing the memory of our sister away because it is too hard to think about. I thought about Andrea and thought she would hate her presence not being remembered like she didn't exist.

The Next morning Elena and I walked downstairs to grab some breakfast. Damon was already up having a coffee or some blood.

"Hey Damon, look I am sorry for what I said last night, Stefan explained everything to me and told me about Andrea, I am really sorry that you had to lose her, from what I heard she was obviously played a big part in your life" Elena said while walking to grab a piece of fruit, hoping Damon would forgive her.

"I guess its ok, that's the one day I show a tiny tiny little bit of my humanity" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You guys better head of, don't want to be late for school" he laughed while leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 2- The Return

**Chapter 2**

**_Dear Kane _**

**_Todays the day, the day I go back to where it all began. Last time I was in mystic falls was 19 years ago. I know I need to do this, the only way I feel any sense of belonging is when I am in mystic falls, I feel close to my family but especially to my brothers. I spent so many years trying to seek revenge for their death that I have lost so many years of my life but worst of all there were times I became someone I never wanted to become, I know coming back is going to help me. It's going to help me have any connection with the old Andrea Salvatore. I have been alone for so long that i am starting to lose my humanity. I wake up every day and I think of you. I think of what you might be doing and if you are thinking of me. I miss you, everything about you the way you could pick me up and make my day no matter what state I was in. I wish I could go back 20 years to when you held me, to when I felt complete. I still see you everywhere I look, I know you check up on me, I can feel your presence I just wish one day I will be able to be with you again. I hope wherever you are your safe with your sister and I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you the truth about who I was, why I pretended to be somebody else. _**

**_Love you always _**

**_Andy xx_**

**Andrea P.O.V**

I place my pen down and close my book where I have the entire letters I have written to him that I never sent. I pick up my books of the floor of my car and get out, preparing to enter my new high school. With my books in one hand and phone in the other, I strutted towards the office knowing everyone was looking at me; a huge smile appeared over my face knowing that the girls were probably freaking out over their boyfriends starring.

I guess it's a vampire thing, our beauty is what attracts the humans to us, I thought to myself making me laugh a little.

After I went to the office and compelled the lady, I was on my way to find me locker when I bumped into a guy making me spill my books.

"OHH Crap, I am so sorry" I said while bending down and picking up my books

"Don't Be Sorry, I was the one that wasn't looking" he said while he bent down to help me pick up my books. I looked up at him realizing how beautiful he was. He had brown hair and was wearing some jeans with a hoodie. I didn't realize I was starring until I jumped when I heard him speak again.

"I'm Jeremy, by the looks of all these new sign in sheets; I am guessing you are new here?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I am, I am Andy Stamons, nice to meet you. I didn't know it was this confusing trying to find everything." I said while gathering myself up again so he would at least find me a tad normal.

"Yeah it's pretty confusing, but you will get used to it. Here let me have a look at your timetable and at least point you in the right direction. He said while grabbing my timetable and studying it.

"Oh well you are actually in my first two periods so why don't we find your locker and then head to class?" he asked while already turning around to guide me through the school.

I looked curiously at the people surrounding me. I had two classes with Mr. Saltzman where we talked about the history; I found it kind of funny how some of the information was so wrong about that era. I wanted to question him but I knew it would only bring suspicion towards me. It wasn't until the last couple of hours of school that I saw a quick glimpse at the girl that I was hoping to see,

Elena Gilbert!

It didn't surprise me at how much she looked like Katherine. I could totally tell that her personality was nothing like Katherine's because she did the one thing that I rarely saw Katherine do and that was, SMILING

**Elena P.O.V**

"So Elena Where are your two charming knights" Bonnie said while trying to hide her laughter. I knew she was only joking so I just answered normally.

" well Stefan thought it was a good idea for him and Damon to get away and visit some old friends" I said knowing some of it was a lie, knowing that they went away to deal with Andrea's death and to help Damon try and start getting use to not blaming himself over it.

"Wow they actually left you here by yourself" she commented which made me kind of laugh

"Well" I stated back quickly while walking towards my car, "Damon was worried, so Stefan convinced him to leave us with vervaine syringes just in case one did decide to visit. Then he said to chuck them in the dungeon in the woods and leave them there, till they got home and they could find out why they are here.

I was about to continue when I saw bonnie get distracted and begin to stare at something behind me. I turned round and saw Jeremy walking next to a girl. I could tell bonnie was getting jealous just looking at them, but I had to admit this girl was very stunning.

"So wanna go to mystic grill" I asked hoping she would snap back to me. She did and of course her reply was yes.


	4. Chapter 3- Finding Out

**Chapter 3**

**_Dear Kane _**

**_First day was pretty boring, same as it was nearly 15 years ago. All day I kept hearing you in my head saying "why do you want to go to school, you've already done it about five times." I know you find it useless but you are much older than me. I met a guy named Jeremy he was really nice, not what I expected though. I also saw Elena, she looks so much older then I last saw her, I hope she has the life that she deserves. She was with that Bennat witch, as soon as I saw her, I thought about Emily, and the way she protected and cared about me. I miss her so much; she was and will forever be my best friend. I know I tell you all the time, but I miss you and I wish you were here with me. I will talk to you later_**

**_Forever and always _**

**_Andy xx_**

**Andrea P.O.V**

With that I put the letter away knowing I would never have the courage to send it, or even the location to send it to. Just hoping he was alright. I put on my jacket and headed out the door t go have a snack at mystic grill.

I walked in and immediately saw Jeremy, so I walked over and sat in the same booth.

"Hey Andy, what brings you to mystic grill today? He asked having a huge grin on his face

"Well I heard this is where all the cool people hang out", I sarcastically replied.

"Yeah well if it is, then there is no way Jeremy would be allowed in here" I looked up realizing it wasn't Jeremy's voice. There in front stood a tall boy with blonde hair and a great smile.

I saw in the corner of my eyes, Jeremy was sarcastically laughing towards the boy. Before he focused back on me.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners.

" Andy this is Matt, Matt this is Andy, Andy is from La" he said while matt sat down and joined us.

We talked about my old hometown, family and what people do for fun around here. Just when we were going to order some more food, Elena walked in with bonnie I knew because both Jeremy and Matt stared at them when they walked over to another table. I knew they must have had some kind of trouble with their relationships.

**Elena P.O.V**

We walked in and decided to get a table on the other side of mystic grill, I thought it would be better for bonnie to not have to sit and watch Jeremy hanging with another girl, even though I knew she had already seen them. We were about to order when I saw Caroline come through the back door. She walked in with this happy grin on her face; I think she actually thought we believed it. But we knew she wasn't coping being a new vampire.

"Hey Caroline where were you today?" bonnie asked being concerned that she hasn't been to school for a couple of days.

"You know just having a little break, been really tired recently" she laughed back and looking at the menu hoping we would not bring the topic up. Bonnie and I both got the hint and didn't talk about vampires or anything like that. Bonnie was still looking at Jeremy and I knew she was curious as who she was.

"Hey you wanna go say hello and introduce maybe there is a reason why they are hanging out?" I asked seeing she was very curious.

"Alright let's go get this over with" she replied with a huff. We walked over with Caroline trailing behind us.

"Hey Jeremy, we saw you and thought we might come and introduce ourselves to your new friend" I said with a sweet smile on my face, hoping she didn't see there was a reason behind it.

"Hey I am Bonnie and this is Elena and Caroline, you are new aren't you" she asked while reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hey I am Andy and yeah First day today, thankfully its over" she said shaking Bonnie's, mine and Caroline's hands. I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it, while Jeremy was explaining our relationship to Andy, I glanced at bonnie and saw her mouth the words,

VAMPIRE!

A that moment I my heart dropped I again quickly looked at Caroline who also had this dead looking face. I wanted to act normal but also get the hell out of there. We both knew what had to happen, the only thing we had to work out was, how we were going get her outside.

I then had an idea. "So we have a party coming up and we were about to go shopping, would you like to join us?" I asked again with that innocent smile.

"Umm…." Bonnie quickly cut her of knowing she was hesitating. "you have to come, you didn't want to hang around Jeremy all day, besides we will give you a tour of mystic falls, not everybody get a tours by the one and only Miss Mystic Falls " she said smiling while pointing at Caroline.

This made Caroline grown a smirk.

"Oh Ok, alright I will come, it will be fun" she replied gathering her things up "I will see you tomorrow, ok Jeremy"

"Yeah see you tomorrow" getting up and letting her put of the booth.

We were heading out of the grill, all thinking how we were going to do this. I think we all came up with the same conclusion without even talking. We walked down the alley next to the grill asking random things to keep her distracted. I was the only one with the syringes so I started to fall back behind them and pretend I was texting of my phone. Right when we were near the corner behind the grill, that's when I attacked knowing I had to be fast or she would see it coming.

"What the…. She began to drop to her knees with weakness; bonnie still had a grip on her shoulder while Caroline ran off to grab the car so we could take her to the woods. Knowing we didn't have long.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a tone in my voice, by the time she could answer Caroline was there lifting her in the car. The Whole trip she had a grip on Andy seeing she was stronger at that point. We carried her through the bush, not really talking I think we were all feeling bad at what we were doing. She might have been passing through the town but we know we couldn't take a chance.

"So when will Damon be back, I don't like the idea of throwing her in a dungeon." Caroline randomly said. Opening the gate to the underground dungeon, which Stefan had shown me a couple of months before.

"I know I hate the idea as well, I hate the feeling she might just be an innocent vampire, but Damon said we couldn't take the risk and if we call he will leave straight away and head back" I said carefully guiding them through the tunnel.

"By the way Elena, no Vampire is innocent" bonnie said while entering the dungeon. I just gave her a look showing her I didn't want to fight about it.

Caroline placed her in the chair and backed away knowing we had to place vervaine around her to make her stay weak and we also had to tie her up in ropes soaked in vervaine. We knew it would hurt but we had to do it. Bonnie was the one, I just couldn't see her cry.

"I am going outside to make the call" I told bonnie before leaving the underground dungeon to get better reception.

RING RING RING

"Hello Elena" he said in his seductive voice

"Hey Damon, I was just ringing you to tell you that there was a new vampire in town, she started school today. She is in Jeremy years and has taken a liking to him. We did what you said to do" I said scared that he might react in a different way.

"You did, surprised you guys had it in you, I am impressed, what's her name?" he asked

"Well she was taking an interest in Jeremy, I didn't want him getting involved in any of this, I already hate it that he knows about Vampires. Her name is Andy Stamons, she is from LA" I snapped back, just thinking about Jeremy getting hurt.

"Well keep her there and weak, we'll be home tomorrow" he said before hanging up. When I was putting my phone, I suddenly heard crashes coming from below. I immediately ran down and saw Caroline being held by her neck.

"what are you doing to me" why are you giving me vervaine" she yelled making Caroline unable to breath.

"Bonnie do something, any magic that could help right now" I yelled at bonnie who was in the corner mumbling some Words and trying to remember certain spells.

"I Have, it's not working, It's like she is immune to it" I quickly shot her a glance while Stabbing another vervaine syringe in her neck and arms. At that stage she again dropped to her knees with weakness, we shoved her in and locked the gate so she couldn't get out.

I rushed over to Caroline who was with bonnie on the ground.

"Your guys ok," I asked with concern

"Yeah just fine" she replied sarcastically,

"Why didn't your magic work, doesn't it have effect on all vampires" I yelled at bonnie, who was deep in thought.

"I don't know, it's meant to work on all vampires." She sadly said while starting to walk off into the woods.

Looking back towards us she softly comments "whatever that is in there, she is not just a normal vampire"


	5. Chapter 4- The First Reunion

**Chapter 4 **

**Elena P.O.V**

Damon and Stefan have been away for 2 days now. They couldn't get back home yesterday because of bad weather. I was sitting with Caroline and Bonnie at my house, we were meant to be doing homework but all we could think about was what happened a couple of days ago. I know bonnie has been reading a lot of spell books trying to figure out why she wasn't affected by her magic. I know it was hard for her, she didn't really have anyone she could turn to talk about magic, she only had the witches that had passed but for some reason they weren't saying much.

"So you got anything yet bonnie" Caroline said attempting to break the silence.

"NO I DON'T" she yelled angrily giving us a frustrated look. Before we could say anything she quickly apologized

"Look I'm sorry, it's just these last couple of nights I haven't slept, I been trying to work out why she didn't even flinch when I did that spell. I am just scared that something could be wrong with my magic. That's the only thing that can keep me safe from these vampires. " she gave Caroline another sorry face after realizing what she has just said.

All of the sudden my phone rang and I was relieved when I saw who it was.

"Look Stefan is calling, soon this will be all over and I am sure there is nothing wrong with you magic" I said while leaning over to touch Bonnies hand to make sure she was alright.

"Hey Stefan, I missed you" I said smiling knowing I was going to hear his voice again.

"Hey, I have missed you so much and when Damon told me about the Vampire I was so worried if anything..."

"Stefan I am fine, nothing happened, I am just glad you are home" stopping him in the middle of his sentence knowing he was probably really worried

"Yeah me too, I was just ringing to tell you that Damon wants to meet you at the dungeon in like 20 minutes , I am going to stay home, I have a few things to do, is that alright with you?" he asked knowing I sometimes felt uncomfortable with Damon

"Yeah sure, I am with Caroline and bonnie anyway so we will meet him soon, I bet to go I will talk to you later, I love you" I said while gathering up my stuff.

"Love you to" he said in the way that made my heart stop beating. I hung up the phone and started gathering my stuff. Caroline already knew what was going on because she would've been able to hear our conversation.

"I'm going to head home, if that's alright with you, how bout I meet you later on?" Bonnie said while also getting up and beginning to walk to the door. I was worried about her, I didn't know if she didn't want come because of Damon or if she was still really worried about her magic.

Caroline and I both walked through the bush, and waited for Damon to arrive, we knew he would only be a second behind us. I looked at Caroline and saw she was tensed up about seeing Damon.

"Thank you for coming", I said while smiling at her to see that this really meant a lot to me.

"Of course I was going to come, your my best friend anything to protect you even if that involves hanging with" she was about to say something when Damon appeared right in front of us.

"Hello ladies, long time no see" Damon said while giving us his smirk.

"Let's get this over and done with so we can find out who sent this Vampire and what she wants." he said while looking at us like we had interrupted him from a very busy meeting.

He pointed at us to lead the way down the dungeon. We won't even half way when we heard someone yelling. "Let me out, I haven't done anything wrong" she pleaded but all Damon could do was smile. I just looked at him with an annoyed face.

Before we reached the dungeon, I grabbed making him turn round. "Wait Damon, I have to tell you something, look the other day when we put her in there she attacked Caroline" Damon gave Caroline a mean look.

"No Wonder" he commented laughing a little

"Damon, that's not why I told you, I told you because Bonnie used her magic but it had no effect on her, it was like she was immune to it." Damon face turned into shock while he began to walk to the Dungeon.

**Damon P.O.V **

I waited till Elena went in and removed the vervaine from around her, so it wouldn't affect me or Caroline in anyway. I walked in with Caroline behind me and saw this girl with brown and blondish hair. She had her arms tied behind her with her head dropped and her hair was covering her face. She was too weak to look up. In some ways I was proud of what they did.

"You really know how to keep a Vampire weak don't you" I joked while walking towards the girl. I didn't care how long it took; I was going to find out why she was here.

"Why are you here" I yelled at her, holding a branch which I was going to stab her with. She didn't even move once, I nudged her but not one little movement. That's when I got angry. I stormed over to her and lifter her chin roughly.

Before I could even begin to speak, my heart dropped, I couldn't even breathe.

Elena must have seen my face because she was the first to speak. "Damon are you ok, what's wrong? Do you know her" she asked wanting answer as to why I was to shock to even move.

I lifted her head even more so we looked into each other's eyes; I could tell she was as surprised and stunned as I was. I could see her beginning to form tears in her eyes and from her being so shocked all she could softly say was "Damon"

After she spoke and I heard her voice, numbness took over my body and for the first time in a while I started to feel something. I stood up a backed up against the brick wall. Not knowing what was happening, if this was a dream or if my sister was really sitting in front of me. I looked between Caroline and Elena, which both had shocked and confused faces as to why I was acting like this. I then looked back at Andrea and realized she was still tired up with vervaine ropes. She was too weak to even move.

"Elena, untie her right away" I ordered pointing towards Andrea

"Damon, what's going on? Talk to me" Elena said looking really confused. I calmed down and put my hand on her shoulder. "Please don't Ask questions, just untie her will you, then go with Caroline back to our house" I walked towards Caroline who stood back watching with confusion.

"Caroline, I need you to call Stefan and tell him that he has to change his plans and that you guys will be coming over there and that I will be home soon." I gave her a look and waited till she started leaving. I then looked back at Elena who had finished.

"Are you going to be alright here, what happens if she snaps and hurts you, I can't just leave you here alone" Elena said while walking towards the gate. I laughed a little.

"Elena come on, don't worry she is not going to hurt me and besides even if you were here what could you do to protect me from a Vampire" I smiled at her forgetting that she was only a human

"Elena I am going to need you to call bonnie and have her meet at our house." I screamed before she left my sight.

With everyone gone, I turned back towards Andrea who was still too weak to move. For moments we both looked at each other trying to figure out how this was possible. She was the first to speak.

"Damon you are meant to be dead, both you and Stefan how… how is this possible? She stumbled out.

"I don't know, last time I saw you was in 1972 and you were getting Staked" I rambled out, I was so confused, I knew I had to calm down. I leant over her and touched her cheek like I use to when she was younger. As soon as I did it was like all these memories I had of her came flashing back. Standing in front me was my little sister, the one that use to help me, the one that Stefan and I practically raised, the one I thought I lost.

"Come on; hold on, I will carry you home; there is someone you should probably have a reunion with? 'I whispered as I picked her up like a baby and started to walk home. On the way home we didn't say much, we just looked at each other trying to figure out how this was possible.

**Andrea P.O.V **

We were about to come out of the bush. I was feeling heaps stronger since Damon gave me some of his blood. All the way home I looked at how different he was. He had this whole bad guy look going on.

"This whole image you have got going on. I like, you look older, I bet you break a lot of girl's hearts with it" I laughed while glancing over at him.

He gave me a smirk "well Thank you and I don't think you will want to know that answer." He smiled

"I have to say I do like your whole look as well, I have to admit I did prefer you know the whole full length dresses, but this is nice, how many guys do I have to break? "

He smiled as he took my hand and lead me outside the woods, to the house.

"Wow, it's exactly the same as I remember it" I said as I looked all over the outside of the house.

"When was the last time you were in mystic falls" he asked as we walked towards the house.

"About 18 years ago" I said.

I stopped in front of the porch. Not wanting to go any further.

"You're not nervous are you little sis?" He knew I was but asked anyway.

I looked at him, he looked the same but his attitude and personality was so different.

"Damon of course I am, seeing you were a shock but knowing that my brother who I haven't seen for 36 years is just behind that door. It makes me have butterflies.


	6. Chapter 5-The Second Reunion(really bad)

**Chapter 5 **

**Stefan P.O.V **

"Did he say why he wanted you guys to come back straight away" I asked curiously wanting to know why Damon just randomly freaked out.

"No he just told us to come back. It seemed he had literally just seen a ghost" Elena said as she walked back and forth.

Caroline was sitting on the lounge next to Bonnie who had one of Emily's Spell books in her hand still trying to figure out what had happened

"What did you say her name was again" I asked for the Fifth time while standing up joining Elena.

"Andy Stamons" Caroline said rubbing her temples in frustration.

I was as curious as to who she was. She had to be someone known to Damon really well because he doesn't react like that for anyone.

I was about to pour another drink when Damon walked in with an emotionless face. I ran up to him in vampire speed and held him against the wall.

"Why, Why would you untie her, she is a vampire but not just a Vampire, one that is immune to Bonnie's magic. We promised that we would get rid of any Vampire who came to town to protect Elena, and then you go and do this. Just explain it" I yelled frustrated that he could be so selfish

"Brother you will be very glad I did this. Trust me she is no threat to Elena" Damon said trying to release the grip.

"TRUST YOU, last time I did that... I "

"Stefan don't blame Damon"

I turned my head to see who interrupted me. I lost all control and feeling in my hands. I began to let go of Damon while I kept starring at the Girl who stood in front of me. I didn't believe it at the start but everything was the same. The way she smiled, her voice, her posture.

I began to walk forward processing the image in front of me. It took me a while to adjust that the girl standing there was my little sister.

"Andrea" I said softly, while starring at her with my shocked face, tears beginning to form.

"Yep, the one and only" she smiled while twirling around. I walked up to her not taking my eyes of her. "How is this possible, you died?" I said while stroking a piece of hair from her eyes.

"That we do not know" Damon said while joining us with a scotch in his hand. "The only thing we remember is her getting staked and the only memory she has, is seeing us to getting stacked" Damon said while slipping her a glass of scotch.

I still hadn't stopped looking at her; it was so rare seeing her in flesh again. Remembering everything we went through together and after she supposedly died. I randomly grabbed her into a hug, squeezing her so tight not wanting to let go.

"Stefan, can't Breathe" she coughed while trying to let go.

"Sorry" I said softly letting her go and watching her fix herself up. WE were Starring at each other forgetting we did have company.

"HELLLOOO…..someone going to explain what the hell is going on?" we looked to see a very inpatient and confused Caroline standing with her hands on her hips, joined by both Bonnie and Elena.

I grabbed Andrea's hands and lead her towards them.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to Andrea Samantha Salvatore our…. Our…. Little sister. I could barely even speak I was in so much shock.

Andrea this is Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Sister… you have a sister and you never told us" Caroline said frustrated while waving her hands everywhere. You could tell she was very annoyed that she didn't know.

Elena interrupted her and stepped forward towards us whispering curiously "you're Andrea"

"I'm guessing they did mention me then." she said while putting her hand out to shake. Already knowing her name.

"Stefan was so correct; you are like a mixture of both of them" she said while a small smile formed on her face. Both Damon and I laughed a little at the comment.

"Anyone Please?" Caroline still going on being annoyed.

"We didn't tell you guys because we thought she died 36 years ago and we never really liked talking about it" Damon said while still drinking his scotch.

Caroline then calmed down a little bit "Oh... Wow that's crazy"

"So why are you named Andy Stamons instead of your real name?" Bonnie said while entering the conversation, you could tell she was a bit unsure of it all. We all looked at her wondering the answer.

"You see, a few years after I thought my brothers died, I wasn't coping very well with their death and spent most of my days trying to seek revenge. I then thought it was time for a new start and by changing my name, I was able to start a new life without any baggage I have had 2 different names before this one. I then got use to it but I always kept my brothers close. If you think about carefully Stamon is a combination between Stefan and Damon" Andrea said looking at both of us giving us a smile. She put her head down and said.

"I know you all have questions and so do I and will explain everything but I know we have been apart for a long time and we need to catch up but a lot of things have happened in my life that I want to keep to myself for a while, but… but I promise I will tell you when the time is right"


	7. Chapter 6- Answers

Chapter 6

**Andrea P.O.V**

It took us a while to settle down. Both Damon and Stefan gave me about 30 hugs each before we all decided that it was time we sat down and talked about some things.

"I think Bonnie should start with the questions since I believe she is dying to find out if she has a problem" Damon sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

Bonnie just shot him a deadly stare. "Fine I will then, Andrea I did a spell that is meant to put vampires through pain. It's meant to affect all vampires, but you didn't even flinch when I did it. Why is that? "She said while moving to the lounge.

Everyone just looked at me waiting for the answer. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "How is this joke to you" Bonnie said starting to get frustrated.

"I'm not laughing at that, it's just you remind me so much of Emily, it's scary" I said while walking over to get a drink.

"You knew Emily" she said curiously.

"Stefan smiled and pushed of from the fireplace. " She didn't just know Emily; they were Best friends, Inseparable. They did everything together." He said while looking at me, he could tell it was a difficult topic.

Bonnie looked at me calming down a little. Still wanting to know the answer to the first question.

"Okay, fine I will tell you. Let's just say I am half Witch, half Vampire." I said with a cheeky tone. By this stage everyone was looking at me. Stefan had pushed of from the Fireplace.

"That's impossible" Elena said while still sitting down.

I couldn't help but laugh at her "Come on Elena, after everything you have found out these last couple of months, you think this is impossible? I asked not wanting an answer.

"I haven't always been a Witch. It happened about 5 years ago. You see back then everything was going really good in my life. I was in love with this guy named Kane. I lived with him and his sister for about 5 years; you can say he was my hero in some way." I stopped, knowing I was getting of topic.

I then continued "He was a lot older vampire then me. He was running away from something or someone. He never really went into to detail about why or who but he loved me and knew he had to protect me. You see he was the type of guy to always be a step ahead from everyone and a lot of people didn't like him because he was kind arrogant and blackmailed people." I took a breath looking at all the different face expression. Both Damon and Stefan looked like they wanted to kill someone.

"One Night, that person had caught up to him in some way. He found me and tried to get me to tell him where Kane was, he knew it would get to Kane. Little did he know that he had already fled with his sister and told me he couldn't take me with them. The guy didn't listen though and he killed me"

"Killed you" Stefan asked really confused. Before he could continue I put my finger to him to stop.

"Please let me continue, anyway little did this guy know that Kane had already communicated with a witch who also contacted Emily from up above. Kane and Emily made some kind of agreement to protect me just in case I was killed. Anyway long story short. The witch casted a spell on me, which stated if anything happened to me and I was killed, I would get another chance of life but I wouldn't be a vampire. I would be half witch because Emily agreed to channel her magic to me she also agreed to protect me only if Kane left town and never communicated with me again"

The room was quite, everyone was looking at me. You could sense the tension between all of us. Bonnie was the first to step up.

"Let me get this straight, you're a witch?" she said while getting up of the lounge and walking towards me. I couldn't really talk so I just nodded my head while she kept walking towards me.

"Prove it?" she said while stopping only a few feet away from me.

"You want me to prove it?" I said stumbling, thinking she was going to abuse me

"Fine I will" I said while turning round and grabbing a few candles and lighting them.

Before anyone could speak I closed my eyes and held my hands up. Within seconds the candles started flickering. I lifted my left hand up further and then all the candles on the left hand blew out. I then reversed the situation turning the right side of and lighting the left side again.

Everyone was looking around in astonishment. "OMG, this is incredible, I can't believe your also a witch" Elena said softly while starring at the scene in front of her.

"I have never heard of a half vampire and half witch" Damon said while coming towards me.

Looking around the room and seeing everyone starring at the candles, I couldn't help but smile and get a tear in my eye. Stefan saw this and begun to come towards me to give me a hug. I put my finger up to stop him.

"They're happy tears" I said while wiping the tear. "You see I never told anyone about this before."

"Why not" Damon said while studying my face.

"It's never been safe to tell anyone about it. You see what Kane and Emily did for me; no one has ever really done before. Due to the whole witches against vampires situation but somehow they made an arrangement. This there makes me unique and if certain vampires and witches found out, that a vampire is also a witch then….

"They will come after you and could use you" Stefan said finishing my sentence.

I just nodded "yeah imagine having a Vampire that isn't effect by spells etc., but it is also because this just doesn't make me unique but also makes me very powerful.

"Powerful. How Powerful? "Bonnie asked with curiosity.

I began to walk towards them. "Well I being half witch give me the same or even more power than you, just as same power you would have when you're a little order. Adding the other half makes me one of the most powerful creatures alive. That's why no one can find out; it's just like Elena being the Doppelganger people want to use me. "I said hoping everyone would understand. Bonnie backed up and sat next to Caroline you could tell she was pretty cut finding out she is not the only witch in mystic fall.

" Ok we all agree not to tell anyone about this, I have already lost you once not going to let that happen again" Stefan said with a friendly smile while puling me into a hug and looking down at me with sadness in his eyes.

"There is one thing that is still bugging me about this whole situation" Damon asked, which interrupted our moment. "Why did we think you were dead, like if someone told us we still would of looked for your body or something to make sure, but we just woke up in an old building and automatically believed you were dead." He said while looking at me.

He was right though; I woke up and automatically believed that my brothers were dead. Didn't even consider that it was a lie.

"Your right, when I woke up I never reconsidered that it was a lie. That you two were possibly still alive. I said while glancing between my brothers.

"So what made you believe this" Elena said while standing up.

I walked back and forth nibbling my fingers, which is a usual thing I do when I am deep in thought. You could tell everyone was trying to figure out a meaning behind all of this. Caroline then stood up.

"What about compulsion" she said with a grin on her face. Damon just shot her a look.

"You know vampires can't be compelled Barbie" he said while rolling his eyes making her frown while sitting back down.

"Know she might be right" I said while coming out of deep thought. Everyone looked at me with curiosity in their eyes looking for an explanation. "Compulsion is the only thing that explains why we didn't even think that it could be a lie, right?" Stefan nodded but Damon was still not getting it.

"But we can't be compelled by other vampires" he said while sipping his drink

"I know we can't, but there is something else that can affect vampires" I said while looking at Stefan and knowing he had figured it out.

"A Witch"

He said while putting his hands in his pockets. Everyone was looking at each other wondering if it was possible that a witch could cast a spell which is like compulsion but works on Vampires and can be that affective.

Elena looked at bonnie wondering what to say. "So you're saying that a witch compelled you to think that each other were dead." Bonnie said while going towards her spell book.

After I thought about it for a while I knew what had to be done to fix the problem. "So we know a witch did it, I have a friend Elizabeth, who is a very old witch she helped me when I was new, she can come down and work all this crap out, I will go call her" I said while going to get my phone to find her contact details.

"What do you mean work this crap out" Stefan said while looking between Damon and the rest of the group.

"Well you do what this compulsion off don't you? I asked giving them a stern glance. They looked at me showing faces that didn't really care if it was off or on.

"Look you might be thinking what's the point of going through all of this just to get it off, we are reunited and that's all that matters but if we don't get this compulsion removed every day we wake up we will still think each other are dead and we will still get the reaction and feeling that we had 30 minutes ago when we saw each other after nearly 30 years" I stated hoping they would get the point of getting it removed.

"OK so if you want it taken off, I can do it, I am a Bennett witch, it should be easy, saves us tracking down an old witch" Bonnie said while joining the little circle.

I looked at her thinking is she serious. I didn't know how to tell her lightly. " Bonnie no offense but your still a new witch there is no way you're capable of pulling of a spell so powerful" I said quietly hoping she wouldn't take it to the heart.

"You don't know me, you haven't been here and seen the spells I have done for them, I can at least try doing it" she said sounding a little angry that I questioned her. I couldn't believe how much she was like Emily. So stubborn and thinking she could do anything.

I just looked at her thinking she was crazy, there was no way I was going to let her do it.

"Bonnie this isn't a competition about who is more powerful; trust me on this you don't want to go anywhere near this magic." I said while glancing at Stefan and Damon. "Have you ever heard of Dark Magic, Bonnie?" I asked hoping she had.

She just looked at me with a blank expression. "Um, bits and pieces" she softly stumbled realizing it was a powerful spell. I smiled softly at her

"Let's just say whatever spell they used it would have to have some connection with Dark Magic and there is no way I am going to let you go anywhere near that kind of magic, even I wouldn't go near it, Elizabeth is a very old witch and she has more knowledge about it and will probably no how to deal with it" I said, smiling knowing she had gotten the point

. Even though she was a Bennett witch she still had a long way to go. I kind of felt sorry for her, she doesn't have anyone to turn to about her magic. I was grateful to have Elizabeth and I know it is time for me to be there for Bonnie. With that in mind I turned round and contacted Elizabeth and then wandered upstairs to my bedroom which was still the same as it was 150 years ago. For a long time I was finally able to sleep well.


	8. Chapter 7- Normal Day

Chapter 7

**Damon P.O.V **

It has been a couple of days since Andrea's witch friend found the spell to take away the compulsion. Andrea was right, we did need to reverse it because the day after her return I woke up thinking she was still dead and I had to go through that whole shock and confused feeling when seeing her down in the kitchen. Today was her first day of school being our sister; she made a promise to Stefan that she would keep going to school; I think Stefan wanted this because he didn't want her to leave his side, in some ways he was a lot like me. Even though we never acted like the big protective brothers around other people we both knew each other were very scared that we were going to lose her again. I knew I couldn't handle it, if I lost her all over again.

"So I heard you again last night" I heard from behind me. I turned round to see Stefan grabbing an apple with his back pack on.

"I don't know what you're talking about little bro" I said giving him a smirk. Hoping he would drop the conversation

"You went into check on her a couple of times last night. You know she is going to figure it out soon, the way we both are acting around her" he said while leaning on the bench. I just looked at him while sipping on some blood. I knew he was right, but I also knew he was worried about her to.

"It is not like you haven't checked in on her; I do recall you sitting up waiting for her to arrive home from spending the night hanging with Jeremy." I said glaring at him, trying to shown no emotion.

I could tell it was getting to him. "Hey I didn't say anything was wrong with keeping a close eye on her, I just saying she is probably going to figure it out and I don't want to do anything that might push her away, but you have every reason to check on her. I know both of us wouldn't be able to handle, if we lost her again." he said while glancing at the door, we both knew Andrea was on her way down stairs to the kitchen. I just stared at him trying to be the Damon that everyone around here knew I was, the one with no heart or feelings.

"So you ready for school" Stefan said while Andrea walked into the kitchen wearing black skinny jeans and a top that just covered her stomach. She just looked at him, making him re think his question.

I couldn't help but laugh a little making her turn round and glare at me. " you think it is funny Damon, so I guess you are doing something way more fun than attending school for like the fifth time." She asked while smirking at me. I knew she wouldn't want to know the answer but I didn't want to lie to her.

"Well little sis, I am spending the day trying to figure out a way to get Katherine to leave Elena alone." I said while walking to the skink and placing my cup down. As soon as I said it, the whole atmosphere in the room changed. Andrea's smirk turned into a frown. We all knew Katherine was a touchy subject, back in the day we barely spoke about it but It was ok because we thought Katherine was dead, but now we all knew she was still alive and talking about her made all the bad memories re surface.

Stefan and I both looked at her and could see the sadness in her eyes, we knew she hurt the most and she had every right to.

She finally broke the silence "Well, looks like you have a fun day ahead of you, I'm just…. I'm just going to go grab some books then head off to school, Stefan you go and I will see you there" she said stumbling, we knew she couldn't wait to get out of the house. Stefan and I just glanced at each other. I knew it must be hard for her with everything that has happened with Katherine, but I know that no matter what Katherine couldn't come a main priority like she did when we were human.

"I will talk to you later; I have to go to pick up Elena." Stefan said while walking out.

**Stefan P.O.V **

I walked down the school hall, the first two periods had already past and I still hadn't seen Andrea. Elena was by my side talking about her weekend with the girls I think, though I wasn't really paying attention.

"Stefan, Elena said while playing with my fingers trying to grab my attention.

"Oh Sorry" I said while coming back down to earth. Even though I was trying to pay attention to her. I just couldn't get this morning out of my head. Seeing the sadness in my sister eyes, while talking about the girl who was the reason behind my sister dying in the first place. Even though I was kind of glad that she did turn into a vampire and I did get to spend another 100 years with her, I just hated how it happened.

"Are you ok, has something happened with Katherine or something" she said while looking up at me. I was quick to reassure her that it was nothing to do with her.

"no, no, no nothing to do with you, just something from the past was brought up this morning that kind of upset Andrea a little bit, she ran off and I haven't seen her today, I just want to make sure she is alright, that's all" while stopping and softly grabbing Elena wrist to bring her towards me.

"Is she ok, like since meeting her I feel like she always has an excuse to get away from me, I just hope she forgives me for what happened. I don't think she likes me a lot. Who blames her I was the reason she did get tortured a couple of days ago" she said while sadly looking down.

"She is fine, it's not you, I am sure she loves you. Let's just say that it is hard for her to see someone that looks so much like Katherine, they didn't really get along. But give her time, I'm sure she will come around and see that you are nothing like Katherine. That reminds me, do you mind if we only have dinner tonight, it is just that Damon and I are still trying to get our heads around being big brothers again and well we are having trouble letting Andrea out of our sight. I thought if we hang out more as a family well we will get more use to it." I said while holding on to her chin to look up at me.

"Yeah that's fine but what do you mean, having trouble keeping her out of your sight? Damon doesn't really look that he cares if she even comes home" She said while giving me a smirk. I put my hands in my pocket

" look, you have every right to hate Damon, but he cares about Andrea more than anyone and he is having a really hard time trying to be not so protective" I said while looking at the floor, she just looked at me in surprise that I actually said that.

" you know Damon doesn't sleep at night, he is constantly awake just in case he hears a noise come from her room and you know he checked in on her last night 2 times to make sure she was a sleep and that nothing had been disturbed and I honestly thinks he checks up on her sometime during the day. We just have to get used to having our little sister back and then get use to the fact that she is nearly 130 years old" I said smiling at Elena's surprise face, I placed my hand on her shoulder, leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before walking off to find Andrea.

I walked outside and saw her; she sat by herself on a lunch table near the football field. She would of known I was there starring at her but she was to into her writing. She had been writing a lot since being back. I knew she used to write diaries but her writing had doubled since then. I stood there looking at her, so many memories flood back from when she was human to her trying to stop the ripper from me. She had changed a lot, back then she was wearing long dresses and corsets, now she is in clothing that barely covered anything, but it wasn't that, which caught my attention. It was her emotions. She looked sad and for some reason I knew it wasn't because of this morning. Both Damon and I noticed the emptiness we saw in her and that was very unusual for her. I wondered what it was that was making my sister so empty and down. I knew she mentioned she was in love with a guy named Kane but he walked out on her, I wonder if he leaving was the reason my sister looks so sad and miserable. I just hoped she wasn't going to turn into someone like Damon and turn of her humanity over losing someone she loved, but I knew she wasn't, it is just she doesn't really like to talk about her problems she has always been the one to put on a smiley, brave face and pretend she was ok, when we knew she wasn't. I began to walk over to her, she realized I was coming over and quickly stopped writing.

"Hey Stefan, sorry for running out this morning, just have to get used to having Katherine being alive" she said while smiling and putting on a happy face. I could tell she had been crying though. I sat down and made sure she was telling the truth.

"Are you sure, I can tell you have been crying" I said while placing my hand over hers. She looked at me and laughed. " You know it is funny you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you, honestly I thought you would of gone back to the ripper after everything that happened." She said while smiling, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle as well.

"You know that's the reason why I didn't go back to my ripper days, cause I know how much it meant to you to keep your humanity and I just wanted to make you proud" I said, we starred at each other. She just softly answered with a thank you.

"So tell me about this Kane guy, he must have really stolen your heart" I said breaking the silence between us. She smiled and then starting talking about him, we talked for ages about what they use to do, how they travelled. It was nice listening to my sister ramble on about all her happy time. I was glad that she had good times, even though I would of loved to been there, I was glad she was with someone that loved and protected her, even if he left and ran away.

"Look, I would love to stay and chat more but I have to make dinner for Elena, I was thinking maybe we could hang out later tonight, watch a movie or something." He said while getting up and grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah sure, I will ask Damon as well, but knowing him he is already busy" I said while joining Stefan in laughter. He said his goodbye then walked over to Elena and Bonnie who were just coming out of the school.

After he left, I was kind of relieved that I had talked to him about Kane, it was nice to get it off my chest. With taking one glance at Stefan and the girls, I started to get back to my letter.

_Dear Kane, _

_You will never believe the last couple of days I have had. I know I never told you a lot about my family, all you knew was that I had two brothers who had died. You would never guess that they are actually alive, I still can't believe it. For once in my life I am kind of feeling complete, except for the whole in my heart that will always be from not having you in my life. I am home again, in mystic falls. Every day I regret not having told you about me Andrea Salvatore not Andy Stamons. One of the promises I made my brother Stefan, was I had to go to high school again for like the fifth time, if you were here you would laugh and find it so ridiculous, I miss your sarcastic jokes. They have been very protective of me lately, they think I don't notice them always checking up on me, last night Damon checked in on me twice, I know a lot of people would hate being so guarded but to be honest I missed it, I missed been told what to do and having father figures around, but I know it isn't going to last. They have other concerns, I think they are all just wrapped up in the moment; they will get over me soon and go back to having Elena has their main priority, but when it happens I will be ready , hopefully it will be different this time because we do know Elena is not like Katherine. I met a few more other people, their names are matt and Jeremy, their humans but of cause they know about vampires and the supernatural world. I have to admit it must be hard living this life and not knowing that all of this was going to happen, no matter how hard they tried to stop it. Its fate, but I am going to keep my promise on protecting her and her brother. I know I say this all the time but I miss you, I miss waking up to you and having the most amazing breakfast ready for me, the way you always use to spoil me and make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. I need you; I need to know that you are alright. _

_Love Andrea _


	9. Chapter 8- The Past

Chapter 8

**Stefan P.O.V**

I was going through the dvd's to see what she would like to watch, she rang a couple of minutes ag and said she was running late, so I still had time to try and get Damon to stop being his arrogant self and actually join us tonight.

"Come on Stef, why do we have to watch a movie, I would rather sit down and have a long conversation about what our little sister had been up to all these years." Damon said while leaning on the bar giving his normal Smirk.

"Damon, we know the only way it is going to get back to normal, if we do the things we use to, besides I don't want our sister to feel left out, I know it must be hard for her, I know she is thinking that it is going to turn out like when we were humans. i want to prove her wrong." I said while still trying to find a movie

"But is it Stefan? Come on we know you love Elena more than anything and would do everything to protect her. We both know it is only a matter of time before we get used to having out sister around and then go back to Elena being number 1 priority. I know it must be hard to hear and as much as I love Andrea, Elena is human, if you know what I am talking about." He said while glancing at a movie and then going to get another drink.

I couldn't believe what he was saying; I thought her coming home might bring out the old Damon who had some humanity but I was wrong. He was really gone.

"Whatever Damon, I know you are as worried as I am, but least I have some humanity to show it." I said smiling down at the perfect DVD.

Just when I was going to put it in, I heard voices coming from outside and then all of the sudden they were standing in front of me. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"We have a problem, Katherine came to visit me just after you left tonight" Elena said while going to grab a drink.

"What do you mean, I thought she had disappeared for a couple of days" Damon said while looking at Elena's worried face. Before anyone could answer we heard the voice that we didn't want anywhere near this house.

"yeah I was meant to but then I heard a really weird story, that your little sister was back, like I knew she was a vampire and living with you guys for many years but then I heard she was staked, so did she survive death for a second time" Katherine said while walking in the middle of the room so she could check out all our angry faces. She really knew how to upset and change the atmosphere of a room. We all just glared at her.

"You have to leave now, Andrea will be home soon and we don't want you near her, so leave" I shouted hoping she would just be nice for once. But before I could continue, I heard her voice and I knew we were already too late.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late picked up some good…. "She stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the woman in front of her, the woman who made her like this

"Hello Andrea long time no see, last time I saw you it was in you very last moments, and let's just say you looked a lot sadder back then." Katherine said while trying to hold back her laughter. Damon lost all control and jumped and pinned her against the wall, couldn't say I blamed him.

"Don't you dare" he yelled, glaring and chocking her even more. While I was happy what he was doing I hadn't notice that my sister had begun to walk upstairs

"Andrea, you don't have to leave, Katherine was just leaving, I thought we were going to have movie night" I said hoping she would say yes, but I knew the night had been ruined.

She just stood with her back to us for a few seconds, I knew she was trying to hide her tears and put on a brave face.

"Nah its cool, it looks like you have a lot of things to work out, I will be up in my room" she said softly while walking up the stairs, and with that being said she was gone in a flash.

"Looks like she is still pissed about what happened all those years ago" Katherine said while recovering from being chocked. Elena and the others just looked on with confusion. Elena was the first one to speak.

"What does she mean Stefan, what happened all those years ago?" she asked softly trying to understand what was going on. I didn't want to tell her, not tonight, not in front of Katherine, but the bitch already won me to it.

"Ohhh, I am guessing the brothers haven't told you about how there sister became a little vampire, I wouldn't of if I was them, and it's a bit harsh what they did" she said trying to hide her smile. Damon and I both looked down, regretting everything that happened that day.

"Well long story short, I had been there for a few months now and well you could say I had the whole family wrapped around my little finger. Their father loved me, we would do everything together I was perfect to him, unlike Andrea who in some ways was an Embarrassment to the family. With the father wrapped the only people I had to get fully wrapped was her brothers, and even though they loved me, I knew they loved there sister even more, I have no idea why she wasn't the most fun little thing to hang out with. Anyway getting back on track, I came up with a plan that would leave Andrea feeling helpless and not wanted. I started off by spending more quality times with the brothers and taking time away from them, which they would use to socialize with Andrea. Even though that happened they still adored there sister, so I came up with some plans to turn them against her, and of cause it worked like a charm. In little time they were not paying any attention or treating Andrea with any respect. She became the little thief around the house, my jewelry just randomly always turned up in her room." She said while walking back and forth in the middle of the sentence. Elena just glanced between everyone, trying to hold her shock and tears. She was really hurt by what was being said. Katherine continued.

"Anyway one day, Andrea decided to confront me about what was happening, before we knew it we were having a physical argument in my bedroom, we accidently stumbled outside of to the verandah and over the balcony. We both grabbed onto the railing while dangling on it. We started screaming and smiled when we heard Stefan and Damon screaming our names while running through my room, they saw us over the balcony and automatically came and saved me just after they looked down at Andrea, holding on for her life. They raised me back over the balcony and kissed my cheeks to make sure I was alright, but after they realized their sister was still hanging on for her life, Stefan reached out to grab her but it was too late, Andrea couldn't hold on any longer and she fell." She finished the story and looked round, knowing she had ruined the night.

I looked up and could see the girls looking straight up at me and Damon. I couldn't help and hold the tears back. It was the first time I had actually heard it from someone else. They all looked at us in shock and anger. I knew I had to say something.

"I know what it sounds like" I said softly just trying to get the words out.

"Sounds like, from what I can hear you chose Katherine over you own sister" Caroline said in anger, making her face go red.

I looked over at Elena, who didn't really know what to say. "Your sister died because you two were both in love with Katherine" finally getting the words to say something.

I couldn't even look at her in the eyes; I could tell Damon was struggling with it to. "No wonder she hates me, she probably thinks it is going to happen again" she said while back away from us. They all looked disgusted in us and they should be.

The stare was broke when were heard a noise from upstairs. We looked up and saw our sister standing up the top. "Don't blame them, yes you can be shocked but don't get angry at them. They have been blamed and even hurt for what they did that day. I know they have lived in guilt there whole life, even when we were together. She said while walking downs the stairs, she went up to Elena and stood and grabbed her hand.

"I don't hate you, it is just going to be hard for a while to get used to having Katherine around and someone that looks exactly like her but I don't hate or blame you, your nothing like Katherine. To be honest I do wonder if it is going to be the like back then because both of my brothers are in love with you, but I have to accept the fact that I am not the only girl they care about" she said while smiling and giving Elena a hug.

"you don't have to worry, I would never try and take your brothers away from you. Or even put them in a position to choose" she said while smiling at Andrea. I was glad that my sister had talked to Elena, I knew she worried that she didn't like her. I was just worried what Katherine being around was going to do to our family.

Elena turned round and smiled at both Damon and I. I knew she was still in shock and I just had to leave her alone to for tonight to get her head around it.

"Come on guys, I think they have a movie night to start" she said while looking at bonnie and Caroline, who started to laugh at the fact that vampires still had movie night. They all said their goodbyes and left, leaving me, my brother and sister starring at each other. She broke the silence by laughing

"Now I don't know about you guys but I am not really in the mood for a movie" she said while grabbing a drink from the bar.

"You know I still have to get use to you being the age to drink and wearing these very bare clothes" Damon said while joining her for a drink. I couldn't help but laugh and my brother and sister having a friendly argument, something I had missed.

"So instead of a movie why don't we have one of our junk food session? A tub ice cream, lollies, topping and of cause Tim tams" I said while laughing and taking the drink away from my sister and finishing it. She couldn't help but just laugh and smile.

"As Fun as that would be, I am actually really tied, so I am out for the night." Damon said while finishing his drink. He had his smirk on while walking to go to his bedroom. I knew he thought it was a lame idea, but I didn't care.

"Just because you think you're too cool for this" I said yelling after him. I turned around to find my sister already running to the kitchen and grabbing the stuff.

**Andrea P.O.V **

I spent majority of the night, talking about old memories and eating the best sundae ever with Stefan. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard my phone go off. I stumbled around trying to find it, thinking who the hell was calling me at this time. I made a lot of noise making my brothers come in the room.

"What the hell is up with all this noise, who is calling you" Damon said while rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. Stefan followed him into the room. They stood in the door looking at me. I didn't know what to say. I had just found out the worst news possible.


	10. Chapter 9- The Phone call

Chapter 9

**Stefan P.O.V**

I was walking through school hoping to try and find Elena, hoping she could distract me from thinking about Andrea. Last night she left after receiving some sad news, that one of her friends which she lived with previously had been stacked. You could tell the news had really hurt her. She decided to leave to go and spend time with her friends. Even though I knew she had to go, it was hard for me to let her go, just after having her back for a week or so. She could see this in both Damon and I, the worry, the fear that she would decide to stay with the people who had been with her for the pas years. I kept saying to myself that she would come home, it didn't help that fact that she was on my mind 24/7 and that wasn't good when I had to be on the ball all day to protect Elena. Though I couldn't wait to get home and wait for her to ring.

**Andrea P.O.V**

_Dear Kane,_

_I have been here for a week now, just hanging out with friends and telling memories we had shared with Claire. It was hard to pack up her home, her belongings everything she had collected from the past century. Even though she didn't change physically, her personality changed so much. Just seeing her habits, hobbies and experiences change while the years went on. I know I have to be strong for everyone else besides this group of vampires all still has their humanity so the emotions can run a little high sometime. I wish you were here, so I could talk to you, go home and have someone by my side. Everything is so confusing at the moment, having my brothers back, meeting new friends, learning history of mystic fall and the fact that we have to protect Elena and her family and friends from the bad vampires that keep turning up in mystic falls. Sometimes I wish I could just step back in time, do things differently so the present would be different, different for her and her family. I have to go now, the group is heading down to the river where she liked to go. As I always tell you, I miss you and my life isn't the same without you._

_Love Andrea_

A couple of days had past and even though I was missing my brothers I know at this moment I know I was needed more here, but now It was time I told my brothers that I needed to stay longer hoping they wouldn't mind.

I held the phone to my ear listening to the dialing tone, knowing Stefan was the right brother to ring.

_Stefan: Hey Andrea, How are you?_

_Andrea: Hey, good getting better as the day goes on. Just wanted to ring to check up on you and Damon. How are things in mystic falls? _

_Stefan: umm Damon and I are good, we are really busy these days, there is a new Vampire in town trying to get to Elena and have a lot of vampires helping him. _

_Andrea: well wow. A lot has happened in a couple of days. So who is this new vampire? Is he got something to do with Katherine?_

_Stefan: More like she is working for him I think. You see this Vampire his name is Klaus and he is actually an Original Vampire, we have already met his brother Elijah and he is helping to protect Elena from Klaus. It got something to do with what I told you the other day about werewolves and the sun and moon curse. _

_Andrea: that is sure to keep you busy. Do you want me to come home?_

_Stefan: Nah its fine. We are just trying to keep Elena safe but also let her have some type of normal life. _

_Andrea: Ok, well just let me know, but OMG you are with an original vampire, it has been a long time since I ran into an Original (voices brake out, all talking at once) _

_Damon: Hang on you have been near an Original before_

_Andrea: AM I ON LOUD SPEAKER_

_Stefan: yeah sorry, you're with Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and Elijah._

_Andrea; ok thanks for the warning, yeah I use to be friends with Kol_

_Elijah: Kol? _

_Andrea: I am guessing this is Elijah, yeah Kol use to be one of my best friends like about 136 years. He told me a lot about you Elijah, said you were always the protective father figure in your family. _

_Elijah: ha-ha that sounds like Kol and I am guessing he picked up nearly every girl you guys met?_

_Andrea: how did you know? Ha-ha, how do you think we became friends?_

_Damon: Alright, you guys can finish up your conversation later. I do not need to hear about my sister sex life. I am just a little worried, where were me and Stefan at this point in your life, I know for sure we would never let you be friends with an original, they are dangerous._

_Elijah: Thank, still in the room _

_Andrea: Well Kol wasn't and I believe you and Stefan were still human and still following around that bitch Katherine. Kol helped me, I met him just a couple of months after I turned and he helped me hunt properly and control my thirst and in return I was like his wing man kind of. _

_Stefan: no need for nasty remarks._

_Damon: so you were just friends, nothing more. I don't need to try and kill any original _

_Andrea: yes don't worry Damon; we were just friends with the occasional one nighters but yes just friends. Hey Elijah, do you know where he went, he went away for a while and then vanished._

_Elijah: yeah I am sorry to tell you, he was daggered by my brother and stuffed in a coffin for the next 100 and so years._

_Andrea: Daggered? What is that? _

_Elijah: it's like a stake that only works on Originals but it doesn't kill us just makes us paralyzed and unconscious, so if you pull it out then we come back to life in some way._

_Andrea: oh yeah I heard you originals can't be killed by normal stakes. So he is not dead._

_Elijah: no, and that's why I want to find my brother, so I can find my brothers and sister who are both daggered and bring them back, they didn't deserve to be daggered._

_Andre: really that's heaps good. I miss Kol and his cheeky attitude._

_Damon: Again, you can finish your conversation later; there are more important things to talk about. _

_Andrea: oh ok ok. I should go anyway. You sure you don't want me to come back and help?_

_Stefan: no I think it is best that you stay there; I don't want you involved in anyway._

_Andrea: ok so you don't mind if I stay a little longer, about like a month or so._

_Damon: no we don't mind. You're a lot safer there. _

_Andrea: Thanks. I should go. It was nice talking to you Elijah; it was nice knowing it wasn't my fault that Kol just left._

_Elijah: yeah you to. It wasn't your fault; my brother does everything to look after himself and make sure we don't betray him. I hope Kol is back soon, I know I miss him a lot. Hope fully I get to meet you in person, you sound a lot happier and funnier than your brothers._

_Damon: In your Dreams, Elijah your lucky you get to even talk to her._

_Damon: goodbye Andrea, we will call you later on _

_Stefan: yeah bye, I miss you and love you_

_Andrea: I love and miss you all _

I got off the phone and couldn't believe the conversation I had just had. Not only did I hear that my brother and Friends were ok but were like in a war with vampires I also found out that Kol, who was my best friend at one stage was still alive and there was a chance that he could come back. I was so excited and happy, It was time I went for a while.


	11. Chapter 10- News

Chapter 10

**Andrea P.O.V**

_Dear Kane, _

_A couple of weeks have passed since I had the conversation with Elijah. It has stuck in my mind this whole time, everything from Kol till Klaus. I rang the house every day to find out information. From that I have found out that Tyler is no a hybrid and is sired to Klaus. I can't believe that one vampire can cause so much pain and hurt to one town. I miss you, being here in La I feel Empty without you hear. I have visited places that we went to; I remembered the memories and how much fun we had. I know a lot of people would say why you don't turn of your humanity so you will not feel any emotions but I feel that my humanity is actually the things that keep me going every day. _

_Love Andrea_

Damon: Hello

Andrea: Hey Damon, how is everything?

Damon: Oh Hey, everything is good, just fine

Andrea: oh ok, that's good you don't seem that interested in talking am I ringing at a bad time or something?

Damon: nah it's not a bad time, just having a drink. It had been a really bad couple of days.

Andrea: ok. What happened?

Damon: um well where should I start, Klaus came and somehow tricked us and he went through with sacrifice.

Andrea: OMG does that mean Elena is…..

Damon: noooo.. Bonnie did some spell and well let's just say she is fine.

Andrea: oh phew that is good, but didn't you need a vampire for the sacrifice

Damon: yeah that's where it gets bad. He sacrificed Elena Aunt Jenna

Andrea: are you serious. How is Elena and Jeremy? They must be devastated

Damon: yeah they are pretty torn up about it. I am about to go over there now and help out with funeral arrangements

Andrea: yeah that's a good idea. Did Elijah help out you guys

Damon: nah the total opposite. He betrayed us. He made a deal with Klaus if he helped him then he will give the whereabouts of his family

Andrea: are you serious.

Damon: yeah but Klaus again lied to him and ended up daggering him as well for betraying him. He is one evil person

Andrea: that's sucks well at least our family isn't that stuffed up. So is Stefan there

Damon: yeah that's the other bad thing

Andrea: what happened?

Damon: you see originals actually have the ability to compel other vampires and well Klaus compelled Stefan to do everything he told him to. like being sired to him and now they are off travelling trying to find werewolves to turn into hybrids

Andrea: HE LEFT, Stefan is gone

Damon: yeah don't worry. I am sure he is fine. It's a good thing Stefan will look out and make sure Klaus doesn't realize that Elena isn't dead.

Andrea: yeah but he is still gone Damon.

Damon: we will get him back. Just promise me you will stay where you are. Least I know you're safe there.

Andrea: I promise just make sure Stefan comes home. I will call you later. Tell Elena and Jeremy I am sorry about Jenna

Damon: Alright I will.

Damon: Andrea?

Andrea: Yeah

Damon: I know I don't tell you a lot but I miss you and I love you

Andrea: I know you do. I love you to.

With that I put down the phone. Even though he said he missed me I still got the impression that he wasn't interested in talking to me. I know I am probably overreacting but can't help but feel like history is going to repeat itself and I don't know if I can handle that. I really want to go home and help them, but also am closer to my brother. I can't believe that one vampire can be so evil. I worried about Stefan, he needs to be home he shouldn't be with that evil Vampire; I have a bad feeling that Stefan isn't going to come home as Stefan. I think we are going to see the Ripper again.


	12. Chapter 11- The return

Chapter 11

**Andrea P.O.V**

Another week had passed and I had barely spoken to Damon. I had called him but he was either busy with Elena or didn't answer. I knew he had to protect her but I hated not knowing what was happening with Stefan and my friends. I decided that it was best to try him when I knew he was going to be home either at midnight or really early in the morning, he was never an early bird. I glanced at the clock and it read 2:23 am, I thought perfect time to call.

Damon: who ever I calling better have a good reason to ring at this time.

Andrea: Hey Damon, sorry for ringing early

Damon: Why the hell are you ringing at 2: 23 am in the morning, you know us vampires do have to sleep.

Andrea: sorry, it's just whenever I ring you are always busy or don't answer. I just want to check and see what's happening

Damon: when I don't answer you know I will try and get back to you. I am very busy

Andrea: your very busy trying to protect Elena, I get it, it is just I am worrying back here and I never here from you.

Damon: Andrea, everything is fine you don't need to worry

Andrea: whatever, have you heard from Stefan, is he coming back

Silence….

Damon: About that, Klaus found out that Elena wasn't dead and well he came back and kind of turned Stefan's humanity off.

Andrea: HE WHAT, you never thought that this was important enough to tell me. How do we get it back

Damon: we have to wait for Klaus to remove the compulsion, we went just actually got back from La we went to see Stefan and see if Elena would be able to convince him to come home or to even trigger some humanity.

Andrea: Hang on you was in LA and never visited me?

Damon: ohhh come on sis, we didn't have time to make a friendly visit and sit round having a cup of tea.

Andrea: but you still could have called and said you were at least here. I have been worrying sick about you guys, could at least give me some consideration. Have you even thought about me, since last time I called?

Damon: Andrea you are being ridiculous. Of course I have.

Andrea: whatever you say Damon. So what happened with Stefan?

Damon: well it didn't work but he is back at home, Klaus made him come home after he found out that in order for him to make hybrids he actually has to use Elena's blood. Anyway he has gotten Stefan to stay and make sure nothing happens to her or she doesn't turn into a vampire. This is a good thing now we have some time to try and get Stefan to fight through and show some humanity.

Andrea: Crap I can't even imagine him with any humanity; it would be like his ripper days.

Damon: that reminds me, Stefan also has started to drink human blood again.

Andrea: are you kidding me, do you know how hard it was to make him a vegetarian. Look I know you don't want me near home, but I am coming home, I have to be near my family and look after Stefan.

Damon: Andrea I don't think it's…..

Andrea: don't say anything Damon, nothing is changing my mind. I am coming home! I will see you soon.

With that I hung up, not giving him the chance to argue. I started to pack my clothes and gather my things ready to head home and see my family.

**Elena P.O.V**

We been spending day just trying to get Stefan back to his normal self. We decided not to focus on his humanity at the moment, just try him to control his thirst. We know how much he hated himself in the ripper days. We have already tried starving him, talking his ring of and we also used lexi who helped him last time. She said to keep him locked up but I just couldn't see him that way, so I let him. I was sitting in the lounge room with Caroline and Stefan. Caroline and I were having a girl talk about her vacation and Stefan just sat there reading a book, making it look like he was busy but he really was there to keep an eye on me. We were startled when we heard someone scrabbling through the door. Stefan even glanced up wondering who it was, because we weren't expecting anyone.

Guys, hello anyone here. Damon, Stefan? Andrea said while stumbling into the lounge room with her suitcase and pillow. "Oh hey, didn't know you guys would be here" she said while placing her things down and walking towards us.

A smile appeared on my face, to be honest I had actually missed her. Damon didn't talk much about her and the last time I talked to her was on the phone when Elijah was here.

I was going to start to walk over but I had noticed that Stefan had already begun walking over. At first he didn't look that interested but she pulled him into a bear hug, you could tell she was happy to see him. I quickly glanced towards Caroline who was also starring at the scene happening before us, I then glanced at him again when he thought I wasn't looking and I was shocked at what I was seeing. He was actually showing some emotions, when you looked at him deeply in his eyes, you could actually see that he was happy to see Andrea again. He had put his arms around Andrea and was actually hugging her back. I was so shocked to see just some humanity showing. Caroline and I glanced at each other giving a face that was saying, do you see what I see.

The silence was broken, when they ended there and just looked at each other before Andrea was the first one to speak. "You do not understand how much I have missed you." She said while looking at him in the eyes. She smiled when she could actually see his eyes watering

"Yeah I have kind of missed you too, but I can't stay and chat I have to go" he said while gathering himself together probably realizing he was showing some emotion and feeling. With that he started to walk out, she trailed him until he was out of the room.

"OMG, your back, we have missed you so much" Caroline said, in her usual bubbly attitude.

"Yeah I have missed you guys to, I am really happy to be home" she replied while giving Caroline a hug.

"Yeah we are glad you are home, that was the first time we had seen just a glimpse of the old Stefan. You being back might help him realize that." I said couldn't help but smile while pulling her into a hug. I was good to have her home after everything has happened.

"I heard about the sacrifice, I am really sorry you have been pulled into all of this, you don't deserve this" she said while placing her hand on my shoulder, to show some comfort. I just smiled to show her I appreciated it.

"I would love to stay and chat but I am buggered, you don't mind if I go upstairs and catch up on some beauty sleep." She said while picking up her things.

"Nah its fine, we were actually just heading off, we were waiting for Damon but we have no idea where he is. We will just catch him tomorrow" I said while picking up my things and following Caroline out to the door.

"We will catch up tomorrow; I don't grab some lunch or something." She said while running upstairs.

I couldn't help but smile, I was happy she was back, because she helps her brothers out and for some reason when Damon is around her, he seems to change a little. We were about to get into my car when Damon suddenly appeared in front of us. Caroline knew what was going on but I was still trying to get use to their speed.

"Leaving so early" he said with his Sarcastic, sexy voice. I have to admit his flirting was kind of addictive.

"Yeah, your sister is home and she was pretty tired thought we would give her some space to unpack and everything." I said while leaning on my door. Caroline had already gotten into the car and was waiting for me.

"She is home, great now I have to babysit both my brother and sister." she said with some annoyance in his voice. I got angry at him for his little stupid comment about his family an about being so hard done by.

"It's not that bad and besides for the first time we saw some bit of the old Stefan when she arrived home. She might be able to help us with trying to control Stefan. She did help him with his ripper day". I said with giving him nasty look.

"Really he showed some of his emotions, this actually might work. Look I bet to go and see how the little sis is" he said while turning towards the door. In a flash he was gone. With that being said I jumped in the car and drove away.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I got home later that night after going to the grill just to get away from everyone. It was hard knowing everyone was trying to get the old Stefan back. He was gone and I was kind of sad about it. For days I haven't felt like anything, things that usually made me even feel the tiniest bit of happiness just didn't do anything for me, I was scared that I had actually lost my humanity, but tonight seeing Andrea again made me feel kind of happy and I was determine to feel it again.

I walked up and as I was going to knock on the door, I saw her sprawled out on her bed with clothing surrounding her. She must have been unpacking and gotten really tired. I sneaked in and removed some of the clothing and pulled the sheet up to cover her. It is what Damon and I have been doing since we were human and since she was a little girl. Our dad was never the affectionate one and showed no love towards her. Damon and I promised that we would always make her feel loved. That promise was broken when Katherine came into our life. I sat next to her and just looked at her; memories flooded back me, off when she was little and through her vampire years. I still couldn't get over how much she had changed. Physically looked the same but every day she got stronger and became a better person. It made me smile thinking after everything she had been through she never broke down and always wanted to help people. Our mother would be very proud of the woman she had become.

I was removing more things from her bed to make it more comfortable, her room was always so messy. I was going to walk out the door, when I stumbled upon a sheet of paper sitting on her desk next to her door. I picked it up and was curious to what it was, because she was always writing. I then began to start reading when I realized that she was actually writing letters to Kane. The letter in front of me read.

**Andrea P.O.V**

_Dear Kane,_

_You wouldn't believe what has happened. This original vampire has come in and changed everyone's life. He killed Elena aunt just to make more vampires. I don't understand what made him do all these things. He is so evil. I am worried about being home again. They both couldn't wait to leave when I turned up today. They haven't even really talked to me since arriving back; I really don't want history to repeat it, but I have a feeling it is going to happen._

_I hope you are well and enjoying life._

_Love Andrea._


	13. Chapter 12- Unexpected reunion

Chapter 12

**Stefan P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep a lot last night, spent most of the night thinking about the letter i read that Andrea had written to Kane. She really did love him, she even wrote letters to him just talking about what has happened. It made me think about the love I have or Elena, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if anything happened to her. I have no idea what Andrea must be going through, wondering everyday if he is alive and safe or if he is dead. The other things that disturbed me were how she thought we were going to forget her. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that we could be doing it without even noticing it. My thoughts were wrecked when I heard Damon coming up the stairs, and he was very angry, I just hope he doesn't wake up Andrea.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I had been awake for a while now, just sitting in my room looking at old things. I had finished unpacking and thought I might look at some old things from the past; it might help me get over this constant thinking of Claire and Kane. There was an old floorboard in the corner that you could open up. I kept the things down there knowing either Stefan or Damon would go searching through my things one day. Inside were some old photos, letters that I had written to Kane just days after he left and some diaries that I had kept from those years. It made me sad and I couldn't help but cry when I read them, just thinking about how much fun we had and how many adventures he took me on. I had realized that in those years I finally found myself and a place where I felt like I belonged, something I hadn't felt since being with my brothers. I knew that I had to get that feeling of belonging back again in my life. I knew the only way I could do that was start doing what normal humans would do. For a month I spent doing vampire things with other vampires, but now I wanted to go back to normal, so I decided to go down to the grill and have my favorite very greasy breakfast.

I walked down the stairs and could hear voices, I was looking down adjusting my necklace and wasn't looking where I was going, I thought if I looked busy then they wouldn't want to sit down and talk about what it was like in LA, but luckily it sounded like they were busy, so I could say a quick goodbye and get out of there.

I was only down on the second step when I started talking. "Hey guys just going to go to the grill for a quick bite then…. I said while still adjusting my necklace only to get cut of in mid-sentence. The chatter had stopped.

"Go back upstairs Andrea" Stefan said with a stern voice, the voice he used when he was angry with me and trying to punish me. The anger in his voice made me look up at the people in the lounge room. Something I wish I hadn't done.

I stood in shock, not knowing what to do there in front of me stood, the man that saved me, the man that I was madly in love with but for some reason I couldn't move. I just stood there wondering why my brothers were having an argument with him. Damon was the first to speak.

"Klaus, this is Andrea, Andrea this is Klaus" he said while turning on his protected mode.

"Nice to meet you" was the only thing I could get out; I kept walking down the stairs. He just stood there with his hand gathered in front of him. All he could do was give me a nod with his head. We looked at each other, I knew memories were flashing between both of us, from the moment we first met to the moment we said "I love you" for the first time.

I knew it wasn't only moments to I broke down in tears so I had to get out of there fast.

"Love to stay and chat but I have to go, I will be home later" I said while basically running out of the house, he watched me leave and knew he could see the tears in my eyes.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I thought it was going to be another normal morning. I was in the Salvatore mansion in the lounge room having another argument about Elena's protection. I thought they should be happy about me protecting her, I knew it was only amount of time before another vampire came to town looking for her. I was currently pretending to listen to Stefan when I saw a women walking down the stairs, it took me a while to I realized who it was. It was her, the girl I had to leave to protect; I never thought I would be standing in the same room with her again. I had occasionally checked up on her to see how she was doing but never thought this would happen. The more she made her presence the more I wondered what relations she had with the brothers. At first I thought maybe she was just sleeping with one of them, but then I saw how the brother's faces became full of anger, as they straightened up and stood like they were protecting her. I could tell by the faces they cared about her.

Damon vaguely introduced us. I knew he didn't want me to know much about her. I thought for a minute she was going to say my name, but she just went on like she was meeting me for the first time. I couldn't get myself to say anything, I was just thinking about the last time we were this close together. It was the last night I spent with her. I could see the sadness in her eyes, she began to run out before anyone could see the tears in her eyes, she was always like that, never letting people see her weak. I was glad she went on like we were meeting for the first time, whoever she was to the brothers; I didn't want her to get in the middle of all of this. Within a second she was gone and the moment when I could recall the past a little bit had gone as well, I then had to go back to being Klaus, the evil original Vampire.

"So who was that lovely little thing?" I said in a very interested tone. I could see the brothers stiffen up and more anger rise all over their faces.

"She is our sister" Stefan answered with uncertainty. Not knowing if he should have said anything.

"Oh I didn't know you had a sister" I said. While beginning to move around. I needed to keep strong.

"It's complicated" was the only thing Damon could get out of his mouth"

I just gave them my evil little smirk that I give everyone, while looking down at the floor. I was really thinking about how this happened. I didn't really know a lot back then about the Salvatore brothers, it was later on that I had met Stefan but I didn't know they had a sister. Before I knew it I had been shoved up against the wall with Damon in my face. I was capable of easily getting him of me but I didn't, I just couldn't get over how protective they were.

" let's get one thing straight, you stay away from her, she has been through enough, if I hear or see you anywhere near her, I do not care I will do everything in my power to make your life miserable" he yelled angrily in my face while Stefan stood guard behind him

I just put my hands up to let them know I got the point, it was kind of funny what he said because he couldn't actually make my life more miserable then it already was. I had lost the love of my life, my family couldn't be trusted and once again I was alone.

After that was sorted out, I quickly made sure that business was taken care of quickly, I really just wanted to get out of their and find Andy or Andrea who ever she is. I wanted to find out what the hell was going on. I walked outside and thought where would she go; I knew she wouldn't go to the grill after all of this. There was only one place she would go; there I was standing in front of it. The woods.


	14. Chapter 13- Drawings

Chapter 13

**Andrea P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. I just panicked and ran into the woods. I had no idea what I was feeling, sadness, happy, shocked. Every emotion was going through my body. I stopped and broke down. I had to stop and actually gather myself up and think about what this is going to do to everyone. So many questions to answer, Do I tell people? Should I talk to him? Should I tell Stefan and Damon? I leaned down and put my head in my hands, tears were running down my face. I still couldn't get over it. Kane the man that I loved is Klaus the evil original who has been hurting my friends and families. I took me a while to actually figure out how they were the same people and which side of him was a lie.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard a branch moved behind me. I stood up and turned, here I am again facing the man that I couldn't figure out. Anger rose through just seeing how calm he was.

"YOU LIED TO ME, HOW COUD YOU" I screamed while wiping the tears from my face. He just stood there, but then he got angry

"AND YOU DIDN'T" he replied while walking towards me.

"I just lied about my name, you… You lied about who you were your whole life. For years you came off as a gentleman who had lost so much and now I find out your Klaus the evil original who has been hurting so many people." I said while placing my hand on a tree to lean and gather myself.

"It is complicated, the only reason I lied was to protect you, I couldn't let my father find out where we were, let known find out I was in a relationship with someone. He would have killed you." He said ore calmly now, while he came even closer to me. I kept remembering the past and that awful night.

"I did die Remember, but some reason I woke up and was more powerful then I was before I apparently got killed" I said while looking straight at him. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful eyes. He looked more handsome then he did all those years. I got distracted. We talked for a while about the past mostly and why he did what he did, I told him about the reunion I had with brothers. It was weird I kind of forgot that I was in the woods with the person my brothers hate the most, but he didn't come off as evil as everyone says he was. To be honest I kind of saw a tiny bit of his old self coming through but it was stopped by his intentions he has now.

"I think we both agree that we should not tell anyone about our history, I can't afford to lose my brothers again after just getting them back." I said while still staring at him.

"I think that is a good idea" he said while leaning more into me, making me stumble back onto a tree." I wouldn't want you to get in the middle of this situation" he whispered. I was taken back from the comment

"Are you threatening me" I whispered with some fear in my voice. At this point my back was against the tree; his lips were inches away from mine. I just wanted to lean forwards and kiss him but I knew I couldn't give in. I jumped a little when he placed one hand on my waist near the back and brought the other one up to cup me cheek and play with my hand. He kept softy touching my cheek, I was so caught up in the moment that I was startled when he softly spoke.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you" he whispered while giving me a deep soft peck on my forehead which seemed like it lasted for a minute. He then before I could speak he had vanished into thin air. I stood there for minutes trying to get my breath back; he still smelt the same and still was able to make my heart skip a beat. When I had gathered myself I had realized he actually had placed a piece of paper with his number on it into my back pocket. I put his number into my phone and changed the name to something else just in case my brothers found out, with that I dropped the piece of paper and walked out of the woods still trying to get around what had happened.

I was about to enter the grill when my phone rang, I looked at the screen and read the name " Michael" it actually took me a while to realize that I put Klaus number under that name, I laughed a little thinking he already missed me.

Andrea: Already miss me

Klaus: Yes love, been missing you for a while now

Andrea: you know you can't call me all the time, people might get suspicious

Klaus: you're the one that doesn't want anyone to find out.

Andrea: yes because I am the one that can lose everything, I have wanted for so many years. So what is up?

Klaus: I will just ringing you, to tell you that Rebecca is on board with everything. She will not tell anyone.

Andrea: Rebecca? Who is that?

Klaus: oh yeah sorry, Rebecca is Helens real name? Back when I used Kane as a name.

Andrea: ohhh ok, so she is in town as well? That's two people that I can't be seen with

Klaus: well we could always meet up and catch up properly if you like. Just like we did all those years ago. Great memories

Andrea: You and your dirty mind but sorry it's bad enough that I know you, I can't add sleeping with the enemy to the list.

Klaus: As you wish my love,

Andrea: before I hang up, let's get one thing straight you and I can't be together and if you hurt Elena or anyone of her friends I will get revenge.

Before he could answer I hung up. I placed my phone in my bag and opened the door to the grill. My breakfast seemed way overdue ant this point. I was waiting for it, when someone sat across from me, I looked about and saw that she hadn't changed a bit since I last saw her.

"Helen, I mean Rebecca. Long time no see" I said while closing the book I was reading.

"Andrea right, yeah it's been a while. I guess we both lied about our names. She said while looking up at the person who was placing my breakfast on the table. She waited till he was gone. " Don't worry, my brother filled me in on everything, I guess this conversation has to be short, don't want anyone to see us" she said while picking a piece of bacon from my plate.

I couldn't help but smile. "Still the same, I see always taking my things. I have missed you" I said while beginning to eat. She just gave a weak smile. Knowing she had to look like she was threatening. We talked for a while, just short sentences that are all.

"I guess I bet to go, don't want my brothers to worry about me" I said while placing my things in my bag.

"Yeah, don't want them to worry, hey I am not mad at you to be honest I have missed you and I promise I will not tell anyone about you and Klaus, in some way I am hoping that you being around might bring a little bit of the old Klaus back" she said while looking up at me. I just gave her a smile and grabbed my things and walked out of the grill, feeling a bit of relief that she wasn't mad.

I arrived home a little bit happier then I had left in. when I got in I realized Elena was there again with my brothers. They were sitting around looking like they were waiting for someone. When I walked in they all stood up and I knew they were waiting for me.

"Where have you been" Damon said, he was the first to get up from the couch

"I was at the grill having some breakfast, why has something happened" I said looking at their worried faces.

"Matt saw you at the grill, with Rebecca" Stefan said while joining Damon standing in front of me. I didn't know what to say, they had seen me, I had to make sure they knew I didn't know her.

"Oh, blonde girl right, well apparently she found out who I was and wanted to introduce her to me, in other words making sure I knew who was boss." I said shrugging it off, making it look like I wasn't bothered by it all. I placed my things down on the floor.

"Well just try and stay away from them, everything she and her brother do are evil, we don't want you involve in any of this. You don't deserve it." Elena said walking in front of the boys; she had a reassuring look on her face, like she actually cared. I just nodded and began to walk upstairs. Couldn't help but thinking how close that was? I now knew that everyone had their eyes on each other making sure no one betrays anyone. When I entered my room, was the moment I broke down. I leant against my door and just took a moment to breathe. So much had happened and it wasn't even dinner time. I knew I just wanted to get it off my chest, so I started to write.

_Dear Kane,_

_It is weird that I am writing to you, when I could just go to your house, but that isn't the Kane or Klaus I knew. There so many things I want to say to you. I want to be angry but I just can't. I know you did everything back then for protection and I kind of did the same. I want to hate you for what you have done these last past months, for hurting my brothers and Elena. They didn't deserve any of this. I am still shocked in seeing you; I think I will have to sleep for a day just to work it all out. Even though it has been explained to me, I still don't get any of it. I just hope you don't put us in a situation where a going to have to choose between you guys because I know that will be the hardest decision ever._

_Love Andrea_

**Rebecca P.O.V**

I know I should be happy to see her; she was like my only friend for years. I often asked Klaus where she was or how she was doing but he always answered like he was interested. Deep down I knew that wasn't true, Klaus had always been the one to hide his feeling away from the world. I walk in the house that my brother had just finished getting renovated, it looked amazing. I stop in the door way of Klaus's study he was in their painting some abstract picture. He has always done that ever since painting became popular.

"I saw Andrea, she hasn't changed has she? Still the stunning beautiful girl that we met all those years ago. "I said hoping he would at least show some reaction to the comment, but he didn't just keep going on panting. But she knew that he missed her, just wasn't the one to show it.

His face turned with anger. "I do recall last time , that she is still their sister and she did lie to us" he said trying to justify the reason to not let her in.

"Yeah but so did we, we lied more than she did" I said, this made him a lot angrier. He got a started to walk to the door. He placed his paintings down and stormed out of the house. I knew he was only doing this so he didn't have to show his weak side and to show she wasn't going to get in the way of his plan, but I knew she was.

I waited till he had left the house; I then entered his study, a room that i always entered when he was there. It was then I see a drawing that he had drew years and years ago, it was a picture of Andrea. I then realized there was more. All different kind of drawing and paintings just on sketch paper, they were all of Andrea. I then saw the unfinished one, that's when I realized that it is a new one; you could still smudge the lead. I picked it up and studied it, that's when I realized he did love and still care about her. He has been for years. There were dates on them, even dates that we were living in England. I thought I heard a noise and quickly shoved the drawing down knowing if I was to get caught I would probably get a dagger in my chest again. I then understood why he made her into a half witch, I wasn't to make her more powerful, it was to protect her


	15. Chapter 14- The Grill

Chapter 14

**Klaus P.O.V**

It's been a couple of days since first seeing Andrea again, I still can't get over it, to be honest it actually hurts me when I threaten Stefan or Damon because I know they mean so much to Andrea. I have been watching her from a distance; I think it's a natural thing for me to want to look over her since finally been close to her again. I mainly watch over her at night, I like it because Andrea is the type of person to hide her feelings and Emotions just like me but at night she becomes human, she becomes vulnerable she finally shows her other side.

I walk into the grill hoping to clear my head, but there she is the person I want to stop thinking and stressing about. She is sitting in a booth by herself right in the corner of the grill; it actually looks like she doesn't want to be seen. I went to sit at the bar where it didn't look suspicious but I still had a good view of her. For a while I studied her, she looked sad she just looked straight ahead while sipping her drink, I followed her sight path and realized her she was looking at, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena. I could tell what she was thinking she had a piece of paper in front of her and was writing. I knew she kept a diary and I was very curious what she was writing about. She looked up from her writing and our eyes met, her face didn't change expression much she just gave me a weak smile and then continued writing. i wanted to go say hello, but I knew the position she was in and I didn't want to make it worse. I knew if her brothers and friends found out they would try and use her against me and that is something I wasn't going to let happen. All I knew was that I had to kill my father quick, because that's the only way we are ever going to get a chance to be together.

**Andrea P.O.V**

There here was, the man I couldn't stop writing about. Now that he was back I didn't think it was right to write about him so I started to write to Emily. He just stared at me; I knew he could tell something was wrong; he was always good at that. I stayed there for a little longer observing my brothers and friends. They couldn't see me and I wanted to keep it that way, it was just too hard to sit and let them make up plans on how to kill Klaus, the man I was secretly in love. So I continued what I always do when I needed to talk to someone, I started to write.

_Dear Emily,_

_I haven't spoken to you for a while, I remember I use to prayer and hope you would hear. So much has happened these last couple of weeks, I lost a good friend and I also ran to an old love. I need you; I miss our girl's chats. That is one thing I miss the most about being human, is having someone to share girl things with. For years I grew up and lived with my brothers and no offense they weren't the best people to have conversations about your first time and boyfriends. His back, the man I thought I would never see, it's hard to see the monster everyone sees when all I see is the old man he used to be. I have to admit I do feel better that he is at least in the same town as me and I don't have to worry if he is dead or alive. I am in fear that history is going to repeat itself not just with me but with my brothers. I don't want them to get hurt again, I know Elena can't help it but she needs to let one go, for all there sakes. My birthday is coming up and I thought my brothers would have mentioned something about it, but they hardly notice me. I usually come home late and go to bed then get up early and leave for the whole day. So I guess I am going to spend my birthday like I have done for the last recent year. Alone!_

_Love Andrea_


	16. Chapter 15- Girl Night

Chapter 15

**Stefan P.O.V**

"So where are we at with the whole killing Klaus Situation?" Bonnie said while sitting down with the group. It was just after 9pm and Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Elena had just arrived at our house to talk about any news.

"Well someone told us that he is running from a guy named Michael who apparently his father. He wants to kill him" I said while standing in front of the group. I had been back for a while now and even though I was still sired to Klaus, I had started to help them find a way to kill Klaus. It was the only way to protect Elena and my Family. I was kind of happy that Andrea had stayed away from all these problems, I don't know what I would do if Klaus took her to get back at one of us.

"So I think that we all agree that our number one priority is to protect Elena and Family" Damon said. The whole group just nodded you could see Elena was uncomfortable about putting everyone at risk to protect her.

"I can't let you risk your lives for me, Klaus has to have me alive anyway" she said while getting up ready to protest against us all. Bonnie just walked over to her and placed a hand over the shoulder.

"He going to control your life, you don't want that, this is the only way to get rid of him for all of us." She said while giving her a insuring grin.

"Well, I think that's settled then. Damon and I are going to go look for Michael. We will be a…" I was cut off by someone coming through the door. We all looked up. Andrea walked in, stumbling through her bag trying to find her things. I was surprised when I saw her.

"Oh Hey, didn't know we were having the group over tonight" she said. You could tell she was surprised to see us.

"And I thought you were upstairs," Damon answered while looking back towards her. He had no idea she even went out.

"I told you I was going out for the day, remember a couple of hour's ago." she answered. She tried to stay strong but I knew something was wrong with her. She was trying to get away as fast as she could.

"Look I do not want to fight, thanks for noticing where I was, but you don't have to worry I have been alone for the past 30 or odd years. Look I am tired I am just going to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow." She then hurried upstairs. We were all silent for a while. Still wondering what had just happened. Was she angry or just being a brat. Bonnie then continued on with what we were saying but I couldn't focus I knew something was wrong with Andrea. Of course Elena knew something was wrong with me.

"Hey are you Ok" she said while coming to put a hand on my shoulder. I just looked at her and knew I couldn't get too attached to Elena again.

"Yeah, just wondering about Andrea that's all. I couldn't tell if something was wrong with her, I should go talk to her" I said beginning to walk towards the stairs.

"No I will go; I think she might need to talk to a girl. Even though you are close, she might not want to talk to you, if she is having boy troubles." Caroline said while jumping up from the lounge. She was always so happy and I had no idea why. I just nodded and let her go upstairs. Hopefully she just need to have a long girl chat.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I had just gotten undresses ready to take a shower. That's the best thing about having your own bathroom, you can run around naked. I was going to hope in the shower when I heard someone coming towards my door. I thought it was my brothers so I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me wondering what the hell he wanted. I then heard a tap at the door and knew it wasn't my brothers because they would just walk in.

"Andrea, you in here" I heard a sweet female voice. I automatically knew it was Caroline. I was glad because I don't think I could deal with my brothers.

"Yeah I am, just about to hop in the shower" I said coming out from the bathrooms wrapped in a tower. She realized I was actually busy and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, I will come back later. Thought you might want to talk. I saw you kind of looked upset downstairs, wanted to make sure everything was ok." She said still holding onto the door. I felt bad because she went to so much trouble to see if I was ok and to be honest I did kind of need a girl talk.

"No come in. I could use the company. Everyone has been so tired up these last couple of weeks. You know with" I said hoping I didn't sound too involved with it all.

"How about I go downstairs and say goodbye to everyone, then I come up and have a good girl talk. To be honest I could usually have a good night without hearing about Klaus." She said while closing the door. I couldn't help but smile, thinking at least one person had a life outside of killing Klaus.

I went and got changed into something comfortable and before I knew it she was back. I quickly made sure everything was in place and nothing was out of place that could connect Klaus and I.

"Hey look what I found" she said happily while holding up some drinks and some lollies and cookies. "Now it's a real girl's night" she continued while jumping on my bed. I went to go join her. I knew Stefan would kill her if he found out she took all his goodies. For a while we just had small talk because in some way we were still getting to know each other. She admired my bedroom and how beautiful it was. I smiled I said that I designed it and then sat and watched my brothers do all the hard work.

"So I have to ask, because you're the only other female I know which is vampire" she said while stuffing her face with lollies. "So if you could pick any century, what decade had the best guys in it" she said while looking at me with her goofy smile.

"Well if you had to ask. I wouldn't be able to choose, for instance when I was human, the guys were very polite and always asked before they touched you in anyway. But the guys in the 20's they were a lot similar in a way. The guys in the 70's were mainly into having sex and doing weed. Also it was a lot different in those days. Black and whites never hung out; there was a lot of racism. But the guys these days are mostly sleaze bags. But I guess all guys were always the same, it depended a lot on the things that were popular at the moment. Like today technology has taken over the world, where you basically do everything by technology, but back in those days when mobile phones and computers didn't exist, the guy went to a lot of trouble to make sure he showed the girl that her loved her, if you get what I mean." I said while trying to gain my breathe again. She just nodded a laughed that showed me that she understood.

"So were you ever in love with a guy" she asked and she still stuffed her face. She looked on very curiously. I looked down not wanting to answer the question, but it might be good to get it off my chest.

"Ha-ha, I LOVED a lot of guys, come on I am forever a teenager our hormones run wild" I said. She just looked at me and laughed.

"But I did love this one guy, back about 30 years ago. When my brothers were apparently dead, I changed my whole identity. I met this one guy Kane, who in a way saved my life. We did everything together; he took me to see the world, things that I never thought I could experience. I felt happy knowing I had found a vampire who I could love; you kind of get over getting to know someone and then letting them just slip away and grown old. Anyway, we spent a lot of years together but he had to leave, he was running from someone and I never seen him since." I said trying to show that I wasn't getting upset.

"So he was the one that turned you into a witch, he did it to protect you" she questioned, staring at me in curiosity. I just nodded and smiled. " wow that would be so cool, just to see the world and travel with the one you love, I could imagine travelling with Tyler, I would be so happy knowing I was just with him" she said while smiling, I could tell she was thinking about it.

"You could you know, one day travel and see things. Watch as the world gets older and things change" I laughed while grabbing some of my favorite biscuits.

"I know everyone says being a vampire, but I don't see what's so bad about it, like if you don't turn into someone evil like Klaus, it's like living and never growing older." She said, but I know how you guys feel and besides your way older than me.

"No your right, I love my life. You just can't let the world get to you. If you keep your humanity on and still live life the way you want to, no matter what anyone says. Then you will just be fine and life would be good for you. I said. It was true but vampires only start to hate when they shut of their humanity and then begin to take all their hate out on everybody else. "To be honest, Klaus is one of those people, but imagine living for 1000 years and never finding or having the chance to find someone to love. It would be like living alone" I said hoping she wouldn't jump down my throat. She didn't say anything just nodded that she understood.

"To be honest, I look up to you. I have no idea how you do it, your brothers have told me about what you have been through and a lot of people would of shut their humanity off by now, but you keep going. Living and feeling everything. I hope I am as strong as you and can stay the same as I am now" she said with so much passion. I was happy that she could be so nice and say something like that.

"Caroline, I promise you, I will help you stay this way. If you ever feel the need to talk and if you need someone to lean on, I will be here you just have to call. The worst thing to do I to bottle your emotions up and not talk about it". I said knowing I was doing that exact thing with my feeling towards Klaus.

We talked for ages and it was nice to have a normal girl conversation, which didn't always revolve around Elena and Klaus. After she had left, I lay in my bed and thought about what had happened tonight. It was like Emily was really listening to what I was saying and she answered my wish.


	17. Chapter 16- The Surprise

Chapter 16

**Andrea P.O.V**

Again a couple of days had passed, I was still thankful for the night that I spent with Caroline talking, we had talked every day at school since then. I woke up with mix emotions; I was sad but also happy another year had passed. I glad though that I would hopefully bump into Klaus or a least see him from a distance. I went down stairs and as usual my brothers had already gone and started their day. I grabbed a piece of fruit and gathered my things t go have another day of school and learning about the history I had already lived. I thought that they might be at school and say happy Birthday to me there, but as the day went off I had realized they had forgotten my birthday.

It was at lunch time when I saw the group sitting at the table. I looked over and saw them laughing and getting along, I thought about going to sit with them but realized it would be good to let them have a normal moment human moment like they did before vampires invaded their town , Elena glanced at me, but she didn't question me when I continued to walk to another table.

I found a table in the middle of the field and took out my paper to start writing to Emily. I couldn't believe my brothers still haven't even mentioned my Birthday, I didn't want a big party but a little mention would be good, besides it is my first birthday with them since everything that has happened. I was I in the middle of writing when out of nowhere someone was beginning to sit down across from me, I didn't even have to look up to know who it was, once again my wish had been granted and Klaus was sitting down with me, but as always Klaus had the worst timing.

"I am not in the mood Klaus, what do you want?" I said not even looking up from writing. Even though he was there, I didn't really wanna speak to anyone. I knew without even looking at him, he probably had that grin he always had on his face.

I didn't even hear him say anything, I just saw his hand reach out and place a little cupcake in front of me. I looked up, still astonish that he remembered.

"Happy Birthday" he said, giving me a small grin. He must have thought a head because he knew that there were no vampires around to hear us. Caroline and Tyler had taken the day off and well my brothers weren't at school. I picked up the cupcake and looked at it, I really just wanted to jump on him and thank him but I looked around and already saw that Elena and the group had stopped their conversation and were staring at us. I also saw that she was on the phone probably calling my brothers. so I had to pretend to be strong and not interested. I couldn't help but smile but also be sad that he remembered and my brothers didn't. I placed the cupcake back down on the table.

"So why are you sitting alone, thought you would be over there" he said while continuing to stare at me. I could tell in his tone that he actually cared.

"I just wanted to, I had heaps of homework to catch up on. " I said, hoping he would believe me. He quickly replied not even letting me finish my sentence.

"Arrrggghhh…, let me guess, your brothers have forgotten about your birthday" he said, I knew he was trying to get me angry.

"They are just tired up at the moment" I said, not knowing why I was making excuses for them. We both looked up and saw that my brothers had arrived and standing with the group. I knew now I defiantly had to act like I was annoyed with him being there.

"Well they are over there, wonder why they aren't coming to their sister's rescue" he said putting on his evil attitude.

I just looked at him" I am old enough to look after myself, don't need them to handle every person that is annoying me" I said knowing that my brothers could hear our conversation.

"If you say so, but I know that's not the truth" he said while looking towards my brothers. He had defiantly thought a head. We looked at each other not showing any facial expression but I knew he could tell that I was upset that my brothers had forgotten about my birthday.

"Thanks, but I think you should go" I said trying to sound like I wasn't interested in anything he had to say. Knowing if he stayed any longer my brothers would get suspicious and come over. He just looked at me and nodded before he got up from the table and walked away, not before he gave a quick smirk at my brothers. when he had gone, I got up and looked at the cupcake properly, that's when I saw that he had written on the cupcake, I looked at it and it read "_ Woods- 30 mins"_. I looked at it again and memorized it before I wiped the frosting with my finger knowing my brothers would be over any second and I couldn't afford them to see it.

**Damon P.O.V**

"We should g over there you know" I said as we approached the group who was looking at Andrea and Klaus. The group was so curious to what they were saying.

"why aren't you going over there, your sister might need back up or something" Jeremy said while still staring at them, but I knew if she was in any harm they would know about it.

"No, it's a good opportunity Klaus talking to her" I said still being caught up in trying t figure out what he was saying. Elena was the first one to stand up and join me and Stefan.

"What do you mean good opportunity" she said while looking at me, with fear that I had lost my mind.

" well look, Klaus doesn't look like he is threatening her in anyway so that could mean he is trying to get information or has taking quiet a fancy of her, and if that's true then we can use that against him" I said while looking down at her. The group started to glance among each other. Knowing what I said why crazy they weren't as surprise as I thought they would be, once again it is me.

We all stand here for a little longer, I see that he has given her a cupcake which answered my suspicion that he does quiet fancy her, who would blame him she is stunning. We see that he stood up and left the table after she told him to, that's when we know that it was time to go over.

"What did he want" Stefan said shortly after approaching the table. We all gather around her and look down on her like she is a suspect. Although she didn't look to upset or flustered, so that must be a good thing.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Nothing just wanted some information about you guys, but I said I wasn't interest in being his little tale teller. I said while finishing the cup cake and shrugging the conversation off, to show that it didn't bother me. They all looked at me with these weird faces, seeing if I was telling the truth. They must of because Elena then was the first one to speak. "You know you can't trust him or any other original, he is just doing it because he was to get to me" she said while starring down with a Worried look, I was just thinking if only she knew.

"I know I can't trust him, that's why I am not bothered by it. I said in a very normal tone, hoping they would get the point and leave me alone. "Look I would love to stay and chat but I have better things then to get all flustered over a little conversation. I said as I got all things and started to walk away. I knew I had better things to do then listen to them complain and worry.

It had been a little longer than 30 mins, but I didn't think he would mind waiting for a while. I saw him standing just a little bit in front me. He was standing with his back facing me and his arms gathered behind him. I couldn't help but think how handsome he looked.

I quietly started to walk closer. "Thanks" I said as I was only a couple meters behind him. He slowly turned round and smiled when he knew what I was talking about.

"That's ok my love, it's not everyday someone turns 130 something" he said with a cheeky grin, telling me he had lost count to how old I was. I couldn't help but smile and laugh, thinking about how much he could change a mood in seconds.

"So why did you want to meet out here" I said as I used my hands to question the surrounding.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question" he said stopping to make sure it was alright to continue. I just stood curiously waiting for the rest of it. " well I was wondering If I could take you away for a night or so, just a little birthday present" he said as he began to walk closer towards me still with his hands behind my back.

I was shocked by his question and really didn't know what to say. He studied my face for a while and could see my worry, which made him answer the question I was thinking in my head.

" trust me just as friends and nothing more" he said as he put his hands up to surrender and to show me I could trust him, but for some reason deep down I still couldn't get myself to trust him.

" look trust me, I know how much birthdays mean to you and I just want to do something nice that's all, I am hoping to show you that I can still be the old guy you were once in love with" he said while still studying my face. I just stood there and crossed my arms wondering if there was another reason.

" so you are not doing this, to get back at my brothers or a reason to get my out of town so you can start threatening or hurting people in this town." I said still with my arms crossed, looking a little bit angry and this time.

He just started to smile and laugh, so I knew he thought that was a silly question. "Don't worry your brothers will never find out that we are together and I promise my hybrids will be on their best behavior" he said while he began to look down as his feet played with the dirt. I thought about It for a while and decided it might be a good idea, I needed a relaxing holiday and I knew if he was anything like before, he would defiantly give me a 5 star holiday.

"Fine, but only if you stick to your promises, strictly just as friends. I will go home and pack then I will send you the address to the location of a house that I know off just down the road, you can pick me up from there and drop me off there when we get back. I will just have to figure out a little lie to tell brothers. you will have to figure out something to tell Rebecca so she can back you up if anyone ask where you had gotten to" I said as I turned round to walk off. He just stood there and nodded in agreement, probably just happy that I was coming.

Within minutes I was back at the boarding house, I wasn't able to see any cars at the front so I was hoping that my brothers weren't home. I was never good at lying to their faces. I quickly walked in and text Klaus the address of the home. It was within minutes that I got a reply just saying to meet in an hour or so, that he had to take care of something's beforehand. I placed down my phone and began to pack; thinking how this holiday could actually be fun and what was I going to leave for my brothers.


	18. Chapter 17- The house

Chapter 17

**Andrea P.O.V**

"You have to stop stressing, this is going to be a good holiday, and two friends having a good overdue relaxing holiday" he said while trying to hold back his laughter. We had currently been in his expensive Lexus RX for 10 minutes on our way to the place. He wouldn't tell me where we were actually going just kept reassuring me that I was going to love it.

I turned towards him and watched him drive. "Ok I am adding another rule on" I said leaning my hand against the back of my chair. He just turns towards me and smiled "I know what you are going to say" he said before I could even get a word out.

"Yeah Really what am I going to say big old original" I said while tilting my head and giving him a smart ass smirk.

"You are going to say that we can't talk about what is happening back home with Elena and my hybrids but don't worry I wasn't planning on bringing it up, I did mean it when I said I didn't want you in the middle of it." He said while giving a quick glance at the road, didn't really have to we were basically on a road in the bush. I just glanced at him astonished how he even knew I was thinking that.

"how did you… don't worry, I am not even getting into it, just promise me you will not. He puts his hand and gradually shakes my hand, showing a mutual agreement. We talked for a while about a lot of things that happened in the past that didn't make sense at the time.

I settled back into my seat and checked my phone for the last time. I still hadn't received a phone call from my brothers; I was a little worried that they hadn't received it if or something is wrong back home they are too busy to reply. We talked while we travelled for another hour or so, we talked mostly about how he has changed and why, I also went into information about finding my brothers. I was caught off guard when we entered a small road leading into the bush, I was started to panic thinking he was going to kill me, and he saw this and just chuckled under his voice. We travelled through the bush four like 5 or 10 mins when I was amazed by the house that started to appear in front of us, it was beautiful, massive but beautiful. It looked like a contemporary modern house that was straight out of a magazine. I couldn't stop staring out of the window; I didn't realize that my mouth was dropped open.

"Love, you look like you have never seen a house like this before" he said while I came back down to earth. I turned towards him.

"Is this your house" I questioned while I still stared out the window.

"Yes Darling it is, I am a little bit too old to compel people to stay at the house, do you like. I designed and I furniture it myself." He said who was actually impressed with himself. I just smiled and laughed at him.

" I am impressed" I said as he turned the car off and got straight out of the car, he was gone in a flash, I actually wondered where he went but then it was answered when he opened my door I just couldn't help but comment on him always being a gentleman.

We began to walk towards the house, I turned round to go grab my things but Klaus made sure I didn't raise a finger. We entered the house and I was blown away, I saw that he already had people wondering around the house doing different jobs, obviously he had compelled them. He showed my around the house and all the different spectacular views that came with it, we went upstairs and he pointed towards where the entire bedrooms were.

"So you want to see where you will be sleeping" he said while he pointed towards these two big dounle doors, I couldn't help but smile.

He opened the door and I was completely astonished how beautiful it was. It was just like a 5 star hotel room. I just wondered in like I was a complete alien. Klaus just trailed behind me.

"I guess you like it, why don't I just leave you to unpack and I will meet you downstairs when you are settled" he said, I turned round to see that my bags were already on the bed. I unpacked my things and got into something more comfortable. I wandered around the house, I was still amazed how beautiful it was decorated, and every little corner was detailed perfectly. I was in the middle of looking at a painting that was on the wall just outside my room.

"so what do you want to do first kayaking, swimming, tennis, a walk, a massage anything you want to do" he said while I turned round to face the person that gave me a scare.

"A massage" I questioned wondering if he was pulling another flirty suggestion and if that was appropriate for friends.

"Yeah there is a boutique over downstairs, if you want a massage or to get your nails done. It's up to you" he said while smiling seeing the face I made to his question.

I couldn't help but smile at his offer, there was no way I was turning down an offer like that. Klaus took me to the boutique where there was a massage bed in the middle of the room and candles the walls. The smells and sound made the environment very calm and peaceful. I could see that two ladies were getting oils and things ready for my massage, Klaus just gestured me through the doors and watched how excited I was.

"Well I hope you have fun, if you need me I will be down stairs" he said breaking me out of my stance. For some reason I thought he was going to join me, but I was still happy. The message was delightful; it went on for about an hour, when it was finished I was barely awake and quiet surprised when she had finished massaging, I thought I could stay there forever. When It was over I was a lot calmer than before, I hadn't really thought about the things that were happening at home. I walked down the hallway and into a large lounge room. Something outside then caught my attention while I was glancing around the room.

I walked towards the open doors onto a verandah that was looking over a lake. I then saw Klaus sitting on a stool painting the scene that was in front of us. I just stood there for a second and admired the painting he was painting and how surreal it was, but of cause it wasn't long before Klaus had sensed I was standing there.

"So I am guessing your massage is over" he said without putting down his brush or turning around. I just walked towards him and leaned on a pole so I was looking at him.

"Wow, it's beautiful I didn't know you still painted" I said while smiling at the way he focused on every detail, I then figured out that he had painted those other paintings around the house.

"Thank you my love, I never stopped painting, it's a way I document things just like you write in a diary" he said while placing down his paint brush. I was taken back forgetting that I actually use to songs and sing them back when where we use to date.

"How did you like the massage" he asked as he was starting to pack up and move some colours.

"Great thanks, I really needed that" I said as I went over to look at his picture more closely. I was startled to see a woman come out from inside and just smile at Klaus.

"Well if you go to the other verandah, dinner will be ready soon. "He said as he placed his hands behind his back and gave that smirk that made you melt. He put out his hand to gesture for me to go first.

"Why did you come, thought you would want to be home to make sure Elena is protected" I asked as we walked towards the other verandah which still had a beautiful view of the sunset on the river. I could tell he was actually taken back by the question. I thought for once Klaus didn't see that coming.

"Hey I thought we weren't going to talk about the situations back home, but if you have to know everything will be fine at home, Rebecca will keep me informed if anything happens and besides just because I need her blood doesn't mean I need to look over her 24/7 he said as we sat down for dinner. The table was amazing, he had set the table but did it, so it didn't look to romantic it was classy but casual. Two women approached the table with our dinner; I guess they were the waiters for the night. They were stunning and for some reason I kind of felt uncomfortable around them. We talked for ages while we ate, mostly about the past and why he left, he also talked about who was after him, he told me everything about his father and how he was evil, I found out he was the one who killed me. While our empty plates were being taken of, I quickly checked my phone to see if my brothers had called but like before there was no change.

"So the night isn't over yet, my darling. We are going out tonight" he said while he sipped something that looked like wine, but was probably human blood. I went to drink mine but thought he might have forgotten that I only drink animal blood.

"Darling is Animal blood don't worry I collected it might self. I think is Deer blood" he said while smiling at my worried face. I picked the glass up closer to my face and studied. I then took a sip and smiled at the answer, yes it was Deer Blood.

"Sounds like fun, where are we going" I said smiling that he actually remembered deer blood was my favorite Animal Blood.

" let's just say an old bar" he said rubbing his chin as he got up and went to the door not before telling me to go and get dressed. I quickly stood up and ran upstairs, it had been song long since I went out for a good night.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I was waiting by the stairs for Andrea to come down, this holiday was going better than I expected. I was still thinking how she was exactly the same as before. Nothing really changed, the same girl that I fell in love with all those years ago, actually made me feel kind of human when I was with her.

I was taken aback by this beautiful figure that started to walk down the stairs. She looked gorgeous, that's what I also loved about her she didn't have to dress in the skanky clothes to look hot, she could pull it off in anything but the one thing she had was class. She always looked Classy.


	19. Chapter 18- The Bar

Chapter 18

**Andrea P.O.V**

We travelled in the car for a little bit till we arrived at the club, I recognized it immediately, a about 10 years ago it used to be the best jazz club in town. Klaus brought me hear a lot of times because I loved dancing and singing to jazz music. I smiled remembering all the good moments we had back here. Klaus obviously saw my face.

"I guess you remember the jazz club that used to be here" he said while smirking at me. He was so pleased with himself, I just gave him a smart ass look while jumping out of the car so fast so that he couldn't be a gentleman and open the door. We began to walk towards the door but I stopped when I noticed the sign just outside the door that read Open Mic Night, I looked and studied.

"You set me up, didn't you? I am not singing I haven't sung in years." I said as I slapped his shoulder, he just chuckled under his voice. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Come on, I didn't set you up not technically. We can just hang out and see where the night takes us." He said as he swung the door open. The club had defiantly changed since the last time being here. It was filled with smoke and there were a couple of pool tables around the club. In a way it kind of looked like a bar where all the truckers would come. It wasn't that packed but I knew when it gets later that when the crowd would start to form.

We spent a while there, just playing pool and having a few drinks. It was good to be able to have fun and enjoy yourself and not worry that it was inappropriate to do so.

"So are you enjoying yourself" he said as he carried over like our fourth round of drinks, we were currently having a game of pool with some random guy and girl.

"Yeah I am, thanks for bringing me here, I didn't even know that there was a bar still here" I said as I took a drink from him. I was glad that he didn't bring me to a club where all these skanky girls would hang trying to pick up; I think if he had I would of got kind of jealous of all the girls flirting with him.

"So anyone else want to have a go on the open Mic, you can sing, tell jokes whatever you like" said a guy who was currently out the front a little too drunk to be able to stand properly.

" You should do it, I do recall you being one of the most popular jazz singers back when we were together, I bet you still have the voice and I know you still like to write songs" Klaus said as he leaned over my shoulder.

"That was ages ago and I don't know, I haven't sung in front of people for a while, even if I did I wouldn't know what song to sing." I said as I looked back into his eyes, I knew he would get me up there somehow.

"Go on, I could compel people to like you and not throw food at you but I know they wouldn't do that anyway, and about the song situation just sing any song you like" he said still looking at me with those eyes, before I knew it he had already started to walk forward with his hand up signal lying the guy at the front. Before I could stop him, he shouted out _"she will do it"_

As soon as he said that everyone turned around to me, he just nudged me forward and left to go sit down. I was still panicking about what to sing, and If I was going to be any good.

"How do you want to do it, play recording or play instrument, you can either do both?" the guy asked as he helped me up the stairs. I didn't know what to say or even what to sing. I looked towards Klaus, who was sitting in a booth by himself just looking at me, within that second I knew what I was going to play.

"So before I start I would like to dedicate this song to a guy I love" I said as I sat down at the piano, I knew it was corny and everything but I needed him to know that I still loved him and hopefully we would be together one day. I smiled as I began to play quickly glancing at Klaus who was still staring at me; I knew he was going to be listening very carefully. I took a breath and begin to sing.

_(A thousand Years- Christina Perri) _

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I stop playing and look up at the audience, they start to applaud. I was just glad that they didn't throw any food up at me, I look around the room to my eyes find Klaus still sitting at the table with his serious face on but I knew from his eyes that he really listened and got what I was trying to tell him. I walk towards the bar hoping to get a drink.

" Great song, you're the best we have had for a long time" said the cute guy from behind the bar, he gave me this wink that even gave me chills up my spine." Here this is on the house" he said as he placed the drink on the counter before serving another customer. I lifted the drink and realized on the napkin he had placed his number and name. I just smiled and folded it up realizing someone was standing behind me. I didn't have to turn full to see know who it was.

"Amazing, I see you have actually gotten better. I guess this decade of songs make your voice stand out more. I am guessing the song wasn't for anyone particular in this room? " Klaus said as he came and stood next me. The bar was very crowded by this stage so we were squashed together. I knew he had seen the guy flirting with me and I knew he had given me his number, but he didn't seem too disturbed by it, he just gave the guy a dirty every time he walked past and smiled at me.

"Well I am glad you liked it, it was your fault that I was up there and maybe it was for you, maybe not" I said as I started to walk through the crowd knowing he would follow behind me. We were lucky enough to find another booth and sit down. We talked for a while longer about random things that made us laugh. It was fun to hang out with him again and not to be in a lot of pressure. We then decided we should leave, the club was getting a little bit to unsettled, guys were drunk and trying to pick up a lot of the girls even if they were with someone. The car ride home was quiet but not uncomfortable, I guess we were in our own little worlds and knew that we didn't have to talk to enjoy each other company. Klaus and I are very similar in that way, sometimes we get into these moods where we don't feel like talking but it's not because we are angry, it's just we like the peace. It was probably 5 mins after we got into the woods that I realized he wasn't driving towards the house, he must of sense my mood change and reassured me that he had a surprise for me. We ended up driving for another 2 mins before he turned off the engine and got out of the car, again he was so fast that within a second he was at my door opening it up.

"Where are you taking me" I asked as I grabbed his hand as he began to lead the way.

"It's just up here, come on it's really nice, and you will love it" he said as we began to walk through the bush and up our hill. He could have used his super vampire speed but he knew that I liked to experience a lot of things just like the humans do.

Within minutes we were up at the top of this massive cliff looking over the ocean. I hadn't realized we were so close to the water being in the bush and everything. We sat down on the edge and looked over the wonderful landscape. We could see little dim of light far away in the distance and realized they must belong to all the rich people who live on the water. I glanced at my phone to see if my brothers had rung or left a message. I saw that I had one new message that just read

_We got your message, sounds like a good idea you getting away for a while we don't want you involved, call us in a couple of days: Love Stefan _

I put my phone away kind of upset that he couldn't have taken the time out to call and make sure I hadn't been kidnapped and forced to write that message.

I was cut out of my thoughts when something touched my hand, I realized it was Klaus who was holding my hand, but not in a boyfriend way just in a friendly, gesture way. He must have sensed that I was upset with the reply from my brothers.

" don't blame your brothers too much, they are just trying to protect the ones they love and besides the whole petrov Spell can't really be helping out, but they do love you and care about you I can tell you that." He said as he softly played with my hand. I was taken back at how genuine and kind he was really being.

"Are yes I remember you telling me that you and your brother use to be in love with the original petrov" I said nudging him a little bit as I grab his hand and held it. I couldn't help but smile that this has been happening for centuries, but then I started to remember history and couldn't help the sadness fall all over my body. I realized I still hadn't told Klaus the whole story. " it is not just that, if it was the first time yeah I would be ok with it, but it's the second and I can't help but remember what happened last time, but they promised it would happened again, but history is repeating itself and I am scarred." I said, Klaus just looked at me, he didn't really know what I was saying.

"Andrea, you aren't making sense, what do you mean happened last time" he said as he censored my hand.

"I never told you this but last time when it happened with Katherine, you can say she is the reason I died, she had manipulated my brothers so badly that they chose her and in consequence I died." I said, he still looked at me in confusion but I told him the story from the beginning about everything how she lied to get them to hate me and the fact that she didn't know Emily had given me vampire's blood. he just stared at me, gripping my hand, I could tell that he was angry, fuming actually.

"so I guess I am kind of scarred and upset because I know even though they have told me, it would never happen again, I know for a fact that they would put Elena life before mine, I know I am selfish and everything, like I love Elena and I would probably do the same, it is just she has this spell over them and I know one is going to get hurt again. I said, I stared at him and I didn't realize I was crying until he leaned forward and wiped a tear from my cheek.

He suddenly just got up and started to storm of

"Klaus where are you going, what is wrong" I said as I quickly jumped up as well thinking he was angry with me.

"I can't believe it, Katherine did that to you, I am going to kill her. How could she" I screamed, I thought he was going to go on a rampage or something, he was that mad. I stepped back thinking he was kind of angry at me, he then saw that I was scared and calmed down a little bit.

" I am sorry, I shouldn't react like that, it is just that you shouldn't have to go through it all again, you shouldn't have those doubts in your head." He said as he came forward and wiped another tear from my face.

"Come on, let's get home, I think you could do with the sleep." He said as he took my hand and we went back home.


	20. Chapter 19- The end of Holiday

Chapter 19

_Dear Emily_

_For once something is going right. Klaus has taken me a way for a couple of days to celebrate my birthday, yes Emily I am a year older. I hope you are looking down at me and are proud at what I have become. I hope you like Klaus, for years I have wonder what your opinion was going to be of him but I guess it was probably not going to be good because you knew the truth. I know you probably hate me hanging around him because what he is doing to the people back in mystic fall, but I don't want you to worry, I am going to keep my promise, I will protect them no matter what._

_Love Andrea_

I put the letter away and get out of bed wondering what today has got planned. I lay back and I can't hear anything at all, it's so peaceful hear no one yelling or stressing before the day has hardly begun. I jump in shower and get dressed into something comfortable; I don't have to worry about applying makeup or anything because I know Klaus has seen me many times without it. I begin to walk down the stairs, and again see Klaus outside painting, this time he is painting the opposite of what he was painting last night. He had nearly finished so he must have been up for a while.

"Looks good, I have to ask do you actually sleep or do you just paint all night" I said as I Leaned on the doorframe while soaking in the sunlight. The river looked so beautiful in the morning. He turned a smile when he saw me

"I couldn't sleep this morning, so I decided to get up and do some painting it keeps me calm" he said as he picked up a different color and continued to paint.

"Did Big Old original have a bad dream or something" I joked while pulling a smartass frown. He just chuckled under his voice while he continued to focus on one side of the painting.

"No actually, I just couldn't sleep, besides if I am up I can keep an eye on everything and if anything happens then I am awake and aware." He said as he continued to finish the painting.

" so in other words you were worrying about me" I joked moving closer behind him to see the small details of the painting, he just turned round and smiled showing me that I was right. He began to put his paintbrushes down and I wondering what he was doing.

"If you liked to follow me, breakfast is ready" he said as he gestured for me to go first. He was right I did smell something wonderful coming from inside. We sat down at a table outside. Again two stunning blonde women served us food and drinks, when they served me one of them gave me an evil dirty look for some reason, I looked up and saw that she had a band aid over her neck. Obviously he was using her and she actually had feelings for him which happens a lot with human blood bags.

"So I guess you have already had your morning feed" I said as I looked up at the girls neck again, he just smiled while he chewed on some food. I couldn't help but actually feel kind of jealous, I know he only fed on her but she was stunning and it made my confidence go down a little. I knew that blood sharing between vampires is personal but I feel that vampires feeding of certain humans are kind of like cheating a little bit. Something had to draw them in, was it her blonde hair, her long legs, big boobs. I seemed to compare myself with her. I was brought back down to earth when Klaus began to have a conversation.

"So what do you want to do today" he asked looking at me deeply, I knew he knew that the stunning human girls around us were getting to me.

"Um, I don't know I was wondering if we could hang round here for a little while and just relax." I said, I think it came off a little bit stand offish but I was a little uncomfortable the whole situation, just think about Klaus being so close to those girls made me really angry.

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me but around lunch we are going out ok" he said with one of the most charming smiles ever.

We finished breakfast and then chilled around the house; we mostly chilled in the lounge room not saying much just relaxing in front of the fire, it was so cold outside. I read a magazine while Klaus read a book which was probably really old. Those two girls kept coming into the room to bring us drinks and foods, even though it was cold they were hardly wearing anything, they had these little tiny jacks that were open so you could see there boobs from a mile away. Every time they came in, I would glance up and it would hit me, just how beautiful they were, my mind couldn't help but run through negative thoughts about myself and worse what things they have done with Klaus. Again he saw how uncomfortable I was with it all, he could see in my face that all I was thinking was negative things about myself, I have always been an insecure girl even when I was human, I would always compare myself to others and think I wasn't good enough.

I was again taken out of my thoughts when I jumped from an arm coming around my shoulder and pulling me in close.

"You know you could just tell me if you don't want the girls around, I can get them to leave." He said as he put his feet on the coffee table, I placed my magazine down and looked him in the eyes.

"Why would I want that, where here as friends you are welcomed to have girls being your slave, even if they are a bit skanky" I said as I turned towards him and leaned against the back of the sofa

"ok if you are fine with it" he said still kind of laughing, " I am just going to go get ready, then I am taking you out for lunch" he said as he got of the lounge, I just nodded in agreement before going back to reading my magazine, I got shock when I felt his breath near my ear.

"Just so you know you are way more beautiful than them" he said leaning over the back of the lounge. "You know why, it is not just because of you beauty but because of you individuality and personality, so I don't want you to sit here and compare yourself to them because if I could have you I would chose you in a second" he said whispering in my ear before walking away. I seriously stopped breathing after he said those things, after all these years he is still the only one to make me speechless. I finished my magazine a lot happier then, I then got up and thought it was time to have that lunch he has been talking about.

We hiked from the house this time, I allowed Klaus to use his speed some of the way, and because he said it was a long distance from the house. We arrived at the same place that we were last night, the cliff that looked over the water, it looked more incredible then it did last night. I saw that there was a picnic basket over to the side with a couple of golf clubs and balls, I looked over and wondered what he had install for me.

"Ok I am confused, what is going on" I said as I stopped looking at over the water and looked back at Klaus who was near the golf clubs.

"you don' remember, don't tell me you have stopped the list, I thought it was cute" he said as he picked up the golf clubs, I just looked at him with a confused face.

"back then how you use to have a list of human things you would like to try before your time is up" he said walking towards me, It took me a minute but I realized what he was going on about.

"Are yes I had a list of things that I wanted to try, It made my humanity stay strong" I said nodding my head, that I was getting what he was saying.  
"yes, now you remember well I kind of copied it back then because I wanted to help you out but I never got the chance, anyway I do recall on the list that you wanted to play golf, well here is the first step you have to learn how to hit a ball properly" he said giving me a golf stick, I still couldn't believe that he remembered the list let a known copied it.

We practiced hitting the ball of the cliff; it was kind of cool because it was a lot different than hitting a ball in a golf range, Klaus of cause was a pro just like he is at everything else. I did have trouble positioning my hands so of course Klaus helped me out.

"You know Klaus, this is even a little bit to corny for you" I said tilting my head, while Klaus held me from behind. He had put his hands on mine and was helping me swing.

"Well you did want a human experience and I do recall this scene happens in like every romantic teen movie all we need to do now is share a little kiss" he said leaning in so close that he lips were touching my hair.

"Klaus" was the only word I had to say, I couldn't help but giggle and try and squirm my head away from the ticklish feeling. I could feel him smiling

"Yes, I know I promised to be on my best behavior, I just had to try" he said while letting go of more very slowly before backing away while surrendering his hands. It was good because the moment didn't even come uncomfortable after that, it was good that things like that happened and we both moved on in seconds, no one was embarrassed or anything. After we hit the balls for a while we sat down for lunch, Klaus being the romantic had brought a picnic blanket and gourmet sandwiches, we sat down and laughed about what was on my list of things to do before my time.  
" so you have taught me how to hit a ball, now are we going to play golf" I said while trying to throw a grape and catch it in my mouth.

"No way, next step is putt putt" he said while throwing some more grapes at me, my mouth dropped in shock and I couldn't help but brake out in laughter. We ate and sat for a little longer but then decided to go home, Klaus was going to leave everything for his slaves to come and clean it up but I insisted we carry it after all we had been doing human things for the last 2 hours and humans always clean up their mess, he just smiled and agreed like a good gentleman. We relaxed for a while and of course Klaus went back to painting, I walked out and admired his painting, this time it wasn't of a landscape but my an abstract painting, I was so curious how he imagined it and how he brought it to life.

"How do you do that, create those strokes but more importantly create an abstract image that looks so beautiful when finished" I said while grabbing a stool and sitting down next to him.

"Do you even know what abstract means? It just comes with years and years of practice but when you have been around when painting was using mud and sticks you kind of get the hang of it" he said while still concentrating on his painting. I just sat there and admired the painting that was being created.

"You want to have a go" he said while giving me his paintbrush.  
"No, no way I couldn't I have no idea how to paint and I would not want to wreck it" I said while pushing his hand away.

"Come on love, that's the best thing about abstract there is no particular way of doing it" he said while grabby my hand and guiding it to the painting. "There you go, not that hard is it" he said while still keeping his hand over mine, for some reason I didn't want him to let go.

He continued painting for a while; he taught me all different strokes and how to mix colures. We talked for a while and laughed liked normally. We got a surprise when Klaus phone rang, he let go of my hand and looked at his phone, and he put finger to his lips to make sure to keep quiet, so I knew it was someone from mystic falls.

_Klaus: Stefan, what can I do for you?_

_Stefan: Michael is dead, we killed him_

_Klaus: what did you just say?_

_Stefan: Michael, is dead_

_Klaus: You better not be playing me, Stefan or I swear to god._

_Stefan: I am not_

_Klaus: Put Rebecca on the phone._

_Rebecca: Klaus, he is telling the truth, he is dead_

_Klaus: Are you sure_

_Rebecca: I wouldn't lie to you about this Klaus, his dead_

_Klaus: I want to see his body_

_Rebecca: Ok._

_Klaus: And Rebecca, what about the other thing all taken care of_

_Rebecca: Yep, shortly after you left _

_Klaus: Good_

Klaus then hung up the phone and came back on the verandah; he spoke the last bit softly so I couldn't hear the last bit of the conversation. All I know is that Michael is dead.

"Love, sorry to say this but we will have to cut this short, I have to get home." He said while still glancing at his phone.

"Yeah that fine, I will just go pack up" I said as I walked into the house to pack. It wasn't much longer till we were in the car, it was kind of quiet but I knew he was just thinking about everything that Stefan had said. It must be a big thing hearing that the guy who stalked you for so many years is now finally dead.

We arrived at the house that he dropped my off.  
"I am sorry my love that it was cut short so early" he said while turning the engine off.

"That's ok, I know I said it about 10 mins ago but thank you again, I really needed that vacation" I said while leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, he just smiled. I then hoped out of the car and walked over to mine, I knew he was still staring at me while I was unlocking my car, but within a flash he was gone.


	21. Chapter 20- A lot in common

Chapter 20

**Klaus P.O.V**

"Tyler, how everything going with the party" I said as I walked through Tyler's backyard, I called him just before and made sure all my hybrids were there helping out. You will be surprise how fast vampires can get things done.

"Good, I think everything will be finished on time" he said while helping put something up in the corner. I knew everything would be done on time; we had so many people helping out.

I walked through the backyard and looked at what was coming together, it had only been a couple of hours ago I was on vacation with the woman I loved; now I am organizing a death party for my father. Everything is so stressful in mystic fall, even when there is nothing major going on; the atmosphere is so different from other places. I thought about Andrea and what it was like to spend those two days with her and how she made me smile every time I saw her, I just hope she doesn't come tonight because for some reason I knew something was going to happen.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I pulled in to the drive way of my home, I drove around for a while to waste time just in case people saw both Klaus and I arrive back in town at the same time. I was going to walk through the door like I always do but I heard some chattering coming around the side, I quietly walked round just in case my brothers saw me and asked why I was home, I wasn't planning on seeing them till later tonight. I was going to keep going but I stopped suddenly, I couldn't believe I was looking at him again, I just kept saying to myself that it couldn't be him, it couldn't be the man that apparently killed me, the person that didn't know I didn't die. I kept staring not knowing what to do, should I run, should I go confront him, I just didn't know what to do. I was even more shocked when I saw Elena and Rebecca talking to him, I walked a little bit closer to try and hear what they were saying. I was about to faint when I heard the person name, it was Michael but how could that be? He was meant to be dead? Well that's what Klaus thinks. I didn't realize what I was doing but I had turned myself round and started running towards the only place I knew that I can feel freedom, the bush!

I ran for ages stopping every once in a while, to wipe my tears or to get more of my crying out, I couldn't control myself. I didn't know what to do, I reacted more than I did when I saw Stefan and Damon again, but there was one thing I did know what to do, I had to tell Klaus that he was being played by my own brothers. I know I said I wouldn't get involved but I couldn't stand back and watch him die like that. I decided to go and warn Klaus, not to tell him everything that I have seen, just to tell him that Michael is still awake and moving about, but I was till late, I arrived at the party and saw the scene before me going ahead, I ran towards a bush so that I was a little bit closer so I could hear the argument. Damon had a hold on Klaus who was looking dramatically into his father eyes. You could see the fear and sadness in his face. Michael had a hold of Elena and was telling Klaus that he would kill her. I saw that all the hybrids were behind Michael. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run in and help but who would I help, Klaus or Elena. Klaus looked to the side of Michael and saw me, he saw me crying from the bush, I was going to run forward but Klaus Face told me not to. I looked closely into his eyes and saw that he was trying to tell me something, I trailed down to his lips and I saw that he faintly mimed the words "I love you", it was tiny that no one noticed it or that he was even looking past Michael. I wanted to say something but within seconds Stefan comes running in and jumping on Damon. Elena who turns out to be Katherine flips Michael, It happened all so fast, then all of sudden Klaus had stabbed Michael. Klaus hovered away from Michael again he glances at me and gives me a look that tells me I shouldn't be here, I take one last look and begin to run home in the bush hoping to clear my head from what I just saw.

I have been standing in the lounge room for the past couple of minutes, my brothers are still out, Damon is probably trying to strangle Stefan, but I know Stefan he would only do that if he knew one of his friends were in danger. So I stand with some alcohol in my hand and try and work this all out. For one I know Michael is dead, 2: I know Klaus deep down does care for me, 3: I am one step closer till being with Klaus. I was about to take another sip of my drink when I heard Damon and Elena coming through the house, of cause he and Elena were furious with Stefan. They stopped in mid-sentence when they saw me standing in front of the fire.

"What are you doing home, thought you went away for a couple of days" he said while putting his hands on his hips. I was caught off guard but luckily I had thought of a lie before I came back home.

"Well, I was with some friends and they kept going on about how some guy called Michael was dead, but I also heard Katherine was coming back, so I decided to come home and see what was going on, it's not like my brothers ring me or anything" I said while placing my cup down on the coffee table before beginning to walk towards the stairs, I had no intention of staying around and chatting.

"Well by the looks of it, this thing didn't work out" I said, before they had a chance to reply. "And by the sounds of it, Stefan is the reason for that" I said while beginning to walk up the stairs. Damon and Elena didn't say much, I heard a few small grunts but that's about it. I could tell they were both really pissed off at the moment and didn't really care about what I was saying.

"Look Damon, whatever happened tonight and you blaming Stefan, you know he does everything to protect his friends, so he must have had his reasons." I said entering my bedroom, before closing the door behind me. When I was within the safety of my room, I took a minute to calm down. I knew that the only way I could do that was to write to Emily and get everything I wanted of my chest.

_Dear Emily,_

_I haven't been in mystic falls any longer than a couple of hours and the war has already started again. I don't know which side to be on, yeah Klaus has done bad things, but so has my friends. Who should I trust? Can I trust anyone? My holiday was wonderful even though we only spent a night there; someday I could see myself living like that one day. I need your help not as a witch but as my friend, and need advice who should I turn to? I keep looking at my brothers seeing them turning away there humanity. I just need to talk to someone. _

_Love Andrea_

I woke up to the sounds of arguing something I was used to. All I could hear was Stefan telling Damon that he has stolen Klaus coffins. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't hear where here had hid them, all I knew was that he would of hid them hard for vampires too get to.

A couple of days had past and I still couldn't find where he had hid them. Klaus hadn't talked to me, I guess he was trying to keep up the act between us. The other day everyone had a confrontation. Klaus came over and started arguing with Stefan about his coffins. Elena and the girls stood behind while Klaus, Damon and Stefan argued even getting into a physical argument. I came out of my room after thinking something crashed into the house. Again everyone stopped when I was at the bottom of the steps. Stefan and Damon just glared at me like they didn't want me there.

"Andrea maybe you should go back upstairs" Elena said while coming towards me. They think I am a little baby.

"Why, do I have to go" I said as I looked around the room, everyone just glared at me even Klaus did.

"Just go" Damon said sounding angry at me.

"No, I don't get this, I am not a little girl I have been around and alone for nearly 50 years, so stop treating me like this" I said before storming out of the house. I was so over all of this. I waited out in the woods till Klaus and his hybrids had gone. Stefan and Damon left shortly after that, I had no idea where they were going but I knew they weren't coming for me. Elena, bonnie and Caroline then left after them, I knew they were doing this because they were probably trying to confuse Klaus but I knew exactly which person to follow. I knew bonnie was the only one who would have the access to the coffins, I followed her for a while till she went to the old witches house, I immediately knew this is where they must be holding them. I waited till she had left; she was pretty quick left only after 1o minutes. I hesitated for a while weather I should go in, I hadn't been in there for so many years.

After a while It was time, I knew they would let me in because I was half witch but I knew some weren't happy about and they let me know it. It didn't take me long to find the coffins, I knew bonnie would of done a spell to hide them so it was quick to undo the spell. I couldn't believe how many coffins there were, I just knew had to tell Klaus. I didn't want him to know it was me, so I just left him a note telling the location. After all he did deserve his family back.

I didn't want to go back home just yet, I knew my brothers would want to have a loving family talk. They would say all this nice stuff and maybe pay attention to me for a couple of days but then it will go back to being the same. I went to the grill instead, I really felt like drowning my sorrows at the bar with all the other sad people. I was surprised to see Tyler there drinking alone, that was the best thing about being a vampire you can compel people to give you alcohol.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here all by yourself" I said while sitting down at the booth across from hi. He just smiled while putting his hand up to get me a Drink.

"Haven't seen you in a while, thought you must of left town" he said while taking a sip. Tyler and I had become really close before Klaus came. It was good because he wasn't that involved with the whole Katherine situation.

"Nah, I just went away for a week, there were so much drama around here" I said as the bar tender came and gave me my drink, he ordered just what I wanted, something very strong.

"You want to go play some darts" he said as he got up. We started playing darts for a while, it was really good to do something human and fun and not worry about all the Klaus Drama. Even though it was fun I still was really bothered about it all and I guess it showed on my face.

"You don't have to answer but is something going on between you and your brothers" he said as he passed me the darts for my go. I was really surprised that he asked that question.

"Nah why do you ask" I said as I threw my darts, all landing inches away from the bull eye. He took another sip while I came and leaned on the table that had our drinks on it.

"It's just that they don't seem to pay attention to you, they never really seem to worry where you are and all. Like if you were my sister and I had just got you back after 30 or odd years. I wouldn't let you at of my sight" he said while smiling, it actually made me smile knowing someone else noticed besides me.

"Yeah well there is a lot going on with Elena and stuff, they are probably just busy, I don't mind it's not like I haven't been alone before" I said while looking down at my drink. It was hard to talk about it to someone else besides writing it to Emily.

"Yeah tell me about, it has taken over our entire life. But they could still take time to hang out with you, like catch up with things. What's new in your life" he said while picking up the darts, I beat him in the other game but he still wanted to play another game.

"Well it was my birthday the other day, I went away to hang out with friends" I said as I turned round and watched him play darts. He was a vampire to so he also got very close to the bulls eye. He suddenly stopped what he was doing when he heard me, his mouth dropped with shock.

"What it was your birthday, when? Why didn't you or your brothers" he said while being still in shock. I just laughed at the face he was giving me. I looked back down, not knowing what to say

"Well my brothers didn't remember, I guess they were tired up with everything" I said still looking down at my drink. "But it doesn't really matter I have had so many birthdays, it's not the same anymore" I said still wondering why I was trying to justify them not remembering.

" you shouldn't make excuses for them, they could have said happy birthday or something, so tonight I am taking you out it's not every day that someone turns 160 something" he said while raising the glass, it seemed he had already had too much to drink.

He took me to a club just outside of town. It was fun we drank heaps and made bets with people. Knowing we were going to win. We spent a lot of the night talking about Klaus and how we kind of felt sorry for him. We also agreed that it was hard putting our lives on risk to protect Elena. We actually had a lot of things in common. He also told me he was going for a while to get unsirred to Klaus and promise not to tell anyone. I knew I wouldn't even though I was in love with the guy and all. I had to admit that I was a little bit drunk while going home. Tyler made sure I got home safely; he said he was worried that Klaus might kidnap me to get back at Stefan. I just laughed knowing deep down that Klaus wouldn't harm me. I again walked into an angry household, the first thing I heard when I stepped into the lounge room was Stefan going off his head because Klaus had found the coffins and that there was only time to get one coffin out. I was happy that Klaus had gotten his family back but I knew if my brothers found out that I was the one who told him they would hate me. I walked through the lounge room not paying attention to anyone.

"Hey there, how was your night" Stefan said while turning round to face me. I was surprised that they even said anything since I left the house abusing them.

"Alright just hung out with Tyler, what about you guys?" I asked trying to hide that I wasn't completely sober. They looked at me and I think they could notice.

"You know the usual, had dinner with two originals" Damon said using his sarcastic smart ass voice. I was shocked when he said that. I began to walk closer actually getting interested in what he was saying.

"Wow so now we have 2 originals in town, how are you going to deal with that" I said while placing my things down on the couch. At this stage Stefan had sat down on the couch while Damon stood in front of the fire.

Stefan got up when I said that and began walking towards me. "No actually we have 5 originals which will become 6 originals soon that we have to deal with" he said while playing with his hands. I think he was trying to act concern because he knew I was friends with Kol. My face loosened up when I found out the family was awake that meant Kol would be around the town.

"Ok Cool, more excitement in town" I said while beginning to walk up stairs. Stefan began to quicken up his pace and I knew he was trying to catch and stop me.

"Andrea, look we know you were friends with Kol but we don't want you to hang out with him, those originals are dangerous we just want to protect you. He said while grabbing my wrists and turning me round. I was beginning to annoy me.

"Look I get it that you are trying to protect, but you aren't doing that you are destroying me. If you want to protect me try actually wanting to hang out with me because all you guys are doing is making me miserable. I said while pulling my wrists back and walking off to my bedroom. They just stood there in total shock; I was beginning to wonder when they would get the point. I climbed up on my bed that night and didn't know how to feel, was I angry or happy. All I do know is that history is defiantly repeating itself.

_Dear Emily,_

_God I didn't so many things could happen in a couple of hours. What I thought was actually going to be a good night, turned into me having another argument with my brothers. I don't get how they haven't seen that I am upset with them and my life. I found out that Klaus killed his mother and that is the reason why he has been running, I don't how to feel, I feel angry at him but I also can't help but think it is none of my business to judge him, he must be getting enough from his family. At least one good thing comes from it, Kol is awake maybe we can become friends like we use to. I haven't told Klaus that I and Kol were friends; I actually don't know how he is going to react to the news. I know Klaus is terrorising Elena and her family and that Klaus is the guy that I love, but I care about Elena and Jeremy and I will protect them no matter what. _

_Love Andrea._


	22. Chapter 21- Shopping

Chapter 21

Andrea P.O.V

I have ignored my brothers for the most of the morning, even though they have started conversations with me I just brushed them off. I felt bad because I could see they were trying to make an effort and I just put them down every time. I got out of the shower feeling refreshed and ready for the day, I didn't know what I was going to do because Tyler was away and he was really my only friend. I was shocked to see a note on my bed with a rose and the invitation next to it. I knew it was to the ball held by the original family. i read the note and from seeing the rose I knew it was from Klaus.

_Sorry my love can't escort you to the ball, people might become suspicious._

_I know you are going to be the most stunning one there and I am sure you will take my breath away as soon as you walk in, I know for a fact I will not be able to take my eyes of you._

_Love Klaus _

Again after reading it I couldn't breathe properly, it's weird how someone with so many enemies makes my heart skip every time he speaks. I read over and over again. I became excited for tonight just being in the same room as him and Kol; I knew it was going to be a good night.

I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to get some breakfast. I couldn't get over how starving I was. "Hey Andrea, how are you" Elena said while walking into the kitchen with Bonnie and Caroline.

"I am good, for some reason I am starving. Um if you are looking for my brothers they aren't home, I actually don't know where they are" I said while grabbing my toast from the toaster. I went to the fridge because ever since living in Australia I became obsessed with Vegemite.

"We know, we wanted to know if you wanted to come dress shopping with us today for the ball tomorrow night" Elena said while grabbing an apple.  
"Yeah, you know your friend Kol will be there, maybe you can get something sexy for him" Caroline added, all us just started giggling.

"Sounds good, but I will not be getting anything sexy for Kol, we have been there didn't work out. I will just do grab my bag, I will be back in a second." I said while using my vampire speed to run upstairs and grab my things.

We drove for a while; shops in mystic falls weren't that suitable for ballroom gowns. We went through a couple of shops but we couldn't find anything until we arrived at the last shop. We all split up and went through the dresses; we all met back up with bundles of dresses in our hands to try on. We decided we had a while so we all took turns. Caroline and Bonnie went in first while Elena and I sat outside and waited.

We all talked while they were trying on the clothes mostly about boys. They asked a lot of questions about the guys I had been with and especially about Kol, I knew they were excited to see what he looked like and to be honest so was I.

"Your brothers are happy you are back, they missed you a lot" Elena said when there was silence. I just huffed.

"Yeah sure they did, they haven't even noticed I am here, so I really doubt they remembered memories we had when I was gone" I said while rolling my eyes, I was positive they didn't miss me.

"Are you serious, you are all they can talk about when we are with them" Caroline yelled from inside the change room, I was surprised she actually said something.

" yeah she is right, before you guys found each other again Damon would constantly look through the box" Elena said while glancing at me, she looked sincere when she was saying it. I just looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"Box, what you are talking about, what Box" I asked wondering what she meant. She looked back at me in confusion, we both were confused now.

"The Box, your brothers have a box full of your stuff, um there are your old diaries, photos, music lyrics, some old clothes and old jewellery basically everything you had when you were growing up. I thought you knew about it. She said while looking at me. I just starred in front of me. I didn't actually know that they kept my stuff let alone look at it regularly.

"Oh I didn't know they kept my stuff" I said while Bonnie walked back in to the change room after showing us a dress. I was caught un aware when Elena bent down in front of me and held my hands out, she could tell I was kind of sad finding out that they use to mourn me.

" Hey, look I know you aren't really on talking terms with your brothers but they really do care about you, they constantly talk about you and I know for a fact that they check on you every night to make sure you are tucked into bed. I know they don't show it in front of people but they are scarred if they over shadow you will leave, so they try and give you space, ha I know with everything going on that space looks like they don't care but they do. I just don't want you to think that if something happens they would put me before you, I know what happened last time destroyed them especially Damon and I knew they wouldn't risk that again." She said while looking at me in the eyes, I couldn't help but tear up. What she said was just so nice.

She began to talk again before I could say anything." I just don't want you to think history is repeating itself, I am nothing like Katherine and I hope you can see that. I smiled after the last bit; I knew she wasn't like Katherine she had shown me that since the day that we had met.

"I defiantly know you are nothing like Katherine you have shown me that since day one, which is why you are her doppelganger. I said, she got up smiling knowing she had gotten through to me. Bonnie came out holding her dress up, she looked very interested in what I just said." What do you mean, that's why she is her doppelganger" she asked while Caroline joined her out from the fitting room. I guess they didn't know the meaning.

"Well you know that's why they look the same but people have said through history that Doppelganger is a better version of the original." I said while I got up. They all looked at me in confusion and I knew they didn't get it, so I continued.

"Well look at it like this, Katherine was evil, Elena being her doppelganger she is a better version than Katherine. It is just like saying they are twins" I said while using my hands as example Elena was staring down but I knew she got.

"So if we were twins Katherine would be the evil and I would the good?" she questioned while looking at me hoping she was on the right track. I smiled showing her she was correct.

"Exactly and before you, Katherine was the doppelganger to the original Petrov whose name was Tahtia. That was before she was turned into a vampire." I said while glancing around them looked like they were all in their different worlds. Caroline put her finger up like she was in class asking a question.

"So if Katherine was a doppelganger of her that means she was even more evil then Katherine." She asked but kind of knowing the answer. I smiled; I knew how evil Tahtia was. Klaus told me all about the triangle between Klaus, Elijah and herself. We all just smiled at each other; I knew they were happy they kind of learnt a new thing. Not many people knew that, the only reason I knew was because Klaus had told me. I walked towards the mirror holding a dress up and admiring it, I still had more to add.

"And it is not just the doppelganger that runs in the family, the love spell does also" I said while still admiring the dress. Everyone just turned to me wondering what I was talking about.

" the love spell, well apparently the two original brother Klaus and Elijah got into a triangle with Tahtia just like Stefan and Damon got in with Katherine and how they are in one with you…. now" I said while turning around." No Offense to you at all" I added knowing the last but it came off a bit mean, but I was true. They were all speechless, they had no idea there was a link between it all. Elena and I had our go on trying our dresses, we all chose the one we wanted and then started to head off for home. They continued to ask me questions about the old days and certain spells, I was fine with answering the questions, it was a good day and I had lots of fun, I got to know them on normal terms. For once I went to be actually excited to wake up the next morning.


	23. Chapter 22- The Ball

Chapter 22

**Andrea P.O.V**

Today I actually set my alarm clock to wake up; I was going to spend most of the day getting ready for the party. My dress was hanging up in my room I couldn't stop looking at it every time I walked past it. Three hours before the party and I was about to start on my hair, I decided to get ready for the party by myself. I knew I was going to be a little bit late, I had to stop into old shop that sold ingredients for spells, I don't know why but I had a dream that I ran out of natural ingredients and I am the type of person to use dreams as pathways.

When I was dressed I walked down stairs, I saw that my brothers had already gone , I knew how much they were looking forward to getting secrets on the original and besides their mother wanted to see Elena for some reason, I don't know but something about this reunion feels a little off. My dress was a gold Cinderella type, with sequins all of it.

_(Not good at dress description so if you want to check it out it's the one Taylor swift wore to the CMA's : . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=481&tbm=isch&tbnid=vr012rwP6CveQM:&imgrefurl= node/2929498&docid=9N0dnlQfqmcWOM&imgurl= luuux-original-files/bookmarklet_uploaded/tumblr_li8c70mKDm1qczr0to1_500_ &w=500&h=440&ei=ILHwULCSCYyamQWXo4DgDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=415&vpy=116&dur=610&hovh=211&hovw=239&tx=105&ty=95&sig=100038462872379280496&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=163&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:91 )_

I arrived at the mansion running later then I thought, like I expected nearly everyone was inside already dancing. I stopped when I got to the steps, they were waiting for me to come up so they could open the doors but for some reason I was so nervous I was having trouble breathing. I nodded to the guys to say I was ready to make my entrance. As you know I am not the most confident person, so when they opened the doors and a lot of people stopped and starred at me, I was just hoping to get out of being the centre of attention. I glanced around the room while everyone was getting back to what they were doing. I knew my brothers were still staring at me but I didn't know if they were shocked or if they were mad they I had come. My eyes still swept across the room, there were a few people dancing while a lot of people chatted and drank. I seriously thought I was going to stop breathing when Klaus and I met eyes, he just smiled and gave me a quick nod knowing we could not look at each other for two long because my brothers might see, however I did see that a stunning blonde prettier than the other ones he had at the holiday home was holding onto his arm while chatting and acting like they were a couple, I quickly glanced away feeling a lit bit upset that he had such a beautiful date when I came alone.

I walked up to my brothers who were both on either side of Elena. Caroline and Matt were there with Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie came with Jeremy since he took a break from his school and came a visited his sister. I knew Elena wasn't very pleased with that but she couldn't argue with him. Matt had agreed to escort Rebecca, I could tell she liked him so much but he just thought she was a bitch. Caroline of course came by herself, we both agreed to be each other dates while Tyler was away trying to get unsirred.

"You look amazing Andrea that dress suits you so well" Elena said while giving me a hug. Stefan followed her and gave me a small kiss on the forehead "she is right you look like a princess" he said while squeezing my shoulder. Elena and Matt both agreed with them.

"Thanks you all of you look gorgeous just like you always do" I said stumbling a little bit, I smiled and blushed because I wasn't really good at taking or giving compliments. Damon laughed and came by my side while wrapping his shoulder around me like a big brother/ father figure would do.

"Yes I do have to say you do look beautiful, I would have like maybe a dress with sleeves but this one is alright. I am just thinking about how many guys will probably have to be killed tonight" he said while smiling knowing he was getting on my nerve, he just leant in a kissed my temple before moving back into his position. I just smiled while Elena and Stefan rolled their eyes knowing that was Damon giving me a compliment.

" Now you know not to flirt all talk to any guys within in meters of your brother cause it's too bad if you like them you would probably find them dead or they mysteriously vanished by the next day" Caroline said with a bitchy smile.

"Oh I don't want to know what he would do if he caught you in bed with someone, wow that would be a very bloody scene" bonnie Added, you could tell she was a little bit tipsy. Damon just glared at them all knowing they were making fun of him. He came of as being a jerk but Stefan and I knew it was his way of protecting me.

"Alright enough, I really don't want to hear my sister and the world sex being in the same sentence." Stefan said while laughing and putting his hand over his ears so we would get the point. Damon actions showed me that he agreed with him. Matt and Jeremy giggled while sipping their drinks.

"Come on you two how long did you live with your sister what like 100 years or so, you cannot say that you haven't talked about relationships and sex between each other, you can't act like she is an innocent little teenager she has probably done everything in the book like look at her she is hot any guy would fall for her" Caroline said while actually getting into it a little bit by using her hands to get the point around. As soon as she said it everyone began to laugh. I looked at her and laughed a little bit.

"Are you calling me a slut" I said still trying to control my laughter, she looked at me horrified when she realised what she said. I just smiled showing it was a joke. Stefan quickly jumped in and added "that's not what I meant, it doesn't matter how long I have lived with her, she is still my little baby sister." He said his voice was all serious so I knew he wanted to get his point. Matt and Jeremy both agreed that they wouldn't like to hear about their sister sex life either. I put my hands up to get their attention and to stop them from talking. "Ok, that is enough about my sex life, seriously not the conversation to have at a ball where there are heaps of vampires around that can hear this conversation." I said.

"Oh god yeah I forgot about that, what happens if an original starts coming after you" Caroline added a second after I stopped talking, everyone giggled but soon came back to normal. Damon walked off to talk to the sheriff and the mayor about some issues. We all talked about random things, it was good to hang out with them on a normal basis.

I screamed a little but when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and lift me up, I had shock all over my face. Within seconds someone was twirling around, it wasn't until we were face to face and he pulled me close that I recognised who it was. It was Kol, a person that I haven't seen in years. I smiled and gasped and brought him into a hug when I realized it was him. We hugged for a bit.

"No way, OMG you look so different since last time I saw you, where is all you hair" I said while letting him go and pulling from him to study his figure. He looked so different then the last time I saw him, but he still had his flirty smile.

"Wow, you still look the same but more beautiful than ever" he said while placing a kiss on my hand. Now I know where he got his moves from, he was so much like his older brother Klaus. I just smiled and blushed. "You have no idea how much I have missed my wingman… I mean woman" he said while giving me a silly face, he made me laugh. Before I got into a whole conversation I realised the group was still behind me. I took Kol's wrist and turned round ready to introduce him to my friends.

"Guys this is Kol one of the originals" I said while glancing at the reaction, I could see Elena smiling at Caroline and Bonnie who were nudging each other, they were so immature in some ways.

"Kol this is Stefan my big brother…." I began but Kol stopped me before stepping forward.

"Hang on I've got this, let me see, Elena- the Doppelganger, Caroline-the new vampire, Matt -the human, Jeremy- Elena's brother and Bonnie- the witch" he said shaking every ones hands, I was actually impressed.

"Wow, I am impressed" Elena said while smiling. Kol nodded like a gentleman.

"Well you do have to know a little bit about the other vampires and associates" he said while smiling, it was a smile that was saying he knew everything. The environment around the group tensed up for a minute, I could see they were seeing it as a warning or something.

"And besides I couldn't help but hear your conversation earlier, and I do have to admit Andrea is one sexy thing in bed" he said with a giggle at the end of it. I was so shocked at what he just said I wasn't expecting that at all, I immediately hit him in his tummy.

"Kol, not appropriate" I said giving him a death stare. He saw my glare and put his hands up in defence.

" sorry it was a joke, but you were right not appropriate" he said while looking at me and glancing around the group trying to apologise, but I could see they were kind of calm and laughing a little bit from his joke. There was one person who wasn't laughing, it was lucky I could feel his presence because immediately both Stefan and I stood between Damon and Kol, we could see Damon was about to lash out on Kol, Stefan held his shoulder back while I placed my hand on his chest to stop him from going forward.

"Damon he was joking" I said while looking at Damon, he just stared at me showing he wasn't happy. To be honest I don't think Kol knew who he was to me, I think he thought he was my boyfriend or something. I knew it was time to introduce them.

"Kol, this is Damon my older brother, Damon this is Kol" I said while staring at him hoping he understands what I was saying. He got the point and immediately shook his hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you from your sister of course" he said while Damon took his hand to shake, he was showing him he didn't mean any harm. When I saw Damon loosen up so did Stefan and I. I smiled at both of them when I heard them say smart ass remarks to each other, I knew that was the best I was going to get from them. Damon was never going to like an Original. I looked around randomly but was shocked to see Klaus staring at me, my heart stopped when I saw his face, it looked horrified and angry at me. I wondered why for a second but realized he had heard the remark Kol had said about me, he didn't even know that I knew Kol yet alone have slept with him. I smiled a little bit but he turned away and grabbed hold of the stunning blonde's hand and began to walk upstairs. I didn't want to think what he was going to be doing up there.

I try to get it out of my head but I can't, I talk to my brothers for a while but I decided to take walk hoping it will help me get the pictures out of my head. One side of me wanted to go upstairs and kill the girl but the other side knew it was wrong Klaus and I am not even together. I began to walk down the lake area knowing people would stay up near the house and I will not get distracted down here.

"So you and my brother hey" Klaus said walking up behind me while I was standing at the lake. I turned to him and rolled my eyes just thinking about what he was doing upstairs with that girl.

"Oh it is you, thought you would still be upstairs doing what so ever with that girl you came with" I said while still giving him a stare. I quickly glance around to see that no one can see us; I was still surprised that he was going to risk it all. He walked a little bit forward; I could still see that he was angry with me.

"It's not really any of your business but for your information I am over 1000 years old, just because I take a girl up to a room doesn't mean I have sex with her, I am kind of over having sex with strangers" he said while placing his hands in his pockets. I kind of got what he was saying and I relaxed knowing he didn't do anything.

"Kol and I were friends when I had just become a vampire; I had to leave my hometown and everything behind. Anyway we met one night and had sex and we started hooking up after that but only for a couple of weeks, we saw that we were better of as friends. That's when I became his wing man/woman I would help him pick up girls and in return he taught me everything about vampires, how to hunt, stop the cravings. So in the end we were just best friends" I said before glancing at him, I could tell he was really thinking about this. I knew I still had some convincing to do. I began talking again while walking closer to him. I didn't care if anyone saw us I just wanted to make sure that he knew it was nothing.

"Besides I didn't actually think he would remember we were pretty drunk and it wasn't like anything romantic not like how it was with you and me how we would spend all night together, ours lasted about a couple of minutes and it was usually at some random place" I said staring and thinking if he had gotten it yet. He just smiled and I knew I had he convinced.

"I see we did have some passionate nights" he said while smiling and thinking about it, I turned round and faced the lake but was quickly joined by him. As soon as he stood next to me I glanced around making sure no one could see.

"Don't worry love, no one is around I would be able to tell if there was" he said while reaching around and taking of his jacket, he could tell I was freezing out here. We talked for a while just about the night and everything; we talked about how strange it was that I knew Kol years and years before meeting him. We talked a lot about his family and how much they look alike.

It was about 45 mins later that I decided to leave, everything had finished, they had said their speech and I even danced with all of my friends and the originals.


	24. Chapter 23- The Spell

Chapter 23

**Andrea P.O.V**

I woke up late the next morning; I spent most of it thinking about Klaus and what he said. I was in the lounge room standing kind of in my own world, re visiting the events that occurred over this past month. I went up to my room I thought I might have a nice shower and maybe go to the grill hoping to bump into Klaus.

"So I still see you look good in a bath towel" someone said from behind me. It made me and jump and I turned around in shock trying to cover my myself up more, but even though I was surprised I defiantly knew who it was, I was hoping it was Klaus but instead it was younger brother Kol.

"Kol, what are you doing here, ever heard of some privacy" I said still clenching my towel over my body, even though I was covered with my towel.

"Yeah whatever, so want to catch up" he asked before plumping himself on my bed. I just rolled my eyes and went to get changed in the bathroom. After I changed we talked for a while about the most random things, it was good catching up with Kol, and even though he looked different still the same cheeky guy he was back when I first met him.

I suddenly stopped when I heard people coming through the front door. I grabbed Kol and dragged him to the window even though he had already tried to hide. I made sure he was already in the woods before I turned round to go down stairs. I was going to go further down but stopped when I heard Stefan and Damon talking, they must have thought I was out or something.

**Stefan P.O.V**

"So she did a little spell and now they are all bond together or something" I said still trying to figure out if this mother was serious or she was playing us.

"Yeah like I have said for the fifth time, lights went out and its was done" Elena said while rolling her eyes, she obviously must have been tired of having this conversation.

" You do know someone is going to suffer and hate us when she finds out that we killed her best friend that she did actually just get back in her life" Damon said while looking up at Andrea's room, Elena turned her head and agreed with him. It was the first time I had stopped and thought how it was going to Affect Andrea after all of this had gone down, I was afraid we might lose her again.

"Look I know Andrea might get angry but it doesn't matter we have to do this to protect Elena and this town" I said still trying to convince them that we have to do this.

"Stefan, you have to admit we don't know the other originals and they haven't seemed to done anything that could harm the town yet" Elena said while walking towards me with her hands in her back pockets. I couldn't believe they were trying to say that we shouldn't kill them after everything that family has done. Damon also looked like he was re thinking this situation.

" LOOK, we are doing this tonight even if you guys don't help me I will find some other people" I said while storming outside the house, I was angry but I knew we had to do this, I felt sorry for Andrea but she was going to have to get over it, Elena was a number one priority. I walked still thinking about Elena, I suddenly stopped and couldn't believe what I had been thinking, Damon was right as soon as I got use to the fact of Andrea being around Elena had gone back to being my number one priority.

**Elena P.O.V**

Damon and I had stayed at the house just standing there wondering what had happened. We were brought back to earth when we heard a noise upstairs. I jumped and looked at Damon, I knew that noise was Andrea I just hope she didn't hear what we were saying.

"She is out, don't worry" Damon said while making me look at him, I just hope he was right.

"We can't let him do this you know it is not right, Klaus is the only one that has done stuff that hurt this town. We can't kill them just because of Klaus. That means killing Elijah who helped us and then Kol and Finn who haven't been a part of this. And Rebecca as much as I hate her she hasn't don't anything physically to hurt me or my family" I said while storming towards Damon, I was really getting into this; I was trying to make sure they didn't die.

"Excuse me but you were the one that bonded them together, what has made you change your mind" Damon said while giving me a smirk. I felt bad for what I had done last night and I regret it now.

"I regret it, after I came down and saw her the way he and Kol acted and how she was so happy to have him back, I felt bad and I wanted to take it all back. I promised her that you guys wouldn't do anything to compromise her just to help me and now you are doing the exact same thing. What happens if she leaves what will you do now, I know Stefan has lost all his humanity and will do anything to kill Klaus but I know you care so much about Andrea, now you have to show it" I said hoping he would realise what I am saying and decide to change his mind. He was looking at me with his blank expression and I knew he was really thinking about this.

"I know Andrea will be upset, and I am not putting you first I am trying to think about both of you. As much as Kol makes Andrea happy, I am doing this to protect her. She will thank me one day" Damon said while walking out of the house. I knew he wouldn't change his mind; this was going to happen tonight the originals were going to be killed.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard; they couldn't be killing the originals. Just thinking about how I could lose Kol and Also Klaus, this couldn't be happening after all this time being alone, for once the guy that I loved, my best friends and my family were all in one town and my brother was going to change that. I didn't know what to do, I just span round and accidently knocked my chair over before I jumped out of the window. I didn't know where I was going to go and what I was going to do until I reached the area I had the conversation with Klaus the day I saw him again after so many years, I recaptured the way he made me feel and how happy I was, after all these years we met again, I knew it wasn't just a coincidence, it was faith.

I went back home after knowing everyone had left, I knew I didn't have much time so I went to the trunk I had in my room. It kept all the witch spells that I have collected over the years. I mostly got them from very old witches so I knew they would be as powerful as the one she was going to do. I didn't actually know what spell she was going to do all I knew was that I was going to have to find a spell that was going to stop her and the Bennet Witches to give us time to unbind the family. I looked through lots of grimors until I found the perfect one, I had collected it from a witch that was a nearly as old as the original herself. I quickly ripped it out and took off to try and find Klaus and warn him. I walked through the woods memorising the spell it was easy to remember, I also remembered a witch once telling me that if you drink this certain herb it makes the spell more powerful, lucky it was one of the ingredients that I brought the other day, maybe someone was helping me when they gave me that dream.

I arrived at the grill knowing both Kol was going to be there, I thought he might know where I could find Klaus or even Elijah. I open the door and glance around and looked at the people in the grill, a lot of them were regulars, and luckily matt wasn't working tonight. Of course I found Kol by a table nears where the darts were surrounded by 3 stunning girls. He was obviously doing what he loved to do the most and that's picking up and flirting with girls. I was about to walk over there when I was surprised to see Klaus returning with drinks in his hands. He went to the table and must of said something funny because one of the girls did a seductive laugh and put her and on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. I began to walk over watching this girl being or cute and flirty with the guy that I loved, he didn't pay much attention to her but that doesn't mean he wasn't flirting with her. I stopped and questioned if I should actually go over there and disrupt the night but I knew this was way more important than some skank trying to get with my love. I was going to go forward but before I could Kol had seen me, now I knew I had no choice but to go over to the skanks an act like I am not jealous.

"Oh look who we have here, if it isn't my wing man/woman, you better not be leaving" Kol asked while putting his drink in the air, I knew he had a little bit too much to drink. Klaus looked up while the skanks just glared at me and gave me dirties.

"Hey, I didn't want to interrupt you guys" I said while putting a fake smile on and leaning on the table. I stood directly across from Klaus. He just stared at me, you could tell by his face that he had become uncomfortable but I didn't know if it was because of me or the fact that a skank had her hand on his shoulder and leaning on him.

"You are not interrupting; we were just playing a little bit of a game. You know I do have to admit you are a better wing man/woman then Klaus." Kol said while giving a smirk to Klaus. He just glared back at him while taking a sip of his drink. Kol smiled and knew he was getting on his nerves.

"Remember how when you helped me pick up, there was usually a guy you would end up with, well Klaus introduced all of us and now this lovely lady would like to go home with him and have some fun but Klaus keeps declining and saying he is not interested, can you please tell him that this is how the whole wing man/woman work, we both end up going home with someone" he said while laughing at what he had just said. As much as I love Kol he does love himself. Klaus and I just looked at each other for a second, I didn't know what to say but I knew I had way more important things t discuss with Klaus other than how to take another girl home.

"Well, it is not actually a friendly visit I was actually looking for Klaus; I need to speak to him. I have something from Stefan" I lied while looking at Kol, I had to make it look like I hated Klaus and that it was strictly business. I gave Klaus and death stare waiting for him to answer.

"Oh I hope nothing has happened with Elena, I guess duty call. Sorry love but I will be back in a second just got to handle something first" Klaus said while taking the woman's hand of his shoulder and planting a kiss on the top, she smiled and giggled at how much of a gentleman he was. He looked back at me. I just quickly gave Kol a kiss on the cheek, gave the skanks a last dirty before signalling Klaus to follow me outside.

I could tell Klaus was staring at me while following me outside. Before I could even turn round he began to talk.

" Look love it is not what you think, there was no way I was going to go home with her, I just wanted to spend some brotherly time with Kol and we'll all he wanted to do was pick….." he stopped suddenly when I turned round and put my hands up showing him I didn't care.

"I don't care about that you can sleep with whoever you want, we are meant to be friends" he just looked at me with sadness; I could tell that I had hurt his feelings. It hurt me as well to lie to him since I wanted to be with him. "Look I need to tell you something and you will not be happy about it." I said while stopping trying to figure out the right words to say. Tears began to form while I thought about losing him. We were only meters away from the back of the grill and I didn't care if anyone saw, he needed to know. He must have seen the tears because he began to worry.

"What is love, what is wrong? What have your brothers done now" he asked while walking forward towards me. I knew he was coming closer to get me to start talking again. I just stared at him not knowing what to say, while I was thinking about what to say I saw something from behind him that made me step aside and get a better look. Klaus also turned to see what I was so interested in.

All I could see was Kol coming out of the grill by himself, I didn't know if he was looking for us or leaving but then I saw two guys come outside as well and they didn't look happy.

"Andrea what is going on, talk to me love" Klaus said while looking between me and the grill. I had no idea what was going on, till I quickly glanced around my surroundings, this was to suspicious, something was defiantly going on. By this stage Klaus had also sensed that something was wrong. He was starring of the scene taking place before him which involved his brother about to get harassed by two men.

I just glanced at Klaus and looked at him with tears running down my face. He was getting really worked up at, he didn't know what was happening, and he just kept looking around him. Suddenly in a flash he had run of towards his brothers, but for some reason I had frozen.

"It is too late" was the only words I could get out of my mouth. I just watched the scene in front of me; I could see that Stefan was just arriving there with Caroline and surprisingly Elijah. I knew that I couldn't stand and watch this, I had to stop them some way or another. I bolted towards them, I just gotten up to Klaus when Stefan had staked Kol with a dagger. I was so shocked to see it happening.

**Caroline P.O.V **

Stefan asked me to come along just in case anything went wrong. We had tricked Elijah in coming with us; he thought we were going to have a meeting about how to handle this war that was going on. When we arrived our plan was going perfectly, Stefan had gotten two random vampires to start a fight with Kol, so he could jump in and stack him. It happened so fast within seconds he was beside me then he had shoved a dagger into Kol

"What the hell are you doing Stefan" Klaus said while running in to try and save Kol, I stepped in front of him to stop him, he wasn't going to stop but he got distracted when he saw that Elijah had also fallen on the ground due to the bond.

"You set me up, what the hell is happening" Elijah said while holding himself up, you could tell he was beginning to get weak. Stefan obviously knew that daggering an original took a while to get them down and begins to come weak.

"We had to, is the only way to kill him" Stefan said angrily while glaring at Klaus. Klaus anger took him at this point, he did bother to go and remove the dagger he shoved me out of the way and just went straight to Stefan. He pushed him against the wall and had his hand around his throat.

I glanced at Kol who was almost grey and unconscious; I then quickly glanced at Elijah who was becoming weaker by the second. I was going to go get Klaus of Stefan but I looked at Andrea and was shocked at what I was seeing.

"Stefan, Stefan" I mumbled while trying to get their attention they were two busy arguing. I was still starring at Andrea, who had fallen to the ground and was becoming weak; she was in pain for some reason.

"STEFANNNNN" I shouted while running over and leaning down to Andrea, she couldn't really hold herself up she was in so much pain.

"OMG, what is going on, what is happening to you?" I said softly while trying to help her. I looked at her in the eyes and could tell she had no idea as well, she was crying, she looked so Scarred. I looked back at Klaus and Stefan and saw that they still hadn't noticed what was happening.

" STEFANNN" I shouted really loud, so everyone could here, both Stefan and Klaus stopped what they were doing and saw that I was on the ground trying to help Andrea who was barely conscious. She was having trouble breathing and I knew something seriously was wrong. Within a flash both Klaus and Stefan had run forward. I was surprised to see that Klaus had actually beaten Stefan and was down by Andrea holding her up; I thought he would have gone to his brothers first; Elijah was still getting weaker by the moment, he was way too weak to even speak he just looked at what was happening, and for Kol well he was nearly gone but it was just a dagger in his brother he could have easily gotten it out. It had no idea why he came to help Andrea.

Both of them were by her side, she was getting a lot weaker than Elijah. I just got up and backed away not knowing what to do.

Klaus looked up at me "Un stake Kol" he yelled making me a little bit frighten, I just stood there I didn't know if it was a trick or if I should.

"No what are you talking about, how do we know that this isn't some kind of trick" Stefan yelled angrily at Klaus, I actually was stunned to hear him say that, he was always the loving one he thought of others first and now he was going to jeopardize his sister.

"It must be the spell" Klaus mumbled under his breath thinking no one could hear him. Stefan just stared at him.

"What Spell, what are you talking about" he asked shoving him at little but he was getting frustrated when Klaus didn't answer him just kept trying to hold Andrea up.

"Just do it, UN stake Kol or your sister is going to get worse" Klaus yelled, they were both really angry. I ran straight over to Kol and grabbed the dagger not really thinking about it, all I knew was I didn't want Andrea to die. Within seconds they were getting stronger, it took a lot less time for them to recover then it did to get them down, they didn't even need blood.

Elijah was the first one up; he went over to Kol and helped him to his feet, when Kol saw Andrea down on the ground he ran straight over to her.

"What is wrong with her," Kol asked while looking down at Andrea, Stefan was looking at her and talking to her, you could see she was getting better but it was going to be a slow process.

Kol saw Stefan, and anger got the better of him, he immediately threw Stefan Against.

"Why did you stake me, I hadn't done anything to you" Kol demanded while choking him he got a stick and stabbed him in the low stomach making him crouch in pain. I came up behind Kol and dragged him of Stefan; Stefan fell to the ground and was having trouble breathing I got down and tried to help him, I knew he would be okay. While I was kneeling down I glanced back towards Andrea she was getting better but was still very weak, Elijah was down beside her next to Klaus who was feeding her his blood, it must have been helping her heal faster he was a hybrid after all. I studied Klaus and he actually looked concern. I wondered why he was helping her out, I thought he would let her die for revenge on Stefan who tried to Dagger his brother, but he hadn't left her side not even when Kol confronted Stefan. By this stage Stefan had recovered and was going back over to Andrea, I was a bit slow with everything because I kept thinking what the hell had just happened.

**Andrea P.O.V **

It was taking me a while to recover. I had seen the whole thing and I had no idea what was going on, why did this affect me. As soon as I fell Klaus was by my side holding me up, he didn't care if it looked suspicious he just wanted to help me.

I had just finished drinking Klaus's blood and already feeling back to my normal self.

"What The hell just happened" I said while getting up from the ground. Klaus had backed off and were a couple of meters away walking back and forth, he must have been thinking the same question.

"That is what I would like to know, why did you get affected when we stabbed Kol, only the originals are bound, that's what their mother said" Stefan yelled angrily, while using his hands, it was like he was yelling at me. All the originals looked at each other when he mentioned the last bit. Him saying all of this made me remember what their mother was going to do, I knew it was still going to go ahead, the daggers were just holding them down. At this stage they had figured out what was going on, I think Klaus knew from the start that is mother wasn't really back to re-join their family, she had a motive.

"That's Why you staked us, our mother is going to kill us isn't she" Klaus said while stomping towards Stefan, he didn't even have to say anything to answer him.

" where is she, what has she got planned" Elijah said while also walking towards Stefan and Caroline with Kol following him, I knew if they didn't answer another fight was going to begin, but luckily I could feel his mother and Bonnie using a lot of magic.

"I know where they are" I said making everyone turn towards me. Elijah face softened when he looked at me, he knew he could trust me.

"Where is she Andrea, please tell us" Elijah said, you could see worry in his face while he kept looking at me.

"She is in the woods near where she turned you guys into vampires" I said softly while looking at them, they all began to walk off, I turned to my brother who was wondering why I just did that.

"Wait, I coming with you. I can help" I said while running up to them, Elijah and Kol both looked at each other in confusion because they didn't know I was part witch, but Klaus knew my power. I took one last look at my brother and Caroline who just stood there with confusion. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to start following us.

**Damon P.O.V**

I was standing next to Elena while watching Bonnie and her mother getting ready to do the spell with the Original's mother. I was hoping this was going to work; I just wanted them out of the way. It was all going to smoothly and they had just begun, we knew it was going to take a while to complete because they were so powerful. I was confused when I looked at the woods and could see three guys coming out of it.

"What are they doing here, they are mean to be dagger" Elena said while looking at me, I just kept starring at them, "I have no idea, something must of gone wrong" I said softly. I was more shocked to see Andrea just one step behind them, at first I thought they might have kidnapped her but she didn't look like she was in a struggle. I looked back towards Elena and could see Stefan and Caroline walking out of the other side; they both look angry and confused. Something defiantly had happened back then

"What the hell happened, all you had to do was dagger one original, it couldn't be that hard and why is Andrea with them" I said while Stefan walked over towards us, he looked so angry. I looked back at them; Rebecca was walking up towards them. I was so angry, everyone around was standing there in confusion even Alarc was confused. It was too late, the witches had already begun.

"Mother I knew you were up to something when you came back, it is not going to work" Klaus said while walking towards the flame, it became bigger not allowing him to go into the circle. His mother and fin were already into the spell that they didn't even stop when he spoke. Elijah walked forward joining Klaus, he also looked very angry.

"How can you kill us we are your children and Finn you are a disgrace to this family" he said, they both couldn't get into the circle. I knew if she kept going that they would soon be killed. I looked towards Bonnie and Abby who were also concentrating in the spell; I smiled a little when I saw that they couldn't stop this. I looked towards Elena and Stefan who were staring at Andrea; I wondered why she was there with them. I was brought out of my thoughts when I had seen a girl walking to the side of the circle. At first I didn't realise it was Andrea but it wasn't just me who was shocked to see her going towards the flame. All of the originals had stopped trying to convince their mother and just starred at her wondering what she was doing.

I began to walk up to her. "What the hell are you doing, stop this, if they are threatening you or something, we can help but think about what you are doing" I said while trying to convince her. She looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, I want to do this" she said before she turned towards the flame again, within seconds the flames had risen making me step backwards. She had started saying some gibberish and I knew she had begun a spell. I kept stepping backwards till I was closer to the group. I didn't take my eyes of Andrea and her doing some spell, I never seen her do any magic. I kept glancing between her and the original mother who was in the circle, I knew whatever she was doing was affecting the other witches.

" NO come back to me , don't stop the connection" I heard the original Mother scream , she wasn't happy cause whatever Andrea was doing it was effecting the connection with the other side. I glanced towards Bonnie and Abby; they were also trying to find a connection. I knew Andrea was powerful but I didn't know she was that powerful. She has managed to stop the original mother and two Bennet witches. The flames began to grow even stronger and within seconds the flames just disappeared. I could still see that Andrea was not really with it.

All of the witches turned towards Andrea to see what she had done.

"You are going to regret this" Original mother yelled before she and Finn vanished into thin air. Andrea had managed to stop the spell, Stefan and I both knew that we were going to go and confront the originals to try and find out how our sister got involved in all of this. We were only feet away from Elijah; the group was following behind us. Suddenly I was shocked when I saw Andrea collapse to the ground. She didn't say anything or didn't look like she was in pain she just collapsed. I automatically went into big brother mode and ran straight towards Andrea with Stefan and Elena following me. When I reached her I was also joined by Klaus which was a surprise, why the hell did he care about Andrea. We both tried to shake her to wake her up but nothing happened she just laid their unconscious.

"What the hell did you do why was she protecting you guys" I screamed at Klaus, demanding some answers to why my sister helped them. Stefan obviously knew it had something to do with Kol.

"This is your entire fault she was probably just doing this to protect you" he yelled why grabbing Kol's neck.

"Let go Stefan, it isn't his fault" Klaus yelled hoping he would let go. I was surprised Klaus was actually standing up for someone other than himself. I only had a second to glance between Klaus and Stefan. Within a flash Andrea and Klaus had gone, I was surprised and looked around me I also saw the other originals and the rest group doing the same wondering where Klaus had taken Andrea. The rest of the originals must have figured it out because they were also gone after a few seconds. That just left Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Abby, Alarc, Caroline and I standing there wondering what the hell had just happened and why had Klaus kidnapped Andrea.


	25. Chapter 24- Memories

Chapter 24

**Stefan P.O.V**

"Ok what the hell just happened, where the hell did Klaus Take Andrea?" Elena asked while she stood there stunned like the rest of us.

"What I would like to know is why the hell did Andrea stop us, we were so close." Bonnie yelled angrily, she kept storming around. She was so angry that the spell didn't work; Abby had to calm her down.

" I don't know, but she had to have a reason ok she wouldn't just do it to protect them, they must have pushed her in a corner or something" I said while walking back and forth still trying to figure out what happened..

"Why they hell are we arguing about why she did it, last time I saw her she was unconscious we should be worrying about her health instead of this" Damon said while becoming extremely frustrated. Elena and Caroline agreed with him, they were right all we cared about was why how do we know if she is ok, her health comes first. Elena Walked into the middle of us before putting her hands up to get our attention.

"Just calm down all of you look now we all know there is only one place all of the originals feel Safe and that's at their mansion, they must of taken her back there" She said with calmness in her voice. She was right there is no point in all worrying and yelling we just had to find her, before they hurt all do anything to her.

We all agreed that it was the only place they would take her. We told Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Abby and Alarc that they were free to go home, they didn't have to get involved, but they all shook their heads and agreed they wanted to come and find out what the hell just happened.

**Klaus P.O.V**

"Come on love, wake up" I said as I leaned over an unconscious Andrea. I quickly brought her home and put her in Rebecca's room. She looked so lifeless I couldn't bear to see her like this.

"How is she doing" Rebecca said as she leaned on the doorframe. I looked up with anger and worry in my face.

"I don't know, I don't know what happened or how to fix it" I said Angrily, I got up and sat next to her. I was clenching my fist together. I was so scared that something had happened. Rebecca just looked at me with, she was so shocked. To be honest no one had seen me show so much emotion and feeling towards a girl since being with Andrea all those years ago.

"Look don't worry, she just stopped a really powerful spell she probably fainted from exhaustion. Try giving her your blood, it might be just like when you get dagger you need something to give you strength. The guys are down stairs and are very confused with this all, should I tell them or will you" she said while still leaning on the door frame. She was right though she probably just needed blood, I knew I could only give her mine because she only drinks animal Blood and we only had human Blood. I leant down towards Andrea and touched her face, I hadn't been this close to her in a long time and I just couldn't believe she wasn't awake. I remember the old days when she used to be really insecure, I would get into these moods when I would lean over her while we were lying down and just stare into her beautiful eyes, she would always freak out though thinking there was something on her face or I was judging her inside. She would turn her head and try not to let our eyes meet.

I knew her brothers would be here any minute and I needed her to wake up, so I bit into my wrist and got some blood, I knew it would take a lot longer about 10 minutes to get her working again. Human blood would have taken shorter time but Andrea refuses to drink that.

I walked down stairs and could see my brothers really wanted to know what the hell was going.

"Klaus, what the hell happened tonight, why did you take Andrea, you know her brothers will be here any minute. Is this some kind of revenge or warning for them because we don't like being put in the middle of it" Elijah said while I walked down the stairs. They still had no idea that I loved her and did everything because I wanted to protect her.

"Yeah and what did you do to make Andrea help us, did you compel her or something. It is not that I am not grateful or anything it is just a little weird that's all." Kol added before I could answer Elijah's questions. Rebecca just rolled her eyes at both of them; she was the only one that knew the truth.

I was going to answer but was shocked when something came running in full speed and pushing me against the wall. I looked and realized it was Damon he had his hand around my throat and I knew he wanted to kill me even if he couldn't. A couple of months ago, you would of thought it would have been Stefan being the very protective brother instead of Damon but since coming back all Stefan had in his head was trying to figure out a way to kill me. When Stefan was away obviously Damon decided to show some of his humanity.

"What did you do to her, why did she protect you guys? If you compelled her in anyway, I seriously and going to make your life a living hell, I told you I didn't want her involved in any of this" Damon yelled while still glaring at me, I could see it in his eyes if he could he wouldn't even re think about killing me. I could have pushed him of me with one hand but I just let him get his anger out.

"She is upstairs in my room, Klaus gave her some of his blood because we know she doesn't drink Animal blood, it will take a little longer but she will be awake soon." Rebecca said making Damon turn and loosen his grip on Klaus. He gave Stefan a look, who had followed him in with the group. He didn't look as angry as Damon did. Stefan began to walk up the stairs so I knew he was going to check if she was actually up there and we didn't lie.

"She is telling the truth, she is upstairs still asleep but will probably wake soon." He said while coming down the stairs, he had only been gone for a few seconds. When I heard that they weren't lying I let go of Klaus knowing it wasn't going to get me anywhere. We all stood there for a second in silence, really not knowing what to say, we all just wanted answers.

"Why don't we go into the lounge room and talk about this, I know you want some answers and so do we" Elijah said while gesturing us all to the lounge room. He looked at me and Rebecca and knew we had some explaining to do.

Both groups appeared in the lounge room all waiting for answers. They all looked shocked and surprised when I was the one that started off.

"Has your sister ever told you about her life before being reunited with you guys, what about has she ever told about a guy name Kane and his sister. I said while standing up in front of the group, Rebecca wasn't too far away, she was leaning against the wall. As soon as I mentioned kane I saw their face light up, so I knew she had mentioned him. It was quite for a while but I saw their faces go from thinking to horror, like they had just gotten the worst news ever.

"No, NO, No, NOOOOO" Damon said while getting up from the lounge, you could tell he was still trying to think if it was actually possible.

"Yes its true, Kane and his sister supposedly turn out to be Klaus and Rebecca" Andrea said quietly from the doorframe. You could tell in her voice she was frighten and heisted on how her brothers would act towards finding out this news. We looked at each other and she gave me a weak smile, I knew how hard this was for her.

**Andrea P.O.V**

As soon I said I knew I couldn't take it back. I saw all of my friends face turn in shock and horror as they glanced between Klaus and I. They were waiting for someone to start laughing and say it is all a joke.

"No, No, No Klaus is a killing old hybrid he can't be the same guy you described to us, it's just not possible" Damon said while walking towards me, he pointed backwards towards Klaus but he talked like he wasn't in the room. Klaus just gave him a dirty.

"We are all murderers Damon, I have killed before, so have you and so has Stefan. The only thing that is different is we have had people who we can trust to pull us through it. I said getting angry at him. I was sick of them thinking they were better or nothing like Klaus, when I matter fact I remember Stefan being worse than him at some point. Damon face changed and I could tell he wasn't going to bother arguing with me on this one, he knew I was right ad he knew everyone had seen him kill at some point. Damon and I stared at each other for a while; it was like no one else was in the room.

" So the whole time you have been on both sides, be all nice to us then go behind our backs and have a secret relationship with him" Bonnie yelled, while pointing towards Klaus, everyone was like talking to me like he wasn't even in the room. I looked at bonnie and couldn't believe how angry she was; she just stared at me with horror and resentment.

Everyone turned their heads when we heard Klaus chuckle under his breath, even at the worst time he always found things amusing. "I wish we were but you see Andrea was to loyal to you guys she didn't want to portray or lie to you, she didn't want to risk losing her brothers" Klaus said while leaning on a table on the side, he couldn't help but smile, he probably thought this whole thing was amusing especially the part where they would act like he wasn't in the room. Both of my brothers glanced between Klaus and I and I think they could see the hurt in my eyes. I couldn't stand everyone abusing Klaus.

Stefan turned back to me and again went on like Klaus wasn't even here. "How do you know he hadn't plan this whole thing years ago and he hasn't been using you this whole time" he said while getting up to join Damon, they were both standing in front of me like they use to when they were giving me a lecture. As soon as he said that I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"Yeah that's right because who the hell is going to fall for someone like me, I am always going to be that insecure little girl to you guys" I said, I tried to be angry but I was way to hurt, I just burst into tears. I had to stop to try and gather myself up; no one has seen me like this for a long time.

Klaus walked up to us both to try and stop the tension, I knew he wanted to pull me into a hug and comfort me but he knew I wouldn't want that so he turned to Damon and Stefan and was ready to try and settle things, so my brothers wouldn't hate me as much.

"Just so you know when Andrea met me she wasn't using that name, she was using the name Andy Stamon" he said while looking at them but of course they weren't interested in what he had to say. So I knew I had to explain.

"When you two supposedly died, for so many years revenge took over me and my life" I said while beginning to walk back and forth. "It took a while to get back to my old self but I knew the only way I was going to be able to move on was to forget about my old life, so I changed my name and my background information. I never mentioned to Klaus my real story, he always believed I was Andy someone who had no family" I said glancing between the room, my brothers still had a shocked and horror look on them, Elena, Caroline, bonnie and Alarc were like Elijah and Kol, they were still trying to take it all in.

"I don't believe this, why didn't you tell us you have been lying to us this whole time" Stefan said while storming off to the side of the room, he looked like he was going to brake something.

"If you were around more and even cared you would of known something was up, but don't worry I got used to it all, it was just like when I was human I became invisible" I said, everything I had been thinking about I finally got the courage to say something to them "but don't worry Klaus and I aren't together and haven't been for like 40 or odd years" I said. Their faces didn't change expression and I knew they were still furious. By this stage I just wanted to get out of the house, I couldn't understand while they would just calm down.

" I am so over this, I am outer here and no follow me" I said while starring out the group before I began to walk out the door, I had to walk past Kol and Elijah to get to the door but of course Kol had to be his usual self.

"Hang on, let me get this straight so we slept together and then like 100 years later you sleep with my brother" he said at first he had no emotion but then he started laughing so I knew he was thinking about something dirty or had a smart ass comment in his head. He turned his head towards Klaus he was glaring at him; I could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ha-ha isn't funny how we always go for the same girl but this time I slept with her first" he said laughing. Elijah got up straight away and pushed Kol down on the lounge like a big brother would do, he knew if he didn't Klaus would off stepped in and done something worse. You could tell Elijah was the mature father figure in the house and was always trying to keep Kol out of trouble. I just walked straight past him and slapped him on the forehead, it was just a friendly one though he just laughed and shrugged it off.

**Klaus P.O.V**

Andrea had just walked out of the house, I wanted to go after her but I knew she needed her space besides I need to stay here and try and convince her brothers that their sister isn't the bad guy.

"So we know she betrayed us, so let's go back to the start how did you guys meet" Damon said while shaking his hands around, he didn't sound that angry. I knew I couldn't dodge this question.

So Rebecca and I were travelling many years ago, we use to have a witch that we used when we needed things back then, you know what I mean" I said while walking into the middle a little more.

"Anyway it came to a point where we thought she was being un-loyal so we followed her one day, she led us to an old abandoned house and that's where we found Andrea, and she was tired up by vervaine ropes in the basement." I said while looking towards everyone but especially to her brothers. They had both sat down again.

"Basement- what do you mean tired up" Stefan asked while leaning forward, he was actually very interested in what I was saying. I knew it was alright to continue.

" well it seems your sister sort of became friends with a vampire who actually turned out to be a vampire hunter anyway they became friends and then they kidnapped and tired her up with vervaine so they could torture her for a couple of months." I said, Elena and Caroline both had shocked and sad faces, I knew that they didn't like hearing about Andrea being hurt. Damon was about to say something but I knew I had to beat him and get the rest out.

"But they didn't use normal torture techniques that you usually use on vampires, they used a witch who did torture spells" I said while stopping in mid- sentence, just remembering how we found Andrea made me upset.

"Torture Spells" Bonnie asked, I looked up at her kind of forgetting she was there. She was very lucky she was hearing this besides she is a witch.

"Yes, well this witch was a very old and powerful she used spells to torture Andrea, this made them a lot stronger and dangerous. You could kill a vampire with these spells." I said while looking at Bonnie. I could tell Abby knew what I was talking about; she must have seen them through her days.

"You see when we found Andrea, she was almost gone. She was so weak she couldn't even move. Even when we gave her blood, she didn't get strong for about a week after" Rebecca said while bouncing of the wall, I was happy she was helping me make them understand.

"You see what surprised us the most was these weren't normal Vampire hunters, they were hard to kill" she continued as she walked forward.

"What do you mean they were hard to kill, aren't you originals the strongest vampires. Wouldn't you just have to stake them in the heart." Elena said while moving over a little bit, I kind has forgotten she was in the room.

"Some were human, some were vampires. But they all had these abilities. We were surprised because they were fast like us, and strong like us. We just didn't expect any of it." Rebecca said, while looking at Elena, she had given her a dirty face because I knew she was jealous of her.

"Anyway we took Andrea and made her strong again. That's when we saw something else was different" I said while looking at Rebecca showing her I will continue, she quietly moved to the side of the room again.

"What was different" Elijah said who was on the lounge, he had his leg crossed over the other one and looked very interested in what I had to say.

"Her scares didn't heal straight away, I mean took weeks for them to heal and fade, unlike normal scares which fade instantly, and in this situation her having those scares made the process of her healing mentally a lot harder" I said taking a moment to remember what she went through all those years ago. Stefan got up and looked at me like he was studying me.

"What aren't you telling us, you leaving something out" he said while walking towards me, he must of seen it on my face that I was keeping something from them. I looked at Rebecca hoping she could continue.

"Your sister was having trouble recovering; she was having nightmares every night about the torture she went through. Some nights she would wake up screaming, other nights she wouldn't even bother to sleep, she was too afraid to close her eyes" she said, still leaning on the wall. Stefan and the rest of the group looked over at her, wondering what was going on. She walked towards them, she wasn't afraid to tell them, it's wasn't like she was the one that did it.

"We had to compel" she said before stopping and watched everyone faces. Damon and Stefan faces went to anger again, they knew how much her memories and feelings meant to her. Stefan looked towards me.

"You compelled her" he yelled, he was looking at me because he knew he wanted me to answer.

"Yes, we compelled her to forget everything that had happened. To her she thinks we met at a club" I said kind of yelling a little bit. "I am not happy or proud what I did but she couldn't live like that anymore" I said, Stefan's face softens a little bit seeing how much I regretted it. We stared at each other a little bit, I didn't know if he was going to snap.

"And yeah that's how we met your sister, we travelled together and it all began from there" Rebecca said breaking the silence, Stefan glanced back at her. It was really intense moment.

"Why didn't you tell us, you compelled her to forget all of it, poor Andrea she never knew any of this, it's going to crush her" Damon said while storming of the lounge, he joined Stefan and they both stood in front of me. I couldn't believe they were saying any of this.

"It is not like you been around lately" I said while giving them my evil eye. Damon just smirked; I hated how he never thinks he has done anything wrong. I have been trying to protect her this whole time.

"So if you did all of this, you must have been the one to make her half witch" Caroline said, this made the brothers turn and go back to the lounge; they were trying to process it all. I just stood in front of them and didn't say a word, the silence gave it away.

"That's why she was able to stop mother tonight, wow that's first" Kol said from the lounge he and Elijah looked so shocked and stunned about this whole thing. To them I have always been the evil brothers who didn't have a heart. We were looking at each other for a second.

"I was doing it…. I was doing it to protect her from Michael" I said while looking down at the floor and moving. Damon broke the silence when he chuckled under his breath. "Sorry if I don't believe that, you only think of one person and that's yourself" he said while giving us his entire little smirk.

"You don't have too" I said replying within a second, I didn't care if he didn't believe me, I was only doing this to make it better for Andrea. Caroline must have been thinking about something because she jumped up and startled all of us.

"What I would like to know is what the hell happened tonight at the grill, why did she collapse when we staked Kol. Originals are only bound" she said, she was using her hands so you could tell she was really into this.

"That is what I would like to know" Elijah said again, while leaning forward. This must be something new to listen too. They were all staring at me so I figured Stefan must off fill them in with the whole situation at the grill.

"Yes well Emily and I made agreement through a witch but Andrea had to be stronger to survive or it wouldn't do anything. So in order for it to work I gave her my blood which also had a spell on it, she drank it for a month or so, through this made her have powers and strength like us originals, it's usually referred to" I said but was cut off in mid-Sentence by Elijah, he had gotten of the lounge.

"The love spell" he said while walking towards me a little bit with his hands on his hips. I was surprised he knew something about it.

"Yes it is called the love spell, it connects to people together" I said while looking towards the group, I was happy someone else knew what I was talking about, but as soon as I said it Damon loses it.

"So what you two are connected, this is unbelievable" he said, he was furious at what I just said but he didn't know all of it. The atmosphere had turned sour.

"In some ways we are but I didn't know it was that strong" I said trying to calm down the whole situation, Stefan just became more furious after it all sank in. He stormed towards me and pushed me.

"This is your entire fault, it changes everything. I didn't want her involved and now she is basically in the middle of it all" he said, he was going to go for me again but Alarc had gotten and grabbed him, Kol grabbed me because he knew I was over it all and he knew I had a short temper. He whispered something in my ear, which made me think I should go find Andrea. With that I took one last look at her pathetic, selfish brothers and stormed off to find Andrea.


	26. Chapter 25-Hurt

Chapter 25

**Rebecca P.O.V**

Klaus left to go find Andrea, leaving us to deal with her furious brothers. They were storming all over the place; I seriously thought they were going to start smashing stuff and throwing things.

"How could she… How could she be in love with the cold hearted, bad guy?" Stefan said while walking back and forth. Elena and the rest of them just sat back and still looked shocked.

As soon as he said that, I got so angry. As much as I don't get along with my brother they had no right to call him that when he has been trying to protect her this whole time.

"You guys are pathetic" I yelled while storming towards them while pointing my finger at them, they were kind of shocked I don't think they thought I would react like this especially when It is got something to do with my brother. " look Klaus might be the bad guy towards you guys but he isn't the bad guy towards Andrea he just wants to protect her, more than I can say for you guys" I said while giving them attitudes, as so as I sad that I knew I would regret it.

Damon came running towards me and grabbed me he pushed me against the wall. "What's that supposed to mean" he said while squeezing even tighter, my brother was going to grab him but he saw Elena jump up and new she would control him. As soon as he saw her he let go just a little but didn't release me completely, he just helped me rely

"You think she is in the wrong but can't you see this is just like history repeating itself" I said even though I wasn't around when it happened last time, my brothers have fallen for the same spell and I did suffer a little bit.

Damon just kept glaring at me but I knew he was thinking about what I said." It's not the same, even so how the hell would you know what happened all those years ago." He said, Elena came next to him and made him release me. I walked towards him and was ready to go off at him again.

"Yeah okay the other day when Klaus took her away" I said, as soon as I said it I saw Stefan's face lift and I knew that they didn't know that yet. " she went away with him" he said while also coming towards me so now I had both Damon and Stefan in my face demanding answers.

"Yes but that's not the point, why do you think she went away? What day was it" I asked knowing it would take a while for them to get it.

"It was Monday" Damon said while looking at me like I was the dumb one.

"Of course I know what day it was idiot, I mean what Date was it" I asked, I looked at both of their faces it only took a second to for their expression to change.

"Oh crap…. It was the 5th of November. Oh shit I totally forgot" Damon said, he face turned into shock and sad. I could tell Stefan was the same behind him. Elena turned towards them both and had a question look on her face. Stefan was the one to go up to her and I knew he was the brave one.

"It was Andrea's birthday and we forgot, we were so worried about protecting you from Klaus that it slipped our minds" he said while talking to Elena, he gave it to her gently cause he knew she would get upset. She just looked at them for a while; you could see she was hurt and shocked.

"Hang on honestly protecting Elena is a little bit more important" Bonnie said making us all turn round and look at her. She was really angry and that was a bit harsh to say, she didn't understand.

"That's not the point, Andrea didn't want a birthday party or anything because she knew you guys were busy but you could at least said Happy Birthday to her or even remembered" I said while looking at Bonnie, she had no right to say that. Elena had backed of little bit, she still stared at the shocked and sad brothers. You could see she was really angry at mostly herself because she knew she was the one in the middle tearing the family apart.

"But that's not the reason I did mention it nor it's not the whole reason why Klaus too her away, you see when Klaus he killed those vampire hunters they said to us that they would return one day and well a day before her birthday some did come into mystic Falls. Klaus thought she was in danger and well he took her away so I could kill them. These were a lot easier than the others but they were still hard so they were probably new borns or amateurs from the same group or the same kind" I said. The brothers were facing me at this staged and again were speechless with what I had to say. I knew they defiantly weren't expecting all of this.

"So he was protecting her" Caroline said from the background one again I had forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

"Yeah but she doesn't know, I would like to keep it that way not just about this about anything to do with the Vampire hunters." I said with a calmer tone, I was sad to think that these guys were all after Andrea. We all glanced at each other for a while; they were all trying to get this to sink.

"Do you know what kind of hunters they are" Elijah said making us all turn towards him who was on the side of the room.

"NO we only have come across them twice, now and when we met Andrea" I said while saying it softly to him. I knew he would go into protective mode and make sure they didn't return. He would probably get heaps of information on them to try and find out what we are handling.

Stefan broke our stare when he stepped into the middle with his hand on his head; he was looking down while walking back and forth so we know he was thinking about all of it.

"I have had enough for one day" he said while storming out of the house, still looking and Acting Angry. As soon as he leaves the rest of the group have decided to get up and join him, they follow him round like little puppies.

**Damon P.O.V**

"Think we should go find her" I said while getting out of the car, we had just arrived him from dropping people off. I looked into the woods, hoping Andrea was ok.

" No, I think we need some time to work out what we are going to do, besides I wouldn't know what to say to her" Stefan Said while walking through the front door. Even though I was shocked and horror about what I had found out before, I knew it was getting really late and I needed to know she was home safely.

**Kol P.O.V**

I didn't need to look far for Andrea, I knew where she would be, and she would have gone to the place where she felt peace and quiet and safety. This led me to the middle of the woods, I saw her in the distance leaning over on her legs and I knew straight away she was crying. We talked for a while just about what had happened tonight. She kept apologizing for not telling me but I knew she was being loyal to her brothers and besides she only knew some of it. I felt bad at the end because I did accidently let it slip about the hunters and Klaus protecting her. She was furious at Klaus, I didn't mean to get her all worked up but she suddenly got up and walked away, I was just hoping she didn't go and confront Klaus and tell him it was me, I didn't want to get daggered again. I hoped she was going home to sleep on it.


	27. Chapter 26- Old Friend (Crap Chapter)

Chapter 26

I had left the house early this morning; to be honest I didn't want to have the awkward silence with my brothers. I travelled out of town for the start off the morning; there was a nice lake area where I usually went to clear my head. I went back to mystic Falls knowing I couldn't run away from the situation forever, I was bound to run into someone soon enough. I was hungry and I wanted to go to the grill but I knew someone defiantly would be there.

I walked into the grill holding my breath, I let it all out when I glanced around the room and saw that the group was not there, however I did see someone I did want to have a little chat to.

"How could you do that, how could you lie and keep all those things from me" I said angrily while sitting in the seat next to Klaus who was at his usual spot at the bar, he looked up as soon as he heard me say that.

"Let me guess, Kol told you about the Vampires hunters." He said while putting his pen down before glancing at me" That boy doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut, I would go teach him a lesson but he does the damage and leaves" he said while turning back towards the bar and taking a sip. He didn't seem that concerned that I knew, he was being the smart ass that he has been for the last couple of months. I just kept looking at him, I then also turned towards the front and ordered a drink, and we sat there in silence for a second.

"You don't have to believe me but Rebecca and I did what we thought was best for you, we were trying to protect you, you don't understand the state you were in" he said calmly, turning back towards me, he could see that I was stressed. He pushed my hair back gently a little so he could see the side of my face; he was then able to see that I had been crying, but he knew I was probably still a little uncomfortable with showing a lot of affection in public, so he turned back.

"I know I am sorry, I am not mad at you for doing it, I knew you were protecting me I am just made that you never told me that's all, besides I shouldn't be taking all the anger out on you" I said while running my hand through my hair, I was so stressed with the whole situation and I guess it was getting to me that I took some of it out on him.

"I guessing you haven't spoken to your brothers" he said, he had so much calmness in his voice; I guess he had nothing to worry about.

"Nope I left early this morning before I could have the awkward conversation. How did it go after I left? Do they now everything? I asked wondering if there was any fights after I left, my brothers were so furious I knew one of them would have lost the temper. He just chuckled when he heard what I had asked; he knew I already knew the answer.

"They know everything from how we met to how you became half Witch. There was a few times where I thought one was going to start braking things but we handled it. I will explain all of it to you later on because you don't know a lot of it but I have to head of soon" he said while gathering his stuff up, I didn't know where he was going but he was in a rush.

"Where you going" I asked curiously while I watched him text someone, he was in a rush so I knew it must have been important

"I have a location on Finn and we are going to get his blood, we have something for him so hopefully he will hand it over nicely." He said I didn't know what he meant by they have something for him but if it's got to do with Klaus then he was blackmailing him in some way.

"Oh k do you need my help, I can do the spell to unbound you guys" I said as I watched him get of the stool, I think I need some distraction from everything.

"No love that will not be necessary we already have a witch to do it" he said, I swung my stool round a looked at him; he could see that I was offended by them not wanting my help. He carefully moved in closer so he was closer to my face

"I know you are more than capable of it and it is not that I don't want you to help or anything but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't involve you in anyway" he said as he traced my jaw line, he then carefully leant in and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead before walking off. I just sat there as I watched him leave the grill; I knew he was only going for a couple of days but I sure was going to miss him.

I sat at the bar a little longer still thinking of what I am going to do about everything especially living with my brothers. I began to look around and saw that I looked like a depressed person who came here to get drunk so I quickly moved to the booth hoping it would look better.

"So I had a good chat with Caroline last night after coming back and she told me a few interesting things" Tyler said while sitting down on the other side. As soon as I saw him I knew he knew everything and I knew this was going to be the first lecture I got.

"And now you're here to tell me how I could and how much I am a trader and liar and that I am a disgrace" I said sarcastically but in fed up tone. I didn't really want to hear about it now. He just looked at me and was a bit surprised with how I acted.

"No actually I was going to see how you were, it must have been pretty hard keeping that a secret" he said while stealing a chip from my plate. I looked up at him shocked that he was actually concerned.

"I am fine but ask me that tomorrow after I have to spend the night with my brothers" I said while giving him a weak smile. We sat there for a second in silence. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Look I am not mad about it, Yes Klaus is Evil but I didn't know him years and years ago, besides it's not like you betrayed us or anything" he said. I looked up and couldn't believe what I was hearing. He just smiled he actually understood everything.

"Look yes you are in love with him but you haven't been playing both sides and you generally care for everyone if you didn't you would told Klaus that I had gone to get unsirred and you wouldn't of given me the number of the woman you knew who helped me through this process" he said, he sipped his drink. I couldn't help but smile he wasn't mad at me and he actually understood why I didn't tell anyone. So I didn't even have to ask I already knew he was unsirred and there was no way I was going to tell Klaus it wasn't my place.

_Dear Emily _

_It has been a couple of days since everyone found out and the last time I saw Klaus. I know you probably already know everything and am extremely angry at me but I can't help the way I feel. I hope you could understand. My brothers haven't said a lot to me, we have pretty much avoided each other. The longest I have talked was to Damon and that was asking me why I wasn't attending school even though it was going to be over soon. I need them to forgive me, I need them to love me but I knew they were too busy protecting Elena._

_Love Andrea_

I walked down stairs after writing my letter. Like every other say I tried to sleep in as much as I possibly could. I knew everyone would be out already.

I arrived at the old bridge by myself; I had promised Tyler I would help out with getting rid of the old wood.

"Hey thanks for coming mum needs all the help she could get" he said while running up to me, I was glad that he didn't take everything to hard. I stood and just smiled; I knew it was his way of getting me out of the house and get my mind of things.

"That's ok I think it was time they built a new bridge" I said while smiling I glanced over his shoulder and saw Rebecca I had no idea she was interested in all of this, so I am guessing she was up to something. Tyler and I talked for a while; it was good he always seemed to make me laugh. I was shocked when I saw my brother walking with a very familiar girl, he wasn't going to stop but she saw me and her face changed.

"No way Andy Stamon" she said while walking up to me with a smile on her face, Damon followed because I knew he was curious. Tyler and I stopped and looked I couldn't help but smile when I recognized who it was.

"Sage, wow how long has it been, it is good to see you" I said while pulling her into a hug both of the boys just stood there waiting.

"Excuse but how do you know each other and its Andrea not Andy" Damon said in his tone, I didn't even know they knew each other.

" we met each other years and years ago, she was one of the best Jazz singers anyone had ever seen, guys were crawling all over her but she only had eye for one in particular" Sage said while smiling towards Damon, he just stood in confusion, never really told him about my Jazz singing days. "I had no idea you guys knew each other" she said while glancing between us both, we just stared at each other I was starting to wonder if he was going to answer of if he was too embarrassed to say I was his sister.

"Well this lady, whose name is actually Andrea is my beautiful little sister, who seems to have quite a little alliance that she never bothered to tell me about" He said while still glaring at me, I knew he was directing it at me. Tyler and Sage just stood and watched.

"Wow I had no idea you were a Salvatore, it must make this whole thing with the originals a little awkward" she said while giving us a face, she defiantly knew how to make things tense up. By this stage Tyler had been pulled away, he knew this was between Damon and I. Damon looked at Sage, he didn't think she knew.

"So I am guessing you know about her and Klaus" he said while glaring between us to, she was frightened she just opened her mouth and began talking.

"Are serious I think everyone knew about them, they were like the "IT" couple amongst the Vampire. She was the girl every man wanted and he was the one all the girls wanted but they only had eyes for each other, I am not surprised you guys lasted, as much as I hate Klaus he always seemed to put your needs first, he never let you out of his sight" she said while looking at me, I just smiled, we both kind of forgot Damon was standing right there.

"Excuse me, I just have to go before I vomit in my mouth even more" he said while walking off. Sage and I talked for a while; we talked about how hard it is to be in love with an original when they are so much stronger. I explained everything that had happened these last couple of days and she said she will talk to my brother, he always listened to her.


	28. Chapter 27- Checking up

Chapter 27

I was going to stay in bed but I knew I had to get out of this house; I couldn't just sit in my room just to avoid my brothers. Klaus had called and said he will be home soon. I thought it would be a good day to go out for the day, it was a weekend and I knew I couldn't be round this town; no one had gone out of their way to talk to me.

"I am going out for the day" I said while walking into the lounge room , I didn't know why I said it I knew they wouldn't really care, I was looking down so I didn't see that they were with the whole group except Tyler and Matt. Like I expected no one answered they just kept going on with what they were doing. I stopped when I saw that there was stakes surrounding them.

"What are you up to" I said curiously as I picked up stake from the bag.

"No of your business, so just go" Stefan said while grabbing the stake from, he looked so angry and didn't want anything to do with me, I stepped back with tears forming from the way he treated me.

"They just stakes Andrea, nothing for you to get involved in" Damon said a lot nicer then Stefan he saw looked at me and new Stefan had upset e. I just looked at Damon.

"Don't worry I know what you guys up to" I said while beginning to walk out of the room, I stopped when someone said something softly.

"You don't know anything, and that's way we want it to stay" Damon said making me turn round.

"You might actually act like I am invisible and all but I am not and I know exactly what they are. They are stakes made out of white Oak and the only way to kill an original." I said while glaring at them, they all looked up shocked that I knew what they were up to.

"How did you know" Elena said curiously while turning towards me.

"Come on I might not of known I was living with an original but I am half witch, you hear things about the originals from other witches" I said I was going to start walking again, but someone stopped me. Alarc had touched my shoulder softly, he was actually calm.

" what kind of stuff do you know about the originals" he said, he wasn't angry he was really polite. I looked at him and was going to tell them but was startled when Stefan put something down really angrily.

'Look Andrea, we don't want to know what you know because how do we trust you, you're in love with the guy we are trying to kill, so sorry if we don't believe you" he said while walking towards me, I glanced around the room and saw that Caroline and Elena stood back, they couldn't believe the way I was being treated but they didn't have the courage to stand up. I just looked at Stefan, I knew I had to get out of their before I started crying.

"Fine have it your way, but trust me when I say you have no idea what you are doing and the consequences are of all of it, but don't say I didn't warn you" I said while quickly walking and opening the door.

**Elena P.O.V**

"Stefan that wasn't very nice, she hasn't done any of this intentionally you shouldn't treat her like that, she is your sister" I said placing some stakes in a bag. Even though I was still a little bit shocked, she didn't to be treated like the bag guy.

"She is in love with Klaus, how are we meant to deal with that. She lied to us this whole time" he yelled, I couldn't understand why he was so angry.

"She didn't do it to hurt you or to be the bad guy, she didn't even know it was him until he arrived" Alarc Said while still making some more stakes, I was shocked to see he was sticking up for her.

"Look I think we shouldn't treat her like this especially you two you're her brothers and you just got her back, how cut would you be if you lost her over someone she couldn't help but love, besides it's not like she is on his side, she is not on any" Caroline said as usually she was getting pretty worked up about it. All of this made me think about everything they told me, everyone was getting really worked up at this stage and I didn't want another argument to happen. So I walked up to Damon who was glaring at Caroline.

"Look we don't like the situation as much as you do but all your sister has done is been nice to us this whole time, she never betrayed us, I just think you two should re consider everything. After wasn't she the one who stayed by your side when you first became a vampire and helped you hunt and stuff" I said while placing my hand on his shoulder he just looked at me and we kind of got into a moment, I had to pull myself away." And wasn't she the one who stuck by you when you were the ripper and didn't she help you stop" I said while walking towards Stefan. They both were starring and I knew I was getting through to them. " I just think she did all this even after she died because you chose the woman you love over her, she gave you a second chance and I think you should do the same" I said, at this stage I was in the middle of both of them. They were glancing at each other and I knew I was right.

**Andrea P.O.V**

_Dear Emily_

_I think it is time I move on; I need to go somewhere else. My brothers hate me they are treating me like they did when I was human and Katherine turned everyone on me, I feel like I am invisible to them and when I talk they speak to me like shit. I love Klaus, he makes me happy and makes me get butterflies I never thought I would get these feeling since I am actually dead. I miss you so much; I need to speak to you in person you would know what to say. My whole life I have lived it to the fullest. I have promised myself that I would never become one of those vampires who tortures and kills to get what they want but I keep thinking to myself does loving someone who does that make it as bad. These days I spend most of my time alone, so why don't I just leave it will be the same as it is now. _

_Love Andrea_

I sat in the wood the most of the day. I decided to go see Klaus knowing he would be home by now. I walked in and saw a very upset Bonnie.

"Oh My god Bonnie, what's wrong? Why are you here?" I asked while I ran over to her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Your boyfriend has made me stay here to get this stupid spell and he said if I didn't he would hurt Jeremy." She said while pulling away from me, she must have thought I was there to hurt her.

"He did what, Where is here" I said while turning around and going to the end of the stairs. I couldn't believe this.

"Klaus where the hell are, you better get down here right now?" I yelled, I was furious, how could he treat someone like this. She was innocent.

I ran over to her and start comforting her" Don't worry he will not hurt you or anyone, I promise. You will be able to go soon." I said quietly while wiping her tears away, she was really upset and scared.

"yes my love" he said as he came down the stairs, two of his hybrids came down and were going to attack me but he put his hand up to stop them.

"How could you, she is an innocent person in all of this, I said I will do the spell but you decide to kidnap someone and threaten her, and don't get me started on Jeremy. If Kol…." I yelled while pointing my finger, it felt like a husband and wife having an argument. I said I would do it but he preferred to do it the evil way. He walked forward a little bit.

"Don't worry, he is. I told you I didn't want you involved, so you decide to come over and what check up on me" he said while still walking towards me, he never got angry he always seemed calm.

"Klaus you seem not to be evil towards me but you are okay with hurting my friends, don't you get it they are the people I care about and when you hurt them or threaten them that's hurting me" I said, tears began to form I just needed him to know the position that I am in. " you know when most girls randomly check up on guys they usually walk in to the guy having sex with someone else but No when I randomly decide to visit the guy I love he just happens to have one of my friends hostage and threatening her" I yelled, he just smiled. I couldn't believe he found this amusing. I gave him a disgrace look and turned round and stormed over to Bonnie.

"You can go Bonnie; "I started to say but was stopped when Klaus came storming over followed by his two hybrids." What are you doing Andrea, we need the spell done" he said while coming in between us.

"I am saving both off our Asses" I said while pushing him to the side. Two hybrids stood on either side of her.

"I am sorry for what he put you through but don't worry no one is going to hurt you or anyone you care about. Are they?" I asked looking back towards Klaus, he had this really angry face and for a second I thought he wasn't going to agree but he nodded his head and the two hybrids backed off. I took Bonnie's hand softly and began to guide her towards the door. "Here is your bag everything is still in it, Here are my keys, you can take my car. I will pick it up tomorrow, don't worry I will not do anything like this again and don't worry. Jeremy is Safe. Trust me" I said as I opened the door and guided her out, she just nodded I think she was still a little bit terrified. I wouldn't blame her. As soon as she got out of the door. She began to run. I shut the door and turned towards Klaus, he was still in the same spot glaring at me.

"Give us a minute" I said as I waved my hands and shooed the hybrids away.

"Andrea just because I love you doesn't mean you can interfere with the way I handle things" he said, he walked over. He seemed a lot angrier but he still didn't look it.

"Are you serious Klaus, they are the people I care about. Even though you don't want me in the middle you are tearing apart my family when you hurt the ones I care about. Or is that what you want." I said while walking towards him. "I can't keep doing this Klaus being in the middle of a war between the people I love. Let me ask you this were you always like this even when we were together, have you always threaten and blackmailed people but never told me" I asked we were really close by this stage. The environment was getting calmer.

"No, I just learnt to get things done you sometimes have to do it the hard way" he said he never stopped staring at me he just kept closing the distance between us. I knew he was being seductive to get out of me being angry at him." Well I think you need to rethink you tactics" I said before pushing him to the side a little bit. I kept walking towards the table while he just looked at me.

"Get me the spell book and the blood" I said while not looking up towards him, I didn't care if he didn't want me to do this. I looked up at him who was still standing in the same spot.

"Look we don't have time to waste, now get me the things Klaus" I said while gesturing to go off and collect the things. Within seconds he was back with the spell book and the blood. He cut himself and gave me his blood. It only took seconds and the spell was completed.

"That was a lot easier then kidnapping and forcing someone to do it" I said while looking at him. Our faces were close now but I knew I couldn't give in and kiss him, I had to be strong.

"I am out of here; you can go back to whatever you were doing. If that was having sex with some human then have fun with that" I said while not looking back towards him, I just walked out of the house and the slammed the door.

I arrived home and was exhausted, I knew I had to keep a closer eye on Klaus and the way he handled things. I opened the door and didn't even had to walk any further before seeing Sage and her friend lying dead on the ground with Stefan, Caroline and Elena hovering over them with shocked and confused faces, now I defiantly knew it was good that I did the spell.

"By the looks of it I am guessing you killed Finn then," I said while closing the door, they looked up at me.

"You know why they are dead" Stefan said while walking towards me, he sounded a lot calmer then the last time I saw him.

"I told you had no idea what you were doing when trying to kill an original but no one listened to me" I said while walking into the lounge, I began to put everything down. They all followed me expecting some answers. Stefan was going to speak again but his phone rang. He talked for a while and he sounded angry and shocked towards the end of the conversation.

"That was bonnie, she said you told her to go home and did the spell to unbind them" he said. This time he was angry at me, I just smiled while placing myself on the lounge and looked at the three people standing in front of me with confused and angry faces.

"You welcome" I said giving him my sarcastic voice. I knew this would make him even more furious.

"Are you kidding Andrea that was the only way to get rid of them" he yelled, he started storming back and forth.

"I serious, I thought you were smarter enough, I did the spell to save all of us. If I didn't and you killed all the originals. We will be dead to." I said while leaning forward. He stopped storming and knew I was onto something.

"What do you mean Andrea" Elena said quietly while joining the conversation. I looked at her and knew I couldn't get angry with her.

"The Original Mother played you, she didn't want to get rid of just her kids she wanted to wipe out the whole Existence of Vampires. If you listened to me or even cared about what I was going to say before you would know that if you kill an original you don't just kill them but you wipe out their whole blood line." I said while getting up. I have had enough of all of this.

"Stefan you think Klaus is an evil Killer, but you're just the same and this war between you two its bringing the ripper out of again" I yelled while walking towards him. "I can't keep doing this anymore Stefan; it is getting way to hard. Out of everyone I thought you would understand but you don't even care about my feelings anymore" I said I couldn't help but cry, it was all too hard. He just looked at me with no expression. "Yeah well you brought it on yourself" he said softly. I couldn't believe what he just said; I just looked at him for a second and realized my brother had really gone. I ran out of the house crying, I needed to get away.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I watched as Andrea left crying. I couldn't believe that had come out of me. Elena just looked at me in shock that I didn't even try and stop her.

"How could you say that" she said while beginning to walk up towards me. I just looked at her." I have to go" I said before beginning to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going" she asked curiously as she watched me gathering up all of the white oak stakes.

"I have to go save my brother who is being held hostage by my sister apparent love of her life" I said yelled while slamming the door.

I arrive at the mansion and I knew I didn't want to be here. I had stopped thinking about what I said to Andrea the whole way here. It took a while, first we had to get all of our anger out and we got into a few arguments. It was up to the stage of finalizing and doing the last part of making a deal/

"We will give you all the stakes for my brother" I said waiting for Klaus to reply. I could tell Damon was furious but he didn't know the whole story.

"Fine, we get the stakes and you get your brother back." He said while walking towards me a little more. Before he could start speaking I interrupted.

"One more thing because we told you where all the stakes were. I want you to leave my sister alone, this war it's hurting her and she can't handle it. So leave her alone" I said. I stood there firmly showing I meant what I said. He thought about it for a while, I could tell it was hard for him. I actually saw sadness form in his eyes.

"Fine… Fine I will leave Andrea alone, you are right it's hurting her" he said stumbling, I knew it was hard for him to say it. I just hoped he kept his word. We finished up and I left with Damon. Even though it was going too crush Andrea. It was for the best. I filled Damon in on everything that had happened. We both agreed that it was good that Andrea did the spell in time.


	29. Chapter 28- The Dance

Chapter 28

**Andrea P.O.V**

I had volunteered to help decorate the hall for the upcoming decades dance; I knew Caroline was handling the organizations so I thought if I got involved then it might get them to talk to me a little bit. I was right they did start talking to me; they kind of forgot I was in love with Klaus; we talked about what we were wearing.

"Hey I heard you were an infamous jazz singer in the 20's, so do we get a special performance" Caroline said while placing some decorations on the table, I couldn't help but smile after thinking about the memories.

"Ha- Ha you wish, sorry but my jazz singer days are over" I said while sorting through some fabrics. I remember those days, Klaus and I would go to clubs and dance all night long.

"Here are some more decorations to sought through" Rebecca said while placing them on the table, Caroline had been pulled away to help someone else. "I am guessing you haven't seen my brother" she asked in curiosity.

"Nope last time I saw him it was the other day when I went to your house and he was keeping Bonnie hostage" I said while picking the fabrics of the table.

"Speak of the devil" she said while pointing towards the door. I turned around and there is Klaus walking through the hall towards me. All the girls stopped what they were doing and stared and even some hearts stopped, they thought he was stunning. In any other time, I would of loved how all the girls fell head over heels for his looks but today I was still mad at him. I could see that Caroline, Bonnie and Elena had stopped what they were doing and staring at him wondering what he was up to.

"What do you want; you know I am still mad at you for what you did with Bonnie" I said not bothering to look up at him, but I knew he had his charming face on.

"Love you know I needed that spell done if not all of us would have been dead due to your brothers selfish way, they should of listened to you" he said. This made me stop and glare at him; he knew he wasn't making the situation any better.

"Oh come on already, just have sex already, the sexual tension between to is making me sick" Rebecca said while walking past with some more decorations, it broke the silence and us starring at each other. She was right I think everyone could feel the sexual tension between us. I just rolled my eyes knowing Caroline could hear the whole conversation and was probably going to tell Elena and Bonnie.

"May I talk to you outside for a second, where there is a bit more privacy" he said while glancing towards Caroline and Rebecca who were leaning on a table pretending they were doing something but were really ears dropping. I just nodded and followed him outside.

"So love I didn't come here to argue, I know you're still mad at me but I am here to tell you I am leaving for good" he said while we took a seat at an empty table. I couldn't believe what he just said. "It's too dangerous here, I need to start over. So Rebecca and I have decided to leave tonight." I just stared at him not knowing what to say, I thought he was joking.

"I would ask you to join me but you need to stay here, sought things out with your brothers" he said while looking at me, he knew he was hurting me. "What about Elena, your hybrids" I asked finally getting the words out of my mouth.

" She will be coming with me, if she likes it or not, but not just yet I will come back for her" he said, I was shocked at that but I knew she would be safe. I got up not knowing what to do or say. "What about her family, her life is here in mystic falls. She hasn't even finished school yet" I said, I knew my brothers wouldn't go down without a fight but I wasn't really interested in that at the moment.

"So you will take her and not me, ha-ha this is just like the situation with my brothers. Am I ever going to be someone first choice or priority" I yelled, tears were falling now I couldn't keep them in. he just followed. "Love it's not like that, this way you can patch things up with your brothers. If you came with me I knew you would start blaming me after a few years and then begin to hate me" he said while grabbing my shoulder and turning me around he came in really close our faces were almost touching "love I promise we will be together one day and I will look out for you and love you till that day comes, but for now you have to work on getting you family back together, trust me you don't want to be without an family" he said. I couldn't say anything because in a second we were kissing. It was a kiss that I had been waiting for and it was more magical than any other kiss. He pulled back only a fraction away so I knew he wasn't finished.

"I love you; I always had and always will. Till the end" he said giving me a small smile. His breadth was mint and cold.

"I love you too, I have never stopped and never will. For always and forever" he kept smiling. We pulled back into each other and started kissing again. I didn't want this to end. I haven't kissed him like this for over 40 or odd years, I couldn't believe it was going to be the last for a while. He pulled back and within seconds he was gone. Leaving me like I have been for the last 10 years or so, Alone!

As soon as he left I broke out, even though we weren't together just knowing we were in the same town made me feel better. For years I wondered where he was, if he was safe or not and now it's going to be like that again. I tried to clean myself up before entering the hall, but I knew you could still see that I had been crying. As soon as I walked in the, I had seen the girls turn towards me and watch as I walked across the hall, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying. I knew it was only minutes before they tell Stefan or Damon.

Stefan P.O.V

I got a call from Elena telling me that Klaus had come to the school and spoke to Andrea, at first I was going to rip his throat because I said for him to stay away but then when she told me she came back in crying I knew he was the reason. I immediately got in the car and drove to the mansion; I was going to find out what he didn't get about leaving her alone and not hurting her.

"Klaus you're here" I said as I opened his front door, I knew if he wasn't home then some of his hybrids would be. I walked in and glanced around, still no one popped out from anywhere. So I continued to his study probably thinking he was in their painting. I walked past lots of boxes, so I figured the rumors are true that he and Rebecca are leaving for good.

I was going to continue through to the study but stopped when I saw some drawings falling out of a folder on top of a box. I wasn't going to stop but the person in the drawing caught my eye, it was of a girl but it wasn't just any girl it was Andrea. I picked it up and studied it closely, I then flipped through the rest of the folder, and there were more drawings of her. But what fascinated me the most was the dates on them. The dates started from like ages ago till now. I couldn't believe that he had drawn and kept these drawing throughout the years. I started to actually think he did care and love her. The drawings were so detailed and he captured every detail of Andrea's Beautiful face. She always had been so pretty and stunning. I hated to admit myself but he wouldn't draw these for any one, he wouldn't take the time to make them so detail if it was some random girl. So he must of loved her, I am guessing he still does because the newest one dated on back to a couple of days ago. I heard a noise coming from the other room and knew someone had arrived home, I didn't want to get caught sneaking into his stuff, so I quickly through them back and within a flash I had gone.

Andrea P.O.V

The dance was going to be boring, I wanted to get out of it but I knew if I stayed at home then I would just think about him. I had worn a dress that I actually wore back in the 20's but just fixed it up a little to make it more modern. As I predicted the dance was really boring, I just stood around while I watched everyone dance. Elena looked happy and so did Caroline they both had men that loved them, well Elena had Two. All night long I could see Stefan keep glancing at me, I didn't know if he was checking up on me or if he actually felt bad for the way he had been treating me lately. I couldn't help nut stand in the corner and consider what I was actually doing in mystic fall, why I kept putting myself into situations that always ended up making me suffer.

"Now why is such a beautiful lady, standing in the corner? When I know for a fact she should be out their making all the girls jealous" he said while standing beside me. As soon as I felt his presence, I could feel his familiar breath and I knew for a fact it was Klaus. I couldn't help but smile, when he put out his hand to lead me to the dance floor. I knew by now Stefan and the groups were probably looking at me but I didn't care, for one I was going to live the moment the way I wanted to. I didn't care that they were starring, for that moment I couldn't be happier.

"Thought you were leaving" I asked as he took my hand and wrapped it in his hand while his other one made its way to my waist. I felt comfortable the way I was being held and touched. I loved every second of it.

"Rebecca wanted to come to see how it all turned out, so we are leaving later tonight" he said while staring at me, our faces were close. I the tension between us was unbelievable. For a while I was quite nervous dancing with him, but he led the way. I glanced over his shoulder and could see that Elena and Stefan were standing on the side watching me; I knew the group had gathered up to talk about what he was doing here.

"I have to say, you look amazing tonight, it reminds me of back then. How you always take my breath away as soon as you enter the room" he said while still looking. He never once stops eye contact. It was like we were the only ones in the room. Our dancing was slow and in time, I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. It's a good way to remember you by" I said. I couldn't get the thoughts of him moving out my system.

"Like I said before, it is for the best, you'll thank me again one day when we meet again" he said. We twirled slowly around the dance floor. I didn't know what to say, so I leaned in and put my head on his chest. I just wanted this dance to last forever. I wanted to be this close with him till the end of time.

He leaned in even more, this time his lips were just above my ear. We talked for a bit, just saying cute little things to each other hoping the others wouldn't hear but I knew Damon was listening to every word. Klaus said something and I heard Damon Chuckle under his voice saying a comment. I got mad so I just stuck my finger up at him without leaving eye contact with Klaus. Damon was such an annoying brother sometimes, well actually all the time.

The dance was nearly over but all of the sudden I started getting weak in the head. I looked down trying to regain myself without Klaus hopefully noticing.

"You alright my love" he said while looking down at me and letting me lean on him a little bit more. My eye sight went weird and I felt really dizzy in the head. It felt like when you get up too quickly.

"Yeah, I just went a little weak in the head that's all" I said while placing my hand on my head and trying to regain my posture. Klaus could see it in my eyes though.

"Why do we go take a seat" he asked while gesturing me towards the seat. While we were walking towards the seats Stefan came up to both of us. I thought he was going to yell but he quickly just nodded letting Klaus know he was wanted him outside.

"Love why don't you have taken a seat and I will be back any second" he said while placing me on a seat before walking out of the hall with Stefan. Caroline and Tyler came running up as so as he left, making sure I was ok. As much as I said it, I knew something was wrong.

"I just need to go to bathroom" I said quietly while still looking down to the ground before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew that it was powerful.

I couldn't even get to the bathroom, I just had to lean on a locker and hope someone finds out where I am; besides it couldn't get much worse. It was like someone was draining all of my power outs. I had to try and stand little.

"You ok, Andrea" Stefan said while walking down the hall, he came in and looked worried. I could see Klaus was behind him something obviously was wrong.

"My Mothers back, and she got has Got Elena" I heard him say while Stefan grabbed my hand. I looked up towards him. He knew I couldn't do the spell." Bonnie is in the middle of working on one" he said. It was like he knew what I was thinking.

"That explains why I feel someone is draining power out of me. You go to Bonnie, I will stay here" I said while gesturing him to go with Stefan and try and fix this.

I sat in the hall for a little longer; I need fresh air so I went outside hoping it would help. I walked down towards the dust and knew I wouldn't get past it, but it couldn't help but try. Unexpectedly it worked, I stepped right over it. I had no idea how but it worked for me, obviously this whole draining power and letting me past the barrier was a sign from the original mother that she wanted me to find her.

I knew exactly where she was going to be, the place where it all began. I ran and instantly saw Elena crying while Alarc was on the ground. Jeremy and matt had both of their weapons towards each there, so I knew it wasn't long. I couldn't believe she was really doing this. I didn't even think I just ran straight up behind her and ripped her heart out pulling it out while Elena looked up and saw the life drain from her eyes. I didn't even think about what the Klaus or the others were going to do, in that second all I cared about was Elena, Alarc, matt and Jeremy. I dropped her body and ran straight over to them.

"What happened" I said as I leant over his body. I looked and could see he didn't have his ring on.

"She killed him, he is dead Andrea" she said sobering trying hard to find the words to say. I looked down again.

"No he is not" I said while studying his body.

"What do you mean, he is not dead" Matt said while storming over with Jeremy. I looked up at them.

"If you have lived as long as I have, you can start to tell the difference between a dead body and a…" I stopped knowing it was going to be hard to say this to them.

"Vampire" I heard Elena said softly, before she could finish Alarc opened his mouth and started to take a big breadth like he had been holding on for it for ages.

As soon as he was awake, they looked at each other. I knew it was going to be hard to tell him he was one of the things he has been hunting for years.

I waited outside while everyone said their goodbyes to Alarc. I looked at Damon and could see he was hurting inside. Alarc was his best friend even If he didn't admit it. I went home soon after that, I knew Damon was going to stay longer and Stefan was probably going to make sure Elena and Jeremy got home alright.

"Hey Andrea, wait up" Jeremy said while gesturing Elena and Stefan to wait for him. They waited behind while he ran up to me just as I was leaving the bush.

"I wanted to say thanks for tonight, you saved our Asses. Look I don't the whole story but I am not mad at you and I don't think you betrayed us. Back there you showed us that you are just trying to protect the ones you love and that are what you have been doing this whole time, so I just want you to know I am not mad at you and Thank you. " he said, it made me smile to think he actually can see that I am just trying to help. I gave him a quick smile as I walked off into the bush.

I took the longer way home; I think I just needed to think about a few things but especially on how I was going to tell Klaus. I did rip his mother's heart out. I took a long shower and just kept scrubbing the blood of my hands, she was the second person I had killed and beside she was one of us, she was a witch. I got out and got into my cute little short PJs, when I looked up I saw Klaus in the corner of my room; I just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I am so sorry, I had to she was going to kill Elena" I said as I quickly walked over to him trying to explain everything. "I know you probably hate me but... "He came quickly over to me and put his finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Love I am not angry at you, she was going to kill us. I am here to say Thank you, I know it must be hard on you" he said while coming closer I was really surprised that he was angry. He was actually happy she was dead. "But if you ever go do something that dangerous again, I will get mad. She wanted you there, she wanted you dead" he said. I just nodded and looked down a little knowing what I did was stupid. He just lifted my chin up and began to kiss me. Again the kiss was magical, I knew I wanted to go further but he stopped knowing he didn't want to lead me on because he was leaving soon. He was going to go leave but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Klaus, can you stay. Just stay with me tonight, hold me like you used to. I need you" I said while looking at him. He just led me to my bed and we got comfortable. He laid into him, loving every moment. I knew I didn't want to fall asleep because I knew when I woke up he would be gone.

**Damon P.O.V**

"You reckon we should go wake up Andrea, see how she is doing" I said as I looked at Stefan and Elena, who were both in the lounge room.

"Why, don't wake her up. Just leave her she will be fine" Stefan said as we entered the house. I was concerned but, she didn't stay after.

"But Stefan, she just killed for her second time, she must be feeling upset" I said while I placed the things down. Andrea had only killed once before and that was when she was just turned. She always didn't believe in vampires being murderers. I said goodnight to Stefan and walked up stairs. I quickly checked up on her and saw she was fast asleep, I could see that her bed had been disturbed on the other side and I automatically guessed she hadn't been alone, but for some reason I didn't care I was just hoping my sister wasn't going to be affected by this all.


	30. Chapter 29- The Consequences(short Chap)

Chapter 29

**Andrea P.O.V**

_Dear Emily, _

_It has been a couple of days since I killed her. I can't sleep because every time I go to sleep I have nightmares. I have heard of these things happening to other witches who have killed another witch to save a vampire. I never thought it would happen to me, I can't stand it, its torture. I know I have to except my punishment, I knew there was going to be consequences for my action. So I have decided to do it today._

_Love Andrea_

I finished writing my letter, I was in the woods. As much as I was tired I just couldn't sleep. The nightmares were too real; I knew it was time to go face my punishment.

I walked into the old witches' house, where all the ghosts of the witches usually are. I could tell from me entering that some were mad to see me and most of them were happy they were going to get their revenge. I had heard a lot of stories involving witches who have gotten punishment from the other side or killing one of their own but I knew mine was going to so much worse, I just didn't kill nay witch I kill an original.

As soon as I entered the basement it started. There was so much pain in my head that I thought it was going to explode. Because they were descendant they couldn't physically out pain on you but they could made pain in your head and that's what they did. The pain was so bad I couldn't stand up anymore, it felt like vervaine going through you system. I clenched my head every time they did another pain trick. People don't know that just because they are dead it doesn't mean they are not powerful and don't have magic. This house usually doesn't let vampires in it only if you make a deal well imagine being a vampire and a witch who is getting a punishment from the witches on the other side. I could have run out and skipped it all but I knew I deserved all the torture I got, I was still slouching over holding my head between my legs hoping they would give up soon.

"Oh my god Andrea, what are you doing in here? What are they doing to you?" he screamed when he got to the bottom of the stairs, he came running over to me and picking me up. I knew he could get in because they trusted him.

"I need to Stefan, I deserve it. I killed the original and now it's my punishment" I cried trying to stop the pain and the tears. He just carried me out bridal style; he placed me on the bonnet of the car, my head was still hurting.

"What Are you talking about" he said as he leaned down and made sure it was just my head that was hurting.

"When you kill a witch and you're a also a witch you get punished by the other side by having hallucination and the conflict pain on you" I said as I tried to regain myself.

"It is not worth it Andrea, you did to protect Elena. So thank you" He said while placing hands on my shoulder and making sure I was getting the point.

He was right, I shouldn't go through this all, but it made me feel better, to know I was getting punished. I just looked at him and gave him a weak smiley knowing this was his first time saying something nice to me in a long time. We hugged for a while and then he drove me home, I knew the witches were satisfied that they got to have some go out me.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I went to Elena house after dropping Andrea home; I knew she would have asleep. I was running late and everyone was already gathered round in the kitchen.

"Hey, where have you been, you're so late" Elena said as I walked into the house. Everyone stopped and looked at me; they could tell something was bothering me.

"Hey what's up with you little bro" Damon said as he kept munching on all the food that was out on the table. I just kept walking towards Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, can I ask you a question" I asked as I leaned on the table. She was curious as why I wanted to talk to her.

"Um yeah sure, what's up" she asked as she looked at me. I knew Andrea was hurting so I need to find out more.

"Have you ever been punished or anything by the witches at the old Witches house" I asked, she just looked curiously. Wondering why I wanted to know something like that.

"Um kind of, when I was doing spells to help vampire they would put pain to try and stop me from doing the spell." She said while looking down, I knew it brought up bad memories.

"Why are you asking about the witches" Elena said as she joined the conversation. I pulled around and realized I wasn't the only one in the room; I hesitated for a while but then began.

"Um just worried about Andrea, that's all" I said while picking up some food, even though I have been mad at her. She is still my sister and I care about. Seeing her today made me realized how much she hasn't changed and that I have to protect her.

"What wrong with Andrea?" Damon said. I could see he had become very interested since mentioning her name.

"it just she isn't taking this whole killing the original thing to well, today I went to get some things from the old witches house and she was in there pain. "I said as I looked at Damon.

"What do you mean she was in pain" Elena asked, who was also interested in this whole thing.

"Well she went there to get punished; apparently they punish witches who killed other witches. She blames herself for and feels she deserve all the pain they give her" I said waiting for everyone's faces to change.

"She hurt herself" Damon asked while walking towards me, I knew he was really worried at this stage. "I knew this would happen Stefan, I told you we should check up on her" he said. Now he seemed to be blaming me. "She can't handle it" he continued, he was right she couldn't handle it.

"That's hard to believe" Bonnie smirked, I knew she hated Vampires but she didn't need to be rude. Everyone looked at her shock and she knew she had to explain herself.

"Well she is a vampire, killing is natural for you guys" she continued she didn't even care that what she said came of really nasty. Elena looked at her shocked and so did Jeremy.

"Bonnie, that wasn't very nice she saved our Asses" Jeremy said looking still shocked that it came out of her mouth. Damon was smirking at her and I knew he was thinking about something.

"For your information Bonnie, the reason we are Worried about her is because Andrea had only killed one person before the other night and that was right after she turned. So for 160 years she has never killed anyone." He said while walking towards her, I knew she was shocked about what Damon just said to her. She was wrong about Andrea, Andrea actually cared about people, and she wasn't a murderer. That whole afternoon was kind of wrecked; I wasn't really in the mood I just kept thinking about Andrea and hoping she was alright.


	31. Chapter 30- Gone

Chapter 30

I have spent these last couple of days thinking about a few things. Damon and Stefan have started to talk to me more. Elena has been round as well, I see the way her and Stefan act towards each other all in love and everything, I miss that and I want that. Seeing the way those two acts have helped me make a decision about what I want to do, way I want to spend my life.

I walked towards Klaus's house, I stopped for some reason I was nervous, and I was scared he wouldn't agree with my decision. I was happy he had decided to stay after his mother death because I wouldn't have got the chance to do this.

"Hey you" I said as I stood and leaned on the doorframe of his study, of course he was painting like usual. He looked and placed his things down when he saw me.

"Well hello love, what brings you over here so late" he said as he looked and admired his painting, I had to admit it was a beautiful painting.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" I said as I walked past him and went to grab myself a scotch, I defiantly need a drink to get this out. He looked up with a concerned face.

"Why do you always think that whenever I want to talk something has happened or its bad news" I said as I leaned onto his desk. I was wearing a dress so I was of course showing my legs; I knew he loved my legs. He looked and I could see his eyes wonder all over my body. He got up after realizing that what I was going to say was good and he began to walk over to me after he knew I was flirting with him.  
"So what did you want to talk about love" he said as he came even closer, for some reason I got nervous around him.

"Us"

"I like the sound of that" he said while placing his hand on my waist. Every time he touched me, shivers went all the way through my body. I was happy for tonight there is no one else except Klaus and I and we can act like we use to.

"I have been thinking and I want to be with you, I have been watching people like Tyler and Caroline and I want that, I miss that between us. I miss waking up next to you; I miss the way you make me feel like a princess, I miss….. "I said trying to get my breath. I was going to continue but I was stopped when Klaus crushed his lips to me. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pushed him into me. The kiss was unbelievable. I loved every second of it. I didn't want to but I pushed him away a little and grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. The rest of the night everything I had missed, I finally got to have. That night I didn't spend the night with the Evil Klaus that my brothers and friends hate and want to kill, that night I spent it with Klaus, the man that I fell in love with all those years ago and the one I haven't stopped loving.

I woke up the next morning; it took me a while to adjust to the different environment. I was tangled in sheets and I turned over realizing I was by myself. I knew Klaus was always the one to make sure he was there when you woke up and made sure you were happy before he started his day, so I knew he had to be downstairs doing something. It didn't take long for me to smell the amazing breakfast happening downstairs. I walked down in one of Klaus shirts; I always loved wearing his shirts the next morning.

"Hello love, how did you sleep" he said when I entered the kitchen, I walked up behind him and wrapped my hands around his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stayed there while he put the finishing touches on the breakfast.

"Yummy, this is one thing I defiantly missed" I said as I went to his side, I was going to grab something of the plate but he quickly hit my hand away, Klaus always like to make things perfect, even breakfast.

"Yeah, well I missed seeing you in my shirt" he said turning round and putting his hand on my waist. He gently pulled me in and kissed me, I totally forgot there was an amazing breakfast waiting on the counter for us. He guided me to the table and we sat down and ate. There was a lot of flirting but it quickly went to general conversations.

"Now I know why Klaus wasn't up at the crack of dawn down in his study painting away like he has done every day, he was too busy up stairs with you" Rebecca said while coming into the kitchen. Klaus and I were in the middle of a kiss and quickly turned round when we heard her voice.

"Oh hey Rebecca, sorry I didn't know you were here" I said trying to make sure my shirt didn't rise up. Klaus who was leaning on the bench wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled my back towards him.

"Don't be silly, it's not like I am not used to you walking around in a shirt and you guys being all over each other. I did live with you for years" she said while grabbing something out of the fridge. She was smiling so I knew she was happy. "I am going to the school, to help out do you want to come" she asked while closing the door.

"I take that silence as a yes, I will put some clothes in Klaus's room, and we will be leaving in like 1hr" she said as she walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile knowing I had missed her ordering me around. Klaus just laughed and kissed my neck and shoulders as I watched Rebecca leave the room. He took me up to his room and sat in his room while I ran around trying to get ready. It was just like old times; he always sat and watched as I got ready. It was the time of day that we usually talked about things going on. After I was ready I sat down next to him on the lounge, we had some time to spare. We kissed for a little bit but he pulled me away so I knew he wanted to talk about something.

"Love, I am still leaving town. I want to know if you would like to come with us. I don't know where we would go but I would love it if you would join us. I know you have to think about it so I am giving you till the end of today to choose" he said. I was shocked and didn't know what to say but he knew I would have anything to reply so he just leaned in and kissed me. Within Seconds he was gone and I had to spend the day cleaning out of the hall and choosing if I want to leave town with the guy that I loved, all stay with my family that I also loved.

It turned out to be just Caroline, Rebecca and me at the school. We cleaned out the hall getting it ready for school again. Caroline offered to go grab something from the store room, it had been a while. Rebecca said she had to go home so I offered to finish cleaning up. Caroline had been taking a while so I went to check up on her, that is when I saw Alarc holding her by the throat. I didn't even think I just ran up to him in full speed and pushed him of Caroline.

"Run Caroline" I screamed at her while holding Alarc away. I could see in her face how scarred she was, she wasn't able to move. That is when I saw she didn't have her ring on, Alarc must have taken it.

"Here put this on and Go" I yelled as I threw her my ring and struggled to keep Alarc down. She ran as soon as he got the ring, I knew it was only time till my brothers came and saved me but I wonder what Alarc had install for me until then.

I had been tire up by vervaine ropes for a couple of hours now; he had it in my throat as well. Every part of my body was feeling the pain and Weakness of the vervaine.

**Caroline P.O.V**

I ran to Elena house I knew the brothers would be there. As soon as I got there I knew Klaus was also there. I heard them arguing about Elena, they were arguing about how she left.

"He's got her" I yelled as I stormed through the door. They all stopped their arguing and stared wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"Who's got who" Stefan said curiously while walking towards me.

"Alarc, he's got Andrea. They are the school. "I cried I didn't know what to say. "Klaus stormed forward. I could tell he was angry and pissed off.

We worked out a plan to enter the school. We already figured out that he also has Elena.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I could hear her walking down the hallway, I wondered why she actually turned up, and it is not like we have been close lately.

"Are I see you turned up, right on time" Alarc Said as she entered the class room she glanced and quickly ran towards me when she saw that I had vervaine ropes in my mouth and pencils stabbed into my hands.

"It is ok we are going to get out here, don't worry" she said, just about the same time Alarc pushed her into the seat next to me.

"I surprised you came, she is in love with the guy that has destroyed your life" he said while looking at Elena. We both sat there for a while, Alarc stood and talked about how he was going to kill all the vampires. It came out of nowhere but she splashed vervaine in his eyes, she suddenly came over to me and took the pencil and rope out of my mouth, I couldn't believe she was still here helping me.

"Run, I am right behind you" she screamed while she took the last pencil out of my hand. I ran in vampire speed with her right behind me, but when we reached the door he grabbed her. I didn't have time I knew I had to get help besides I don't think he would harm her.

When I got to the end of the hall, I looked back towards the classroom, I still couldn't see anything. But all of the sudden someone grabbed me from behind, for a second I thought it was Alarc but then I recognized his breath. He turned me around and pulled me in closer and began to whisper.

"Love I need you to go home straight and lock the doors" he whispered, he wiped the tears away from my face. He was about to begin to run down the hall but I grabbed him.

"Yes" I said softly before crushing my lips to his, he couldn't resist. I pulled back quickly before we got too much into it. "Yes I want to come with you and Rebecca. I will go home and pack." I said smiling, as soon as he heard that he smiled too, within that second we both went our separate ways.

I was at home, all of my things were packed and I was waiting for my brothers to get home so I could tell them about my decision. I waited and waited until I heard the front door opening.

"Damon and Stefan, is that you" I said while running down the stairs I wanted to get over to Klaus's house.

"Oh Rebecca what are you doing here" I said when I noticed the blonde standing in the lounge room. I kept walking towards here.

"Are you here to help me with all my stuff, I didn't realize I had so much stuff" I kept talking. She just stood there with no emotion.

"Andrea, I'm sorry but…" she said but I cut her off. " I don't actually think, I need to bring. I can always come back right… I said but I was cut off when Rebecca came towards me in vampire speed.

"He's gone Andrea; your brothers put a spell that they used on Michael. He's gone" she said. This made me stop; I couldn't believe what she just said.

"No, we were leaving tomorrow. I chose him" I said while stuttering back. She was lying but she had to be. Klaus couldn't be gone; I was with him this morning.

She stayed and told me everything. I couldn't believe. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran.


	32. Chapter 31-Peace

Chapter 31

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Hey you're awake" I said as I walked over to Elena bed, she had been out for a couple of hours.

"Where Am I" she asked as she wiped her eyes trying to recognize where she was.

"The hospital, don't worry my brothers are at your house looking after things" I said, while checking is she was ok. She just kept looking at me with a strange face; I could tell she was confused.

"Don't worry I know about Klaus and even though I am upset, it wasn't your fault. He was going to kill you" I said, I sat beside her and leaned my head on my elbow. After Rebecca told I and I didn't know what to do, so I just ran and for some reason I ended up here, watching over Elena.

It only took a while for Elena to get cleared from the doctor, in no time she was ready to go. I offered her to drop her home and make sure she got to bed ok. I held onto her as we walked up to her stairs, just in case she fell over.

"Hey your home" Bonnie said cheerfully while grabbing and pulling Elena into a hug. As soon as they saw e, their faces changed, I knew Stefan knew I was bringing her home but the rest of the group didn't.

"What are you doing here, how do we know we can trust you" she said while letting Elena go and taking her by her side, the whole group starred and I could tell they weren't impressed. I just continued to look at her.

"Andrea, you can stay" Elena said while smiling, Caroline flew over with a hand in her drink and at this point I knew I was allowed but that didn't mean they would make me feel welcomed.

The Group was basically quite all night, I think the only fun part was when Elijah turned up. I sat down with them while Elijah talked about getting Klaus body, I couldn't help but be sad while he talked there was even a few stages where I shed a tear. I could tell no one else noticed, they were too busy arguing but I knew Elijah could tell he kept glancing at me.

"Are you actually getting upset over all of this" Jeremy said as he stormed into the kitchen. The whole conversation stopped and looked up at Jeremy, then glanced at me.

"You don't know what you are talking about" I said back, trying to wipe the tears away, so they didn't think I was a baby.

"Your pathetic, you know that. Klaus was evil and a killer and you are actually getting upset that he is gone" he screamed while pointing his finger at me. No one could get a word in because he kept yelling.

"Just stop it" I said quickly back hoping he would get that I didn't want to argue.

"Stop it, is that all you got. You are a trader Andrea" Bonnie said while going up to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Bonnie stop it, this isn't fair. It's not her fault" Elena said softly while starring at them, she could believe they were saying this.

"You don't know what you are talking about" Stefan said while agreeing with Elena. I couldn't even look up at them; I just sank down a little more into my seat and stared at my cup while they scowled over and over again. Elijah didn't stop staring at me one, I didn't know if he agreed or disagreed.

'if you are over here trying to make friends you can stop right now because I know for a fact you will never be friends with us, we were only nice because where friends with your brothers, so don't think that you were part of this group because you weren't" Bonnie said saying the last part softly "and if I was able to, I would love to do a spell where you were sacrificed instead of Jenna" she whispered before walking away. At this point I couldn't handle it anymore; I quickly jumped up out of my seat and ran out of the house in tears. I couldn't believe they had said those things. All I have tried this whole time was to be nice and respectful and this is how they really feel. I didn't know where to go so I just kept running; I knew I wasn't supposed to be out here especially on this kind of night.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I sat in shock watching as Jeremy and Bonnie got into Andrea, I just kept thinking she didn't deserve this. I glanced around the table and could see Elena was also in shock, she sat holding her glass and starring her brother. I also saw that Elijah wasn't very happy with what they were saying about her,I knew he could see it in my sisters face.

"What they hell did you just do, why were you so cruel" I asked tilting my head sideway to see if I could study their faces. They looked like they didn't want to apologize to all of us.

"It's not like she has any humanity, what she has been alive for over a hundreds of years." Jeremy face didn't change once throughout this conversation.

Elena begged them to apologize to everyone but they just stormed off to his bedroom with her following. At this stage I got furious, I didn't want her to get hurt again. "You had no right, and look she might be an old vampire but she is is still the same girl I looked after all those years ago. She never wanted to be a vampire but she made sure that it didn't change her. All she wanted was someone to love and have friends who understand it all, you had no right to say anything that you know nothing about" I yelled as they stormed off. I was going to leave but someone span me round to stop me.

"Let me go and get her, I can talk to her. We did both just lose someone we both loved dearly. So I don't think you are the best person to handle this situation." Elijah said while he stood next to Elena. She just nodded and I knew she was right, Andrea probably hates me but she know i have to protect Elena.

**Elijah P.O.V**

I ran around the woods, looking for her. I knew it was a dangerous night to be out here because I the full moon but she was sad and I totally understood. I have known Andrea for a short time but I knew she cared deeply about Klaus, and to be honest I saw Klaus change a little when he was with her, he became more human like and I could see him showing some feelings and emotions.

I stopped when I saw what was happening, I was going to run out but it was too late. I couldn't do anything. There she was with a wolf on top off her digging his teeth into her neck. I could smell her fear and see her tears.

I ran out at the wolf and scared it so it ran off, I knew even if I couldn't stop what had happened, I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I stood watching it run off, I then quickly turned to go help her but she was gone, I don't know why she ran off but she did and I knew I couldn't leave her out here alone. I don't know why I cared so much about her but she already felt like a little sister, like family. I dashed around the trees until I spotted the underground cellar, I thought she might go in there if she was scarred, and I was right. There inside the cellar she was sitting down leaning on the wall, she was sobering and crying while covering her cut with one hand. I could tell she was defiantly scarred.

"Oh god Andrea, let me see it" I said calmly while storing over to her, she could tell I was worried. I leant down and took her hand off the cut and gasped when I saw it, it was a lot bigger and deeper than any other wolf bite.

"How bad is it" she asked while looking over her shoulder, she had tears and her makeup was smudged. I looked at her and she could tell something was really wrong.

"It's a lot bigger and deeper than usual one, I am sorry to say but…." I said but stopped trying to think of the right words to say to her. She looked up worried when I didn't speak.

"But" she said, while still staring at me, I had no Idea why it was so hard to tell her. I have been around lots of Dying vampires.

"It's a lot deeper than other; you will only have hours to live. This cut is spreading and getting more affected fast" I said while joining her on the ground and putting my hand around to comfort her. I could see her taking it all in, I knew she was defiantly petrified. She then gathered herself up and looked at her cut again.

"Ok not what I was expecting but I am not scarred, if it is my time then I will leave and not be scarred or upset. I have lived longer enough" she said while just starring towards the other war.

"You are not going to do this alone; I will be here until the end. I am not leaving you, my brother would haunt me from his coffin." I said while pulling her into a hug, I could tell she was worried she didn't stop shaking, but then I knew the poison was making its way through her body because she just kept getting weaker. I knew I had to stay, I knew if my brother found out that I left her he would haunt me threw his casket.

**Andrea P.O.V**

We have been sitting here for a while now. At the start we talked about random things but by this stage I had gotten really weak. I just leaned into Elijah chest, for some reason I felt safe with him holding me but I knew nowhere was safe.

I held up my phone an starred at the screen, I had tried calling both my brothers at least three time, I always got there message bank or nothing at all. I knew I couldn't stop and do nothing I had to keep trying. I got really nervous when Damon actually answered.

Damon: Hey Andrea, I will call you back later. Something has happened. He said that and just hung up; I didn't even have time to reply. I hung up and knew that I wasn't going to have time to say my goodbyes to my brothers but I knew I wasn't leaving without saying some final words to them. Luckily I had an original with me; I asked Elijah if he could go to my car and get some papers. Within minutes he was back and he knew exactly what I was about to do.

I didn't even have to sit and think about what I was going to say, I knew once I start I wouldn't be able to stop.

_Stefan & Damon._

_First of thank you for being the most amazing brothers any one could ever ask for. Thank you for everything you ever taught. The only reason I am who I am today is because you guys raised me to believe in love, dreams and hope, I know we might be a lot different today but we have been alive for over 150 years. To be honest when I look at you both I still see you guys as when you were human, I know that they are still apart of you. _

_I know you probably don't want to hear about it but I am sorry for all the pain that I have caused you guys since being back. I never meant for the guy that I loved to turn out to be Klaus. I know you probably can't understand why I love him and to be honest I tried to understand it as well. I remember when I was little and you guys use to read me bed time stories, they all were about a princess falling in love with a prince charming. You always use to tell me how it felt to be in love, the things you would experience and the emotions and feelings you would go through, I know I never told you this but I would always dream about what it was going to be like when I met my prince charming, what things he would do to win my heart, but when I died the worst thing that crushed me was the fact that I was never going to experience that , I thought because I was vampire I was never going to experience butterflies, or heartbreak. That was until I met Klaus, he makes me get butterflies, and a nervous sick feeling in my tummy every time I see him, after all these years it's still like the first night we met._

_Damon, even though everyone thinks your heartless, I believe you are the total opposite, I think your heart is so big that you are too scared to show you have one and that's who you are today, but I want to tell you that its ok to show you feeling and emotions, no one is going to think less of you. I love you so much and will to the world ends. I want you to know that you are so much more than our father, I know he never believed in you but throughout these years you have shown him wrong. You and Stefan both raised me and that is something our father was never capable off. Thank you for everything, for making me believe. _

_Stefan, I am so proud of you. You have been able to come out of an addiction and become a better you. I really hope that you keep it up and continue to help the new borns like Caroline. You truly do have a wonderful heart and your motives are always to put you family first. Thank you for showing me and teaching me all about life. I am who I am because I know I have both you and Damon by my side even if we don't show it a lot. _

_I know it's hard to hear but it's true that history is repeating itself, let's face it you are both in love with Elena and I know it's hard to hear. I just don't want one of you or both of you to have your heart broken again. She is young and human we don't if she is going to find someone else, I just hope you don't waste away years grieving over the loss of her love. You both have some many years ahead of you, go explore, travel the world, and just don't be afraid to love someone else because that love might have potential. I just want you both to be happy and by doing so you have to let your heart love other things and people. _

_You have both given me a life suffused with love, support and friendship. I look up to you both. Please know that I haven't had a hard life, I have had 160 years wonderful years and I am grateful to you both for giving me the strength to live a lot of the years alone. If it wasn't for you both I would not of been able to face the world alone. I want you to know I am happy and at peace. I respect you both as much as I love you. You have both been my best friends, my steady rocks, my everything. I am so lucky to be related to you. I wish you both a life full of happiness, love and joy. _

_Till we meet again._

_Love Andrea x_

With that I closed letter and placed it in an envelope and sealed it with my love. I couldn't help but think if I left anything out, I looked and could see Elijah just sitting next to me, I knew he saw what I wrote but I didn't care. I have become a lot weaker; it's hard to even keep my eyes open.

"Please give this to my brothers, I knew I couldn't leave without saying goodbye this time" I whispered while looking up at Elijah, he just smiled and grabbed the letter.

"I promise I will" he said while putting it in his jacket pocket. I just smiled. He knew it wasn't long to go. I was glad that he stayed I knew I didn't want to leave this world alone.

"Oh and say goodbye to Rebecca and Kol and tell them I love them and they will always be my best friends" I said while leaning my head on his shoulder. He just smiled and nodded his head; he knew he shouldn't talk because it will only make me weaker.

"Elijah one more thing, when you wake up Klaus, tell him I loved him and that I was at peace when I left, and that he was the person I was thinking about" I said, it was so hard to make him understand me he pulled me in closer and within a few seconds I took my final breath and I knew I was going to be close again to all the people I had lost over the years. I was going to see them again.

**Elijah P.O.V**

She lay in my lap, I just kept thinking about her, she was such a strong person and she didn't deserve any of the things she got thrown at her. To be honest she was the only person I truly met that had kept her humanity in check; she was the only one to live her life the way she wanted to. I knew Klaus was going to be upset, but I knew he was never going to find out because I knew Alarc had killed him. I just didn't want to tell her because I knew she didn't need to be upset with only a few minutes of life left in her. I picked her up and cradled her out of the cellar. I didn't know where to take her, I didn't know if I should take her to her brothers or to bury her. I figured she didn't deserve to be put in the ground so I knew what I was going to do.

I arrived back home and was still holding her, I just kept starring at her the whole way home. I really hopped she was at peace and with her friends right now. I went down stairs and placed her in a coffin, it was mine that I slept in for years but I knew wasn't going to use it; she deserved to be spoilt even when she wasn't alive. I took one last look at her before I shut the coffin.

"Rebecca, what is it" I said calmly while walking up the stairs towards the front door, I knew I had to go see her brothers.

"It's done, Elena is dead" she said sharply, I knew her and my brother never got along but she was heartbroken about his death.

"Ok, Rebecca we need to talk later" I said while closing my phone I knew I had to tell Andrea brothers first.


	33. Chapter 32- The other side

Chapter 32

Elijah P.O.V

I watched them while they were at the hospital, they looked sad so I figured they must of known about Elena, but then I saw him closer and then I realized that she wasn't dead, she was in transition. I was old so I knew how to tell the difference between a dead person and someone that was going to wake soon as a vampire. That made me extremely mad knowing they had been here waiting for someone to wake up while their sister died alone.

"What do you want Elijah" Stefan said angrily while I walked into the room, where Elena laid on the bed.

"Just came to talk" I said before looking at Elena, "I see it turn out she is going to be ok, thanks to her two heroes" I smirked while pointing at them. I was getting really angry. " Doesn't it suck how you two do anything and everything to help her and protect her that you can't see what else is happening in your life, it is true what they say true love is blind." I said before beginning to walk closer to them.

"What does that mean" Damon said angrily, he walked towards Stefan. They both stood in front of me and waited for me to reply.

"Well your sister could have used some of that love and protection" I said while going to go grab the letter out of my jacket but stopped thinking I should wait a minute

"Andrea can look after herself, she has been living for nearly 160 years" Stefan continued, when he said that I was shocked, who cares how old she is, still needed their help.

"Oh really, why don't I tell you this. When you were here looking after Elena and too busy to answer your phones, your sister was dying in the underground cellar. Damon stepped forward as soon he heard me say the last bit.

"What did you just say" he said while standing so close to me. He thought he was making me nervous.

"Your sister is dead, she was attacked by a wolf just after she left Elena's, I scared the thing of but she disappeared that's when I found her in the underground cellar. The cut was bigger and deeper than the other ones so she only had a little time left and she wanted to do was say goodbye and hear her brothers voices" I smirked, saying the last part a bit sarcastically. They knew what they did was wrong and now they wouldn't have chance to say goodbye. I looked towards Stefan and I could see the tears.

"You're lying" was the only words I that could escape his lips. By this stage Damon had stepped beside me and you could also see his was saddened by the news.

"I am sorry I had to tell you this way" I said while getting the letter out, I held it in my hands and stared at it remembering what was inside. "Here because she didn't get in touch with you guys, she wrote you a letter. She wanted to make sure that she had said everything and that she said goodbye this time." I said while holding it out for Stefan to take. I knew I came off a bit cruel but I was sad for them, I knew what it was like to lose a family member. Within in seconds of saying that I left leaving the brothers devastated by the news.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I been sitting by Elena's bed waiting for her to wake, I couldn't get it out of my head that Andrea is dead and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I read the letter last night as soon as Elijah left, I was hoping it was going to be a joke or something, but I knew I had missed my chance, missed my chance to make it up to her for the way I have been treating her lately. I don't know if Damon has read it but I know he will probably just hide all his feelings.

I glanced down at the letter which I have been holding for a while; I think it made me feel close to her in some way. I keep thinking about all the things I have done to her lately and it was all over love. Elijah was right we were horrible brothers, we should have protected her, and we should have been there. I keep feeling the way I felt years and years ago, after the fact that I never got to say goodbye. I knew how long it lasted and how every day I would mourn the loss of her, I was just hoping that it wasn't going to be like the past.

**Damon P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, just like the past. I have been sitting at Elena house waiting for her to wake, I wanted to go home so bad and just run up t Andrea's room, I was hoping she was going to be there just like she was every other day, witting on her bed. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what she had said in her letter. She was right we were both in love with Elena and one of us is going to get our heart broken. I wish I had the strength to leave and start a new life but I knew I would just think about Elena. I keep remembering the days when Andrea was human and when she was a little girl, I know people probably wonder how we actually remember all those years ago but it's those memories that help create who we are today. The way Andrea used to be when she was little and how much she loved hearing bed time stories; I couldn't help but smile at how much she has grown. To be honest when I think about how I got mad about her and Klaus, I couldn't help but think was it because of him being Evil or was it because I was just jealous that my sister had found love

I stared at Elena while she laid there unconscious, I wonder what she was dreaming about.

**The other side **

**Elena P.O.V**

I stood in my bedroom looking over Stefan and Damon, they were staring at something on my bed but then I realized they were staring at me, I was there unconscious on my bed. I started to speak to them but they didn't answer, it was like I was invisible. I heard someone cough trying to get my attention, I turn round and their I see Andrea standing on the doorframe smiling at me

"They are not going to answer, they can't see you" Andrea said while bouncing off the frame and beginning to walk towards me, I was startled that she could actually see me.

"Where am I, why can't they see me" I asked, wondering where the hell I am, and why is there a double lying on my bed unconscious.

"You're in the middle, you could say in between the two worlds" she said while joining me to look at the scene that was in front of us. I had no idea what was going on. We starred at each other for a while. "You're transitioning Elena, you died but you had Damon's blood in your system" she continued I couldn't believe what she just said.

"I'm a Vampire" I asked, I already knew the answer though. She smiled weakly knowing I had already figured it out. "so what are you doing here" I asked, her face changed and I knew it was bad news.

"It's difficult to explain, but that not why I am here. Its time you knew the truth" she said while holding out her hand, I took it and she guided me out of the house. Within a couple of minutes we were on the bridge where my parents had died.

"What are we doing here, what do you mean the truth" I asked, I really didn't like being here again. She saw how I tensed up. So she took my hand and we walked again. This time we ended up in the local park, my parents would bring me and Jeremy here when we were younger. We sat down on the bench and I knew she was going to start telling me the truth.

"So Elena I have been keeping some things from you" she started, she stopped so I knew this must have been hard.

"What stuff Andrea, what is going on" I asked. I really wanted to know the truth now.

"OK, I knew about you before I came to mystic falls actually I knew everything about you and your family" she said while getting up and standing in front of me. I just looked up at her in confusion. I didn't know if I was a bad thing or a good thing.

"So I came back to mystic falls about 23 years ago. I wanted to start my life over, so I did everything I am doing now. Enrolled in high school, got a job, I was your typical high school teenager. That's when I met Isabelle we instantly became best friends. We were the closet of friends for 2 or 3 years. I was the first person she told about her pregnancy, at the start I couldn't believe it was with John but then I started to see what she saw in him. Anyway I was there throughout the whole entire pregnancy; you see her mother kicked her out so she moved in with me. That's when I first met your parents, they were the only ones that knew about her being pregnancy besides john. It was going good, no one knew who I was and no one questioned my past, but then towards the end of the pregnancy she started looking in to the town history and that's when she started asking question about Vampires, it didn't last long she was to worry about her pregnancy. Then the night came, her water broke, so we started taking her to the hospital, she wanted to go to one out of town so once again we all followed Isabelle. John drove and I was in the back with her, but we didn't make it, it was getting to close s we had to pull over to this house, she was going to do it on the side of the road but I knew I could compel the owners to let us in"

"So you were there when I was born" I asked, I couldn't believe she knew everyone when they were younger.

She started to speak and continue her story. "Everything was going alright; it took about 5 hours to get you out, ha-ha she was in so much pain, but she did you were born about 1 in the morning, john took you and wrapped you up, but then something happened with Isabelle, I don't know what it was but something went wrong, all I knew was that I couldn't let my best friend die so I gave her my blood, thinking that it would take a while to help. So when I did she and John both found out my secret, they both found out I was a vampire, but Isabelle already knew that, she wasn't surprised when I fed her my blood, that's when I figured out she didn't really give up on the town's history. Anyway john and I went into the other room to let her sleep and rest, we sat and just watched you for hours, we talked a little about vampires. At the start he was going to kill me but I reassured him that I wasn't killing anyone or harming anyone, back then there wasn't any attacks. But when we went to check on Isabelle she was gone. "

"She just left" I asked while getting off the seat, I couldn't believe she was telling me. She just smiled a nodded. She could tell I was surprised.

"Yeah, the blood did its thing and she left straight away. All she left was a note saying she couldn't do it."

"So that when my parents took me in" I asked, wondering if that's the reason she was telling me this.

"Yeah kind off, john and I stayed at the place for a couple of weeks and we looked after you while we tried to figure out what to do. John knew he wanted to be part of your life but he knew he couldn't raise you, I was going to do it but ha- ha I am vampire people were going to notice me not ageing and anyway john wanted you to grow up in mystic falls. So that's when we decided to give you to your parents. They came to the house and met you and instantly fell in love with you, we both knew it was a good choice." She continued, she smiled and kept looking over her shoulder for something but I didn't know what it was.

"Wow, why didn't you ever tell me or anyone" I asked, confused why she was telling me now.

"Elena, I was Isabelle's best friend, I knew her real name and I knew her history, so I knew when you were born that you were going to be the Petrov Doppelganger. I couldn't tell anyone because if anyone found out you would off been used from the age of 1, I couldn't risk you not having a life to grow up." She said while walking forward, I was getting why she was telling me this now.

"So your parents took you, I became really close friends with your parents, they became my family. I was over your house all the time playing and looking after you, but I knew they needed to know everything. So I told them, about me, about who I was, who you were. At the start they we shocked just like you but I reassured them that no one is going to find out, they changed your name to a gilbert, see people still didn't know that Katherine even had a child back in the day and Isabelle spent a couple of years at university still being a human. Your parents were very understanding at the circumstance and they never loved you less. I had to leave shortly after Jeremy was born because people were starting to notice me not ageing" she said while walking over to the flowers.

"So that's the last time you saw me" I asked, thinking that is when she left, but she turned round and instantly shook her head.

"No, I would visit every now and then to check up on you and your family until you got to the age of about 5, I knew after that you would remember me, remember what I looked like, I always sent cards, but I always looked out for you and Jeremy even after I stopped visiting your family. I use to check up on you once a month without a doubt, I know this sounds creepy but I always watched from a distance. What surprised me the most was how much you looked like Katherine that is when I met up with your parents, I showed a picture of Katherine and they were as shocked as I was? So that exact day I made a promise to your parents.

"A promise" I asked, wondering is she was the one that killed me.

"yeah I made a promise to them that I would always protect you no matter what happens, it was just fortunate that my brothers came into the picture." She said while talking me hand a making me sit.

"I am telling you all of this because, this right here, you being a vampire it was meant to happen." She continued still holding my hand. "But enough with the history, I didn't bring you here because of that, there are some people who would like to see you" she said while guiding me down a pathway.

"What do you mean, what are you talking about" I asked while looking at her in confusion. She just kept on smiling while looking straight ahead. I turned to see what she was looking at and I was confused to see two people standing in front of us with their backs turned.

I continued to stare in confusion but that is when I nearly fainted, the two people turned round and I was starring right at my parents the two people who I have missed the most.

"Mum, Dad" I mumbled softly still wondering if this was a joke, but they smiled as soon as they saw me, I couldn't help myself I ran right up to them and stopped in front of them thinking that they were going to be real.

"Oh my Elena, we have…. We have missed you so much" they both said while pulling me in and giving me a big bear hug. I couldn't contain myself I just started crying and touching them to get it through that they were real. They were right in front of me.

"Thank you Andrea" my dad said, making me turn round. I was getting very confused at this point.

"Where are you going" I asked, wondering if I had died and I was going to spend the rest of my life with my parents.

"I thought you could use some time to spend catching up for a little bit, so I am giving you a little bit but I will be back, there is the other side that still needs you Elena" she said while turning round and disappearing. I turned back and faced my parents, still wondering if this was real.

"We are very proud of you, you and Jeremy have grown up to be more then we could ever have expected." My mother said this made me smile; they were really looking down at us.

We talked for a while and caught up on a few things, they made me understand the history between them and Andrea a little better. I couldn't believe that Andrea had basically been there from the start and event though she was in love with Klaus she was always going to protect Jeremy and I. They kept saying how proud they were of me and Jeremy, it made me so sad and happy that they knew everything going on, that they really did look over us.

"Hey guys sorry but its time" Andrea said interrupting our conversation. Time had flown by so quickly.

"I wish we could stay together forever, but this one has to go home she has to look after Jeremy and all of her friend plus she is going to have to handle being a vampire " my dad said while placing his hand on my shoulder, I just looked up and began to get teary again.

"But before you go there are some other people that would like to say hello" my mother said while turning me around. There I was facing my Aunt Jenna, Alarc, and Matts sister Vikki. My face automatically turned into a smile seeing that Alarc had gone back to his usual self and that he and Aunt Jenna were happy together.

"Wow I can't believe I am seeing you again" Aunt Jenna said, while stroking my face. "We can't stay long because you have to go back but we just wanted to show you that we are happy and we are together. And we are both so proud of all of you guys" she said while Alarc stepped forward, I hugged them back and I was glad that I knew they were together.

"Oh and by the way, sorry Andrea for taking you hostage and hurting. I didn't mean to because all you have done is helped." Alarc said while smiling towards Andrea who was standing behind me, she just smiled and I knew she had never really been angry at him. Vikki then stepped forward; she still looked as stunning as before.

" I was wondering if you could tell matt, that I am at peace and I am happy here, and that I am so proud of him for everything and that I love him and that I am sorry for the pain that I caused and I will always being look out for him. Maybe could you also tell Jeremy that I loved him and I still do and that Anna is also happy over here. We just want make sure that our loved ones know that we are at peace, OH and I am not made at you" She said while taking my hands, I was happy she looked healthy not like the last time I saw her. I smiled and gave her a hug before walking back towards my parents.

"Elena, we always knew your life was going to be filled with Vampires but we are glad that you are surrounded by good vampires, but you know what you have to do, you have to make up your mind and set one of the brothers free. They deserve at least that." My mother said while running her hand through my hair, it was like the old mother talks she would give me. I smiled and hugged them one last time.

"Andrea before we forget thank you for keeping your promise and protecting our kids. We can't thank you enough, and I know I am going to sound like I used to when we had our girls talks but you deserve to be happy, and I don't know what happens now but you deserve to put yourself first for once." She Said while giving Andrea a hug, I couldn't believe my parent were best friends with Andrea. She took my hand and we began to walk away but stopping to take one last look at my loved ones in front of me. Within seconds they disappeared, still wearing the smiles that I use to see every day.

"It is time to go, you ready" she asked while turning towards me.

"Thank you" was the only word I could say. She let go of my hand and gestured me to walk forward, I could feel me getting weaker.

"what about you, aren't you coming" I asked, wondering why she stood behind just smiling/

"No Elena, I didn't make it. My brothers will fill you in but I am on this side now. Looking down at you guys just like your parents." She said while smiling, I couldn't believe she had just said that. Had Andrea died? "Tell my brothers I love them" she said while waving, within seconds it all went to a blur and out of nowhere I was waking up in my bed with the sight of Stefan and Damon in front of me.

I starred at them for a second, just thinking how I had the best dream of my life, and thinking why did I have to wake up. I wish I could have stayed in the dream forever. Both Stefan and Damon fussed over me for a while, everything seemed different, my senses, my sight, my strength nothing was normal. I kept wishing I could go back to sleep and be with my parents again.

"Where is Andrea, I want to tell her something… "I asked Stefani anted to tell her about her being in my dream, but as soon as he said that his faced changed and I could see Damon behind him looking away, I could see tears foaming in both of their eyes.

"Elena, something happened last night, but Andrea….. Andrea is dead. She was attacked by a wolf and they didn't have Klaus blood to save her" Stefan said while holding my hand. As soon as he said that I started to freak out, thinking if she was dead , it was just like she said and that meant that I didn't just dream about visiting the other side I actually did go between the two world and I did get to spend time with my loved ones.


	34. Chapter 33- Getting through

Chapter 33

**Elena P.O.V**

It has been a day since we were kidnapped by that awful priest who tried to kill us, but even though he did I couldn't help feel sorry for his family and the families of the council who blew themselves up. When I was in the cage waiting I had time to think and all I could think about was Andrea and what had happened a couple of days ago. I haven't told anyone because I thought they think I was crazy, honestly I might be crazy but you don't know like look at what has happened this last year, who what have thought vampires and werewolves existed.

**Klaus P.O.V**

"Bonnie you have to get me out of this body today" I said while pacing around the underground cellar. I couldn't stand being inside Tyler's body anymore.

"I can't I have told you that, I will have to use black magic and I am not going to risk it." Bonnie said while storming through her magic book.

"Can't you do anything, put him in a new body or something" Caroline said, she was angry as well, she knew when I leave Tyler's body he will come back.

"Look, give me a couple of days and I will see what I can do" she said while looking up. I got angry I knew I didn't have a couple of days, I needed out today. I stormed forward knowing it would scare her.

"Look if you don't use magic to get me out of this body today, I swear I will hurt someone you love" I said while starting to pace forward. He face changed and she knew I meant business.

"Look, why do you urgently need to get out today, it is not like you are liked around here and the one person that did is unfortunately dead" Caroline said while joining Bonnie, seeing if she was okay. I tried so hard to stop thinking about Andrea since she was gone but I couldn't everything around me reminded me of her, and the way she loved me and never gave up on me when everyone else did. Caroline could tell she hit a spot when she saw that my face went to sadness.

"I am sorry, that was insensitive, I knew how much she loved you" she said, trying to calm me down. Bonnie just looked up at her and gave her and me a disgrace look; I guess she still hated Andrea.

"I just really need to get out and into my old body" I said, this time was a lot calmer. It took a while to convince Bonnie to do the dam spell; I had to end up threatening her which I didn't mind at least I got into my old body.

When I was in my old body it didn't take me long till I knew what I had to do.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I had no idea why I was going back but I promised Elena I would go back to school. That morning I was dreading doing it, I was only going back to be with Elena. I hadn't spoken much to Damon, he has been very quiet these last couple of days, I have seen him standing looking into Andrea room a couple of times. We were back to when Andrea was thought to have been dead; both tip toeing around the situation and refusing to talk to each other. He went back to what he did best and that was picking girls us at the bar.

"Oh hey Elena, I thought you had a class on" I said watching her sit down at the lunch table. She didn't look too happy.

"I need to talk to you" she said while leaning a little closer. I dint know if something was wrong or she needed to talk about what had happened. I kept starring at her, till she started to speak.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but something happened when I was in transition, I went to another world" she said, I just looked at her in confusion. Wondering what the hell she was talking about. After a couple of seconds she started again she told me everything that had happened when she was in transition, how she saw her parents and Andrea.

"Hang on so you are telling me that Andrea knew you even before she came to town before I even met you and that she was best friends with both of your parents" I asked, I was shocked at what she had just told me.

"Yeah and she was there when I was born and she made a promise to my parents to protect me" she said, she was actually stunned that I believed her and that I didn't think she was crazy. I looked at her for a while letting everything sink in.

"Wow, I had no idea, that explains why she always use to say she is protecting her, she must have been talking about you" I said, she looked at me so I guess she didn't know about that.

"She knew this was going to happened to me, she said it was bound to happen" she continued I grabbed her hands and squeezed to let her know I was here for her.

"So you believe me, you don't think I am crazy or anything" she asked, I just smiled at her letting her know that she wasn't crazy.

"look at everything that has happened , you are not crazy and it probably did happen, look at Bonnie she communicated with the dead, so there is probably two worlds "I said, she got up and came and gave me a hug, I knew it helped that I believed her.

That afternoon I arrived home to an empty place, obviously Damon was at the grill drowning his sorrows. I took this time to go through my sister room and try and clean a few things up, she left it in such a mess. I bent to retrieve something and that is when I saw the old box. I had no idea what it was and I never seen it before. I opened and found and old folder full of old letters to Kane, I knew I shouldn't have read them but I did glance at a few. I was saddened by just reading them; she put all her feelings and emotions in these letters even though she never sent them. She talked a lot about coming back here and how her relationship with Damon and I started to go bad. I even started crying after reading how alone she felt, I couldn't believe that both Damon and I did that to her. All we had to do was actually pay her attention and she would not have been so sad. I read a few letters to Emily as well and even through these letter I saw her feeling and emotions start to pick up since Klaus had arrived in town. Even though they never saw each other just having him around helped her a lot.

I sat there just thinking about what I had read; I couldn't believe that Klaus made her so happy. This made me sad to think that we treated her like shit just because she was in love with someone we didn't like, I remember how she never stopped caring and talking to us when we both use to reminisce about the past with Katherine. I regretted so many things that I had done over these last couple of months but I knew the one thing I regretted the most was pushing my sister away and not show her how much she meant to me and how much I loved her.

**The next day **

I hated being at funerals, especially after yesterday when I read Andrea's letters; I knew she was probably going to be extremely angry. I arrived at the church and that is when I saw Damon and Elena, I saw her try and hide the bag of blood from me when she saw me standing there, and she didn't even come to say hi she just hurried off inside the church. Throughout the whole ceremony I couldn't help but think about Andrea, I glanced towards Damon and I could tell he was thinking about her, he had her necklace that she always wore and was squeezing it tightly. I knew we both hated ourselves for treating her the way we did and how we were grieving so much for her but we treated her like shit when she was here. This was our third time we went through grieving from the loss of our sister, I honestly thought it would get easier but It just got harder knowing we could have prevented it.

My mind was taken back to the funeral when the vampire hunter decided to throw us all of, I knew Elena would find it hard to stay still and not be affected by the smell of Blood. It happened so quickly, within seconds Tyler had been shot and I was grabbing Elena for protection. She ran straight towards Tyler so I knew she wanted to stay with him, both Damon and I then used how power to try and find this Vampire hunter. After we couldn't get him we waited round at the grill, Elena had gone home with the girls just after Tyler went to hospital, we were both astonished when Klaus showed up.

"What are doing here, I thought you were leaving. There is nothing keeping you here. Elena is a vampire and Andrea is dead" Damon said while we booth looked at Klaus, when he said the last bit about Andrea we saw his face change but it didn't turn into sadness as we expected .This was when we knew something was going on.

"What was with the face, you don't even look sad about Andrea .Were you using her this whole time or something" I said, while I was still studying his face.

"I bet your sister is in a better place" he said, as soon as he said that both Damon and my face changed into sadness. Klaus must have sensed this because his whole personality changed,

"Meet me at my house in 15 minutes, there is something I need to show you" he said before quickly exiting the grill. Damon and I both stood wondering if we should go or was it going to be another trap.

_**Sorry this was a really short and Crap chapter. **_


	35. Chapter 34- Unexpected

Chapter 34

**Damon P.O.V**

"Why the hell are we actually going to that evil man's house, he could kill us" I said as we walked towards the door. Stefan just rolled his eyes knowing I was being stupid.

"Damon, if he was going to kill us he would do it wherever, he wouldn't bring us here to do it. Its to much mess to clean up" he said while giving me his face. Of course it's Stefan telling to inappropriate jokes at an inappropriate time.

"I see Klaus is already moved on" I said as an extremely beautiful woman welcomed us in to the house, we stood in the lounge room waiting to find out why the hell we were here.

"Ha- ha your hilarious Damon but not that's not correct" Klaus said as he stood by the doorframe, we just looked at him wondering how he always heard everything. Stefan began to get annoyed.

"Why are we here Klaus ad why aren't you sad that Andrea is dead" he said as he placed his hands on his hips and waited for him to answer.

"I want to show you guys something" he said as he gestured us to follow him, he fully ignored the last question but I didn't care I just wanted to know why we were here. We followed him up to a bedroom, for a second I actually started to get worried. When he opened the doors, I knew both Stefan and I were astonished to see who was lying in front of us, it was her, our sister who we thought was dead. I didn't know what came over me while Stefan ran towards Andrea and Ran towards Klaus and shoved him up against the wall.

"How long has she been there, is this some kind of joke make us believe she is dead and what she was just going to unexpectedly show up" I said angrily while slamming my hand around his throat.

"If you let me go, I will explain everything. It is not what it looks like" he said as he shoved me of him, he knew he was stronger. I could see Stefan was behind me wondering what the hell was going on. I turned round and our see Andrea lying there, the room had been practically turned into a hospital room. She was lying there with tubes connected to her body an everything.

"Why is our sister here, and what have you done" Stefan said glancing back towards Andrea. Klaus began to walk forwards towards the bed.

"I spent a couple of days researching some old books that I found on hybrids; anyway it just talked about what hybrid blood can cure. Anyway by the time I got out of Tyler's dam body and back into mine, she had been dead for a while. So I need to change the plan a little and that's how I ended up with this" he said while turning around before pointing towards Andrea.

"What plan, what are you doing to her" Stefan said, we were both fully confused about what was going on.

"Well you know how hybrid can cure a bite instantly, well because she had been dead for a while I had to bring her back slowly" he said while looking down at her.

"Are you saying you bringing her back to life" I asked as I walked forward, I thought this was a joke.

"You could say that" he just quickly answered back. I glanced at Stefan who had his thinking face on.

"How is that possible, she was dead" he said while raising his chin a little bit.

"Well I don't know if it is going to work but I have been giving her hybrid blood, mixed with normal blood every 4 hours, and hopefully she will gradually wake up" he continued, I wasn't totally convinced. Though.

"You haven't done this before, how do you know if it is going to work" I said, he just looked up and smiled. There was something he wasn't telling us.

"well I have a nurse on monitoring her and she has been responding to it, at night she has been stirring a lot so we can see she is having dreams, hopefully it is just another day until she wakes" he said while wiping a hair out of her face before walking again towards us. I couldn't believe what he had just told us. We were going to see our sister again, I was going to get another chance at being a good brother.

**The other side **

**Andrea P.O.V**

"So how long have we actually been here" I said as I walked with Emily around the park. I couldn't believe I got to see my best friend again and actually spend time with her, I was so happy that I got to do this for the rest of my life.

"It has been a couple of days" she answered as she smiled; she still wore that maids outfit.

"This is going to be so much fun, you and me together again forever" I said happily while jumping up and down. This place was beautiful and although I was going to miss my family I did have my best friend.

"It is not always like this Andrea and besides you aren't going to be staying much longer" she said while turning towards me, my face changed then I wondered what was going on, where was I going to go.

"You have to go back Andrea; the other world needs you more than I do "She said while taking my hand and making us sit on the grass.

"Why do I keep getting all these second chances" I asked while playing with the grass. I have had so many death scares but I always seem to come back to life again.

"Because Andrea there is bigger evil coming to the town and they need your help. you get all these second chances because you live your life helping other people and besides this evil is going to affect Bonnie and as you are part witch it is your duty to help her" she said while taking my hand, I was sad to hear that there was more evil to come to mystic fall but I was also sad to hear that I had to leave the one person that fully understands me.

"I don't want to leave you Emily, who am I going to talk to, you're the one person that fully loves me for who I am" I said trying to hold back the tears. She reached for my chin and made me look up at her.

"Andrea you have heaps of people who love you, you have seen the way your brothers are since you death, they know they are going to be different this time. I am going to miss you so much but I am always hear, I always read the letters you write to me and I am always watching you. I need someone to go look after Bonnie and you are the only one I can trust" she said while wiping my tear, she always knew he to make things better, I was just sad that I had to leave soon.

**The other side**

Stefan P.O.V

"So you're telling us that Klaus is trying to bring Andrea back" Elena said while facing me. I was in the middle of telling Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and matt that Klaus was trying to bring back Andrea.

"Do you think it is going to work, like come on it's a big risk" Caroline said while taking a sip of her drink.

"Well he has done his research and he said he has already been responding to it" I said, I went straight to the grill after Klaus showed me what he was doing.

"Wow he obviously does love her, to do something like that" Elena said, she looked at me just after she said that thinking I was going to get angry.

"Your right, he has done a lot for it" I said. I knew as soon as I saw her lying there and hearing that she might have another chance of living. I was going to do things differently.

"He said he will call when she awakes" I continued, everyone was silent; I think they were shocked to hear all of that.

"Well let's just hope that when she does wake, that she actually has a good life this time and gets treated right" Caroline said she glanced at all of us knowing that we treated her like shit. She was right but I knew I would do anything to have another chance.

"that's what I wanted to talk about, I know you guys hate Klaus but Andrea loves him and I don't want to lose my sister again, so I am hoping when she does wake we treat her normally just like anyone else, don't give her the cold shoulder just because she is with Klaus" I said, everyone looked at each other thinking if they should agree.

"Your right she shouldn't be treated like shit, I know I defiantly have to thank her" Elena said while smiling at me, I t really helped to have her on my side.

"She is right, she helped me" Caroline said.

"I know I yelled at her and I will apologies, so I agree with you guys" Jeremy added Elena smiled to show him she was thankful.

The only person that didn't agree was Bonnie, I knew she was still angry but I knew for sure I wasn't going to let her treat my sister like crap again. My sister was going to have a fresh start.


	36. Chapter 35- Welcome Back

Chapter 35

**Andrea P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to a familiar room; I looked around and realized I was in Kol's bedroom. At the start I began to panic thinking I did something I should not have but then when I tried to move It hurt in some part of my body, I felt weak.

"You are going to feel weak for a couple of minutes but here is some blood, it will speed it up a little bit" she said as she continued to clean up around me. I was going to ask who she was but then I saw all the machines and obviously she was looking after me. While I was on the other side I had watched over Klaus sitting by my bed every night, he would just sit there and watch me. They lady helped me up and she was right the blood did help speed up the recovery, within seconds I was feeling like I had never died.

"Klaus is out at the moment, but your welcome to hang down stairs, just ask if you need anything" she said while closing the door, I was bummed that he wasn't here when I woke up but I knew I had to go visit some other people first.

I stood at the door nervous if I should knock or just walk in, but I did realize it was still my house.

"Guys, are you home" I said while walking through the house, I knew someone was in here. I turned around and there stood two of the most important people in my life.

"So it worked" Stefan said while walking and giving me a tight hug, I could tell he missed me.

"I honestly thought I was going to have grieved for another 100 years" Damon said while hugging me after Stefan had finished. A soon as they finished they both gave me another round of hugs; I could tell they sure did miss me.

"We are glad you are back, we wanted to talk to you" Stefan said while leading me towards the lounge, I knew they were going to give me another lecture about Klaus.

"I want to go first" I said as I pushed both of them onto the lounge so they would listen to what I had to say.

"Look I love you both and you two are the most important people in my life, you always have been, but these last couple of months I have realized a few things about me and our relationship" I said as I paced back and forth in front of them. They both stared at me in confusion but I refused to let them get a word in.

"I have realized that things have changed since we last lived together, even though we haven't physically aged, we have mentally. I have to get used to you guys having another girl in your life, I am not jealous of Elena or anything like that but I have get use to you both giving your time into her as well, and I don't think I have done that over the last couple of months." I continued, I could see that they knew what I was talking about now.

"But you guys have to get use to the fact that I am older now and that I am in love with Klaus. I know you hate him but I have realized that I have to put myself first, I have always put it behind protecting you guys but I know it's time I live my life the way I want to. I want to be with Klaus and if you guys can't handle that then I am happy to leave and go find somewhere else to live" I said, I stood there waiting for their reaction.

"Your right," Stefan said, I was so shocked to hear that reaction

"If you love Klaus then there is nothing we can do about that, I know we both hate the guy but if you love him, then you love him. We don't want to lose you so we are going to let you live your life, the way you want to" Stefan Said, he got of the lounge and came towards to give me a hug. I accepted, but I didn't know if it was a trick.

"So you are going let me see Klaus, just like that" I asked still shocked that they said that answer. Damon got up of the lounge.  
"Well we are not that happy about the situation but it's your life, I don't know why you can't have both lives, only if you do not try and get us to get along. Then we are cool about it" Damon said while also pulling me into a hug. We talked for a while just about Elena and what she dreamt; I explained to them how I use to be friends with her parents. They caught up on everything and for the first time in a while we were all on the same level.

I walked through Klaus house very happy after having the conversation with brothers. I stopped just before the study as looked at Klaus, as always he was painting. I walked up behind him.

"Did I tell you how much I love you" I said while wrapping my hands around him from the back. He knew instantly that it was me.

"Argghh it is good to hear your voice, when I came home and you weren't here I was guessing you must of gone to see your brothers" he said while grabbing my arms and pulling me around and making me sit on his lap.

"Yeah I had to talk to them for a while" I said while wrapping my hands around his neck. I always loved how he smelt. He just kept smiling at me.

"And what exactly did you talk about" he said while brushing a strand of hair from my face and staring at me, I kind of felt self-conscious because I looked disgusting and I haven't had a shower.

"well I told them that I have made a decision and even though I love them both, I love you and I want to be with you and if they don't like it, then that sucks for them" I said smiling while running my hand up his arm and shoulder. He started giving me small kisses on the neck and chin.

"What did they say" he said while taking a breath and looking up at me.

"They said it's ok and that they were learn to live with it" I said while running my hand through his hair. I loved being this close to him again and not feeling like I am keeping things from my brothers.

"Good because I spent a lot of years missing you and being apart from you so I am going to be giving you a lot of affection, just hope your brothers don't mind" he said before going into and giving me a big kiss on the lips, I had missed this so much and even though I wanted to stay with Emily I knew I couldn't live without his love. We spent the night like we did a couple of nights before, I loved being able to show my love for Klaus.

"Morning love, I am guessing you had a good sleep" Klaus said as I walked through the kitchen towards him again only wearing his shirt from the night before.

"I slept like a baby, thank you for keeping me warm" I said while going to give him a morning hug, as usual breakfast was ready and the table was set. "I know I have told you this for a while now, you don't have to go all out for me, a piece of fruit is fine" I said while pulling away and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He had his hand wrapped around me and was keeping me close.

"Darling you might be practically dead, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And if you have lived as long as I have you are taught to spoil the woman you love" he said while kissing my neck, he knew I loved it when he did that. I knew it was getting pretty steamy but I stopped suddenly when I heard someone open the front door, at the start I thought it was just Rebecca but then I heard his voice.

"Shit, its Stefan. What is he doing here" I said quickly while getting out of his hug and trying to escape his hug.

"I thought your brothers were cool with it" he said while looking at me. I quickly got out of his hug and ran out of the kitchen, just before Stefan walked in

Stefan what brings you here this morning" Klaus said while sipping his coffee or blood. Stefan just smiled and walked towards Klaus. He glanced at the breakfast and the table and must have guessed I was there.

"Just wanted to check up and see if you have any news regarding the vampire hunter" he said while smiling, I knew he was trying to be as polite as possible.

"You know you will be the first to know when I do" Klaus replied, he looked towards where I ran and then took a seat at the table.

"Andrea, you can come out now, I know you stayed the night" Stefan said while looking towards the door. Luckily I had time to go upstairs ad puts some clothes on.

"Oh hey Stefan, what are you doing here" I said while nervously stepping out from around the corner trying to pretend I wasn't ears dropping. Klaus looked up from his newspaper and just giggled while looking at me.

"Just came to talk to Klaus" he said he couldn't help but smile and chuckle under his voice.

"I give you guys a minute: Klaus said while getting up and giving me a quick kiss on my cheek before leaving the kitchen. Stefan and I just stood there in silence for a second before he broke the silence.

"To be honest this is first time I have seen you happy from just after waking up" he said while leaning on the kitchen bench. I defiantly didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

"Well who wouldn't be happy look what I get to wake up to" I said while pointing towards the table full of food. Stefan just kept smiling.

"Well it defiantly looks like his spoils you, I just want you to be happy and if you are then I can stop worrying" he said while walking towards me and squeezing my shoulders. I defiantly knew he was going to be easier to win over then Damon. Stefan loved to see other people happy.

"Well you don't have to worry because I am happy, really happy. For once my life is kind of balanced" I said while smiling and giving Stefan a hug. I missed my brother. I knew he kind of got the point last night that I have grown up and I wasn't his little sister that he used to have to tuck into bed and check for monster every night.

"Good then go get ready" he said while pushing me towards the door.

"What? Go get ready for what" I asked in confusion while turning back to face him. He smiled and folded his arms.

"Well you might be older but you are still my little sister and last time I checked if I had to go to school then you do to, now go on go get ready. We are going to be late" he said while pointing towards the door. I thought this day was going to be good then I found out that I am going to have to face all of those people.

"You suck" I said while walking off, I saw Klaus leaning on the door frame with his arms folded trying to hold back that his laughter. I just gave him a glare "I wouldn't be laughing, I thought we could spend the day you know catching up" I said while giving him a quick flirty look and a wink. He face changed to disappointment when he figured out what I was talking about. I could tell Stefan didn't like hearing us flirting with each other.

Stefan drove me to school, it was fun as soon as we left Klaus's house we stopped mentioning him. We just randomly talked like we use to.

"Call me if you need anything" he said while leaving me at my locker. I could tell he was still a little bit scared that something was wrong with me; I did just come back from dead two days ago.

"Hey Andrea, I didn't expect to see you. Sooo" she said but stopping to study me over again. I could tell she was shocked to see how well Klaus's plan worked.

"To see me. Sooo… Me" I said while laughing at her reaction. She couldn't believe I looked exactly like I did before.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Alarc that day, it means a lot" she said while using her hands to show he gratitude "Elena and Stefan told us everything and I wish you all the best, like if you continue not to betray us then I am cool with it and I will still like to be friends" she said stopping and starting to see my reaction. I was actually surprised to hear her say that.

"Thanks Caroline that means a lot and no need to thank me with the whole Alarc thing. It was nothing" I said before she pulled me into a hug. I was glad that she wasn't mad or angry at me. While I was hugging her I looked over and could see Bonnie starring, she just gave me a dirty before looking away. I guess she was still angry at me.

It was just before second period that I saw Elena, at the start I wasn't sure she was angry with me but I knew there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Elena, how are you" I asked while leaning on the locker next to hers. She turned and smiled

"I am good how are you going with everything" she asked, I was curious to know why she cared how I was going; no one ever cared how I was. I smiled a little but more.

"I am good, I am really good." I said while helping her hold all of her books. She closed her locker and we stared at each other for a while, I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"Look can meet up later, I think I need to explain and I know you have a lot of answers" I said while holding out her books. She smiled and I knew she was a little bit more comfortable.

"Yeah that sounds really good, your right I have a lot of questions" she said while smiling before walking off, I knew it was going to take time to go back to the way is used to.

I stood there for a second wondering if this afternoon was going to go well, but then I couldn't help but think about Klaus. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get him out of my head.

I couldn't wait to lunch time, so far all of my classes I have had with Jeremy. At the start he was quiet but then throughout he got more talkative, he even apologized in one of the classes. So far school was going good, even though everyone really didn't know what to say, we seemed to be getting a long pretty well.

**Tyler P.O.V**

All I wanted to do when I got home was rest, so far I have had wolf vain in my system and I got shot in front of the town. Even though it healed quickly I still had to stay in hospital overnight.

I was glad that my friend Hailey had come to visit; she really helped me with the unsirring. But the morning did go to a negative when Klaus had decided to show up. I didn't like him and I still couldn't believe Andrea loved him.

I entered the room only to see the scum of Klaus there.

"She is quite fetching that Hayley" Klaus said while turning round to face me. I got so angry, I knew he was u to something

"Where is she" I demanded, hoping Klaus didn't run her out of town.

"She left but don't worry I made sure she used the back door just in case Caroline wouldn't see" he said, he was already drinking my alcohol.

"Whatever you think you know" I said while watching him, he was so evil. He loved this kind of stuff.

"I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" he said while standing behind me." You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There, you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous, with the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low..." he said while walking towards the study desk and leaning on it.

"Stop it." I demanded, I knew he was going to continue to get on my nerves. But Klaus smiled and I knew he wasn't finished.

"Then, in the moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real. And Caroline had no idea" he continued. I was getting so angry I was going to lose my temper soon

"I said stop!" I said while turning round to face him. "you can't stand here and sound like a saint, it is not like you haven't cheated on Andrea" I said, even though I didn't cheat on Caroline, I thought maybe I could bring up some secrets that might help get Klaus out of Andrea's life. He face changed as soon as I said that and I knew I had hit a nerve.

"To be honest I haven't actually" he said calmly I knew he was lying now; he had lived all these years as if he didn't give in to temptations.

"We all know that's bullshit, so you are saying that you have been truthful and loyal to Andrea the whole time you guys were together. I said a lot calmer now. I was surprised at what his reply was.

"Yeah I admit I slept around when I had left Andrea but nothing like a relationship. When you have been living as long as I have, it's a miracle to meet someone like Andrea, so I don't take our relationship for granted." He said as he got up and began to walk around the office looking at stuff. I didn't actually believe him, that he could be that loyal.

"As if you were that loyal as you said you have been living for many years, didn't you ever..." I began but he stopped me. I wasn't excusing him anymore I was actually asking him how he did it

"Ever get bored of each other or have fights or get tempted? Of course we did but who hasn't, we lived together for many years so there was temptation from time to time but the way I handled it was I was used to say what kind of person would I be to cheat on her, what kind of person would I be to give in to that temptation, for what? A one night stand?" he said as he looked at me. He was actually making sense; he was helping me a lot.

"I just used to say to myself why would I risk all the trust and things I have built with Andrea just to have one night full of random sex with some girl who probably didn't give a shit about me or would probably not even remember, when I could wait and then go home and have the best sex with the woman I love" he continued. He was really making sense, event though I wasn't a fan of Klaus I began to see that he really cared about Andrea.

"it is easy Tyler, you just have to work out what is priority in your life and what you would do to keep and protect the ones you love and if that involves giving up sleeping around then be it, because to be honest it is very rare for vampire to find someone that they love which actually last through the years." He said, he just looked at me and I could that I actually hit a nerve but it wasn't one that made him angry it was one that brought out his sensitive and protective side. I just continued to look at him but I knew I had to speak soon.

"You really care about her, don't you" I asked, still standing in the same spot, he just glared at me, I knew he didn't want to admit that he would do anything to make her happy. " to be truthful I didn't cheat on Caroline, but what you just said helped a lot, I have been thinking a lot about my future as a vampire and what I going to happen with Caroline and if we could last." I said, I looked down I knew this was hard to say, especially because it's the evil man giving me advice on Relationships. He just looked before answering his phone to Damon, I listened to their conversation and all I could make out was that they were going to kill a Vampire Hunter.

**Andrea P.O.V**

School as always was boring; the gang was getting more comfortable with me hanging around. It was just getting like old times. I was in the middle of a conversation with Stefan, Elena, and Matt and Caroline when I glanced around and saw Klaus standing on the edge of the school and the woods, I didn't understand what he was doing here but I knew it wouldn't be good.

"What is Klaus doing here" Stefan said while also looking at Klaus, I just stood there and thought about it myself.

"I don't know, give me a sec I will be back soon" I said before walking over to Klaus, he just stood there and looked around in worry.

"Hey miss me already" I asked as I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, I knew I wanted to hug him but I didn't want to rush in to showing affection in public. I could tell by his glare that he really needed to talk.

"Love I need to tell you something" he said while looking down at my hand, I could tell this was hard. "One of the Vampire hunters that hurt you is in town, Damon and I just caught him. He is at my house, so I need you to go stay at your brother's house for a while to I clean up this mess" he said, he glanced behind me and he knew that Stefan and the rest were listening but he didn't care as long as he got the message to everyone that I had to stay at my brother's.

"look I know you want to stay with me and so do I but it is safe back with your brothers least I know you will be safe when you are not around me, I promise I will protect you" he said as he went in to kiss my forehead. I knew this wasn't goodbye but I still felt sad. Everything was just getting into place and now one of those Vampire hunters is back. I looked up at him when he was close; he just looked down at me and smiled.

"I will see you tonight ok, I promise" he said before he kissed me again, then he just gradually walked away leaving me there upset and alone. But I knew it wasn't until tonight.

The rest of the afternoon went slowly; I couldn't get Klaus of my mind. Stefan and the group already knew what we were talking about, Stefan left quickly after that said he was going to help Damon with everything. I thought this was a good chance to meet with Elena and explain everything.

**Elena P.O.V**

Andrea wanted to meet with me in the woods behind her house, I came a little bit earlier to get everything I wanted to say ready in my head.

"Hey, have you been here Long?" she asked me as she came and sat down next to me, I could see she was holding a box.

"Oh nah just got here "I answered still staring and wondering what was in the box. She could tell I was distracted and she just smiled.

"So I guess you have a lot of questions" she asked while placing the box in front of her, she kept swiping her finger over it, I could tell it meant a lot to her.

"Yeah I do, but I think the first one is, do I really …." I started but she stopped me. When she began.

"Did that really happen to you, did you really see you parents? Ha-ha yeah you did everything you dreamt it actually happened, so you got to talk to your parent and family" she said while starring at the lake. I couldn't believe that I wasn't crazy, that I actually did get to spend time with my parents.

"Are you serious, Wow that's incredible? I can't believe it" I said shocked that it actually happened.

"So you were really friends with my parents, you knew them" I asked, still shocked from the last answer. She just looked down and giggled.

"Yeah, we were" she said, she began to pick up the box. "Here this is for you" she said while giving me the box. I looked down at the box wondering what was in it. I opened and there were all these things that belonged to my mother, like photographs.

"Your mum collected all of this when she was your age, it is all from high school and when you were born, she told me to give it to you when I got the chance" she said, the things were beautiful. I could see there were photographs of her when she was a teenager and when I and Jeremy were born. I even saw a photograph with Andrea in it, it was strange to look at her and see that she hasn't changed one bit. I could tell why they were best friends.

"Look I promised to protect you and your brother, I will continue to do that it doesn't matter who I am with, just remember that" she said while watching me look through all the things. She had even collected Jeremy and I first haircut. It was weird to look over the memories of my parents.

"Thank you" I said as I looked and smiled at her. This really helped and made me feel better, especially after hearing that I wasn't crazy.

"That's ok, anyway it was faith" she said and she threw a rock into the pond. I began to wonder what she was talking about.

"Elena, you were meant to be vampires by the age of 18 just look back with Katherine and Tahtia, they all died before their 18th birthdays." She said as she looked at me, I didn't know what to say about that all I knew is it was good to hear all the history of my family and my background. We talked for a little longer, she told me how she got to spend time with Emily, I could tell she was sad that she had to leave her but I knew she enjoyed being alive again.


	37. Chapter 36- Random Pain

Chapter 36

**Andrea P.O.V**

I know I was meant to meet Klaus but I offered to walk Elena home, we were so into our conversation that I don't think we wanted it to end. She listened to me about Klaus and I listened to her about Damon and Stefan. She said she was coming back to mine because my brothers sent her a message and all.

I walked in and got a shock to see the whole gang there talking in the living room.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" I asked as I glanced around wondering why Bonnie was here, she hated my guts.

"We were waiting for you guys to come home, we want to talk to you about something" Stefan said as he walked over to me, he had his charming face on so I knew he wanted my help.

"okay then what do you want to talk about" I said as I put my stuff down on the ground, Stefan and Damon both glanced at each other trying to figure out which one was going to talk.

"Fine, I will ask" Caroline said after she saw my brother hesitate. I just looked at them started to get annoyed because they wouldn't hurry up and tell me.

"Well 1 of the 5 vampire hunters is in town and we need your help because you're the only one that has had a run in with them" she said while coming over to me, she was trying not make it sound so negative. I just looked at her in confusion wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"What are you going on about, who are the 1 of the 5, whatever they are" I said as I continued to look around in confusion. Stefan walked over to me and took my hand.

"That's because Klaus compelled you to forget you attack, remember" he asked as he led me to the couch and sat down next to me still holding my hand. I just shook my head in agreement.

"Well the vampire hunters that did that to you, well they are usually go by 1 of the 5 brothers or something" he said still looking and studying me to see if I got it.

"I do remember Klaus telling me but I don't actually remember the attack, I am compelled" I said, wondering how I could help them with this.

"we wondering if you would let Bonnie uncompell you, so we will be able to understand what they actually do to vampires if they are caught, I know it is going to be hard to remember but it would really help us out because we know nothing about them and you are the only one that knows how they work besides Jeremy might be a potential hunter" he said, I took a second to think about it, I knew Klaus compelled me so he must of done it for a reason, on the other hand I knew this would really help the gang out.

"Sure, that's cool I will help you" I said as I got up and stood in front of them, I didn't know if I should call Klaus and tell him but I decided not to he has enough things to worry about.

It took a while but bonnie did the spell to uncompell me.

"Complete" she said as she got up and continued to stare at me.

"Can you remember anything" Caroline asked as she came to also study my look, they looked worried for some reason.

"Think back can you remember anything about them or those days" Stefan asked curiously, I just shook my head.

"I feel fine and when I look back, I can't remember anything before meeting Klaus at the club" I said, I was also very confused; I though Bonnie was good at magic and this was one of the simplest foams.

"It didn't work; it must not off "Damon said curiously, Stefan agreed with him. Bonnie just look in shock, she believed that it would work, that is had to work.

We all talked for a while and we figured out that the spell must not have worked on me for some reason. I still wasn't able to remember my attack. I defiantly knew that I didn't have to tell Klaus about this, he had other things to work out. I felt like I have had Klaus saving me all the time, I wanted to prove that I could handle it myself.

_Dear Emily,_

_I don't know what is happening; it has been a couple of days since Bonnie tried to uncompell me. I knew it didn't work at the time but I defiantly knew she did something. I have been staying at my brother's house, Klaus has come to visit but I knew he didn't want me to be anywhere near that Vampire hunter. At night I have been having these really vivid dreams, I can't tell where I am but I just keep seeing these flashes of people walking around me. I don't know who they are, or if they mean anything or if they have anything to do with Bonnie Spell all I know is that it is way too early to tell anyone about them, I know people will just start panicking especially Klaus. _

_Love Andrea._

"Hey How you feeling Andrea" Stefan asked as we walked through the school hall. It had been a couple of day since that night with Bonnie. I have spent more time with my brothers and they have actually started caring like they use to, just wondering how long it will last.

"I'm good, how about you. Guess you stayed at Elena's house last night" I said as I stopped because I was heading a different direction.

"Yeah, she is still trying to handle everything" he said as he glanced towards Elena who just walked through the school doors. I smiled while I gave him a wave goodbye. I knew I would see him at lunch time. It was good, ever since Elena became a vampire he actually started to show his old self.

I was shocked when I opened the locker door; sitting there in the middle of the locker was a little note with a rose attached to it. I couldn't help but smile even though Klaus had gone away for a couple of days he still knew how to make me happy. I opened it and there in his handwriting.

_Dear my love Andrea,_

_You know, loving you and being loved by you is the best feeling I've ever experienced in my life. A feeling I thought I would never experience. _

_I always miss you terribly, but it's a sweet feeling, a quite feeling, that'll go away as soon as I see the shine in your eyes and that clear white smile on your face._

_My sweet and adorable creature, May this pure and reciprocated feeling last forever, fully and intensely._

_Love Klaus _

I couldn't help but let a tear escape, to everyone else he seems heartless but to me his shows me all of his love.

"What do we have here" Caroline said before snatching the card away, she twirled it around before she opened it, she also noticed the rose.

"Someone has a secret admirer" she said" Aww that's actually cute, dam I thought Klaus didn't have a heart" she continued before I snatched it away while I was laughing. I liked how we could joke around, with stuff like that. We were going to continue to talk but the bell rang and we knew we both had different classes.

"So what have you been up to" Jeremy whispered while we pretended we were paying attention in history. To be honest it hadn't been the same since Alarc had died.

"Nothing much, just chilling with my brothers, what about you" I whispered. Jeremy instantly smiled so I knew he had something good to tell me. I continued to stare at the front but glanced at him every now and then, he was too busy with his story to notice I wasn't really listening. I was feeling fine but then all of the sudden I began to feel weird in the head. It wasn't like I was going weak or anything but it was more like pain in my head, at this stage I was able to handle it but I could tell it was getting worse.

"Hey are you okay" Jeremy asked while leaning over, he could tell something was wrong because I began to hold my head. I just looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah everything fine, I will be right back I am just going to the bathroom" I said before asking the teacher for permission, when I did I left in a hurry. I didn't know what was going on but I knew it was bound to get worse.

"Are you okay, you just left" Jeremy asked as I came out of the bathroom, I gathered that class must have finished. That made me happy because I had a free period. We both agreed that we would head to the grill and hang out a little bit, we both knew that we were probably going to end up blowing off last periods. We hung out at the grill for ages; we talked about a lot of things. He asked a lot of questions about everything to do with his parents, but I was happy to answer because to tell you the truth it got my mind of this pain in my head.

"Are you sure you're okay, like I can still see your in pain" Jeremy said concerned, even though I lied he was right, my pain had been getting worse and I was beginning to get pain on other parts of my body. I defiantly knew something was happening but I didn't know if it had anything to do with what Bonnie tried to do the other night.

It got to the stage where I had to get out of there, I excused myself from the group, Jeremy didn't notice because he was too busy flirting with some girls. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door; I didn't know what was happening it had evolved so quickly. It went from pains in my head to excruciating pain all over my body. I slid down the wall and buried my head into my arms; I just kept wishing it would go away. But it was then that I was realizing the bruises that had begun forming on my body and it seemed the pain got worse when the bruise got more noticeable. I had no clue what was happening.

"Arrrrggggggghhhhhh" I screamed as I looked down on my arm, I could see some bite marks developing, it only took seconds for them to completely be there. I then looked at the other arm and intensive pain began swirling around my wrist, I looked at them and could see these marks develop like I had been restrained with something and some were shaped as handprints and certain shapes. I heard the door open and looked up in shock.

"OMG, what the hell is going on" Jeremy said while he leaned down and gave me a helping hand. I was grateful that it was only Jeremy and not some random.

"I have no idea, it has just begun" I said softly, " They appearing out of nowhere" I said, he kept looking at me in shock, I think it was hard for him to see me cry after all I was apparently someone who didn't have emotions. It only went on for a few minutes before the pain started to wear down, Jeremy offered to give me some of his blood but I told him I was a vegetarian. I went home after that, I still had no idea what the hell had happened. At one stage I was ok, then gradually I got weaker and then all of the sudden I went into this pain like someone was torturing me for a few minutes, then it just randomly stopped. When I got home, my brothers weren't home so I knew I couldn't get an explanation tonight.

_**Shit chapter sorry**___


	38. Chapter 37-Helping Out

Chapter 37

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Elena, calm down it's me Andrea" I said as I carefully walked up to her. "Don't worry I am not here to hurt you just want to talk that's all." I said. She just looked at me in confusion; she wasn't fooling me I knew all about her hallucinations cause by killing that vampire hunter a couple of days ago.

"Why am I here, why did you kidnap me" she yelled, she was really angry at me, she did have every right but I did just kidnap her but it was only to protect her. I still hadn't told anyone about my hallucinations and dreams but this whole thing with this hunter had me busy. I haven't had a day like the other day since then, but I still feel weak and I really not that strong to do anything but I knew I had to put on a brave face.

"I needed to get you way from my brothers from this word where you could do something stupid. I know you are having hallucinations about the man you killed; I know he is taken over your life." I said while looking at her and waiting for her answer.

"How did you know" she said softly, her face changed and I knew she understood that I wasn't going to put her in any harm. I walked over and sat on the bed while I looked over at the door making sure no one was listening.

"Because I have… I have been having some hallucinations to" I said, I knew I didn't want anyone to know but I knew if I told Elena that I might be able to help her. She got off the ground and walked over to me and sat on the bed beside me.

"You have" she said curiously, her voice had changed and I knew this was all of a surprise.

"Yeah, they only started a couple of days ago ever since bonnie did that spell "I whispered I was ashamed that I never told anyone. I told her about them and she just kept saying I just tell my brothers. I knew they were hallucinations because the scars vanished just after they appeared and I know for sure that scars can't heal so quickly. I left her shorty after that, I had to go out for a little bit and I knew she was safe in there till I came back, but when I did I was shocked to see that the hybrids had gone and Elena wasn't in the room. I freaked out I knew any type of hallucinations could rip someone apart. I ran all over mystic falls searching for her but she was nowhere to be seen. That's when I knew she would be at the bridge where everything began.

I heard her and Damon talking while I was walking up to it. Damon was trying to convince Elena to go with him and put her ring back on but she had already thrown it into the river.

"Elena listen to him, like what we talked about before" I said as I walked up behind Damon, he turned round and gave me his angry look, so I knew he must off figured out that I was the one who kidnapped her.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't be this" she yelled back, looking at me.

"Yes you can, they are hallucinations remember, he is trying to get to you, he wants you to end your life" I said walking forward slowly hoping she wouldn't freak and jump. "remember what I always say you are not evil Elena, Vampire aren't all evil and murderers, it is up too you how you live your life" I said, she looked at me and her face changed, I knew I was getting through to her but it didn't work at the end. She still had in her head that the only way was to kill herself. I stood there while I watched Damon and her argue about going with him. I thought she was going to run but her face change and she became calmer, at this stage I knew the curse had been broken. We all stared at each other for a while still wondering if the curse had actually been broken, but the sun was going to come up so we knew we had to get out of there and the only way was jumping in the water, to prevent Elena burning. When we got out, we walked in silence; I ran home and got my spare daylight ring to give to Elena.

"Thanks" she said as we walked towards our house. I was going to go in but I knew I had to get back to Klaus's house and try and explain what I did today.

"Hey Andrea" she yelled as I walked towards the woods, I turned round and waited for her to talk, Damon still stood behind her with his look, I knew he wasn't happy.

"Tell Klaus, what you told me today. Trust him" she said back, we looked at each other for a while, I knew brother had no idea what was going on and I knew Elena wasn't going to tell anyone what I told her today. I just smiled and began to walk to Klaus's house; I knew he was going to be angry with me.

I was right when I got home and told Klaus, he flipped at me. I was going to tell him also about the hallucinations but at the end I decided not to, he was way too angry at me, he just stormed out and went into his study, I knew he wanted to be alone. I just walked out and I had no idea where I was going but I knew I didn't want to go home, I already got a lecture from Klaus and I didn't need one from my brothers.

"So what brings you here" Tyler said as he walked up behind me, I turned away from the water wondering what he was doing here. I knew the only place I could go was the woods but I had no idea he knew where my spot was.

"Just thinking, what are you doing here, how did you even know that was me" I asked before starring at hi, he just smiled and walked towards me.

"To be honest, I saw you running back there and I kind of followed you. You looked stress and tired, I thought maybe something was wrong." he said as he stopped next to me and through a rock in the water. He was right, I was still having dreams and I was still worried about what happened yesterday.

"Yeah, well nothing I can't handle" I said without bothering to look at him, to be honest i was scared if I started to talk then he would just start bitching about Klaus. He kept looking at me and I knew he wasn't going to stop, so there was only one way.

I told him everything, about the hallucinations and the dreams. At the start he didn't know what to say he just kept stumbling on the same world. I didn't expect to say or do anything it was just good to talk to someone about it. Like Elena he promised not to tell anyone and I was thankful that he didn't go on about the whole time, it was good to talk about other things instead of drama and issues that are going on in mystic falls.

After I talked to Tyler for a while I knew I had to go home but for some reason I was making my way to Klaus's house, I don't know if it was because I felt bad and knew I had to make it right or if it was because a small part of my heart thought he might get drunk and try and blow some steam by fucking one of the blondes that work for him. I knew it was bad to think that but I hadn't been with Klaus for years and I knew I had to learn to trust him again. After minutes of debating I knew I had to go home and that I had to trust him and get over myself.

"Where have you been" Klaus said making me turn round straight after I turned on the light, he scared the living daylights out of me.

"You scared me, what are you doing here" I asked but he didn't answer he just kept starring out me while he sat on my bed, I knew he wanted me to answer him first.

"I went to blow of some steam in the woods, but I then bumped into Tyler and we just talked about things" I said as I put my stuff down and went over to my wardrobe, it had been a long day so I wanted to get dressed and have a shower.

"Things, what kind of things?" he asked as he watched me move around the room, looking for different things, I stopped when he said that, I could tell he was thinking if I was telling the truth.

"Normal things" I said as I began to walk over to him, I got fed up "For once we just talked about normal things, no Elena, no vampires, no deaths, just normal every day human things" I said as I used my hands to show him how happy I was to finally be able to have a normal conversation with someone.

He just looked at me, but by his face I could tell that he didn't mean for me to react like that. "Sorry" I said as I went and sat next to him and turned to him and let one leg dangle over the edge of the bed.

"When I was talking to Tyler it made me think about you and I our fight this afternoon. I knew what I did was wrong and I don't want you to be mad at me, you don't deserve any more beef with my brothers and I promise I didn't do it because of that." I said, he just looked at me and I could tell he was thinking about what I just said, I knew it was going to take some time.

"It is ok, just don't do it again. I actually came here because I felt bad and wanted to make things right" he said while leaning in closer. Klaus was a lot like me and I knew there was another reason. I continued to stare and he could tell something was wrong.

"Klaus you and I are very similar, and to be honest I was going to go to your house. I know you probably not going to like this but as much as I wanted to make it right, I have to admit I was going round to make sure you didn't blow off some steam with some…." I said nervously. He just smiled before he cut me off and answered what I was saying.

"Some random girl, you were coming t checkup that I was being loyal to you" he said as he held my hands and squeezed them tightly. He looked down and chuckled an little bit while I continued to look at him in confusion.

"That's funny because to be honest that is one of the reasons I am here, I know you wouldn't do anything but for some reason" he stopped

"I know, hey we haven't been together for years. We are going to have to earn to trust each other again, but we can do it, I know we can" I continued while striking his cheek, he was so handsome and precious that I would do anything to go back to the way it used to be. "Stay, please" I said as I gestured towards the bed, he just smiled but he knew there was no way he was scoring tonight when my brothers were home.

It took me a while to get ready for bed, Klaus just laid and watched me, he didn't bother to get undressed or anything because I knew he would end up leaving after I fell asleep, he still didn't feel comfortable staying in the same house with the people who tried to kill him. I lay in his arms and thought how I could do this for ever, it was the first time in a while that I didn't think about the hallucinations or nightmares.

**Klaus P.O.V **

I stood there and watched her sleep, she only took 5 minutes and I rubbing her back to make her to fall into a deep sleep after her head hit the pillow. I stood at the window admiring how beautiful she was, I usually do this a lot but if she ever caught me awake I just usually say that I couldn't sleep but I knew that was a lie, the only reason I did it was because I could look over her and protect her. Even though my father is out of the picture, I still couldn't take the chance with Andrea.

But something was different tonight, she was different. She usually slept sprawled on her back and curled up on her side where I would usually be, but tonight she hurled up in a ball, like she was frighten. I was even more startled when she started tossing and turning, and mumbling words like No, Leave, who. I couldn't make out the sentence but I could tell she was frighten and was defiantly having a nightmare but what was it about.

"Andrea, Andrea wake up" I whispered while carefully shaking her a little but, she didn't even begin to wake up she actually became more scared and stressed. She started to toss and turn even more.

"Andrea, Andrea" I continued hoping she would hear, but she was into much of a sleep. I just kept shaking her and nudging her carefully. It must of worked because all of the sudden she violently jumped up in shock,

"Andrea, it is me Klaus, don't worry you are safe. " I said as I watched her look around the room wondering where she was. "It was just a nightmare" I said, she began to recognize her surrounding and started to calm down a little bit knowing it was just a nightmare.

"Are you ok, must have been pretty scary nightmare" I said as I chuckled a little hoping to ease the environment."

"Yeah, it was really weird." She said while yawning. I just took her hand and made her lie down again, so she was lying on my chest. I had no idea what had just happened but I knew I had to make her calm and relaxed again in order to get her to sleep. I couldn't stand to see her scared and stressed and I defiantly knew this had startled her. I would usually be able to control someone dreams but with Andrea being half witch there are a lot of things that separate her from being a vampire but that is what makes her so unique.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the beautiful woman who still lay in my arms. I just kept thinking how I could stay like this for the rest of my life there were no worries when I was with Andrea, but then that made me think about last night and her nightmares.

"Andrea, sleepy head" I whispered softly in her ear, while beginning to trail kisses down her neck. I knew she loved waking up to this. She started to mumble and shift so I kept going, knowing it was working. "You have to wake up, you have school" I said as I took breaths while beginning to trail down.

"Nooo, I don't want to, I don't have to go" she said while putting her hand behind my head and lifting it up so she could kiss me, she then flipped me over. I knew she was going to try and seduce me, so I would forget.

"Sorry love but you do, you have to keep your appearance up or your brothers will think I have brainwashed you, you do know how much Stefan thinks school is important. " I said as I looked up at the beautiful woman on top of me. She just rolled her eyes before smiling and she began to take of her shirt; I knew this was getting way to steamy for her bedroom which is down the hall from her to snooping brothers. So I knew I had to us my original vampire skills. Before she even knew what was happening, I quickly flipped her over and stopped her hands from making her top rise any further.

"Sorry love as much as I would love to, you do live with two very over protective brothers and I don't want them to walk in and give them another reason to try and kill me" I said as I leaned down and quickly kissing her tummy before covering it up with her top, she just looked at me and rolled her eyes, I knew she was angry because this meant she actually had to get up and get ready for school. I helped her up and pushed her gently towards the bathroom, showing her I did mean what I said about her going to school. She got dressed while occasionally giving me dirties and I just laughed and continued to watch her get ready, she still hadn't brought up last night I don't know if she had forgotten or she didn't want to talk about it, but I knew I needed to find out what was happening, if she was hiding something from me.

"So what happened last night" I asked while leaning on the doorframe and watching her do her makeup, she was standing in a towel and looked hotter than ever. She turned round and had a shock expression.

"Oh, I just had a nightmare, but I am ok now, thanks" she said, she took her time before saying it so I knew she was shocked by my question and didn't know what to say.

"Oh, that's ok we all have nightmares" I said smiling and walking towards her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from the back. "I have to go love, but have a good day and I will see you tonight probably" I said while kissing her neck. She turned round and put her arms around my neck and brought me into her so she could kiss me properly.

"I love you" she said after pulling away just fraction and playing with my hair, her smile was so beautiful that I actually got lost in her beauty.

"I love you more" I said before kissing her once more and then walking out of her bedroom. I wanted to stay but I knew she was keeping something from me and that those nightmares were something else, she might not remember the past but I knew that I hadn't seen her have nightmares like that since back in the day before I compelled her. I knew that the only way I was going to find out what was happening was to go to the only other people she fully trust, her brothers.


	39. Chapter 38- Secrets

Chapter 38

**Andrea P.O.V**

_Dear Emily,_

_Last night Klaus almost found out, I must have a nightmare because before I knew it he was shaking me up. The nightmares are getting worse, I still can't see a clear picture but I can feel the pain, I can hear my screaming and I can see my surroundings. The hallucinations are also getting worse, even though I haven't had a painful one since that day, sometimes I see people staring at me who aren't really there, it is like they are following me and torturing me for some reason. I just want to scream and tell them to stop but I know my friends will think I am crazy, I hate turning round and see someone standing there behind me, it is scary its even scarier when they come towards e and are going to attack me before I freak and then when I turn round they are gone again. I don't know how to stop them, they are everywhere, I go I fell someone is watching me. I just hope I don't have another night like last night because I don't want Klaus to find out, here has enough to do. _

_Love Andrea._

I put my pen down and stared at the rest of the students who had a free period. I couldn't write anymore, I just couldn't do it. I look towards the tree and there he was the guy that had been following me and stalking me. I knew I was hallucinating because he would just vanish like that. He just smiled before he vanished into thin air, I didn't know why but I knew it wasn't over. All of the sudden the pain started to form in my head again.

"NO not again" I whispered while beginning to hold my head and close my eyes hoping the pain would go away, wishing the other day was just a one off. I knew I couldn't stay here any longer the pain was making me begin to scream and I knew I would attract too much attention. I got up, but I felt weak in the head as soon as I did, I knew something was defiantly wrong and it wasn't going to be long time till I collapsed from pain and weakness. I grabbed my stuff and began to run towards the woods, hoping I could find a place where I could just curl up and scream. I ran to the underground caller by this stage my head was on fire, the only people that were capable of this were witches, so I thought it might have been the descents getting revenge but I kind knew they wouldn't do this to one of their own.

I collapsed to the ground and crawled towards the corner, by this stage I couldn't keep quiet, I was crying and screaming for someone to help me. That's when the pain and burning sensation started to hit me in certain places, like the other day I looked at my arms and could see bruises, I also saw that the bite mark had also came up, it the pain was unbearable. I didn't know what was going on, all these marks and scratches were forming on different parts of my body while I sat their getting weaker and weaker by the minute. I had never seen anything like this, they were developing all over my body and the pain that went with each mark were all so painful, but why were they developing by themselves, I just had to sit there in pain and get tortured by nothing .

"Arggggghhhh" I screamed out as I put my head back and looked towards the ceiling, I couldn't help but scream and I hope someone would hear me. I looked down and there he was. Standing there with a grin and smile on his face, he just stood there and laughed at me before vanishing again. I had no idea who he was but I knew it was the same one from all the other days. I quickly got up and back towards the corner, I still had no idea what was going on, but I knew I was going to have to protect myself from going crazy. I couldn't let what happened with Elena happen to me, I wasn't going to let them take over my life. I was going to get up but I felt too weak to really even stand, all I wanted to do was to go to sleep. So I just kept glancing around being paranoid about everything around me. I didn't want to go anywhere because I knew he would be there besides these marks were still developing. It was like at one stage I was holding my mark because it was burning, then my mouth began to burn and it felt like someone was shoving vervaine down my throat. I couldn't do it anymore, the pain and the lying to everyone

. I became distracted when I suddenly heard voices coming from outside, I didn't know if it was humans or vampires. I was scared when he turned up in front of me again, the hunter who started all of this was laughing and coming towards me, I knew the only way to get rid of him was to kill him all over again.

**Tyler P.O.V**

"Caroline you know we should be at school" I said while trying to hold back my laughter, I had no idea why I wanted to go back to school; Caroline wanted to spend quality time together. We stumbled down into the old underground cellar, she loved to be mysterious and do new things.

"Come on Tyler, it will be fun haven't you always wanted to say you did it in an underground cellar." She said as she dragged me through towards the cellar, she always thought of the weirdest places. But hey I wasn't going to start complaining now. I took her hand and brought her closer to me, I knew I needed to kiss her. Once we started we couldn't stop and we weren't even looking where we were going, we only had one thing in mind.

I was startled when I looked past Caroline and saw a girl crying in the corner. She looked so weak and scared.

"OMG" I said as I pushed past Caroline gently, she didn't really know what was going on until she saw me walking towards the girl. As soon as the girl heard us she lifted her head and I was even more shocked to see it was Andrea.

"Andrea, OMG what happened" Caroline said as she started to walk towards her to see if she needed help, I put my hand out to stop Caroline when I saw something was different, she didn't look afraid or scared anymore she only looked at us like she wanted to kill us.

**Klaus **

The best thing about having Vampire enemies is that you can just walk in when not even being invited in. I knew Andrea was going to be home soon and I still had to figure what was going on with her and why was she hiding stuff from me.

"Look who it is, if you are looking or Andrea. You're wasting your time she is not here" Damon said as soon as he saw me entering the lounge room, Stefan must have heard because within seconds he was walking down the stairs.

"I know she is not, but I was looking for you guys" I said as I stood in the middle of the door frame. "What is she hiding" I asked, I jumped straight into it because I wasn't here for little chats, the only thing I cared about was finding out what was Wrong.

"Argh I see already hiding things from each other, that's not good" Damon said trying to hold his laughter. I could tell he was enjoying this. I was going to go attack him but Stefan stopped me in my tracks.

"What do you mean what is she hiding" Stefan asked as he kept his hand to stop me from attacking Damon, I stopped glaring at Damon to answer Stefan, he actually had a concerned look on his face.

"Something is wrong with your sister, for days she has been acting weird. She looks tired and warn out, I can tell she is weak like she hasn't had blood in a couple of days." I said, they both looked confused as to why I was worried.

"So she might be tired" Stefan said.

"Or have you ever though that she just might be bored with you" Damon added, he always had to be a dickhead, but I was going to let it slide, I knew Andrea would never speak to me again if I killed him.

"Nice Damon but no, at the start I thought she was just tired but last night she had nightmare" I continued, Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Everyone has nightmares, its natural you are to paranoid about everything." He said while pouring some alcohol. I lost it at this stage; I wasn't here to hear his smart ass comment. I pounced and pinned him to the wall. " look I am not in the mood, but something is wrong Andrea, I would not have come otherwise but last night was different, the only other time I have seen her have a nightmare like that was before I compelled her to forget the kidnapping." I said while squeezing him harder, as soon as I said that his face changed and I knew he knew something.

"What do you mean this nightmare was like the ones you saw before you compelled her" Stefan asked curiously making me turn round. I was happy that they were actually paying attention.

"These nightmares were like the ones she use to have, they were different. She would recall her experiences but it actually turned out that when she did have these nightmares and go through her experiences she was actually in pain" I said as I looked at Stefan, his face changed as he glanced at Damon, I knew they were hiding something room me.

"What do you guys know that I don't" I said while looking in between both of them, I tried to stay calm and I could tell they were tossing up who was going to tell me.

"A couple of days ago, you were away and um bonnie found a spell that was able to uncompell Andrea, which would allow her to remember what, happened" he said kind of stuttering the end because he knew I would flip. I didn't even think. I just pushed Stefan.  
"You did what"I asked again not really wanting to know the answer, just hoping he would explain it more clearly. I stood over him furious at what I just had heard.

"We needed to know what these hunters do, we asked Andrea and she agreed to do it" Damon said trying to calm me down a little bit. I just glanced and death stared him over my shoulder. "Besides it didn't even work, she didn't remember" he added but it was not luck in making me calmer. By this stage Stefan had gotten off the floor and walked round next to Damon.

" I don't know how many times I have to show you guys that I do everything out of Andrea's interest" I said storming towards them, I couldn't believe they just went behind my back.

"It didn't work anyway, so no need to get all angry at us" Stefan said trying to stop me from walking any further.

"Of course it wasn't going to work straight away but it has probably all come back to her now, you idiots. There is a reason I compelled her to forget in the first place, it wasn't just so she could have a new life it was…" I stopped, thinking if I should tell them the rest.

"It was what, why did you really compel her in the first place" Stefan said while walking towards me more curiously, he knew I was hiding something. I knew I had to tell them now, if it was going to help.

"The reason I compelled her was because… because she tried killing herself, one day it all got too much for her, so she took of her ring and stepped out into the sun" I said as I looked at their reaction, I could tell that they really had no idea and probably felt bad. "I got to her just in time, she was unconscious and it took time to get her back to normal, so that is why I compelled her, she didn't deserve to take her own life" I said, remembering that exact day I had found her.

"you should have told us, we wouldn't have done it, if we knew they were that bad" Stefan said, he looked actually upset that he had just found out and sad that his sister did try and take her life. I calmed down a little bit.

"let's just get one thing straight, I do everything for Andrea's best interest you guys just have to get that through your heads, I will not put her in harm" I said.

**Tyler P.O.V**

"Andrea, calmed down "I said while taking slow steps towards her, she had gotten up and was coming towards me, I knew she was going to attack

"Just leave me alone, I can't take this anymore. You wrecked my life" she said while swinging her arms around, she had no idea it was me and Caroline and not that hunter. Caroline stood back, not knowing what to do, she had no idea she was hallucinating.

"Andrea, it is Tyler and Caroline, we are not going to hurt you. The hunter is not real "I said trying to calm her down, it was no use though. I knew I had to call Klaus as much as I didn't want to.

"Caroline here is my phone, go call Klaus" I sad while glancing quickly back at Caroline, she looked scared and in shock.

"Okay what is going on Tyler" she said while grabbing my phone from my jacket, I knew I didn't have time to explain.

"I will explain later, just go quickly, he needs to get here." I said while trying to walk forward a little bit. She left in a hurry and when then disappeared. I felt bad for Andrea; she had no idea that it was me and not the hunter.

**Klaus P.O.V **

I calmed down a little bit after I had a discussion with Stefan and Damon, I knew they had her best interest at heart but they shouldn't have risked all of this just to get information.

"Hey Jeremy, thanks for coming. Finished the tattoo" I asked as Jeremy walked through the front door, I knew he didn't like me and was probably wondering why I was here.

"I dint answer to you, what are you doing here anyway" he asked why looking at Stefan and Damon to explain why the evil man was inside their house. i just smiled and chuckled under his breath.

"You know just having a little conversation about Andrea" I said as I smiled at him, I must of come to visit her, I was going to continue to be a jerk to him but I had better things to do then to hang round here. I answered my phone thinking it was going to be Andre but I was surprised to hear Caroline on the other end who sounded for distressed.

Klaus: What can I do for you Caroline?

Caroline: you need to get here now, something is wrong with Andrea,

Klaus: what do you mean something is wrong

Caroline: she is attacking us, I don't know why come to the underground cellar quickly

Klaus: I'll be there in a minute

I began to walk out before I even hung the phone up properly; I knew I didn't have time to waste. Stefan and Damon were beginning to follow me as well so they must have heard the conversation.

"What's going on, where are you guys going" Jeremy said wondering what had happened to make a suddenly leave.

"Something has come up with Andrea, we need to go" Stefan said while trying to find his keys.

"I will come as well" Jeremy said while walking towards the door, Damon turned round straight away.

"No way, your sister will kill us" he said giving him a glare; he knew Elena would freak if Jeremy got hurt.

"if it is something to do with Andrea, I can help I know she has been in pain the last couple of days" he said while walking towards Damon to show that he is serious about helping, I turned round after hearing what he just said about her being in pain, he knew something was going on. I was going to confront him but I knew we didn't have time. We had to help Andrea.


	40. Chapter 39-The pageant

Chapter 39

**Klaus P.O.V**

We ran into the cellar, we knew we didn't have a lot of time. I Jeremy explained everything in the car on the way. I knew she had been having pain in her head, I was just wondering why. We could hear Tyler trying to calm her down. We all stopped when we saw her, she looked like a mess. She got even more panicked when she saw us, she had tears all down her face and was swinging something round, she looked like she was trying to protect herself from us, it was like she was afraid of us.

"Andrea, it is me Stefan" Stefan said as he walked forward, but Tyler stopped him before he got any closer.

"She doesn't know it is you, she is hallucinating, she thinks it is some vampire hunter" he said while looking back towards all of us. We knew it must have been the spell Bonnie did. We continued to stare in silence not knowing what to do.

"OMG, what happened to her" Jeremy said while walking in, he was behind us because Elena rang wondering where he was. We turned round and looked at his face; she was just crying that was all.

"What do you mean what happened to her, we haven't done anything" Damon said while looking between Jeremy and Andrea wondering what he was going on about. Jeremy stepped forward a little bit to see well.

"Well someone has, she has all bruises and cuts all over her body. She is covered in them" he said softly, trying hard to find the right words. I looked at Andrea and I couldn't see any marks on her body, she was just crying that's all.

"What are you talking about, I can't cuts or marks on her body" I said while walking towards Jeremy, he looked at me in confusion.

" you guys saying you can't see all the marks and bruises on her, she is covered" he said more calmly while glancing between us, at this stage we had stopped trying to calm her down and was wondering what Jeremy was going on about.

"It must of something to do with him being a potential hunter" Damon questioned, it was the only possible answer.

"You are right, he must see her marks and bruises that she got from being tortured by them" I said as I began to walk towards Andrea, she had stopped trying to fight us and was just curled up in a ball crying.

" so you are saying that she is hallucinating and that the bruises and marks have come up again that only she and Jeremy can see" Stefan said as he watched me walk towards her.

"It must be, she must be going through all of it all over again, and that is what the pain must be from, like she was getting tortured all over again" Jeremy said. He was right it was the only explanation. She was experiencing the torture again and this was involved in the hallucinations.

At this point I wasn't too worried about working out what had happened, I just cared about Andrea and getting her home safely. I went over to her and leant down.

"Andrea, its Klaus you are going to be okay" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"oh Klaus, I don't know what's happening to me, all these marks have been coming up and they have been killing me and then my mouth started burning and it got so bad that It felt like someone was pouring vervaine down my throat, I don't know what to do and there is this hunter who keeps popping up and watching me go through all this pain. I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to worry" she said, it was all so quickly that I don't think she took a breath.

"It's okay, Andrea we just want to get you home safely" I said as I picked her up bridal style and turned round. She snuggled her head in my shoulder. I could tell she was weak; she just looked it in general.

Everyone followed behind us as I carried her out of the cellar.

"What are we going to do now" Damon said breaking the silence between everyone. We knew we had to fix this

"We will take her back to your house and let her sleep for a while; we will need to talk to bonnie again. I want her to re do the spell hopefully that will stop the nightmares" I said as I began to walk off.

It didn't take long before we all arrived back at the Salvatore's house; Andrea was up sleeping and hopefully not having any nightmares.

"Bonnie is coming over, she will be here soon" Stefan said as I walked down the stairs.

"The spell will help her forget and will top the nightmares but they weren't stop the hallucinations and the pain, that's a whole different story" Damon said, he was right the hallucinations were something we needed to figure out why we're happening.

"Why are they happening now, did the nightmares make them begin again" Jeremy said, he and Andrea were the only ones who saw her marks.

"The spell had nothing to do with the hallucinations" bonnie said while walking through and placing her stuff down, we all stopped and stared at her. "The spell only made the nightmares; I think if I re-compel her then she is just going to get more confused, when the hallucinations do continue. You need to find out what is causing them first" she said stopping and waiting to what everyone was thinking.

"what happens if it's something similar to what Elena went through, how the guy she killed stalked her and made her go through hallucinations" Caroline said, she was so quiet I had forgotten she was there.

"You saying what happens if the hunter that did this to her was torturing her from the other side" Damon said as he looked at Caroline, even though he used to pay her out and call her Vampire Barbie she was pretty smart.

"But why now, after all these years why now" I asked as I walked back and forth, i always did this when I was thinking.

"I don't know maybe, doing the spell allowed the hunter to get inside her head, I don't know, but how are we going to stop it" Bonnie said, she was right. It wasn't like the curse we had no idea how to stop it from happening.

Bonnie agreed to compel her to forget, hopefully that would help calm down the hallucinations. But it wouldn't keep the pain and weakness away.

"We are going to have to lock her up for a while, with her having these hallucinations. It is safe for her out in the open" I said just as Andrea and bonnie walked down the stairs after doing the spell.

"So what you are going to lock her up and treat her like a prisoner, that's going to be hell" Stefan said as he walked towards me, I knew he was getting angry.

"It wouldn't be like that, she would be in a big room, TV she would have hybrids at her service "I said, I knew it sounded like she was going to be a prisoner but it was the safest way.

"He is right, it would be the safest possible solution for me and the town" she said as she joined me by my side. I knew I would treat her like a princess. "Besides, I am weak I can barely do anything, so I basically sleep all day." She said as she looked up at me.

"I can try her on my blood, it might make her stronger, I don't know" I said as I looked at them, they all knew it was the only way.

**Andrea P.O.V**

_Dear Emily _

_I am still locked up in one of Klaus bedrooms; he made one special for me where there were no windows or anything. Klaus stayed with me through the night, he said he would stay through the day as well but I knew it wasn't right. He has been giving me his blood for a couple of days and it has been working, I have gradually been getting stronger and this allowed me to fight the hallucinations. As much as I love staying at Klaus's, I finally saw how much time the hybrid girls hang around Klaus, I wasn't very happy about this I was just beginning to trust him now I see all the girls giving him flirting looks, he doesn't pay that much attention to them but it still bugs me. _

_Klaus has been giving me his blood for a few days now and it is working, I am gradually getting stronger and healthier. Damon visited the other day, he stayed for ages and we just hung out, it was like old time. I told him that Klaus said I was getting stronger and that I can go out soon only if I had someone with me, I knew he was still worried about everything. _

_Love Andrea. _

A week had passed, I was a lot stronger then I was before, Klaus doesn't keep me locked up anymore I am allowed to stay anywhere around the house. As much as I loved staying there with him I needed some freedom, so that is why I was happy about the Miss mystic fall pageant today, I was allowed to go to that and I couldn't wait.

"Hey babe" I said as I walked up behind Klaus and began massaging his shoulders, he has been spending days trying to find out what has been happening to me.

"Hey, how you feeling" he said as he turned round and pulled me onto his lap. He began kissing my neck.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I am helping Caroline at the mystic fall Pageant and she will be here any minute" I said as I pulled his head out of my neck and looked at him and smiled. He just laughed and knew he didn't care if anyone saw. We looked up at the knock on the library door.

"Andrea, Caroline is here for you" she said as she stood in the doorframe, I knew she was pretty pissed off, I don't know if it was because she hated being a hybrid or if it was because she was jealous of me.

"I will see you tonight, my love" he said as he kissed me on the lips again we got kind of caught up and I had to do everything to get up and walk out the door. I walked past the hybrid and gave her my best look for stay away from my man.

Caroline and I talked mostly why we organised the pagan, she was really good about Klaus and I now and we could talk about anything. Elena arrived about an hour before everyone else, Caroline and I were both ready with our hair and makeup all done, I wore a purple short silk dress

(This is what she wore cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=64242989)

It was fun getting ready together just like I did with Emily when she was still alive. Elena kept checking if I was alright and Klaus had called a few times to check up on me as well. I promised I would tell him if I start to feel weak or anything.

"Hey I found this in an old box; I had at home "I said as I walked up to Elena. I handed her a photograph of her mother, with me and this other woman.

"Wow, it my mum" she said as she closely studied the photograph. I just smiled and watched her expression.

"Yeah it was when your mother won; you guys were so much alike. It reminds me of you bonne and Caroline" I said as Caroline came behind Elena and also studied the photograph.

"Keep it, your mum would want you to have it" I said, I already had another copy at home anyway.

"You know it is still weird to look at a photograph from so long ago and see you standing there looking exactly the same" Caroline said, both her and Elena laughed for a few seconds. I knew it was weird and everything. I wanted to stay and hang out a little longer but I knew I needed to go find Klaus and see how charming he probably looks.

"Thanks for this Andrea" she said as I walked towards the door, I just smiled before leaving. Before I went to find Klaus I went to the bathroom, even though I was putting on a brave face I knew I had to have a moment to get some of my strength back.

"Hey didn't know you were coming" Damon said as we bumped into each other on the way down the stairs, I had just been in the bathroom for a minute gaining some strength.

"Yeah well I am with Klaus, so it is all good "I said kind of in a rush I really didn't want to speak to him because I was the worst liar.

"Are you sure, you look a little bit weak" he said while stopping me from walking past him, he knew something was wrong.

"I am fine, you are worst then Klaus" I said while laughing to show him everything was alright. I hated lying to my brother but I knew I just wanted one day being normal.

I couldn't find Klaus straight away; I knew he was probably talking to someone about the town. He always tries to stay involved in the town news. So I just stood there at the table nibbling on some grapes while sipping some wine, I see the professor sitting on the other table, for some reason he keeps glancing at me while talking to some man. Stefan said he was helping out a little bit with the town and that he knew a lot of things about Vampires and witches. I watched and wonder curiously why he is here, what does he want with the town and I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that, I knew Damon had his suspicious in as well. I turned round even more because I knew the show was just beginning, I remember my day when I entered, how excited I was.

I was shocked when I felt some hand wrap around my waist and pull me in closer. I feel his breath and I automatically recognise it.

"You look stunning my love" Klaus whispered as he pressed his noise to my hair, I loved how we were acting normal in public. I just smiled knowing how much I love his affection towards me and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Thank you, you look handsome as always" I said while still watching the pagan. I just smiled and loved how he hugged me. Klaus straightened up behind me but still was holding onto my waist as he watched the pagan as well.

"you should have entered" he said leaning down whispering in my ear, I knew all the vampires would be able to hear if they were snooping in on our conversation.

"Nah I had my day "I said as I was trying to hold my laughter, I kept thinking about the old days and I still couldn't believe that the miss mystic falls still existed. Her kissed my head numerous times while we watched the show go on. It had been a long time since I felt normal.

Klaus left after it was finished he said he will be back in a second. This gave me a minute to talk to Tyler.

"Hey, how are you" I said as I walked up to him, he was talking to his friends but excused himself to talk to me.

"I am good, how are you. First time out aye" he said as he gave me his charming smile, I couldn't help but laugh after his comment.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, I just want to thank you for that day and apologise" I said showing him that I was really sorry for nearly attacking him but he handle the situation well.

"No need to apologise, how many times you have helped me. How you still haven't told Klaus about my unsirring" he said as he reached for some alcohol which was given out by some hot chick.

"On that subject, how is that all going" I said wondering if he was still going to trust me, I knew he had a new wolf friend in town helping him.

"I stopped helping her after my friend got killed by Jeremy" he said while looking away, I knew it was still a touchy subject. I just gave him my apologetic face I knew deep down it was all due from Klaus. " there is no point risking your life, besides Klaus surprisingly isn't that evil and demanding since you came back into his life, so whatever you do please don't leave" he said, while trying to hold back his laughter. I knew that Klaus had become a lot softer since we were together; I guess he was just lonely before.

"So why is your friend still doing it if you aren't" I asked wondering why his friend was still in town and what was she so interested in unsirring Klaus hybrids. He just shook his head.

"I don't know, I haven't spent much time with her been mostly spending it with Caroline" he said as he glanced over at Caroline who was talking to his mother, I looked also and just smiled thinking about how cute they were together. How much they were in love, this made me remember my first love, I had when I was still human but he left for war and got killed a couple of months after. It took me a while to get over him but my brothers helped me a lot. Tyler and I talked for a little longer, I glanced at Klaus who was to my side a little bit, I saw some of his hybrid girls staring at him to, i couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous and insecure. He had so many girls falling for him why would he only choose to have me, how do I know if he is not cheating on me. I was taken deep out of thought when Tyler talked louder.

"sorry what were you saying" I said glancing back and coming out of my own world, he looked towards what I was looking at and realised I was looking at Klaus, he must of seen the hybrids close by looking at him as well.

" look, I am just going to say this because your my friend, I a lot of the hybrids girls fancy Klaus, they don't care if they are sired to him they have grown an attraction to him, so just be careful okay a lot of them are physico " he said, I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Don't worry I have noticed some of them, but I will not let them take my man" I said while also laughing, I knew he was just trying to protect me but it wasn't like I hadn't thought of it before.

"I should go, I think Caroline wants your attention" I said while glancing at Caroline who was waving to try and get his attention. I just smiled and walked away. I decided I needed a little break from everything; I was still trying to put on a brave face and act strong.

I took a seat near the lake down from the function; I just sat there looking over the lake. It was so beautiful and peaceful. I could feel myself become weaker by the minute, I hated how I couldn't last the day without needing some of Klaus's blood, I hated depending on him.

"So what is my love doing down here" Klaus said as he sat next to me. He sat with his legs on either side of the garden chair and was facing me. I didn't even bother looking at him just smiled and continued to look at the lake.

"Just getting some fresh air, it is so crowded up their" I said while looking down a little bit, I just started to remember what Tyler was warning me about.

"I guess this has something to do with what Tyler said to you at the end, about the hybrid girls "he said while looking at me. I turned and faced him

"Was someone ears dropping" I asked while I continued to stare at him, he just started to laugh.

"I was going to come get you but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation so I just listened in to see if you were talking about anything important and you weren't" he said before he stopped laughing and stared at me, he always had his charming face on which made me melt. He took out his hands and brushed a piece of hair out of my face before cupping my face in his hand.

"Love you got to understand, you don't have to worry about those girls, I have no feelings for them. I have spent years being by myself until I met you and I never thought I would ever be in love again, I have waited years to be with you again I am not going to do anything that jeopardize my chance with you" he said while lighting stroking my cheek. I couldn't help but smile weakly I knew he was telling the truth.

"I guess I am just going, I don't know" I said softly before turning my head again to look at the lake. I have always been really insecure about myself, so it was just going to take some time and convincing that I was his only one.

"I know it is going to take some time for you to trust me again just like it is with me but I will do whatever it takes to get you to realise that you are the only one I want" he said while placing his hand on my knee, I grabbed it and squeezed it to show him that I knew what he was saying. I continued to stare at the lake but was shocked when I heard Klaus read something very familiar.

"What can be your greatest contribution to the community?

The greatest contribution I can make for the community is to join wholesome projects and activities. These are clean and green projects, charity missions and pageants lie this that endeavour the development of one's personality, confidence, self- inseam and other skills that help achieve his goals and be able to be used to the community as a future professional, public servant or an entrepreneur. "He said while holding back his laughter, I turned straight away after hearing those familiar words.

"Where did you get that" I said as I tried to snatch the thing from him, but he just pulled it up and continued reading the form.

"I have my ways" he said while laughing, I couldn't believe he has my Miss mystic falls Pageant form that I filled out when I was human, I never got the chance to actually say it. C couldn't help but laugh, he was so sneaky and I had no idea that they even kept those things, this kind of things showed me that he really did love and thinks about me. We continued to muck around for a little bit, but I knew I was getting weaker and so did he.

"You okay" he asked as he stopped and put his hand on my shoulder, looking concern.

"Yeah, I am just getting a little bit tired and weak. You mind taking me home" I said as I looked at him and gave him a soft smile, I knew he wouldn't mind he wasn't really interested in any of ths anyway.

"Sure thing, let's go" he said as he grabbed my hand and led me back towards the function. We walked past Stefan and Damon, they knew something was wrong but I reassured them that I just felt a little weak and that Klaus was taking me home. I told them I will call them later.


	41. Chapter 40- That evening

Chapter 40

Andrea P.O.V

Klaus took me home straight away, I felt pretty bad because it was still pretty earlier but Klaus didn't care.

"Sorry, I wrecked you afternoon" I said as he walk me through the door. He guided me towards the lounge room.

"are you serious Andrea, you didn't wreck anything the only reason I went was because of you" he said as he made me sit down on the lounge, I knew he was probably going to wait on me the rest of the evening and I didn't want that. He began to walk away.

"Where are you going" I said as I reached out and took his hand to stop him from leaving.

"I was going to get you some food." He said looking back wondering why I was stopping him. I just smiled" Klaus I just felt a little but tired, I am capable of waiting on myself. I don't want you to feel like u has to babysit me" I said as I moved up the lounge to give him some.

"Stay, lie with me" I asked as I motioned him to join me on the lounge, I wanted to spend some quality time with him since I have been feeling a lot stronger. He smiled and joined me on the lounge lying down, I lay in between his legs with my back towards him, I got comfortable and entwined fingers together. It felt good just to relax with him; I swear he hasn't done this in ages.

We talked and laughed for a while, I knew the longer I laid there the tired I got, it didn't take long before I fell fast asleep on his stomach. I slept for a while but when I woke up he was still there behind hugging me.

"You know you didn't have to stay here while I slept" I said while still kind of waking up.

"It is fine, I kind of had a nap myself" he said as he ran his hand through my hair. I laughed at his comment because I couldn't remember the last time Klaus had a nap. I turned round faced him; he still looked at dreaming as ever. I could lay and look at him all day.

"Come on love, dinner is ready." He said as he pushed me off him and stood in front me before taking my hand and guiding me towards the kitchen. I randomly stopped and he turned round thinking something was wrong.

"What is wrong, do you feel okay" he asked as he looked at me wondering why I just stopped. I just looked and smiled before I went in and gave him kiss, he was startled at first but then he got into it.

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face while I pulled a way he had no idea why I randomly kissed him.

"I just wanted to say Thank you for everything you have done for me and not just that but making me feel like a princess every day and showing me that you love me" I said while I smiled. I looked a him and knew it meant a lot for me to say that to him. "And you know I will always be here for you" I said as I stared up into his eyes, I knew he needed the reassurance that I wasn't going to abandon him and I will always be here for him. He just smiled and pulled me into a kiss again, this time a bit more dramatic. I wrapped my round his neck while he hugged my waist. We almost forgot about dinner.

We finished dinner and then did separate things for the rest of the night. He went to go paint while I sat in front of the fire looking at a magazine with a hot chocolate. It was raining and very cold so I was really excited to go to bed to snuggle up to Klaus, but I knew it was to earlier yet. However I was excited when Stefan and Caroline came over, I knew Stefan was probably worried about me.

"Hey you guys didn't have to come over" I said as I looked over my shoulder and watched them come in the lounge room, I was into reading my 3rd magazine so I was happy to have company.

"Yeah well I think Stefan could use the company he is having girl problems" Caroline said as she walked over towards me and sat down on the lounge in front of me.

"Why what happened" I asked looking worried, I knew it probably involved Elena. He just came and sat down but not before getting a glass of scotch.

"Well look who it is, I am surprised to see you without Elena, what is she having too much fun with Damon" Klaus said walking through the lounge room. Even though he was charming to me he was still a dick to everyone else.

"Klaus "I screamed in my angry voice before chucking a pillow at him, he just laughed and kept walking.

"Sorry my love just couldn't resist" he said while walking up the stairs.

"Sorry about that Stefan, Klaus still is trying to learn manners. I will talk to him" I said while placing y magazine down. "So what happened" I asked while looking curiously at them both.

"Well, I moved out and Elena moved in. she can't stay with Jeremy because all he wants to do is kill her, so she is staying at our house. But I couldn't stay there so I moved in with Caroline" he said as he face changed into sadness, I knew how much the brake up hurt him.

"Oh I am sorry, that must suck." I said as I looked at him sympathetically. I would have asked him to stay here but I knew him and Klaus would be like a war zone. "I am sorry, it must suck, and can I do anything" I said as I squeezed his hand, I would offer him a bedroom here but I knew he would just decline. He just shook his head; I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"So Klaus said his blood is working, it's making me stronger and healthier and I might be getting out soon" I said with a hopeful look, Stefan smiled he knew how much I loved my freedom. I knew I had to change the subject. . "Klaus isn't happy about it though, he is still worried so he said that he would refer if he had someone with me just in case anything happened again" I said as I watched him going through my chocolates to find his favourite.

Stefan and Caroline told me all about Damon and Elena. Everything that had happened between them since Elena became a vampire. I looked at the fire and studied what they were saying, it was all starting to click together, everything that had happened between them two.

"Andrea, are you alright" Stefan said watching my face change in to shock. I couldn't believe I had thought about it before.

"I am just thinking about what you are saying, I know this must be a stretch but just listen." I said as I looked at them and got up I really need them to understand. The both looked up at me wondering what I was going on about.

"What happens if Elena is sired to Damon" I said while looking at them. They just looked confused.

"Sired that's impossible, only hybrids are sired" Stefan said in confusion, Caroline agreed with him.

"But It could be possible just listen, Elena couldn't take Animal blood because Damon said she wouldn't be able to hold it down and today when we were choosing outfits Elena was positive on the red one but as soon as Damon said he liked he blue one she changed her mind, there have been other incidents as well" I said as I stopped walking back and forth to see what they were thinking about.

"You are right, Elena has been teaming up with Damon a lot these day" Caroline said as she got of the lounge, I knew I had convinced her we were just waiting for Stefan to be convinced.

"It is possible I guess" Stefan said while looking up, I knew I had to research more into it before deciding defiantly that she was sired. We talked more about it for a little longer, but they left, I think they could tell that I was a little bit tired. As soon as they left, the house was quiet and I knew Klaus would be upstairs probably reading, so I knew it was my chance to try and get some information about siring without making him realise my true motif.

I ran upstairs and opened the door, I stopped and watched him, he was just lying down reading a book, I couldn't stop admiring, for a second I thought how perfect that would be if you threw a couple of kids in to the equation , but I knew that was never going to be possible.

"Hey, what are you reading" I said as I walked into the room, he placed down the book when I started to change my clothes.

"Just some old book, not that interesting" he said as he continued to watch me take of my clothes. I was going to change into my pjs but they never really stayed on anyway.

"You know you really have to stop with the jokes about Elena" I said as I crawled on top of him, I didn't want him to think I was angry at him I just wanted him to get the point.

"Sorry I really couldn't resist" he said as he placed his book on the table next to him, he knew I was way better then reading a book.

"Just try next time, for me" I said as I went in a kissed him, I knew I had to find information about siring but as usual I always got distracted. I just laughed it of knowing I could do it in the morning.

The morning after was great, as usual Klaus made a wonderful breakfast and then we spent the morning in the bedroom, a lot of people probably would say we were in the honey moon stage because we couldn't keep our hands of each other but I knew it was normal with being with Klaus.

I entered the grill around about lunch time, I saw Caroline and Stefan sitting at the table eating, I knew they would be here because I text them earlier because I had some information to share with them.

"Hey" I said as I sat down and placed the books on the table

"Hey see Klaus let you out" Stefan said giving me a smirk, they both really had to get over making smart ass comments. I just rolled my eyes; I didn't want to hear about it.

"Anyway thanks for coming, so I did some digging last night about the whole siring. I randomly asked Klaus about if he had heard about vampires being sired to each other, don't worry he did not suspect anything about Elena, I knew you wouldn't want him to know" I said looking at them; I knew they probably freaked when I mentioned Klaus, luckily I reassured them.

"Anyway, he said he had never heard of it but it could be possible these days, so I went to his home library and read for hours through his old books mostly written from old vampires. I did however find a book and it said that if another vampire was sired to another vampire, there would be history of it" I said as I placed the books in front of them. They just looked at me confusion at the start but then kind of got it; I knew they had to read the books themselves.

"Here these are old the book I found about siring, take home read them, they will help "I said as I gestured to them to take the books.

"Thanks, these will help a lot, so you are saying if Elena is sired to Damon due from his blood, then he would have done it before" Stefan said as he got a book a flipped through the pages.

"Exactly "I said smiling, I knew they didn't get it 100% but they were getting there. They just had to read the books.

I left them with the books; I was in a rush because I wanted to get home to Klaus. I just hoped these books convince Stefan and help him understand it all, I knew it seemed bizarre but these days anything was possible.

_**Really shit chapter, just wanted to get one up Sorry **___


	42. Chapter 41- New Orleans

Chapter 41

**Damon P.O.V**

"So you think I Elena is sired to me" I asked as I looked at Stefan and Andrea, they just simply nodded. I couldn't believe they actually thought it was even possible.

"Oh ok" I said as I gave them my sarcastic look and nodding like I was actually listening to them, but when I actually thought about it, it did make kind of sense, she had been listening to me when she normally sides on the other team.

"So you guys being here, obviously that means you have done some research, what have you guys got "I asked them as I sat and crossed my leg in front of them, I sat there like I actually cared, I knew they couldn't be happy for me.

"well I looked through some of Klaus's hybrids books and no he doesn't know but I did find a book saying if one vampire did sire another, there would be history of it" she said as she gave me some books which were obviously about hybrid and siring. I took them and glanced at them quickly. They could maybe be right about all of this.

"So if sired Elena, then I would have sired another person" I asked as I got up while looking over the books, I knew Isabelle wasn't affected but I haven't change a lot of people. "I can't remember anyone, sorry "I said while I gave the book back to Andrea, I didn't have time or this at all and I wasn't in the mood to think about my history.

"Just think, what about that girl I met in New Orleans you seemed pretty close" Stefan said, It did make me think about that girl, I remember her doing everything I told her to at the start I thought she was just obeying me but now I think about she could have been sired to me.

"Umm yeah her, her name was um charlotte. Yeah I remember her" I said as I thought about all the memories we had together, she was a little bit annoying but I had my fun.

"So we will go find her, come on family trip to New Orleans" Andrea said as she kind of got excited about.

"A family trip aye, they would be kind of fun don't you say Stefan" I said as I smiled and raised my glass towards him, I had to admit It would be good spending time with my sister and my brother. We hadn't been close since Andrea started dating Klaus.

We all agreed we would go to New Orleans as a family, I thought this would be a good opportunity to hang with my brother and sister. Andrea went home to go pack I knew she would probably pack for like 3 nights but we don't know how long it will take.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Hey babe, I was wondering" I said as I walk into his study and over to him, I knew I had to convince him to let me go, he still worried a lot about me

"Oh god, yes love what is it "he said as he walked over to me where I was leaning on the table.

"You always know when I want something "I said as I brought him in closer and put my hands in his jacket pocket, I knew I really didn't need permission but I did want him to be ok with it.

"Well Damon and Stefan were wondering if I would join them on a family trip to New Orleans, they want to spend some time with me" I said as I looked carefully in his eyes.

"Yeah I guess that's fine, you know don't have to ask permission. You are an adult" he said as he ran his hands up and down my arms that always gave me shivers.

"I know, it is just I know you have been worried about me and I just want you to be ok with it" I said as I started to give him kisses around his neck. He just chuckled and then started to give me kisses; I knew if I kept going I wouldn't be able to stop.

"okay I have to stop and go pack, I don't know how long I will be but I am going with two guys who can't stand to be away from Elena, so we will probably be gone I night max" I said as I got off the table and pushed past him softly while giving him a quick kiss before leaving to go pack.

I took me not very long to pack; I know my brothers always hated me taking for ages. Whenever we used to leave town and move they would always make me pack a couple of days before because they knew it took so long.

"Hey babe, I am leaving" I said as I walked down stairs, I only had a carry bag with me which made Klaus give me a look; I knew he knew how bad I was at packing.

I saw one of his lady slaves walk past, this made me make a face that Klaus knew I was uncomfortable with the situation.

"No needs to worry love, I only have to wait a couple of nights until you are back" he said as he went in and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you "I said as I returned the kiss, it began to deepen I always got lost in his kiss. Son we both had our hands wrapped around each other.

"No need to break up the love fest but we have to go "Damon said making us stop our kiss and look at both of my brothers walking into the house. I just rolled my eyes and gave Klaus a quick kiss before starting to leave. Damon made fun of me as we mucked around while walking out.

**Stefan P.O.V**

That wasn't a seen I really wanted to walk into when going to grab my sister, but I had to keep reminding myself that she was an adult. I turned round and began to follow my brother and sister but was stopped when I heard Klaus call my name.

"Stefan" he said making me turn round and look at him, I didn't know what he wanted.

"Here take these; she will need to take them when she starts to get weak. You will be able to tell" he said while handing me three bags of his blood. i knew she would get mad if I gave them to her, she thinks she can handle it on her own but just take them just in case "he said, I just smiled. Over these past couple of weeks I have started to see that he really does care about her and will do anything. But I just still couldn't get to believe it when I saw all these stunning women walking around his house.

"I will take care of her don't worry, but just a little bit advice Andrea was always an insecure girl so when she was turned that heightened, I know she might put on a happy face but I defiantly know that you having beautiful women around your house, that will defiantly get to her even if she doesn't admit it, I just don't want to see her get hurt, she has had to much pain throughout her life "I said as I glanced towards the woman who just came past the entry. He just nodded and I hope he would take that into consideration. With that I walked out of the door leaving him to think about what he wants in his life.

**Andrea P.O.V**

New Orleans wasn't that far away, Damon offered to drive so we knew he would get us there in less time. When we arrived it's seemed like it never aged, the place was still the same as always.

"I was kind of nervous to come back here" I said as I walked with my brothers through the street we walk over and over again nearly 60 years ago.

"I know what you mean, I think we all haven't been here since you supposedly died down that alley" Stefan said while pointing towards an alley that we use to walk down nightly. I couldn't believe how many years it had been, how much things have changed since then. Klaus wanted to come back here a couple of years after we first met but I just made an excuse not to go, I said he could go but I knew he didn't want to leave me.

We spent majority of the night looking for charlotte but then we found her, she had been waiting or Damon to return all these years ago. I felt sad for her; I know what it was like waiting all these years for the love of your life to return. Damon finally got her to start a new life and forget about him, I could see it hurt him to do that and to think all these years she had been waiting for him to return when he forgot all about her.

The next morning we went to the café that we always used to go for breakfast, it was funny how it still looked the same and that it was still a café after all these years.

"You okay Andrea, you look a little bit weak" Stefan said as he looked at me from across the table, they had been worrying all night about me.

"I am fine, I am just a little bit tired "I said as I ate my bacon and eggs, that had always been my favourite meal.

"Klaus gave me some blood, it is in the car if you want it, I can't force you to have it" he said as he ate his pancakes, Damon just sipped his coffee and glared at me, I knew they were worried about me. I just rolled my eyes knowing Klaus would have done something like that.

"Do you love him "Damon randomly said making me stop eating and look up at him. I don't know if he would get mad if I said I did.

"I do, I have all these years" I said, hoping he wouldn't come back with his smart ass comments, but he just kept staring at me.

"Good, because as much as I hate to say this. I can tell he care about you "Stefan added knowing he had to break the silence; I knew he would understand he always cared about other people's feelings.

"and I have to admit, he seems a lot less evil then he did before, I just want to know you are happy," Damon said, this made me look at him in shock I couldn't believe they were saying this stuff, for once they were understanding my feelings as well. After all these years this had been the first really bonding moment I had spent with them.

"It's funny, I remember sitting in this exact Café about 60 or so years ago and discussing what we did the night before or where we ended, which normally consisted of a one night stand and now here we are talking about me being in love. Who would have thought" I said as I took a sip of coffee, I was going to say that we were all in love but I knew that would be awkward since they were in love with the same girl.

"Who would have thought" Damon said making Stefan and I laugh.

"I have loved spending time with you guys, I missed you "I said as I finished the last bit of my breakfast.

"Same, no fights, or anything to worry about just the way things used to be" Stefan said, while getting money out to pay.

"Do you want some money" I said as I looked over at him, he just gave me a look to shut up.

"Come on Stefan, Damon paid for the hotel, you're paying for the breakfast. What can I pay for" "I asked wondering why they always paid for me; I did have money and a lot of it.

"Nothing, we are your brothers. We practically raised you, we don't want you to pay for anything" Damon said as he got up followed by Stefan. We went to the counter to pay. I noticed there were a bunch of girls sitting in the corner all staring at my brothers, I knew they thought they were hot, but I didn't care I was used to it, I have lived with them for over 100 or odd years. I just had to make a comment, especially since the lady at the counter blushed so much her cheeks we red raw when Stefan handed him the money and acted like a gentleman. I couldn't help but chuckle when I turned round.

"Oohh thank you, sir" I whispered mocking the girl behind the counter, Stefan heard me and placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed quickly.

"Be nice Andrea, she is human" Stefan said while laughing a little bit, he always said that because human couldn't control their emotions like us. It was our inside joke, our way of paying out people without being to mean. We walked over to Damon who was waiting in the corner for us; I caught him making his seductive face towards the bunch of girls.

"Damon, you are like 180 years older than them" I said slapping him playfully in the chest, he just couldn't help but flirt.

"I know but how your dating someone over 900 years older than you , so you can't talk" he said before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking out of the café, I just laughed knowing he was right, I wrapped my hands around his waist as we continued to walk towards the car, I saw the girls giving me a dirty probably thinking I was his girlfriend, but I always acted like this towards my brothers, we didn't think it looked weird or awkward, I guess being raised by your brothers for over 100 years you get use to them and comfortable with them. We had our limits to what we talked about but we honestly weren't just brothers and sister we were best friends, they were my role model and I was so happy to have them back.

"so you will speak to Elena tonight" I asked one more time before getting out of the car, I saw Damon roll his eyes, I knew he was getting fed up with it.

"Oh here take Klaus blood, you didn't use it" Stefan said picking a up a box from behind the seat.

"NO keep it, you might need it" I said smiling allowing my brothers to keep his blood, he was a hybrid after all and it did cure things. I could tell my brothers were thankful for threat, you never know when someone might get attack by a wolf and Klaus might not be here to help. I shut the door and began to walk in the house; Klaus's car wasn't here so I knew he must have been out.

"Hey where have you been" I asked as I looked up from the magazine, I saw all his books opened in the library so I knew he was doing some research on me.

"Your home early, I missed you. How was New Orleans?" He asked as he came and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before going towards his library.

"Good, I have seen you've been doing some research" I asked as I followed him into the library and watched him while he started to clean things up.

"Yeah I met up with Elijah, he has been helping out and he has found someone that can help" he said while turning round and facing me, he continued to clean he was very neat person. I couldn't believe Elijah even came in to mystic fall; he hasn't been here since his mother was here.

"You know it is not that urgent to find reason for what's happening to me, I feel fine after I drink your blood" I said as I stopped him from cleaning up to listen to me, he seemed distracted.

"But if you don't want me to drink your blood that's fine" I said smiling kissing his neck right on the spot where you usually drink from. He loved me drinking from his neck; it is very personal to share blood with another vampire. So that is what we share. We know not to share it with anybody else. He just smiled while pulling my face to meet his so he could kiss me properly. Again it ended up that we made the most of the night.


	43. Chapter 42- The winter Fall

Chapter 42

**Andrea P.O.V**

Again as always I woke up with no Klaus next to me, I knew he is an early bird and lets me sleep in because he knows after we spend a night of having fun I get really tired. But today was different I could hear two people arguing down stairs, so me being me I snuck down to see who it was.

I realised it was Stefan, I realised they weren't arguing but I could tell Stefan was angry. Just after listening I could tell they were talking about some cure to cure vampires and make them humans. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had no idea about this, and from the sound of it they had known about it for a long time. I couldn't believe Klaus and my brothers lied to me.

"I thought you would want Elena to be human again, so you can make your hybrids" Stefan yelled while Klaus was busy painting, he didn't seemed to get to angry.

"I do Stefan, I do a lot but I am just tired u at the moment" he said, this made Stefan really angry. I couldn't believe they all kept this rom me. I ran off upstairs, I knew I needed to get out of here I couldn't get over the point that Klaus and especially my brothers all knew about the cure. It made me kind of sad and jealous as well because I knew if Elena ever became human again I would go back to being 2nd best and 2nd to protect. I am not a selfish girl but I did like the fact I was the most important thing in Klaus I hadn't have someone give me all his love and attention since I was last together with Klaus. But I knew if Elena became human then that would all change.

It didn't take long till Klaus was calling wondering where I was at; he must have come up and found the room empty.

Klaus: where are you love, I came up to wake you up but you weren't here

Andrea: I needed to get out, I don't know I just need a day to myself; I will meet you at the winters fall function.

With that I hung up, I hoped Klaus would understand that I just needed to be myself. I hoped he wouldn't come looking for me. I had breakfast in the morning at the grill before going back to mine to chill out and get ready for my party. I got my outfit from Klaus's house without him noticing. I knew I wanted to get ready for the party at my brothers.

I when I was ready I stood in the mirror looking at my ugly self, don't get me wrong I loved the dress but my body in it was disgusting. I wore a white one shoulder cocktail dress. ( this is the dress images/320x480/201301/C/cute-and-chic-ruched-one-shoulder-strap-white-chiffon-cocktail-dress_ )

I kept looking over my body, I hated having the cuts and bruises all over my body, even though no one else could see them, I hated looking at them. They made me get less confidence and very insecure. I couldn't help but cry at how ugly I was and I wondered why Klaus would what someone like me

"Hey whey are you getting ready here" Stefan Said as he walked into my bedroom, I tried to hide my tears and stop crying but unfortunately he noticed.

"Andrea, what wrong why are you crying, please doesn't tell me it involves Klaus "he said as he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It has nothing to do with Klaus, it is just I look so ugly. I have scares all over my body. I want them gone" I said as I tried to stop the tear from ruining my makeup. "I know no one can see them but I feel so insecure especially when Klaus can have any girl he wants. Stefan just rubbed my back to reassure me.

"Andrea, you are the most beautiful woman I have seen, I am not lying. It is not just because your beauty it's because of your personality and your heart. That Is why Klaus loves you." He said pulling me closer, I know what he was saying but I couldn't help doubt myself.

"Why you aren't with Klaus anyway, thought you would have gone with him" he asked, trying to take my mind of the conversation to stop me from ruining my makeup.

"I am meeting him there, anyway I should go don't want to be late" I said while pulling away from Stefan and getting my things. He told to wait because he would go with me and Caroline.

I walked into the function by myself, Caroline and Stefan got distracted out the front. Immediately I saw Klaus he was taking to a hybrid, she just had to be stunning. This again made me wonder if he was faithful, I knew I had to stop this son because I couldn't spend years not trusting Klaus. I was going to go over to him but I didn't want to interrupt him after all she was stunning.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I went to the function alone; I was still very worried about Andrea since her phone call. I wondered if I did something wrong. She just left like that without a word. I saw her walk in and my eyes immediately went to her, she always had that way of walking through the room and makes every guy turn and stare at her. She was wearing a whitish short dress and her hair down, I was so lucky to have someone that beautiful by my side, I just wish she would understand that, I saw her look at me and get that uncomfortable facial expression, I knew she didn't like walking in and seeing me talking to a young woman, but she had to know I wasn't having a social chat I was ordering her to get information that would help me figure out what was wrong with Andrea. Before I could excuse myself and go greet Andrea she was gone and again I was left with no answers.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I was talking to Caroline when we became surrounded by Hybrids; I had no idea what they wanted but I knew a lot of them weren't sired to Klaus anymore. They wouldn't let us leave; they just kept telling us that they had a way to put Klaus down in the ground. I couldn't believe what they were thinking, probably of they said it before I would have agreed but I had to think about Andrea and her feelings, I knew I couldn't take the man she loved away. I went and tried to look for Klaus but again he was nowhere to be seen, he is always there when you don't want him but when you do he is nowhere to be seen.

**Andrea P.O.V**

It's been about half an hour and I am still trying to avoid Klaus, I actually don't know why I was though. That is when I saw him talking to the mayor; I couldn't help but stare while I sipped my wine.

"you know you kind of look a bit crazy staring at him like that" Tyler joked while he walked up to me, I came back down to earth when I saw Tyler standing in front of me. He looked behind and looked at Klaus and his mother.

"You know what I said the other night, it was a joke. He really does love you and just you. He wouldn't cheat, I knew he wouldn't risk losing you" he said while glancing back towards me, It didn't really help though; I guess trust grew over time.

"Your right, I don't know why I am worrying. He hasn't done anything to show that I can't trust him, thanks Tyler" I said as I squeezed his shoulder before I began walking towards Klaus.

"Oh love you made it" Klaus said as I walked over to him and the mayor. I took his hand and squeezed. "You look lovely as always" he said while snacking his hand around my waist. He was always so affectionate.

I kissed his cheek to say thank you. "You looking stunning Mrs Mayor, as always you have succeeded in making this an amazing night" I said politely as Klaus stood behind me.

"Thank you Andrea, I have to save you two make a wonderful couple, Tyler told me about your history, and it is great to hear two people that love each other for all those years" she said as she smiled. "Excuse me, "she said as she squeezed my hand before leaving, I knew she wasn't a fan of Klaus's so it was nice to hear her say that.

"Let's go for a walk" I said as I took his hand and led him out of the party towards a foot path. We walked in silence for a while; I was trying to get the right words.

"I am sorry for leaving this morning without any word" I said as I looked down at the ground.

"Yes, where did you go because you had me worried all day" he said as he made me turned towards him, he like to face me because he can tell by my face when I am hiding something.

" I heard what you and Stefan were talking about, why didn't you tell me about the cure, why didn't you tell me there was a chance to get Elena human again" I said as I let go of his hands I began angry now thinking about how he lied to me this while time.

"I didn't want to worry you, you had been so happy knowing there were no worries or big things going on, so that's why I didn't tell you." He said, while I gained distance between us, he could tell I was upset. "Besides love, I am only helping out a little bit, your brothers are the main ones getting involved in it. Finding out what is wrong with you is more important. I just am just helping with the history of the firsts" he said as he looked at me, I still was very angry.

" what is the real reason you are so angry, it's not just because I didn't tell you was it" he said as he looked at me, I rolled my eyes knowing he was telling the truth, I was hiding something. Klaus became angry at me, because I wouldn't talk.

"Andrea, tell me what are you hiding" he said as he stormed towards me there was a lot of distance between us now. I got more upset then angry now. Tears began to form.

"Fine you want to know Klaus. As much as I love Elena, for so many years I watched my brothers drop at the feet of the doppelganger if it wasn't Elena it was Katherine and I just vanished into the background. "I stopped wiping the tears away that were coming out quicker now. " For so many years I was always 2nd best that is the main reason I died in the first place and for so long I just wished I was someone's first priority, that I would come first for once and I know that is selfish but I do and now knowing Elena can become human again, I can't help but think that when she does" I said but he finished my sentence.

"She will become my first priority, my first interest" he finished. This time a lot calmer. Thank god he knew what I was talking about.

"Exactly and I know that sounds selfish but I can't, I just can't become 2nd best not again" I said as I tried to wipe the tears away. I knew I sounded really selfish.

"Andrea" he said trying to stop me

"No Klaus not tonight, I just need some space to think" I said as I walked off, I knew he was going to follow but he phone rang.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I watched her walk away, the woman I loved. I was going to follow her but my phone I saw it was Elijah and I knew it was important. We spoke for a second I tried to be short I knew I had to find Andrea. "You are kidding, I should have known" I said. I hung up I couldn't believe what he just told me, I knew I had to find Stefan.

"What is the professor doing in town" I demanded to know from Stefan, it was lucky he was with no one. I didn't want to talk I just needed to know.

"I don't know, he is at the lake house helping Jeremy. Why what is going on" he said as I walked away, I knew he didn't have any information I had to get it myself. I knew I had to find Andrea this was too much of a coincidence, All of it.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Hey Andrea, Klaus needs to show you something in the woods, it is about um your scares" the hybrid said as she came up to me, I wasn't going to listen to her but only Klaus and the gang knew about my scars so I guess it was believable.

"Ok, where is he" I said as I looked at her, she gestured me to follow her through the woods.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I was talking to Caroline about Klaus coming up and confronting him, he wanted to know about the professor. I saw Andrea talking to a hybrid a couple of minutes ago, so I knew it had nothing to do with her. That's when I saw Tyler appear and my anger blew up, I knew he was planning on putting Klaus in the ground. So I stormed towards him and pulled him around the corner so no one saw, Caroline saw what I was doing and followed.

"Hey could you… Hey could you kill Klaus, I know he is evil but Andrea is your friend. " I said as I held him against the brick wall.

"I need to talk to you, but what are you talking about killing Klaus" he said with a shock and confused look, I knew he was playing dumb.

"I can't believe you unsirred all those hybrids just to kill Klaus. After all Andrea has done for you this is how you repay her" I said getting angrier after thinking how Andrea will feel.

"What are you talking about just let me go and I will explain everything it's important. "He said, I wasn't going to let him go but Caroline was behind me, making me do so.

"Fine" I said as I let him go and let him recover.

"That is why I was coming to talk to you, I heard my friend the one that was helping me unsirred the hybrids, and I overheard her talking. They are not killing Klaus Stefan" he said as he glared at me, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about" I said as I continued to look at him.

"They aren't killing Klaus, they are killing Andrea. I came to tell you. It's happening in the woods, I don't know what to do but I had no part in this. I stopped Siring after you guys killed my friend. I would help but I don't know how they are even doing this" he said as he looked at me and Caroline. I couldn't believe the hybrids were going to kill Andrea, why her. I knew I had to find Klaus, I knew he was the only one that could help.

I looked for a couple of minutes Tyler and Caroline vanished after I left them, I didn't know where he could be but I knew he was angry before so I took the risk that he already knew about it. I just hoped he didn't organise for my sister to die. I was joined by Caroline as I walked into the woods, we ran for a while until we started to smell blood. We knew we were getting close. I stopped at the little opening; I couldn't believe the sight that was in front of me. Bodies were scattered everywhere and there in the middle Stood Klaus with blood all over him. He was glaring at the bodies with a deadly look on his face. I didn't know where Andrea was but I was thankful when I glanced over and saw her coming out of the trees with Tyler. She was crying and had blood all over her dress; she had blood on her neck so it looked like they must have tried biting her. She was leaning on Tyler who was helping her walk towards her.

"What the hell happened" I sad with still shock and confusion. Caroline just stood there not knowing what to say. Klaus turned round and glared at me when he realised I was there.

"I overheard Tyler's wolf friend discussing details about killing some vampire" he said as he threw the stake down. "But Elijah also discovered that the professor who is apparently helping Jeremy out his ancestor was Claudine Vista" he said looking towards me, but I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Who is that" I asked while walking into the opening.

"Claudine Vista was the witch that tortured Andrea, she was very powerful" he said looking back towards Andrea, you could tell she was very tired and weak.

"So you think he is the one behind all of this, her hallucinations and stuff "I asked while walking a little bit closer, I was still a little bit confused.

"It couldn't be just a coincidence, he turned up weeks before everything happened, his ancestor was the witch behind the torture, and this is way more than a coincidence" he said.

"He is right, Hayley even confessed that she knew him, and she was behind unsirring all the hybrids. What happens if he told them to kill Andrea instead?" Tyler said from the background, still holding on to a shaken Andrea.

He was right it was all too much related. I couldn't believe that the professor was behind Andrea suffering these past couple of weeks, now we just had to find out why and how.

_**Shit Chapter. I will explain more in next chapter. It will make more sense then**_


	44. Chapter 43- The school

Chapter 43

Andrea P.O.V

We didn't stay much longer in the woods, Stefan took me home, I knew Klaus could hardly look at me. I just stood in the shower and did nothing, I recalled the event that happened that night, I couldn't believe that professor was behind all of this, he must have been using some witch spell that could get into my head. He must have known I was half witch but how did he know. I kept thinking about Klaus and I knew I had to visit him I just felt so bad for what happened tonight.

I walk into his house and it is dark, all the lights were off. So I just kept thinking he was out. I was shocked to see him there sitting in his chair drinking away. The light only showed his shadow.

"I thought you wanted some space" he said, he always knew when I was there.

"I do I just want to thank you for tonight, for again saving my ass" I said as I switched the light on behind me, I hated all this darkness.

"I know how much those hybrids meant to you" I said as I walked closer, he didn't look at me one just continued to sip on his alcohol.

"Well obviously you don't know how much you mean to me" he said while taking another sip, he could feel the anger in his voice.

"I think that's your problem. I don't know how many times or what I have to do to show you that I love you and only you and how much I care about you. You just don't seem to get it do you "he said getting up now. He was really angry and I thought he was going to do something he regretted. " this isn't like we just met Andrea, I had been alone for nearly 1000 years never felling anything at all for anyone, then I met you and for once I felt in love again. You seem to know how hard it was to walk away from you, every day I thought about you. What you were doing or if you were with someone else, so you don't get how much of a miracle it was to see you again. Do you think I would take that chance of losing you after all these years of being alone and miserable , that is what you have to get. I don't know what else I have to do to show you" he said, he was now yelling and storming towards me. I took a step back thinking he was going to attack me I had never been so scared of him.

"I am sorry okay, I shouldn't have come. I just need to grab some things from upstairs and then I will be gone" I said as I began to bold upstairs to collect my things, I knew we both needed space by ourselves. To be honest I didn't want him start resenting me because I was the reason he had to kill his hybrids. I saw his face change when he saw the fear in my face, I ran quickly downstairs after I collected some of my things, I knew this was going to take a lot longer than making up with a kiss. I left and even know I was upset I knew I couldn't leave him this way, I knew he was drunk and he would usually do something stupid. I walked over to the some trees and out my umbrella up, I don't know why but I just sat there and watched the house, I knew he could leave whenever he wanted to but I was stupid and just continued to sit and watch to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

I sat there for a couple of hours, I nearly fell asleep just sitting there waiting, I was startled when I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Are you waiting to see if some beautiful woman comes so you can try and catch me in the act or are you sitting here for another reason" he said while sitting down next to me.

I just glanced at him before turning my head again " I was just worried that's all, I know what you are like when you drink a lot" I said while looking the other way, it was still pouring but both of us didn't seem to care.

"I am sorry about before, I know I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, but I don't know what else I can do to show you that I love you "he said, I knew he had a point with everything.

"I know I have been acting stupid, I know you love me and you showed that tonight. Now I am just scared that you might start resenting me because I was the reason you had to kill them" I said turning to face him, I could see he was in a total different mood then before.

"I would never do that, the only reason I make them is to be protected and to feel not alone all the time, when you have had your whole family turn against you " he said while looking at me, I knew he must have felt alone after living for over 1000 years. "But when I am with you, I just want to protect you and I know I am not alone anymore" he said, he softly brushed a hair out of my face. I smiled and leaned my head so I dug my chin into his hand.

"Come on love, your freezing let's get you inside. I think we need a shower and need to go to bed." He said while taking my hand and helping me up, he led me inside and that's exactly what we did, we had a nice shower and snuggled up in bed together.

"I love you so much" I said as I snuggled up into him, he was buggered so he was nearly fast asleep, he didn't reply but just held me tighter to show that he meant it to.

I loved the way I felt with him and that's when I knew I had to get over this whole trust issue, I had the love of my life beside me and I wasn't going to risk losing him.

Two day later and I was still at Klaus's, I had spoken to Stefan on the phone a couple of times and reassured him I was alright. I was upset to hear that someone killed Tyler's mother and I knew they all thought it was Klaus, but I knew that was impossible because I was with him that night, so I knew that someone was trying to set him up probably one of professor friend.

I had already spoken to Klaus for the day, but we argued a little bit, I just told him I was annoyed to find out that Rebecca was daggered by him; I told him he had to stop doing that it was right they were his family.

"Elena, you in here? " I yelled while walking in to the library. I was surprised to see that Elena, Caroline and Stefan were all sitting on a table.

"What are you doing here Andrea" Stefan said glancing up at me, I stood there looking around wondering what was going on.

"Rebecca called and said Elena was in trouble, so I came to check it out" I said as I glanced at Rebecca she had a dirty face on her.

"Sorry Andrea, I lied I just needed you here to" she said as she looked at me, I never thought she would trick me.

"What is going on" I said as I looked at Rebecca demanding answers.

"They are all compelled and we are playing a little game of truth and dare, since I want information about the cure and since your dating my brother then you would be a good source to get information of" she said as she walked over to me. She looked straight in my eyes and knew she compelled me.

"Rebecca how could you, I thought we were friends and here I was standing up for you when I heard Klaus Daggered you" I said as I sat down, I couldn't believe this was her way of getting answers.

"Whatever, now tell me the truth what do you know about the cure" she said as she looked in my eyes, I knew she compelled me again to tell the truth, because I just became really angry and you could see it all over my face.

"Nothing" I spat out trying to remain calm, but she wanted the truth and the truth was I was angry.

"Don't seem too happy about that, why is that "she said again as she leaned over and compelled me again. I couldn't believe she was doing this, I was so annoyed.

I tried not to tell but she did compel me to tell her everything, so I knew I didn't have choice. "fine yeah I am angry about that, as much as I love Elena when she becomes human she becomes number one priority for my brothers and my boyfriend all over again" I sat as I crossed my arms I looked at Stefan who just sat there with an angry face and a sad face, I knew he had no idea how I felt about it all, I knew no one except Klaus did. It wasn't long till Kol walked in, I hadn't seen him since that night and he looked a lot different. He just had to walk in holding the professor up, as soon as I saw him all the anger grew and I dint know what I was thinking because I walked and pushed him out Kol's hands.

"How could you, why… why me" I said as I pressed him against the wall, I would have done it harder but I knew it would jeopardize everything.

He just stared answering none of my questions; I still couldn't believe he organised a few things in order to kill me.

I grabbed his throat and started choking him, "why would you try to kill me" I asked again, this time with so much anger in my voice. I grabbed a chair that was next to me and broke it into pieces, I got a sharp bit and held it to his heart, I had never done anything like this before but I was so angry. "Why" I said gliding the piece of wood near his chest, I was going to stab him but all of the sudden Kol came in and grabbed my waist from the back and pulled me of him, Stefan also ran in and came between the professor and I. I had no idea why they stopped me; this is what they usually do to get answers.

"Hold your horses, little one we need information first" Kol laughed as he held on to me. I just glared at the professor. "Fine but after you are done kill him" I said while taking one last look at the professor who had no expression.

"It's good to see you again" Kol said as he turned me round and smiled at me, he smiled made me laugh a little. Always knew how to change my mood. "Jeez I haven't seen you that fired up since back when you just turned and someone stole your man" he said while laughing, even though the mood was low Kol always loved to muck around. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I have missed you "I said as I kissed his cheek to greet him. I loved having him back, I remember our days so clearly, and he was truly my best friend.

"Excuse me, but I have to go integrate a professor who I heard tried to kill my best friend" he said before squeezing my shoulder and walking and grabbing the professor and pulling him out of the library. I just smiled and went back to sit at the table. Rebecca asked more questions about the cure she even went deep and asked questions about Elena and Damon.

"When can we leave" I asked trying to stay awake, I felt so tired and was over hearing about Elena and Damon or Elena and Stefan.

"Sorry guys you can't, I have compelled you to stay in the building, besides I have a little visitor for you, which will make it even more desperate to get out of here." She said and right in that second Tyler walked in behind her, at first we were all shocked to see him but then we realised what her plan was.

"How could you Rebecca, we were meant to be friends" I yelled as I stood up pleading to let us go, but she wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Andrea but I need a little excitement" she said while walking towards Tyler to compel him, I just watched as my face turned into more horror, she was actually going to make him turn and chase didn't take long for her to leave and for Tyler to start transformation, even though we tried to stay calm we couldn't when a werewolf was coming after us.

Stefan and Elena ran towards the other room while Caroline and I went on a search in order to find Tyler. We know he already turned so hopefully some emotion calmed him down. As expected we found him in the school hall lying next to his mum's picture, I knew he blamed himself for everything that had happened.

"Tyler is not your fault" I said as I watched Caroline hug and hold Tyler.

"yeah it is, if I didn't even start unsirring hybrids then Klaus wouldn't have blamed me and gone and killed my mum" he screamed at me, I could see his veins and everything.

"What are you talking about, Klaus didn't kill your mother" I said as I stood in shock, I couldn't believe they thought Klaus killed

"Yeah he did" he screamed I go so angry

"no he couldn't have, I was with him the whole night and I pretty sure he didn't sneak out and kill your mother, so you are going to have to find someone else to blame, because you know me I wouldn't just stand there and let your mother get killed" I said before storming out of the hall. I knew they wouldn't give up, I knew they would blame Klaus because they didn't know who it really was. I knew that Klaus didn't do it; I just had to ask him why he looked into my eyes.


	45. Chapter 44- Team

Chapter 44

**Andrea P.O.V**

I headed up to the lake house, I remember Damon mentioning that Klaus had stopped by; I couldn't find them there so I knew they had to be at the nearest bar, which lucky for me there was only one in the town. I walked in through the door and stopped when I saw Matt, Jeremy and Damon all standing facing Klaus.

"What the hell is going on here" I demanded as I stopped and looked around at all the dead bodies. Klaus saw me and I felt his whole body tense up.

"What are you doing here Andrea" he said as he kept staring at me. Tears began to form up after seeing all these dead people.

"I came to talk to you about your sister and how she held me, Elena, Caroline and Stefan hostage at the school today or and did I mention she compelled us to not leave the school, then she had the courage to make Tyler transform and chase us" I said as I angrily stormed forward. "But it looks like you were a bit busy" I said standing there in front of me, the guys just stood and looked onto our argument.

"Argh my sister does have a very interesting way of finding answers, but you shouldn't have been put in the middle of that. And all of this is to help Jeremy, so he can get the rest of the hunters mark. He said as he turned a little but, I knew what he was going to say.

"So you can find the cure" I said, I became sad. I thought he didn't care about it.

"I thought you didn't care about it, so what everything you told me was a lie" I said with a very sad voice, I was almost whispering. I started to be insecure and tried to keep the tears from forming.

"that was before everything had happened, I am sorry Andrea" he said as he looked at me in the eyes, I began crying a little bit and looked to the side to regain myself. We all were silent till Damon spoke up  
"Go get the weapons from the car you two "he said softly so he wouldn't disturb our conversation but I heard what he said and that's what I realised what Klaus was doing.

"Don't tell me you transformed all these people into vampires so you could let Jeremy kill them" I said as I looked at Klaus hoping I wasn't right.

"That's the only way he is going to do it, if I put one of his friends in danger" Klaus said standing and beginning to walk towards me.

"That's why matt is here" I said taking a step back, I was so angry at Klaus. Matt was the only human that hadn't really been involved and I didn't want that to change now.

"Shall we begin" Damon said making me look backwards I couldn't believe he was involved in this two. I glanced round the room and could see the people start to get up; I knew it was only seconds till they could smell Matt human blood.

I just stood there and looked straight head at them. "Matt and Jeremy we have to go, start running" I said softly, it took them a few seconds to understand what I meant " GO, we have to get you to the lake house" I yelled as I looked back towards them, I knew I sounded angry but I needed them to leave we only had a few seconds.

They ran out the door. "Andrea, you can't go with them" Klaus said as he looked questioning why I was so demanding on them to leave. I just looked at Klaus with sadness. "Klaus both Matt and Jeremy are my friends, I protect and look after my friends" I said as I took one last look at Klaus and ran outside to catch up to the boys.

We were running for a while, matt had be bitten on the neck so I knew the vampires would be following us. I would have given him my blood but I knew we did not have time to waste. Jeremy had already killed three vampires who had tried to feed of matt. We were close to the house but I stopped when I saw a vampire in the distance, I knew he was going to come out and pounce on matt, I couldn't let that happen, but I was too late Matt stopped only for a second when the vampire jumped on top of him, he pushed him to the grounds and was about to dig into his neck, when I jumped on top of the vampire and pulled him off, I turned him round in a second and ripped his heart out. I felt bad doing it, I knew he was an innocent person who just went to a bar, he never thought he would turn and now be killed for being in the wrong place and the wrong time and unfortunately this was my entire boyfriend's fault. I stood there in shock looking at the boy on the ground and his heart in my hands, this was the second time I killed someone and it couldn't get any worse. I started to form tears Matt and Jeremy stopped and stared at me probably wondering why I was so upset. Luckily Elena came making them turn towards them.

"Help me get them home" I said to Elena hoping they would forget what they just saw, she just nodded and gestured them to follow her. We instantly ran inside the house and new they couldn't get Matt or Jeremy there, I was thankful that that they hadn't gotten hurt, Damon met up with us about 5 mins later. I could hear Elena and Damon talking in the back ground, they were arguing about how Damon was handling things. I just stood in the window thinking about what I had just done, I just killed an innocent person I couldn't believe I had done that. Why did I have to feel guilt and pain after this, I am a vampire killing is our first nature. I knew the only way was to turn my humanity of. I knew that was the only possible thing I could do to survive living in Mystic Falls.

"I have to go" I said turning towards them quickly making them shut up arguing. I didn't even stop to talk, I didn't want to I just wanted to leave and clear my head.

"you okay, everything alright" Damon said looking at me in confusion, I knew he had no idea." I have to go ok, I just killed me someone Damon, I need space to think "I said as I looked at him and walked out the front door. I wasn't in the mood to chat about things.

**Damon P.O.V**

She just stood there staring outside, I knew she was angry about Klaus and how he wanted the cure, I could see her point, but there was something else going on, I wasn't there but I knew she had saved Matt but I didn't know what extremes she went to.

"You okay, everything alright" I said looking at her in confusion; I had no idea what was going on. "I have to go ok, I just killed someone Damon, I need space to think" she said as she looked at me and walked out the front door. I just stood there still a little bit confused, but I came to my senses when I heard what she said, I knew she was probably full of guilt and blaming herself for killing someone. I just hoped letting her go of by herself would be a good decision.

"Is she alright" Matt said walking into the room, I just stood there and glared at him but I knew it was not his fault. " yeah Andrea feels a little bit guilty for killing that vampire, she doesn't like hurting people" I said as I turned and stared at the front door hoping she would walk through it again, so I knew she was going to be okay.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I just ran, not knowing where I was going and not really caring. I wanted to go back to the person that I killed but I knew he would be there Damon probably got rid of his body.

"Where are you going Andrea" Klaus said making me turn and face the man that I thought I loved, the man that showed me his other side tonight.

"I don't know Klaus anyway, I just can't be here right now" I said as I wiped the tears away and not looking at him in the face. He just stood there and looked at me; I was still wearing my bloody clothes.

"So by the looks of it, I see you must have protected Jeremy and Matt" Klaus said walking a little bit closer, I just put my hands up to stop him from and closer. I wasn't happy with him at the moment.

"I told you I would do anything to protect Matt and Jeremy" I shouted, he knew where I stood and how I was in the middle of this war but he just kept pushing me to the limits.

"Andrea you have to understand" he started but I ran up to him in vampire Speed and stopped him from saying anything else.

"Don't Klaus this time you can't sweet talk yourself out of this, I hope you have fun finding the cure, if that means spending the rest of your life alone" I said before walking away, I needed space. I couldn't be round him because I knew I would do something I regretted. He just looked at me as I walked away; not knowing if this was the end of our relationship.

I knew it was late but I had to see Kol, I had to hear his side of the story, I already knew that the professor wasn't dead but I don't think he did.

We met at the grill to have a late drink and to discuss some important issues. I was a bit surprise to see Bonnie there with her father; luckily she wasn't a vampire so she couldn't hear our conversation. I walked passed her and gave her a friendly smile, even though I knew she still hated me and blamed me for everything.

"hey Kol" I said walking up to where he was sitting in booth, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat facing him knowing we were going to have a good discussion.

"Sorry about today, I didn't know she made you stay at the school as well" he said as he slid me a coffee that he already ordered for me. I just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I heard the professor isn't dead" I said as I looked at him, he just lowered his head, I knew he hated witches sometimes.

"I will get him, no one hurts my best friend" he said as he laughed at the end bit, It was good to hang out with him, I hadn't hung out with friends in so long.

" so what did you want to talk about" he asked knowing we were getting of the topic and the reason I wanted to meet with him, he knew I didn't just meet to hang because he knew Klaus was a jealous man especially of his brothers.

"I want in" I said, he just looked at me in confusion. Wondering what I was going on about.

"Everyone wants the cure. There is Rebecca and Stefan, Damon and Elena and then there is Klaus. They are all fighting over finding this dam cure, which leaves you and me who both don't want the cure to be found. You don't because you believe in Celius and I don't because I want to protect the man I love and because I am selfish and don't want Elena to become human because that will make her Klaus First priority and I don't want to fall second best especially because that's how my brothers treat me." I said as I stopped and looked at his reaction, he just stared and I knew he was thinking about it.

"So what do you say, you and I team up and stop them from finding the cure" I asked he just stared. "You really don't want them to have it, you know this means going ahead with Klaus and he plays dirty" he said, I just smiled and took a sip of coffee. "I can play dirty as well, Klaus has pushed his limits with me, I can't handle emotions and feeling things anymore, so there is only one thing to do" I sad , I waited for him to finish what I was saying.

"Turn of your humanity" he said, as he stopped drinking and looked at me with a surprised face. I just nodded and I knew we were on the same page with everything.

We talked for a while he caught me up with Celius and everything, I actually wondered if there was a Celius. We agreed not to tell anyone about us teaming up; we knew if we caught them of surprise then that could have its advantage. People forget that I am half witch and half vampire. That night I knew I had to get a few things out and they only way I knew were to write a letter to Emily.

_Dear Emily,_

_So many things have happened in these last past week. Things that made me question the people that I love and my values. I had no idea that they were keeping things from me; I hated finding things out through them arguing. Klaus had shown me another side of him, he pushed me to the limits now I am actually thinking and wondering if he did kill the mayor, I knew it would be hard for me to forgive him after that. I hated feeling this way, now I understand why people turn their humanity off and I have been asking if I should do that myself, I wouldn't have to feel guilt after killing or feeding and I wouldn't have to feel love and butterflies whenever I saw Klaus. I don't know how long I can take this; I don't know how long I can keep being the innocent affectionate, warm hearted Andrea. I can't take the pain of losing all the people that I care about. So I am going to give it a g, I am going to lose the emotions and the feelings and be just plain old Andrea who is empty inside._

_Love Andrea_


	46. Author Notes(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)

**Author Notes **

**Hey guys um the story might be a little but slower because I am waiting to see what happens with Klaus after getting locked at Elena's house. So in the meantime I was thinking of starting another story based on the Vampire diaries again, it's again another sister story but this time she will come from the original family. I don't know, but I would love to hear from you guys. If you would like me to write a story based on your favourite show I am up for the challenge, just let me know. I will tell you if I don't watch that show but that would be rarely. **

**Anyways thanks for all the support on this book.**

**Bri **


	47. Chapter 46- Changes

Chapter 45

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Kol let go of Jeremy now, you are worse than your brother" I yelled as I entered the back room of the bar, where I had just found the entire vampire's killed. I found out that Kol had gone and threaten Jeremy and Damon all to stop them from finding the cure.

"Can't do that Andrea, what you are doing here anyway. That's why I came alone because I know you care so much about these people" he said looking at me. I had just stepped in the middle of the two so he couldn't go straight towards them and hurt both of them.

"I heard what you were doing, so I came to find you" I said crossing my arms. I knew I had teamed up with Kol but this wasn't the plan.

"What happened to the conversation we had last night how you were sick of feeling emotions and feelings. So you came up with solution of turning it off" he said as he came towards me a little bit. Damon and Jeremy stood in the background wondering what we were talking about.

"What is he talking about Andrea, what does he mean turning it off" Damon said as he walked forward, obviously he had realised that we were talking about my humanity; I knew he wouldn't be happy about it all. I just stopped glaring at Kol.

"Don't worry about it Damon" I said as I looked at him hoping he would drop it but I knew he wouldn't. At least I had settled Kol down.

"Let Jeremy go" I said to Kol. I didn't really ask I just commanded for him to do so. Kol let Jeremy start to walk out the door but out of nowhere he grabbed one of his stakes and was going to stake me through the heart but luckily I was always on the roll, before he could stab it I quickly flipped him around and held him by the throat.

"Jeremy leave now and go back to the lake house" I said in his Ear, I knew he didn't mean to go for me but he couldn't help it. I saw Kol and Damon tense then relax after I had handled the situation. Jeremy walked out giving us a grin, we just stood there in silence Damon knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"So what you are going to hold me until we give up the cure" Damon said giving us his grin, I looked at Kol wondering what he was actually up to.

"If that what it takes" he said smiling us Damon making him more furious. I just stood back and let them argue I wasn't getting involved. I was going to talk but Kol phone rang, he was in the middle of arguing with Damon I knew I was going to have to take it. I didn't bother looking at the name.

Klaus: little brother I heard you have gone a little insane and have started threatening Jeremy.

Andrea: um its Andrea, Kol is a little bit caught up

Klaus: Andrea what are you doing with Kol

Andrea: you know just catching up with an old friend

Klaus: what do you mean by that?

Andrea: look Klaus what do you want

Klaus: Fine I will let you get back to your business but tell my brother if he doesn't stop threatening and if he lays a hand on Jeremy then he can look forward to spending a lot of decades in his coffin, then he will not have the chance to spend catch up with you

With that he hung up, I could tell in his voice that he was jealous that I was with Kol, I kind of felt bad but I knew I had to pretend like I didn't, I had to be heartless. Kol walked out and I knew he had heard the whole conversation.

"I see my brother is a little bit jealous that I am spending time with you, he probably thinks we have been up to no good" he said as he walked towards me, I just gave him a dirty telling him I was not interested in any jokes.

"You know we could actually make him jealous of something" he said leaning in and trying to kiss me, I just took a step back. "Don't even think about it Kol, where is my brother anyway" I said taking another step back and putting my hands up to stop him from coming any closer.

"Oh yeah I just compelled him to kill Jeremy" he said while looking at me, he didn't even care one bit that they were my friends. "You what" I demanded, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well you didn't want me to hurt him but that doesn't mean Damon cant, come on Andrea you know it is the only way to stop them from finding the cure" he said, I knew he was trying to make thing better but he knew I was so angry at him at this moment.

"I can't believe you Kol, you are worse than Klaus. Least he did it behind my back "I said as I turned around and ran out the door, I knew I couldn't uncompell Damon but I had to try and stop him somehow. I ran outside and into the woods, I knew he hadn't gotten far. Within a flash I saw them, now I just had to convince Damon.

"Stop Damon, don't do this. Its Jeremy the brother of the woman you love" I said while looking at him, he turned round and I knew I was getting somewhere.

"I can't help it" he said, he face looked sad and I knew he hated this.

"I know you can't but you can fight, just imagine how Elena will feel if you kill Jeremy, just fight it" I said stepping closer thinking I was getting through to him but within a flash he was gone again. I chased after him until I saw him lying on the ground with his neck snapped.

"How did you know" I said looking at Stefan who stood over the top of him.

"I heard you and Kol, so I got a head start" he said while taking a look down to Damon, we knew we had to get him home and down to the cellar. Stefan took Damon home and I knew exactly where I had to go.

I ran to the Mikaelson Mansion I was really angry with Kol but I still didn't know how to handle it. I saw all the cars there and I was going to wait just in case they were all having a family meeting, but I knew that was impossible, they could never stand being in the same room as each other.

I walked in and could hear Rebecca and Kol arguing, I was shocked because it usually involved Klaus. I stopped and listened but I was shocked when I saw Klaus run in and grab the white oak stake from Kol who was holding it towards Rebecca's heart. I couldn't believe he got that worked up that he was going to kill her. I run and help Klaus just make sure nothing back fires, I run up and grab Kol lightly to pull him away from the both of them. I heard onto him from the back with my hands around his chest

"Kol, I think you should come with me, we need to talk" I said softly as I looked at him and new he was still very angry , he was just glaring at Rebecca and Klaus. He looked at me before he turned round and walked out the door. I turned and watched him walk out before I turned back towards Klaus and Rebecca who were still trying to calm down from what had just happened.

"you guys are pathetic, the only reason I killed your mother was because I thought after eliminating the people you have been running from for thousands of years, that maybe just maybe you guys could become a family and actually treat each other as family, but I have figured out that's impossible for you guys" I said softly I tried to be calm because I didn't want them to get really angry at me I just wanted them to realise how stupid they were acting. "No wonder Elijah isn't around, you are still threatening your siblings with daggers" I said pointing towards Klaus, he was just staring at me "and the only reason you are trying to find a cure is so you can shove down Klaus throat" I said while shifting a little bit and pointing towards Rebecca.

"What has gotten into you, this here isn't the Andrea we know, and the kind hearted one. I am looking at you and I see nothing, I can see right through you" Klaus said as he walked towards me, I could tell he was offended with what I said.

"I am not that Andrea anymore, I don't want to feel because all I feel is pain and sadness watching everyone fight over this cure. Watching people I love die and argue. So I refuse to let it get to me. You pushed me too far" I said as I walked out of the room leaving them there just standing and staring at me.


	48. Chapter 47- The end

Chapter 47

I decided I needed a night away from mystic falls after I had that confrontation with the originals. I spent the night and day at a house just trying to relax but I couldn't stop thinking about the problems that were happening at home. I knew I had to get home and fix things.

I stopped by Elena's house after I went to the grill looking for the group; I knew Jeremy had to stay home because Kol and Damon were both out there to kill him.

"Elena, you home "I asked as I walked through the front door and looking up the stands. I wanted to see how Jeremy was going. I glanced and that's when I saw him.

"Klaus what are you doing here" I said walking towards the lounge room, obviously no one was home so why the hell was Klaus here.

"Well I can't actually leave" he said walking forward but randomly stopping like something was stopping him from leaving, that's when I realise there is a spell holding him there.

"What did you do "I said crossing my arms and giving him a smirk, I knew he had to do something that offended?

"Well I tried killing Jeremy and Elena" he said giving me a glare. I stormed forward so we were face to face.

"You don't learn do you" I said, when he said that I got very angry and was close to hitting him. I just stared and didn't even get angry.

"They killed Kol, Andrea" he said sadly, I just stared into his eyes and could tell he had been crying. I couldn't believe what he just said.

"What did you say" I said as I continued to stare at him. I already knew what he said but I thought it was a mistake.

"He is gone" he said before turning a little bit, I knew he was devastated by the news. I just walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, I had never seen him like this. For the first time I was the one comforting him. He began to let it out and I still couldn't believe it, even I began crying. My best friend was gone. We stepped apart and I wiped tears away before wiping his tear, I knew he was trying to be tough but he was truly devastated.

"I will be back, I will just go get the spell to get you out" I said softly before leaving to go find the spell that I kept at Klaus's house. After 10 minutes I was back and Klaus was still there sitting trying to comprehend the news. I did the spell and he was allowed to leave, I walked into the kitchen and leant on the counter. Even though Kol was dead and I felt terrible for Klaus, I still couldn't change everything that had happened.

"Andrea, I am sorry for everything" he said coming up behind me and touching my arm to spin me round. I just stood there and looked in his eyes.

"I am sorry for Kol, I truly am but that doesn't change anything. I can't do this anymore. I decided that I am leaving town" I grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight "I can't do this anymore, I don't want to feel, I need change and the only way I am going to do that is get away from this war" I said before giving him a quick kiss and walking out the door, I didn't need to stay and listen to him try and change my mind. I had made the decision that I need a fresh start. The only the people I need to say goodbye to is my brothers.

I walked over and could tell that the gang were there, I didn't want to speak to them at all.

"Andrea is that you" Damon said while turning towards the front door.

"Don't you dare talk to me" I screamed while slamming the door behind me and walking straight up the stairs, I didn't want to speak to them, not even look at them.

I went straight up stairs and began packing my bags, I already had boxes out and began packing everything up, I didn't want to have anything here. After I was finished I took one last look at my room before closing the door and leaving the past behind me. I placed everything at the bottom of the stairs, I had about two suitcases and three box, I couldn't believe my whole life was packed in these boxes.

"What's with the boxes, where are you going" Stefan said walking over curiously while the gang stood behind.

"I am leaving, I can't be here anymore. I am done with this life" I said not bothering to look up at them, I didn't care all I wanted to do was get out of this house and this town.

"You can't leave, where you think on going" he said trying to stop me from packing and to look up at him.

"Don't touch me" I yelled while brushing him off and stepping back. He just stared at me and could tell I was upset with everything.

"Andrea, let's just talk about this" Damon said while walking towards me and Stefan.

"There is nothing to talk about" I said before picking up a box "You guys just killed my best friend and you expect me to talk about it" I said while picking up another box and staring at them, tears had begun to form but I knew I had to be tough.

"He was going to kill Jeremy and he compelled Damon to kill him as well, we couldn't let him do that" Elena said while walking towards me, I couldn't believe she had the hide to do that.

"You're not seriously trying to make things right are you "I yelled while storming towards, Stefan stepped forward and tried to stop me. "Get off me, she needs to hear this" I said while pushing him and throwing him against the wall.

"You should have just let Klaus Dagger him, that would have solved everything, but you decided you would handle it your way Elena, your always think you know best, but you can't bring him back" I said as I stood right in front of her, I could Jeremy and Bonnie were reading to ounce on me.

"I just did it to save my brother" she said softly making her sound so innocent, but I didn't buy it one bit.

"You didn't Elena, you did it for yourself. You might not see it but every day you turn more into Katherine" I said while staring at her

"No I am not, I am nothing like her" she said, I could tell she was getting angry. "Are you serious Elena, you have been stringing my brothers on for months and now they are at war but you couldn't even care that you were tearing them apart" I sais while pointing my finger and getting really aggressive. Jeremy came to jump in but I just pushed him away.

"Elena you are worse than all of us, you just got your brother to kill an original, so that doesn't mean killing 1 that means killing hundreds and hundreds of Vampires some who didn't even have a choice and who were innocent and why did you do it, so your brother could finish the hunters mark to get the cure for, Oh guess who, for yourself , so you should be proud of yourself because you and your brother are mass murderers and I hope that stays with you and you should know your parents would be disgusted in you and your brother" I said while taking one step forward, that's when bonnie stepped forward and tried to get me off her by doing a spell, which obviously failed.

"Bonnie when will you get it, even though your using Dark magic I am and will always be stronger than you" I said before doing a spell making her sink to the ground in pain. I leant down " That's for listening to that professor, I remember you wouldn't even talk to Caroline after she killed someone but do you know in order for you to use that magic of yours you had to take 12 innocent lives, which you did by the way" I said before getting up of the ground and turning round. I had said enough.

I walked towards my brothers and started to laugh sarcastically "look at everything you to have done and sacrificed just for one girl, and now it is back like it was before you guys hate each other, she was only ever going to choose one of you, I can't believe you let a girl come before family "I said while giving them a dirty, I began to walk pass them. Damon grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Where Are you going, how do we know if your safe" he said as he looked in my eyes.

"That's the point of not telling you, I don't want to be followed. I told you I am leaving this behind, I can't stand and see my family get hurt and get torn apart. That's why I am making a new life, probably change my name again; I don't know "I said while shaking him of. I knew this had to be the end.

"Please Andrea" Stefan said, I could tell he was upset about everything. I just went up to him calmly.

"You did this; you did all of this the day you chose to put a girl before family. You chose the girl again just like last time" I said trying to hold back my tears. With that I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door leaving that life behind me and starting fresh.


	49. Author Notes- PLEASE READ- IMPORTANT

**Author Notes**

Hey guys sorry for note uploading I have been away and now that I am up to where they are on tv I have to wait every week to watch it and then try and place Andrea into the storyline but keep as close as the original.

So I have just watched the episode Down the Rabbit hole. Because this story is based around Klaus and Andrea I am not going to write about the others journey to find the cure, however I will try to keep it in the storyline.

I have to try and fit Andrea into the story now that she has left Mystic fall, so the next chapter I write will be about a couple of months ahead, this means that the group have just left to find the cure, so don't get confused. I am keeping to the story line but making it sound like it is a couple months ahead.

I hope I haven't confused you even more. Please comment if I have.

Thanks

Bri


	50. Chapter 48- Couple of Months later

Chapter 48

It had been a couple of months since the night I walked out on my brothers and Klaus. It had been a complete two months without any drama, emotions and mystic falls. I had only moved 5 hours away from mystic falls, I know it is not that far but it is good for me. I loved my new life all I did was party at night and sleep during the day. It felt like I was a teenager again going through my old days with Kol. It help me forget about what had happened, I am not constantly thinking about everything and Klaus. I haven't spoken to Klaus since that night, he hasn't called because I know he respects my wishes to much or he has moved on with some other girl. My brothers have been calling me constantly though, I haven't answered so they would just leave voicemails telling me they need to speak to me again, however I do know they have left to go find the cure, I knew something bad was going to happen but I just didn't know what. I knew one of them was going to get themselves killed out there for what? A stupid cure.

I walked through the bar which I normally hung out in; it was well known for a good spot to hang with other vampires. It wasn't long before I skulled like my 20th drink, I could feel it hitting me and I was starting to stumble.

"How good is this song" Carly yelled over the blaring music while we danced like there was no tomorrow. I had met Carly when I first arrived here, her and her boyfriend Tom always comes here and party, they are also vampires and have been for a couple of years now, I hang out with them and their two friends Gus and Luke. I have partied with them every night since I had arrived, they are cool and it is good because they don't care about my history or me.

"Who is that?" Tom yelled in our ears trying to make us hear over the blaring music, they all look towards the door making me turn round and look at who was catching their attention. As soon as I turned round I saw Elijah standing in the corner watching me as I dance with my friends. I wonder what he was doing here or if Klaus had sent him to babysit me. My friends and I continue to star out Elijah who couldn't take his eyes of me, as soon as I saw him I thought immediately about Klaus.

"Hey is that Elijah, one of the Originals" Luke asked as he placed his hand firmly around my waist and puling so my back was leaning on him. I could feel that he wanted more and was getting a little bit too frisky. He starting grinding up behind me and I knew I had to stop him before he went too far because even though I partied every night I never would think about getting with someone other than Klaus. I continued to look at Elijah while a guy behind me was grinding on me.

"Yeah it is, he is a close friend so I would watch where you put your hands" I said looking behind me and grabbing is hands and taking them of my waist. I was never one of those slutty girls and I hated having people in my personal bubble. I smiled before I started walking towards Elijah wanting to know why he was here.

"Elijah long times no see" I said giving him a smirk before making him follow me to an empty booth, he just smiled while taking another drink.

"I see you're still well known around the vampire world" I said as he sat across from me.

"Don't tell anyone" he said giving me a smirk, I could see he was interested in something else. He just looked past me towards the guy that was flirting with me a minute ago.  
" Don't worry Elijah, I like to party and dance not sleeping around" I said trying to reassure him that I was still faithful to Klaus even though I had walked out on him. He just smiled before taking another sip of alcohol.

"You look different, pretty but Different" he said making me look at him even more. I knew I had changed physically over these last couple of months. I looked thinking about what he had said.

"So you come here and what drink all night and then sleep all day does this make you forget about everything that has happened." He asked making me look up at him; he startled me with what he just said.

"Have you been watching me Elijah" I asked giving him a cheeky smirk, I tried to dodge the question because I didn't know how to answer. He just smiled before leaning over the table a little bit.

"Well you know I do have to keep family safe" he said while smiling a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh and what he just said. Elijah always seemed to surprise me.

"You classify me as Family" I asked because I knew Klaus, Kol and Rebecca did but I never knew Elijah did.

"Of course I do, you have proven it" he said before laughing. That made me think about everything I have done to prove I care about them. I looked down at my drink feeling kind of ashamed at how he was seeing me now.

" I admire you Andrea" he randomly said breaking the silence between us and making me look up at him wondering what he was talking about. Here I am in a club acting like a little teenager and he just said he admired me. "Why" was the only word that I could say?

"Because you are the only one that has been through so much but has kept her humanity 100%. I have never met anyone like you" he said while smiling. I couldn't believe he just said that. I was startled when he said he thought as me as Family but hearing he admires me I was totally taken back by it. I just smiled before looking down again, thinking how I have changed an how I have tried everything to turn my humanity off.

"It won't work Elijah. All of this you are saying it will not change anything. It will not change the face that my family betrayed me, I lost my best friend and the love of my life is more interested in finding a cure for Elena. Everyone puts Elena first." I said smiling trying so hard not to cry, I couldn't show emotion. " I don't care anymore, I am not going to make the same mistakes I did last time, I am not going to form any friendships because all they ever do is end in me getting hurt" I said, starting to sound angry. I had pushed my emotions behind me.

" fair enough" he said before grabbing my hand over the table" I can't stay but here is my number, if you ever need help , don't hesitate to call, I will be there in a second" he said while squeezing my hand and giving me a smile. Before I could say anything my friend have come over. I introduced them while giving them all a small smile. Elijah got up and went to shake all of their hands before turning towards me. I knew he was ready to go.

"Nice to meet you all" he said before turning towards me as I got up and stood next to him.

"It was nice seeing you" he said grabbing my hands and looking down at me. He steps forward and cups my head in his hands making me look up at him.

"You have been alone for too long, you deserve to be happy" he said before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the forehead. He was such a gentleman. He steps back and looks towards me friends who were still staring at us.

"before I go, just quick advice to you guys if you ever hurt Andrea not only will I hunt you down and kill you but so will Klaus" he said giving them a smirk. "Love you little Andrea" he said smiling before leaving the club. My friends still stood there in complete shock, they couldn't believe that an original had threatened them.

"You know Klaus As well" Luke said sounding a little bit scared. I knew a lot about the Originals. I turned round from facing the door.

"Yeah we used to date" I said giving them a small smile while walking off to get another drink. I knew I left them standing there as scared as they could get.

They finally walk off and start dancing again. I buy a couple of drinks and go sit back in the booth. I couldn't believe Elijah had shown up and I was still trying to think about everything he had said. I knew he was right about everything but I didn't know what else to do. I looked towards Carly and tom; they were busy in the corner sucking each other faces off. As much as I tried to forget about Klaus I just couldn't.

I drowned more drinks before deciding I wanted to dance again. It had been a couple more hours after Elijah had left the club and I still couldn't get everything he said out of my head. Dancing was great and I knew it would help me forget about things. The boys at this stage were really drunk. Every one of them kept grinding up on me, and trying to kiss me. I didn't like it one bit, all they wanted was to have sex and I all I wanted to do was to dance, why couldn't they understand that. I immediately pushed a guy off before stumbling outside the club to get fresh air. The night was cold and the street was quiet.

I could live like this anymore; it reminded me so much of me when I was first turned into a vampire. I leaned against the brick wall and wrapped me hands around my body trying to keep warm but also trying to cover up, I felt so much like a hooker. Being so alone and quiet made me think about my brothers and what they would be up to, I knew I should call them back but I just couldn't get myself to do it, besides I have been really busy these last couple of months.

I begin to sink down the wall and bring my knees up so I could place my head down. The drinks were really getting to me because I couldn't keep my tears in anymore, I started crying hysterically. Thinking about everything and how I probably have lost so many people that I loved. Every emotion and feeling that I have tried to contain over these last couple of months I couldn't hold in any longer. I tried to cover my face, as I wiped my eyes I could tell that I was wrecking my makeup. I probably looked like a wreck.


	51. Chapter 50- Unexpected visit

Chapter 49

**Andrea P.O.V**

I had spent about 1 hour crying my eyes out on the side of the road. I had thought about everything that has happened. After 1 hour I knew what I needed and wanted to do. I grabbed my phone from pocket. I was going down to Stefan's name but for some reason I had landed on Klaus's name. I couldn't get myself to leave his name, inside all I wanted to do was to talk and to hear his voice again, so I knew what I wanted to do.

I waited nervously for him to answer but all I was getting was ringing. I needed for him to pick up the dam phone but unfortunately it just went to message bank. I felt so sad hearing his voice on the message machine all I could think about was what if he was with another woman. He had probably moved on all ready, I wouldn't blame him though I did walk out on him. I knew I couldn't just hang up so I had to leave a voice message but most importantly I wanted to.

Hey Klaus, it Andrea.

I just am ringing because I wanted to hear your voice. I know you are probably busy. But I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for just walking out on you and that I miss you and Rebecca. But don't worry this will be the first and last time I call. It is unfair on you just to leave than call you to say I miss you. I wanted to make sure that you are okay

I Love you, always and forever.

I hung up the phone, not knowing how he would react to the voice message that I just left. I started crying again just thinking about how I could possibly push all of my loved ones away. I remember all the memories I have had with Klaus and now he was gone. I had lost the love of my life and now I was going to be alone forever.

After 45 minutes I knew I should have stopped crying, it was getting a little bit ridicules. I was still leaning on a wall with my knees up. Everyone was inside drinking and dancing while I was outside regretting everything I have done.

"Now Sweetie, as hot as you look I really don't like you not wearing hardly any clothing especially while there is so many horny men" A voice said making me stop crying and wipe my eyes. I was going to pretend to act normal and cool like nothing was making me upset. I hadn't really been able to tell who was talking to me but all I could see was a black shadow walking towards me at the start I was debating whether I should go kick his butt but for some reason I felt like he wasn't going to hurt me. He continued to step forward until I got a glimpse of his face. My feeling and face changed as soon as I saw his face.

I" can't imagine what the guys are thinking about when they see you in that and I don't even want to start thinking about them touching you in anyway. "He said as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. God must have answered my prayers because Klaus was standing right in front of me. He walked towards me and just sank down on the wall. I couldn't believe my eyes I had no idea how he even knew I was here. I was completely out of this world; I couldn't help but stare at him. Was he even real? He brought his finger to me and wiped my tears away just like he always has done when I was sad.

"What are you doing here" I asked softly, trying to pull away from starring but I just couldn't. He just smiled softly.

"Elijah said he would look out for you, he said you would probably not go very far because we knew you still cared about your brothers too much." He said while leaning back on the cold brick wall and staring across the street. "He called me when he found you. He told me you weren't doing very well." He said while looking back at me. God those Originals were quick to contact each other. "So here I am" he said before getting something out of his pocket.

"I got your message" he said as he raised his phone at me. I couldn't believe he had listened to it already. I was so embarrassed about what I said. Before I could speak he took over.

"it is not your fault, I don't want you to blame yourself and it is not unfair I love hearing your voice besides I have wanted to call you so many times and tell you how much I love you and missed you" he said before looking over at me, again he made me start crying but most were happy tears.

" I am sorry, I thought if I left that it would get better but it just got worst." I said not even bothering to keep all my tears in. Klaus had seen me cry numerous times. "I thought if I left and stopped worrying about them my life might start getting better but it didn't as soon as Day came all I could think about was my brothers and you" I said before looking down and wiping my tears again. Klaus just grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

" no need to Apologize, everyone goes through bad times but you are the strongest person I know, that why you are out here crying because it shows your humanity is still on and that is the hardest thing for a vampire" he said softly while squeezing my hand. I couldn't help but smile again this was a very rare side of Klaus that he never really showed anyone.

"There it is, that beautiful smile of yours" he commented while tracing my lips. He was so seductive sometimes. "I know I pushed you over the edge and a lot of this is my fault, I took advantage of you and I am sorry for that" he said. I couldn't believe he was being so gentle and quiet. It made a lot of my new life seem harder. I didn't understand how he could be so nice after I walked out on him. "When you walked away, it made me realize a lot of things" he said while looking at me. I had seen every side of Klaus but never seen him this sensitive. He gives me a soft smile "come home I have missed you, look I don't want the cure come between us, I want you to know you will always be my first priority" he said, still smiling. I couldn't resist that gorgeous smile of his any longer. I leaned in slowly and leaned on his shoulder for a little while but not long after that we were kissing.

"I will come home, I promise but I just need a little bit more time, I am sorry. I will be home soon." I said smiling, hoping he understood where I was coming from, he smiled softly while giving me another kiss, I smiled knowing he understood and I have a little bit more time to work this stuff out.

We spent the next 5 minutes kissing and laughing at each other, I loved being close to him again. Even though I knew it had to end soon. We were interrupted when we were disturbed by my friends. "Ha-ha look it is the first guy we have seen you with" Luke said laughing at Klaus and I. Klaus looked back at me giving me his face. I get up and grabbed Klaus hand to join me, I knew the quicker I got Klaus home the quicker I can fix this stuff out and then I could be heading home too.

"Luke, Carly and Tom this is Klaus, Klaus these are my friends" I said politely while bringing them together to say introduce themselves, even though Luke was grinding up on my before. Klaus put out his hand to shake and I could see that my friends were both stunned and scared; they must have figured out that he was an Original. "We have heard a lot about you" Luke said softly, I knew he was scarred, they all looked at me " shit you are dating him" Luke said, totally forgetting that Klaus was standing right next to me, I could tell Klaus was getting tense.

"Alright, well we better be going" I said while smiling towards them, I grabbed onto Klaus shoulder nudging him to turn round and follow me. I walked off a little bit but I could tell Klaus was not behind me, I turned round to see him walking towards my friends again, I didn't know what he was doing but all of the sudden he stabbed Luke with a sharp branch that he got off the ground.

"This is for grinding and touching the Woman that I love "he said softly while leaning in and pushing the branch further before taking it out and throwing it on the ground before walking back to me.

Klaus and I went for Coffee, we talked for a little while, he kept asking me why I wasn't coming home straight away, I knew I didn't want to lie to him anymore but I just couldn't tell him the truth not just yet, I still had to have some time. So as far as things went Klaus thought I needed just a little bit more time to get over things and even though that was true, the real reason was far more intense and difficult to explain but I will tell him eventually.


	52. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

Hey guys Sorry it is taking for ages to upload. I have read your comments and I am taking your suggestions in, so I have changed the storyline a little bit. Hopefully it gets back to more than 1 chapter a week.

Thanks for your great feedback


	53. Author Notes- Please Read

**Author Notes **

Hey Guys, so I have started writing two new stories. They are

_**Katie Brown**_**-** This is actually based around the originals but it is also a Stefan love story. It's about a girl who has a mysterious past, but then her past catches up to her and she has to handle both of them.

_**Reunited-**_ This story again is a love story between Klaus and OC. In this story you find out a bit about why Klaus is the way he is, it also shows a nice side of Klaus.

Please read and give feedback to let me know if you want me to continue, they might sound a bit boring at the start but please give a chance.

Thanks


	54. Chapter 52- House guest

**Chapter 52**

I got home pretty late after seeing Klaus off. I hated leaving him again and lying to him but I knew I would see him soon. I stumbled to the fridge wanting to eat more food, I was starving.

"Your home late" I heard him say. It made me jump out of my skin.

"You startled me" I see trying to catch my breath.

"Spent the night with Klaus, I see" he said looking at my love bite on my neck.

"I hate lying to him, I also saw Elijah as well and you will be happy to know I broke down" I said laughing a little bit while trying to cover my love bite. He smiled and walked over to the kitchen table.

"That's good Andrea, I promise it will not be long now" he said as he looked at me. I smiled but I hated keeping him from everyone.

"Any update?" I asked, I wanted this all to be over, hated keeping secrets. "Yeah he called and he had arrived on the island and have found them" he said while looking over some papers and old journals, they were mostly research on Sileus. This is what we have been doing for the last couple of months. I smiled while walking over to my computer.

"Good, when do you leave" he asked while looking at all his luggage sitting near the door, I knew he wasn't going to stay much longer.

"In about 5 minutes, I am pack and ready to go, just waiting for you to come home to say goodbye" he said smiling slightly. This was actually turning into a sad moment.

"I will keep in touch" he said while coming over and pulling me into a hug. I looked at him surprised; this was the first time I heard about him keeping in touch.

"So you have changed your mind" I said raising my eyebrow, wondering what had happened since I left. He looked at me with his sad eyes.

"I don't want to run away and never keep in touch, I am just leaving because I need a new life and I need to find myself again" he said looking down at me while he still held me. I knew what he meant he had been through so much this past couple of months that he deserved to have a new beginning.

He leant down and kissed me on the forehead, I didn't know how it was till I was going to see him again.

"By the way can you give this to them tomorrow, gives me enough time "he said while handing me three envelopes, I just grabbed them and didn't bother looking at them. I leant in and leaning into his chest, soaking up the warmth feeling.

"I will miss you" I said softly trying to hold my tear back. I hated saying goodbye.

"I will miss you to, my little Salvatore, go home but, you belong in mystic falls" he said pulling me away and looking at me. I smiled knowing he was right. I was planning on going home tomorrow.

"I will call you when I hear more information about the cure" he said while leaning down and grabbing his stuff, he began to walk towards the door. I was saying goodbye to my best friend and didn't know for how long.

"I love you Andrea, and I will call you as soon as possible" he said while looking back at me while standing in the front door. I stood in the apartment just starring trying to hold back my tears.

"I love you to Kol" I said as I watched him close the door and leave to begin his new life.

_**Shit Chapter; Sorry **___


	55. Chapter 53- Telling the Truth

Chapter 53

I held the letters that Kol had given me before he left last night. I had just gotten him back and a split second he was gone again. I looked at the names that were written carefully on the envelopes. Three names that defiantly needed some explanation.

I held the phone tightly to my ears, waiting for him to answer. For some reason I was kind of nervous. On the third ring he finally answered.

Andrea: Hey Elijah, its Andrea. You said I could call if I needed to talk

Elijah: oh Andrea, this is a surprise do you need my help already

Andrea: hah not really I was just wondering if we could meet up and talk. Only if you are not busy

Elijah: I am never busy for you. What about we meet up at Coffee Block around about 12, we can grab some lunch

Andrea: Sure sounds great, see you there

With that I hung up, Elijah was always so easy to talk to; I don't know why I was nervous. Now I just had to find a good way to say his brother was still alive.

I walked in to the coffee shop of course Elijah was already there waiting just like a gentleman.

"Hey Elijah, thanks for meeting me" I said as I walked over to him and face him, he got up and gave me a great big hug, I smiled feeling the warmth that both his brothers gave when they gave me hugs.

"No problem Andrea, you sounded nervous on the phone, everything okay" he asked gesturing me to join him. I had already ordered me a coffee.

"Yeah everything is great actually, I wanted to thank you for telling Klaus where I was" I said, I looked at him and I think he thought I was being sarcastic. "You were right, my new life wasn't working, I didn't let me forget about the things that had happened, when Klaus turned up we worked things out and I opened up to him." I said as I smiled and looked at him. He smiled back to me and touched my hand.

"That's good Andrea, I hate to admit this but Klaus actually really cares about you and I haven't seen that since he was human" he said. I always wondered what Klaus was like when he was human. "You know it is not your fault about Kol being killed, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it." He said leaning in a little bit, I hated lying to him and I knew it was time to tell him the truth.

"Elijah, can you look around this Coffee shop and tell me if there are any other Vampires in here" I whispered while leaning over the table. He looked at me weirdly but then turned his head and looked around.

"Yeah I can tell, why" he asked looking back to me and waiting for my answer.

"Is there any Vampires" I asked, not wanting any other vampires to hear what I was about to say.

"No, why do you want to know this" he asked looking at me more sternly now, he wanted answer. I leaned a little bit further; my nerves began to sink in.

"Because the next thing I am going to tell you, it can't leave us. It's a secret. No one can know especially any Vampires" I said. I stared at him waiting for his answer.

"Fine I understand, it's between us. What is up you are scarring me a little bit" he said. I didn't want to worry him but I just didn't know how to.

I went through my bag and grabbed the letter Kol had written Elijah. I pushed it towards him and watched while he grabbed it and stared at it.

"It's from Kol, he told me to give this to you" I said as I watched for his reaction, but his face still had no expression he just stared down at the Envelope.

"What he wrote it a told you to give it to me if anything happened to him?" he asked, that would have been the answer in a normal world but we all know this world is far from normal.

"No not exactly, he wrote last night" I said stuttering a little bit, with all my nerves. "He wrote it before he left last night" I said, he looked up from the letter and had a confused look on his face.

"Kol was killed by Elena" I said re thinking what I just said. I could help fidgeting " well he did but I brought him back to life and he has been alive for these last couple of months" I said, he just looked at me in more confusion, he didn't know what to say I don't think he believed me.

"No but his body burned, Klaus even saw it, I don't understand what you are saying." He said looking at me in shock. I couldn't tell if he was angry.

"I did a spell, the day after I saw him at the ball; he knew something bad was going to happen, so I did a spell to save his body even if it did go up in flames. When Elena killed him he did technically die but his body was saved, all I had to do was bring him back to life." I said, I just looked at me in confusion, shock, stunned and surprised. He looked down and then back up.

"So you are telling me that Kol is alive and has been this whole time" he asked, I just shook my head, I knew it was unfair to keep it a secret.

"He didn't want anyone to know, I am sorry I didn't tell you but I had to stick by what Kol wanted" I said, Elijah just leaned into his head, I knew he was upset, he was always the caring one out of the Originals.

"So where is he now" he asked. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know where Kol had run to.  
"I don't know, he didn't tell me. He has been so interested with this cure and besides he didn't want anyone to now because he doesn't want it getting back to Elena and the group that he was alive. He said he wanted a new beginning, a new life" I said as I continued to look at him, I could tell he was trying to take all of this in.

"It's all in the letter Elijah" I said looking at him starring at the envelope. "He has put his number on the back and told me to tell you to ring whenever and said you will probably run in together someday. "I said I could tell he was upset but happy he was alright at the same time.

He opened the letter and scanned the page "I am not mad at you Andrea but I am just shock that Kol is alive and the fact you didn't tell me. "He said glancing at me. I kind of felt guilty about lying to him.

"He didn't want to run but he is so obsessed with Sileus and killing him, he thinks that getting a new identity and life would be best" I said, I was happy to see his face was not as tensed as before.

"That's Kol for you" he smiled and laughing a little bit.

"He said that he put his number on it and you can call anytime" I said as I looked over and scanned the room before turning back towards Elijah.

"Yeah it does it I will call him later" he said placing the envelope down. He just looked at me nto saying a word.

"I am sorry Elijah, these past couple of months has been just practically searching for Sileus, he worked out a plan just in case Sileus is woken, and that will protect all of us" I said softly, hoping he would story staring at me like this.

He just kept starring until he finally spoke. " thank you Andrea, for saving Kol and letting him have another chance, just like before you have helped our family and shown you love" he said smiling softly, I could see he was still in shock but a least he wasn't mad at me for lying to him.

We talked for a little longer, I explained it more to him, I knew I couldn't stay any longer I had to keep my promise and go back home.

"Thank you again Andrea. Call me if you need anything" he said pulling me into a hug while we stood in front of my car.

"That's okay; I will "I said smiling while looking up at him. Elijah was always so gentle.

"I love you and say hello to my Brothers for me, I hope he is on his best behavior." He said laughing at the last bit while opening the door like a gentleman. I just giggled while I jumped into the car and started the engine; I knew I had a long car trip home.

"Love you to Elijah" I said before driving off. I wanted to get back as soon as possible. I knew telling Elijah was the easiest, now I had to work out how I was going to tell Klaus and Rebecca.


	56. Chapter 54- going home

Chapter 54

I stood looking at the Mystic Fall sign, thinking about how I swore I would never come back here again. Since being back I look a bit different, for starters I died my hair darker and I have lost some weight, people say the magic is draining me away. Telling Elijah was easy but I knew telling Klaus was going to be even harder.

I drove past Elena's house and I was surprise to see Klaus's car there, I remembered I took the spell of so I wondered what he was doing here. I wandered to the window and looked in and immediately saw Klaus, he had also noticed me. Luckily Caroline and Tyler weren't facing the window so they didn't see me. I signaled Klaus to come out side before texting him to meet in our usual Spot which is in the middle of the woods, at least I will know if someone is listening to our conversation.

"Well this is a surprise my love" he whispered while he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissing my neck lightly.

"A good one, I hope" I said as I smiled after smelling his familiar scent. I had missed him so much.

"You know it is, does this mean you are back for good" he asked as he leaned his head on mine.

"Yeah, I think so I still have some stuff to handle though." I said as I turned round to face him. He looked at me in confusion.

"Well at least you are back now I can start fattening you up again, have you been eating look at the size of you." He said as he looked me up and down." Not that I think you are too skinny but you have lost some weight" he said. I knew what he meant; you could tell I had lost some weight.

"Thanks Klaus, but I brought you out here because I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to react" I said as I looked at him, thinking of a way to tell him lightly. He kept starring.

"So what is it" he said as he broke a minute silence. I started to walk slowly towards him.

"You know i have always been honest with you" I said as I tried to be a little bit seductive so he would freak out. "And you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt or portray you" I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders and moved them down to play with his fingers. I was going to continue but he cut me off suddenly

"Who was it" he said bluntly, that's was all that came out. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about" I said as I asked in a confusing tone, I had no idea what he was talking about, but all of the sudden I realized.

"Whoa, hold up do you think I cheated on you and slept with someone else" I said as I stepped back in shock, I could see hurt in his eyes.

"Klaus I didn't cheat on you, that's not what I have to tell you" I said smiling and laughing a little bit. I could see him start to calm down after that. I loved it how he was so protective of me.

"Then what is it you have to tell me" he said smiling a little bit as soon as I remembered I became nervous again.

"Klaus, I don't know how to tell you this but" I said as I played with his hands again, he lifted my chin up to face him.

"But" he asked as he looked into my eyes, they started to tear up thinking I lied to him for all these months.

"But…. But Kol is alive" I said as I looked at him to see his reaction. He stepped back and I knew he was shocked.

"What are you talking about, I saw him burn. That's not possible" he said as he starred at me. After all this time he still didn't know that anything was possible.

"Klaus after everything you have seen, you don't think this is possible, come one Bonnie saved your body after it burned and I kind of did the same thing. When Kol first returned I did a spell on him to retain his body, he knew something was up. I did the same thing as Bonnie but the only thing I did different was that I brought Kol back to life by doing a powerful spell with another witch I know." I said, I looked down and then back up to him to see his reaction.

"So what Kol has been alive this whole time and you didn't tell me" he asked with kind of an angry voice. I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, the spell took about a week for him to full come back to life but after that yes he was staying with me, I wanted to tell you but Kol didn't want me to. We had to work out the situation with Sileus." I said as I looked at him and hoping he would forgive me, but he just kept starring with no expression.

"That's why you are so skinny, you magic has drained most of you" he said as he pointed at my body, even though he was correct I hated admitting it.

"Yes" I softly said as I looked down in shame.

"Andrea, I thought we agreed no more secrets, so we could build the trust up again." He said as he walked forwards towards me. I could hear he was a lot calmer.

"I wanted to tell you, I swear but I couldn't" I said trying to hold myself together. "Look I will tell you everything you want to know about Sileus and Kol" I said as I looked towards him.

"Where is he" Klaus asked softly I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"He left, I don't know where but he wanted me to give these letters to you, Elijah and Rebecca. All he said was he wanted a new life and a new beginning" I said as I grabbed the letter out of my pocket and handed it to Klaus, he looked down at is and softly swiped his whole hand over it

"Thank you, but I am still angry at you. Why don't we go back home and you can explain everything and I mean everything" he said looking at me with his hurt/ anger eyes. I knew I had some real explaining to do. Within a flash he was gone and I knew he was defiantly mad and upset.

(On the island finding the cure)

**Vaughn P.O.V**

I looked at Damon who was lying unconscious in front of me. I had completed the first part of the plan and now I needed to speak to him before Damon becomes conscious.

Kol: Hello

Vaughn: Yo Kol its Vaughn, I got Damon Salvatore.

Kol: Good, find out information about how close they are to the cure and where that Bonnie chick is.

Vaughn: Then what?

Kol: I don't know, see where the others are. Where my sister is? Just scoop out information. We need to see how close they are. Whatever happens they can't find Sileus.

Vaughn: Alright got it.

Kol: are you wearing it?

Vaughn: yep got it on.

Kol: Good and before I go don't go easy on Damon. He annoys me

Vaughn: ha-ha deal.

With that I hung up and walked back towards the place I left Damon. I wandered over when he was starting to wake up.

"What do you want, who are you" he said drowsy as he looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I gently slapped him in the face.

"That is something you do not need to know." I said as I got up pulling him upwards with me. We had a long way to go and I had to get as much information as I possibly can about the cure. It was the only way of stopping Sileus.

We walked in silence for about 30 minutes. Damon had already noticed my tattoo and figured out that I was 1 of the 5. I had asked him a couple of time about the cure but he just never replied with a common normal question. I knew I could mention that Kol was still alive

"So what do you want from me" Damon said as he dragged on behind me. He was so dam Slow.

"Nothing, I just need some guidance to find the cure, and I also need that Witch you have." I said, not bothering to look behind me

"Hang on so your using me to get Bonnie, that is simple you don't need something to swap, besides I don't think she will do anything for me, she hates my guts." Damon said trying to adjust the Vervaine rope I had tired around his neck like a dog.

"Well it doesn't matter I am not letting you go" I quickly replied. "To be honest I knew you were stubborn but I didn't know you were this stubborn" I said laughing a little bit, I could hear Damon mutter something under his voice but I had no idea what he said. I stopped and looked back at Damon." It is funny, you would never guess that you were Andrea's big brother" I said in a sarcastic voice. Before I knew it I was being flung against a tree even though Damon had vervaine all around him. "What did you say? How do you know my little sister? "He yelled while squeezing my neck tighter, you could tell he really had a soft touch for Andrea.

"Relax, I am friends with her, matter of fact she was staying with me a couple of weeks ago." I said while trying to catch my breath, I knew she didn't want me to tell them she was back in Mystic falls; she didn't want anyone to know.

"Who would have thought, last I heard you were 1 of the 5 brothers which many years ago tortured her." He said letting me go. I tried to breathe slowly.

"That was our ancestors back then they thought differently to us, and just because I am 1 of the 5 don't mean I torture Vampires. If you must know I grew up around Vampires and even though it was hard to control my instinct to kill Vampires I managed" I said regaining my posture. I was a lot like Elena in some way back when she was human. He stared at me not knowing what to say.

"How is she" he softly mumbled while looking down, I could tell he was embarrassed or ashamed. I turned around. "She is coping, if you must know she missed you and your brother event though she doesn't admit it." I said softly before beginning to walk while dragging Damon ahead. I knew I had a task to do and that was to find Sileus.


	57. Chapter 55- The Future

Chapter 55

**Andrea P.O.V**

"So what do you want to know" I asked as I got a drink and joining Klaus in the lounge room. I knew he was still shocked about what I had told him and now it was time for the truth. Kol said he will ring later on to tell me the update with Vaughn.

"Everything, what have you been up to these last couple of months. With my charming brother" he said while sitting down on the lounge and giving me his smirk. I couldn't believe he actually thought I would cheat on him with his own brother.

"Klaus, you know that's not fair" I said sitting down across from him. " if you want to know, for the last couple of months I have been helping him and his friend Vaughn do research on Sileus" I said while placing my drink of the coffee table.

"You are still going on about Sileus" he commented with a frustrated voice.

"Klaus if you have seen the research you would feel the same way about Sileus, he is evil" I said while leaning forward. "But it doesn't matter now, because they are probably going to find Sileus before Kol's friend Vaughn" I said looking sad; the group had no idea who they were waking or the consequences.

"Who is Vaughn Anyway? Kol doesn't have any friends" he said smirking at the last bit, always had to make harsh comments.

"Well Vaughn, is someone that Kol trust and so do I" I said stuttering a little bit, I didn't want to reveal who he was because I knew Klaus would click it, so I just stared at him hoping to ask another question.

"What are you not telling me Andrea, you remember no secrets" he said leaning forward while studying my face, he knew I was keeping something.

"Well Vaughn is…. Well he is 1 of the 5" I said saying the last bit softer hoping he wouldn't hear but of course he did.

"You have got to be joking, so this whole couple of months you have been staying with a guy who is a not only a vampire hunter but is 1 of the 5" he said jumping up and yelling at me. "You do remember that group tried to kill you, made me lose all my hybrids" he said yelling at me. He was getting very angry at me and he had every right to. "I cannot believe you were this stupid" he yelled before turning round to calm down, at this stage I had lost my temper as well.

"He helped me Klaus not only with Sileus but he gave me information about the professor" I said jumping up and beginning to yell back at Klaus. "He wasn't even alive when I was tortured so you can't blame him" I yelled, he just looked at me.

"Fine what did this Vaughn guy have to say about this professor" he said, he had calmed down a little but was still very worked up.

" He said that a guy came round and asked information about Vampires and wanted to know if they would help him in a plan to get back at a vampire. " I said before looking down. I remembered he told me that this professor came round and wanted to know all about the vampire world.

"He also told me how to stop all of it, the hallucinations and the weakness" I said looking back up, I knew this would calm him down a little bit.

"Yeah and how is that" he said in a sarcastic tone, I knew he didn't want to talk about this and I knew he was angry. I got up and walked over to him.

"He said he has to die, for the hallucinations and weakness to stop, that will break the connection. He told me not to worry and that he will take care of it." I said continuing to walk closer, Klaus just stood there watching me. "What happens if he doesn't" he said softly, he was a lot calmer now.

"I trust him Klaus, he will sort it out" I said while placing my hand on his chest. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about this but we weren't trying to make up a plan to stop them from finding Sileus because we know that is going to happen anyway, we were working out a plan for when we do have to face Sileus, so we can protect the ones we care about" I said, we were inches away. I just needed him to trust me and forgive me; I hated him being angry at me.

"Please Klaus, forgive me. I don't like it when you are angry at me" I said looking down, I had been away from him all this time; I just wanted to hold him.

"Give me time Andrea, you left me and then lied to me, I can't forgive you just like that. I am sorry" he said before taking my hand away. "You can stay over tonight, I will sleep in the spare room, and you can have my room" he said before walking out of the lounge room leaving me standing there alone.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I stood at the door watching her sleep, I didn't know how to feel I was mad at her for lying and not trusting me but I was also happy because she had brought my brother back. After another 5 minutes of thinking I had made up my mind. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and quietly slipped beside her, she moved a little bit but I was glad I didn't wake her. I curled up beside her and tucked my hand around her waist pulling me closer; I hated being apart from her this whole time.

"Klaus is that you" she said quietly, I must have woken her up. I just nuzzled into her neck

"Yeah it is Andrea, just go back to sleep we will talk in the morning" I said quietly kissing her neck softly as I rested behind her.

"I am sorry Klaus, I didn't mean to lie to you" she said turning slowly so we were facing each other. She looked so beautiful even though she was wearing one of my old shirts.

"I know you are, I forgive you. Besides even though I was mad at you I can't hide the fact that you did save my brother" I said kissing her forehead softly, I could feel her blush from my movement I still couldn't believe I gave that affect to her. " and even though I was mad at you I can't hide the fact that you have saved my family numerous times and that shows me that not only do you love me but you care about my family and that is what I have always asked for" I said, she moved in and kissed me passionately on the lips. Within moments we weren't just sleeping.

"Klaus can you not mention to anyone that I am back; I don't want them to know. I was thinking of just keeping low here if that's alright" she said taking a breath from our kissing, I couldn't believe she even had to ask.

"Of course you can, that means I can have you to myself" I said while brushing a hair away from her face. We talked for a while longer and before I knew it I once again had the love of my life in my arms.

The next morning I woke up and was surprised to see that Andrea wasn't next to me, I glanced over at the clock and realized that it was too early for her to be up so I wondered where she was.

"Now this is a picture I thought I would never see" I said as I stood and watched Andrea cook breakfast, she was wearing the shirt that I had on last night. It was a good sight. She turned round and smiled while still cooking the pancakes.

"Well I thought I could do something different" she said as she walked over to the table. I walked over towards her and hugged her from behind.

"Now this something I could get use to and do for the rest of my life" I said nuzzling into her neck. I could tell she was surprised at what I just said. We both sat down at the table and began eating out breakfast.

"Did you mean what you said 5 minutes ago about how you could do this for the rest of your life" she asked making me look up from the pancakes; I was surprised she had asked that but I knew we haven't talked about that.

"Yeah well I could, now that I have you back I am not letting you go" I said taking a sip of my orange juice. "I have never said this before because I have never felt like this before but I can see us spending eternity together, you know travelling, maybe getting married, maybe having kids, watching the world change while we stay young." I said before looking down, I had ever said that to anyone so I was worried about her reaction.

"OMG Klaus you are growing weak and I can see you have turned on you humanity, who would have thought Klaus Mikaelson would want kids and get married one day" she said laughing and smiling, it made me laugh a little bit. Andrea was the only person I have ever had a normal human conversation with.

"I am just for you," I said smiling at her; she continued to eat her pancake smiling at what I just said.

"Well that is probably in the future you know, because you know there is no way we can raise kids if you still have the reputation you have at the moment, so if we do that we are going to have to try and live a low lifestyle" she said looking at me, I knew she was right there was no way we could raise kids in the lifestyle and the danger we live in now. We would continuously have to move so no one figured out that we were Vampires.

"Yeah I guess your right so I guess we have a few more years ahead of living the teenage lifestyle" I said.

"What brought this on anyway" she asked as she looked at me, I looked up and knew I couldn't avoid the question.

"Well after hearing that Kol was going to begin a new life it made me think about what it would be like if we moved and started a new life. Now that I don't have my hybrids I don't know and knowing that I have finally got you back I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I don't know how long that is but I want to spend it with you." I said looking at her; I knew she was really thinking about what I was saying.

"You know you can start a new life, we can start a new life whenever you want to" she said as she came over to me and sat on my lap.

"I know I can, it's just I have lived for over a thousand years living this lifestyle, I kind of want a change but you are right, if we were to start over and begin living the family lifestyle I know we would both want peace with everyone, so I guess before we even think about doing that we would both have to make peace between our families, for me that includes both yours and mine" I said as I held her close, she came in and gave me a kiss.

"To be honest I don't care what life we have as long as I have you by my side, I know I will be the happiest person alive" she said before going back into the kiss. It would have led into more but we were interrupted.

**Andrea P.O.V**

As soon as I heard Stefan I jumped quickly out of Klaus grip, he looked at me wondering what I was doing but then he realized I didn't want to see any of them. He got up and we both looked like we had been caught by our parents. I looked round and realized if he came in here he would know Klaus was not alone so I shoved him to walk out to the lounge room, he looked back as I quickly ran up the stairs so he could not see me.

"Oh Stefan, what are you doing here" he said quickly walking out to the lounge room so Stefan wouldn't come into the kitchen he looked very suspicious.

"What are you up to" Stefan said as he looked Klaus up and down suspiciously. Klaus stood there with no top on, his hair was messy and he had just looked liken he had a rough night, which we did of course.

" argh I see, I knew you didn't really care about Andrea she hasn't even been gone for more than 3 months and you are already screwing other girls" Stefan said as he got angry, I couldn't help but chuckle as I sat on the top of the stair case and looked at the tension between them to.

"it's none of your business Stefan, so hurry up and get to the point of why you are here and then leave please" Klaus said as he crossed his arms, within minutes he had turned into a totally different guy.

"Fine, I am just here to let you know that Rebecca is still on the island with Damon looking for the cure and Bonnie and I wanted to thank you for helping Caroline translate the code" he said as Klaus stood there with no emotion.

"So why aren't you still on the Island, change your mind about the cure" Klaus said not being able to contain his laughter, he was immature sometimes. I sat on the staircase listening to their conversation, I was also curious as to why he was back.

"We got to Sileus but it was too late, he had already drained Jeremy of his blood and then Katherine came in and scooped the cure" Stefan said with Sadness in his voice. I sat there paralyzed I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Jeremy is dead, but what about his ring" Klaus said, he was also shocked at what he had just heard.

"When he turned into 1 of the 5 he became immortal so it doesn't protect him" Stefan said, I knew he must have been really sad and so would have been Elena. Last time I spoke to them I yelled at them.

"Bummer" Klaus said softly. "Katherine always ends up involved doesn't she" he said softly. Out of everything he could come up with he came out with that.

"Anyway I have to go, I have to try and find a way to let Elena let go of Jeremy's body and hopefully give it to Meredith, so I will let you get back to your business, whoever it involves" Stefan said as he left the house. It took me a while to get everything absorbed. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I waited to Stefan was out of hearing distance.

"I can't believe Jeremy is dead" I said as I walked down the stairs, I was so shocked.

"I can't say I am that upset but yeah it is a bummer, which means Sileus has awoken. Kol must be devastated" he said walking up towards me, and pulled me into a hug. As much as I wanted to be with Klaus I knew I had to ring Kol up and find out what the hell had happened.


	58. Chapter 56- The Island

Chapter 56

**Andrea P.O.V**

Andrea: what the hell happened Kol?

Kol: oh hey Andrea, I have no idea.

Andrea: how did Jeremy end up dead?

Kol: I don't know, I can't say I am that upset he did try and kill me but I still have no idea how he ended up dead.

Andrea: where was the hell was Vaughn, he was meant to get the cure and shove it down his throat, he was mean to beat them to him.

Kol: yeah well Damon killed him while he was trying to stop Rebecca and Damon from getting to Sileus

Andrea: you're kidding me, stupid Damon. Was he wearing it?

Kol: yeah he was,

Andrea: good, well I will see you in a couple of days and we will sort things out

Kol: alright I will see you then, sorry about all of this

Andrea: nah don't worry about we were expecting Sileus to be woken; I am just shocked about Jeremy, that's all

Kol: yeah I know, alright I will talk to you later

Andrea: Bye

"Everything alright my love" Klaus said making me turn round. I couldn't believe Jeremy was dead. I wasn't that surprised that Sileus had been awoken.

"yeah everything is great, I have to go away for a couple of days to work some things out with Kol, will you be okay here " I asked looking over at Klaus, he still sat there with no top on looking handsome as ever.

"Yeah I will be fine, anything I can help you with" he asked, I knew I could never involve Klaus in this, this time it was me that was going to protect him.

"Nah I got it taken care of" I said while walking over to him. " while I am gone, you remember to be on you best behavior, my brother already thinks you are cheating on me" I said while running my hands up and down his chest. I really did adore him.

"yes he does doesn't he, I also said I was very busy so if you have nothing else you have to do, why don't we take this upstairs and spend some quality time before you go running of to my brother" he said kissing the side of my neck, he just knew where my weak spot was. I quickly tried to escape his grip.

"As much as I would love to stay and spend some quality time, I do have to do something before I go." I said while taking a few steps back, I would have loved to stay but I knew I had something more important to do.

"Fine I will let you go this time, but don't forget when you get back you are mine and only mine" he said while giving me his smirk and walking towards me to place a kiss on my forehead. I felt bad for leaving him but I knew I had to meet someone. Once he left the room I quickly got out my phone and sent a text to them.

Meet me in the woods near Mystic Grill in 10 15 minutes and bring what I asked you to bring

Andrea x

I waited in the woods for them to arrive, i didn't know how It was going to pan out, I didn't know if they would come along with an army or if she was wiser enough to come alone.

"Did you get what I asked for" I said, looking at their direction.

"Yeah I did, it was hard persuading but I finally got it" she said coming through the woods "it's in the car just over there; it was too heavy to carry.

"Nah its okay, I have a few man that will go to your car and get it." I said smiling at her; I knew she shouldn't be involved in any of this.

"You think it will work" she asked curiously standing over there with the trees. I didn't know how I was going to react because I honestly didn't know myself.

"Hopefully, only one way to try out" I said walking towards her and giving her money.

"Remember don't tell anyone about this I don't want going through anymore grief. She just smiled and passed me what I was looking for

She watched as I walked of in the bush with two guys standing behind me holding the object. I had no idea how this was going to turn out but I only had one choice and that was to experiment


	59. Chapter 57- Damon & Stefan

Chapter 57

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Andrea, you have mail" Kol said as he walked through the kitchen. For the last week I have been staying with Kol while we worked on the last details of our plan.

"Thanks" I said as I took the letter, as soon as I saw it was Klaus hand writing I knew what is was about, I quickly opened.

"What does Klaus want" Kol said in his sarcastic tone as he came over my shoulder.

"How did you know it was Klaus anyway" I said as I hid the letter and looked back at Kol. As much as he and his brother weren't close, they were very similar.

"I know my brothers writing, now are you going to tell me or is it an R rated love letter" he said as he came in front of me and took a seat down waiting for me to reply.

"Fine if you must know he just sent me the invitation for the Survivors ball" I said, Kol just looked at me in confusion, I had forgotten he had been a vampire for the last 1000 years.

"It's a ball where the town celebrates the man that went to wall and survived" I said, I was a very fan of this ball.

"I have never heard of it, by why would Klaus be so interested in sending it to you, it's not like you organized" he said as he looked at the invitation.

"no I didn't but my mother and father were the ones who invented it, they felt bad for all the man that got crap after coming back from the war, that was when they weren't hero's to people, they were seen as a disgrace for putting their life on the line" I said as I took the invitation of him , I remembered the first one they ever did, people actually started respecting the people who went to fight for our country, one of the main reason she did was because Damon survived and he got crap from people because he did that instead of going into the family business, I know one of the main people was my father. It's funny how after all these years it's still a tradition.

"And Klaus sent the invitation because he was nice enough to offer your house for the even since I don't think Tyler is up to having visitors" I said as I smiled, I really wanted to go.

"Do you want to go" he said as he looked at me, I knew we still had a few things to work out with the plan.

"I think it might be a good time, A party which means everyone will be there, good place to do the final part of the plan" I said as I looked at him , he was busy thinking at the moment but I knew he knew what I meant.

"I think you might be right, call them up its time for you to go home" he said as he got up, I couldn't contain myself.

"Thank you so much Kol, this means a lot to me" I said as I hugged him tightly, he just laughed.

"It's alright and besides I should be the one thanking you" he said as he smiled and pulled me out of the hug, I knew I didn't have much time I had to get a dress.

**Stefan P.O.V**

It's been over 3 months now since I have heard from Andrea. I miss her like crazy and I am driving myself crazy not knowing if she is alright. I have asked Klaus numerous times but he just keeps saying she hasn't called but she will soon.

"You got the invitation I see" Damon said as he barged into my room. He was right I had received an I was still bit confused as to why Klaus was having it.

"I want to know why Klaus is being so nice and having it at his house" he said as he sat down on my bed, I didn't know why he was doing it I don't think he even knew that it meant so much to Andrea.

"Do you think she will come" I asked looking up from the invitation. I wanted her to be there, I wanted to see her. Recently everything has been so hard especially with the whole Elena situation, since she turned off her humanity it was a mess

"I don't know, probably not. She said she needed to get away" he said as he glanced at a photo of her that I had in my room, I knew he missed her to "besides she deserves to be happy" he said looking at me.

"But she was happy, every time she was with Klaus she was happy, I saw it but the fight between our groups destroyed led alone the fact that we practically choose Elena over her. We pushed her away Damon, don't you feel bad about that" I said as I got up from my seat. I was really annoyed now because I hated myself for what I did to her, I promised I wouldn't.

"Of course I feel bad Stefan, I know Andrea left because she didn't feel wanted and that is all on us. We were willing to sacrifice everything for Elena, for her safety I just never thought that I would push her away again, I miss her like crazy" he said joining me as we stood in my room.

"There is not day that goes by when I don't think of her, what she is doing, if she is happy. If I could re do this last year or so I would and the one thing I would make sure I would do is I would make Andrea feel like she was wanted and let her be with Klaus, even though I dislike him he treated her right unlike us, who always put her second" he said, we stood there in silence just looking at each other. The silence was interrupted when someone knocked on the door, we broke eye contact when we saw Caroline, Matt, Elena and Tyler standing there with Speechless expressions, I knew that they had heard that Whole conversation.

"What's going on" Caroline said trying to think of words to say. Damon and I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Um just having a little argument" I said while walking back down towards the invitation. I picked it up and looked at it again, it had been so many years since the first one but I still remember it like it was yesterday.

About Andrea, I see" she said as she continued to look at us, they were all starring at us. I didn't want to admit it but I knew I had" yeah I guess about that "I said. I knew I had to change the topic.

I needed to clear my head, after reading the invitation and knowing that Andrea wasn't going to show up really mad me sad. That was the first conversation Damon and I for a while; he was really busy trying to work out Elena. Now that she had turned off her humanity she had been doing some messed up things. I know she had every right to be upset and feel like she has to turn all of her emotions of because she hasn't got anyone anymore, but I know from experience that you really can't turn of your humanity, if you like it all not you do always feel.

**Caroline P.O.V**

" Come on Caroline, just have a taste it's so much better from the vein" Elena said as she teased me with a half dead person, I couldn't believe she was doing this she knew that I only like drinking animal blood or blood from the hospital. I couldn't believe she was going round and drinking out of people till they were dead.

"Elena Stop it, this isn't you. You are killing innocent people and my mum said that people are noticing and putting links together" I said as I rushed over and took the body from her, she just rolled her eyes and walked. This wasn't y best friend that I would tell everything to, this wasn't Elena Gilbert

" What Caroline, you don't like the new me or you don't like the fact that you aren't the only new born around" she said as she turned round and looked at e, I knew she had seen the face I was pulling while thinking about how much she had changed since her brother had died.

"Your right I don't like the new you" I said as I came back to earth, I didn't care anymore she needed to hear this. " and I know Jeremy wouldn't either" I said , before I could even re think she had me by the throat, I managed to push he away but she had soon flipped me on the ground and ready to stake a tree through my chest.

"Elena Stop" Stefan screamed and Damon came behind her and ripped her off me, I couldn't believe she had done that, know she defiantly wasn't Elena Gilbert.

"What are you thinking, she is your best friend" Stefan said as he came and helped me up. Elena just rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to do it" she said as she crossed her arm. Damon stood next to her I knew in some way he like the new Elena, the one that didn't feel.

"Come on Elena you are coming with me" Damon said as he tugged on her, she looked at him. "Where are we going" she asked as she looked on in anger, she didn't want to go.

"We are going shopping, you need a new Dress for this Survivors Ball in a couple of days" he said as they walked off, Stefan and I just watched them leave.

I saw Stefan's face turn into sadness as soon as he had heard the word Survivors.

"You miss her don't you " I said as I looked at him. He just looked straight down.

"OF course I do, she was my sister" he said, making me sad as I heard the words and the sadness in his eyes. I have to admit I missed Andrea as well but I knew no one missed her as much as Stefan and Damon.

"I know you miss her but I mean really miss her, I can tell you and Damon putting on a happy face and not letting anyone see how much it is killing you" I said as we started walking off, he just kept looking down.

"Is it that obvious" he asked looking over/

"Yeah well it is to everyone who still has their humanity on" I joked, he knew I was referring to Elena

"I hate it, not knowing where she is of if she is ok. I can't believe I again pushed her away just for love and once again I get burned" he said as we continued to walk.

"I know it must suck knowing that she and Kol were telling the truth about Sileus" I said as I remembered that night, everything had changed since then and I need my friends back.

We continued to walk till we got back home; he walked me home to my house so I could meet Tyler. I knew I had to also get my dress for this Survivors ball in a couple of days. I had been going to them for years but since now I never know much about them.


	60. Edited Chapter

Author Note

Okay guys I have changed chapter 57, I didn't like the ending and I want to hold of those events for now.

Please read new edited version of Chapter

Thanks


	61. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**Andrea P.O.V**

"You ready" I said as I watched Kol come out of his room looking very handsome. He stopped and stared at me for some reason.

"What you don't like it" I said as I started to panic. I needed to look perfect since this was going to be the first night I see my friends and family after 3 months away. I knew I had changed and looked a little different, I knew I had lost a lot of weight and I knew Klaus was getting very worried about me and calling me every day to make sure I eat.

"No you look stunning; perfect "he said trying to speak. I loved how I had that effect on guys but I just hoped Klaus loved it.

(I was wearing this dress and her hairstyle: . /imgres?imgurl= . %3F15&imgrefurl= 2013/02/10/rihanna-grammys-dress-2013-photos_n_ &h=834&w=570&sz=133&tbnid=zy_r9JX3bxXfOM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=62&zoom=1&usg=_b_h_QVv9kK6idVcSx7NMgiq6-gw=&docid=OzCR10x16YUOFM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=ZWhRUc6kFq2higfOqIHICw&ved=0CC8Q9QEwAA&dur=1103)

"So you know the plan" he asked as he came up and helped me with the necklace Klaus had given me a back in the day.

" yes I do" I said as we both walked out of the door and got in to the limo, I was about 20 minute drive so I knew we could discuss it in the car with Vaughn.

"Hey you look amazing" Vaughn said as he got into the limo, he was my date tonight because Kol still had to pretend he was dead.

"Thank you" I said smiling as he came and sat next to me. I knew he was nervous about going because Damon was going to be there and he didn't know how he was going to react when he finds out that Vaughn is Alive and healthy.

We dropped Kol of 5 minutes from his place so he could walk in the woods; he was going to stay out the front just in case I need him or if Sileus shows up. No one still knew what he looked like.

" you ready" I said as I took Vaughn's hand, I knew Klaus wouldn't be that happy me walking In with another guy but I need the group to think I had moved on. Once again we were late and I knew that when we walked in everyone eyes will be on us, I hated thinking about it because I had the worst confidence ever but tonight I had to pretend that I had a lot of confidence and that I had changed into a different person, one that was seductive and didn't care about anything.

We walked in the front door and like I said everyone eyes turned on us. I managed to look around the house and couldn't believe how well Klaus had transformed the place. I looked amazing. I glanced around the room as the guys came over with some Champaign. I saw Klaus standing with two girls and a guy talking, as soon as he saw me I saw happiness come into his eyes but I also saw him felt angry when he saw me with Vaughn. I just smiled softly and looked back towards Vaughn. I needed this plan to work.

**Damon P.O.V**

This year it was surprisingly better, I have to admit Klaus has done a wonderful job.

"OMG" Elena said making me look at her wondering what she was going on about, we were currently all standing as a group but I realized that everyone had stopped and turned towards the door. I looked over and that when I saw her, I saw my sister again. I saw Andrea, she looked different though she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and her hair was darker.

"OMG is that Andrea se looks amazing" Caroline said to Tyler as they both looked on. "And I see she has moved on from Klaus" she said making me turn back towards Andrea and look beside her, I couldn't believe it was him but I knew it was impossible.

"That's impossible" I muttered making everyone turn around to look at me, I had seen Stefan waling over towards us.

"I see Andrea turned up" he said joining our group, I continued to stare at Andrea she looked different but it what caught my attention; it was the way she was acting.

"That's not what I am worried about, it's who she is with" I said, making me Stefan glance back towards and they guy.

"What is Wong with him, thought you would be glad knowing she was over Klaus" Elena said making me grin. I knew Klaus and I had our differences but I knew he cared about her.

"It is not that, it's just the fact that he was the guy that kidnapped me on the island " I said making everyone turn their heads .

"But you killed him; he was one of the 5 "Stefan said with a questioned look.

"Exactly" I said before walking off. I knew something was strange about tonight and it wasn't just a coincidence that Andrea had shown up with the guy that I apparently killed.

I walked around keeping an eye on Andrea\, she wasn't the sister that I knew just they way she held herself.

"now how is it possible that Andrea , shows up with the guy that tried to stop us from finding Sileus and the guy you killed" Rebecca said making me turn round and face her. As always she had that mean look on her face.

"I don't know, I killed him I know I did" I said looking at Andrea, her and Vaughn were walking round and I knew she was glancing around the room meaning something was up.

"Well looks like we are going to have to find out" she said taking me hand and guiding me closer to Andrea and Vaughn. We followed them round and listened to their conversation, it was short.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Join me up stairs" I said as I looked at Vaughn, I quickly glanced behind and saw that Damon and Rebecca were following us, I knew it was time.

"Sure anything" he said smiling because he knew what I was talking about. We walked up stair still holding hands. We knew that Rebecca and Damon wouldn't be able to help themselves and they would have to follow.

We went in to one of the hallways and I quickly glanced back to make sure they were behind us and I was right they were hiding behind the wall.

"What's wrong" Vaughn said going along with the plan.

"Sileus, I know where Katherine is" I said looking at him.

"What do you mean you know where Katherine is, does she have the cure" he asked in surprised. I knew it was wrong to lie but I had.

" all I have to do is convince her to hand it over then we have the cure and you can shove down Sileus throat" I said, I tried to act like I didn't care but I did and I knew what I was doing.

"Fine what do we do then" he said as he leant against the wall. I walked closer to act more secretly.

" I have a few people that can help they are going to meet us here after the party all you have to do is make sure that no one that is not invited comes, I will figure something out for Klaus, I will cast the spell to make sure no one can hear outside the house. So just act normal" I said as I stepped backwards, I knew it was not long before Damon and Rebecca would be down stair blabbering their mouths.

**Damon P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Andrea knew where Katherine was but she also knew where the cure was and she was going to shove down Sileus throat. I couldn't believe she was betraying us, even though we betrayed her more than a few times.

"What is going on" Stefan said as he stood next Klaus. We had called them all together so we could discuss what we had just heard.

"Andrea knows where Katherine is, she also is trying to get the cure and shove down Sileus throat" I said as Rebecca stood behind me, I knew she was upset because she want the cure badly.

"She knows where Katherine is" Elena asked I knew she didn't really care because she like the new her, so I left out the part of finding the cure for her "hang why would she ant to kill Sileus, she didn't care about it before" Stefan said wondering why she was paying so much attention.

"probably following in Kol's footsteps, he always had that certain way of brainwashing people, probably got things into her head" Klaus said making everyone turn towards him, I knew he was angry that Andrea had turned up with that guy.

"Sorry, I know it must be hard to see her with another guy" Caroline said making me look at her in shock even though Klaus would have been hurt he was still Klaus. He just grinned before walking away.

The night was coming to an end soon. I watched Andre closely the whole night and she didn't leave Vaughn's side. I was surprised that Andrea never even came to say hello to us. I knew we had to stay around and confront her about what is going on with the cure and Sileus.

**Andrea P.O.V**

The last part of the night was about to start, a member of the founding family was doing a speech on how it started and everything. She talked a lot about my mother and I couldn't help but watery eyes. Even though she had been gone for all that time I still missed her dearly.

"And now we have special request from a guy names Sileus" I woman said making me look up, I knew that name. That must mean that he is in the room.

"He said that he has a special performance for us, that Andrea Salvatore will be singing a song for us" the woman said, I looked up I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"What is she talking about" Vaughn leaned down and whispered in my ear. I was still in shock no one knew I even sang except Klaus and my brothers but I knew they would have forgotten. I glanced towards Klaus and he had a shock expression as well, so I guess it wasn't him that was doing this.

"Sileus is here isn't here" Vaughn said, I knew he was right but I just couldn't believe that Sileus was someone in this room and how did he know I sang. Everyone was still staring at me and I knew I couldn't get out of the situation.

"He is distracting us" I said softly before walking up on to the stage. I didn't even know what song to sing so I went with a traditional song. I was nervous, because Klaus was the only one I had sung to. I glanced down at Klaus with watery eyes, he just nodded his head and I knew I was going to be alright.

I started to sing.

"Together We Are One"

Here we are

Sharing our lives

We made it through

The good and bad times

And still we stand

With hope in our hearts

No matter what

We will play our part

And now we've come so far

One chance to touch a star

Go higher and higher

Find your guiding inspiration

In a place where dreams are made

With a lifetime's preparation

It's no time to be afraid

Put our differences behind us

While we shine like the sun

See what we've all become

Together we are one

Deep inside your heart and soul

You've worked so hard

To reach your goal

With every step

With every breath

You gave it all

Till there was nothing left

Seek out the strength to win

No thoughts of giving in

Go higher and higher

Find your guiding inspiration

In a place where dreams are made

With a lifetime's preparation

It's no time to be afraid

Put our differences behind us

While we shine like the sun

See what we've all become

Together we are one

Find your guiding inspiration

In a place where dreams are made

With a lifetime's preparation

It's no time to be afraid

Put our differences behind us

While we shine like the sun

See what we've all become

Together we are one

See what we've all become

Together we are one

**Stefan P.O.V**

I listened to Andrea sing, I hadn't seen her sing since she was human, she use to sing at events but then everything with Katherine, changed her and she started to stop.

"I never knew Andrea could sing like this" Elena said softly making me look down at her and then the group behind me, they all had shocked and happy faces.

"I haven't heard her sing since a couple of days before we met Katherine" I said staring at Andrea. She looked and sounded like an angel.

"She still sounds as good as she did when she was human" Damon said standing next to me and looking at Andrea. Since a long time we were seeing the human Andrea.

She finished the song with tears in her eyes; I knew she must have been thinking about our mother. She got up and looked towards us and hurried of the stage and walked outside. That Vaughn guy followed behind her.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, singing that song reminded me of my mum and my brothers. I walked outside and took a breath, not only did Sileus know secret information about me, that means he knows about me in general and my family. I had to get out of here quickly before my brothers so the vulnerable side of me; I was so over trying to be a person who didn't care.

"Are you okay" Vaughn said coming up to me.

"Yeah just needed fresh air" I said gaining myself.

"I never knew you could sing like that, it was incredible" he said smiling; I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No one did" I said looking out towards the lake, I glanced and saw Kol standing in the woods keeping his distance and looking out for us.

"Sileus is closer than we think, he knows stuff that only certain people did" I said turning towards Vaughn; let's just hope tonight goes as planned. I glanced back towards Kol and he nodded, I knew he would be close soon.


	62. Chapter 59- Kol

Chapter 59

Andrea P.O.V

"How much longer do we have to wait? " Vaughn wined as we stood in the living room. The party had just ended but the group left about an hour ago; Klaus was still outside saying goodbye to the last lot of people.

"God you are impatient, don't worry they will be here soon" I said looking back at him as he was leaning on the wall.

"Andrea I see you still here" Klaus said walking in the lounge room, even though we were all goo he still didn't have any idea what was happening. I smiled as soon as he entered I knew I would be with him again as soon as this night was over.

" Klaus, I would like you to meet Vaughn Kol's friend, the one that has been helping us with Sileus" I said as I walked towards Klaus, I looked back towards Vaughn who looked a little bit scared, who knew what Klaus was capable of.

"Nice to meet the guy that my girlfriend has been spending these last couple of months with" he said sarcastically, I knew he was a little upset that I came with him tonight. I walked up towards Klaus and took his hand.

"Babe you know this was all part of the plan, I just had to convince the group that I was hiding something" I said looking at him, I could see he was still trying to trust me again.

" you will find out everything tonight, and then it will be all over and we can go back to being normal, please just be patient" I said , as I squeezed his hands I knew he was only going to give me a couple more chances.

" Fine, I will wait but you know the group are looking for you, your brothers are upset that you know where Katherine is and to be honest so am I" he said looking at me then glancing at Vaughn he had a huge smirk on his face. He took a leap of the wall.

"That was part of the plan" he said looking around the room at all of Klaus paintings.

"Again with the plan, what is this dam plan of yours" he said walking over to get a drink, I knew he was getting frustrated. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny my love" he said glancing up at me, I couldn't help myself.

"well you are frustrated that means you haven't figured the plan out yet and if you haven't figured the plan out than that means it has to be a dam good plan because after all you are the badass Original who is smart and always is one step ahead of everyone, and did mention very handsome" I said seductively as I walked up to him and took his drink. I was very pleased that I had managed to outsmart Klaus.

"I have taught you well then I see" he said taking his drink back and giving me a kiss on the lips. I was going to return his kindness but all of the sudden the door opened.

"Right on time" I said walking towards the front door. Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Matt walked through the front door; I glanced back and saw Rebecca, Elena, Bonnie and Damon walking through the back entrance. They were all confused that Klaus, Vaughn and I were just standing round looking so clam.

"I was expecting you guys to be a little bit quicker but you guys final got here" I said as I smiled and watched them all walk through to the lounge room.

"You were expecting us" Caroline said as she stood next to Tyler.

"Of course we have, I knew as soon as you heard that I knew where Katherine was you would be here demanding answers" I said as I glanced at my brothers. Elena stood between them and they had there stern faces on.

"Good to see you again brothers, I have missed you" I said going up towards them and giving them a kiss on the cheeks, they looked surprised I knew they really thought I had turned off my humanity.

"Hurry up with the family reunion and tell us where Katherine is" Elena said. Making me look up at her.

"If I didn't know better I would mistake you for Katherine, wow you have really changed" I said walking backwards. "I don't know where Katherine, it was a lie" I said looking at Vaughn he stood backwards. It must have been hard standing in the room not only with Vampires but the ones that killed him.

"so you are telling us that was all a lie, what was the point of that" Damon said as he looked at me "argh I get it this is the new Andrea, the one that doesn't look like she has eaten for weeks and the one that doesn't care about anyone's feelings, was this a joke to get back at us for killing your precious Kol" he said as he crossed his arms. I heard Vaughn and Klaus let out a little giggle.

" I am actually the same old Andrea, the new me only last about a month or so until a wise man talked me to my senses and made me realize that keeping your humanity made you stronger" I said glancing at Elena who had just given up hers. "And besides if I wanted to get back at you for Kol's death I would have gotten back Elena, she was the one that stabbed him not you Damon, weren't you locked in the basement" I said walking up towards him. I actually heard Stefan laugh a little at us, we were fighting like Brothers and sisters should.

"Besides I would never set out to hurt you Damon even if you had a part in Killing my best friend, because you my brother, my blood the guy that raised. It wouldn't be right" I said smiling before stepping backwards. His face changed and I could see he really felt bad about what had happened to Kol.

"can we get on with it, as much as I love watching you two and seeing how much you care about each other, I am struggling to be in the same room as my brother" Rebecca said glancing at Klaus, he was surprised my her comment but he couldn't help but smile I knew he was about to say something that was going to set her off.

"Oh Rebecca I see your still a miserable old vampire" he said softly while smiling at her, within a second she had him pinned against the wall.

"How many times have I told you that I am over your comments about me being human, sorry that I don't have the ability to love unlike you, oh wait I did until I lived with you for over a thousand years" she said gripping his throat harder, they always knew how to fight. He just smiled and let his younger sister do that.

" how is it that every time I see you two guys you are fighting, I see nothing has changed since I left" we heard coming from behind us. Rebecca loosened her grip and both she and Klaus looked at the person in Surprised, which made me turn round.

"Elijah" Rebecca said letting go of Klaus.

"See you two are both the same, still love being center of attention "he said walking into the lounge room, by this time Caroline, Tyler and matt had taken a seat and was enjoying watching the show. Stefan, Damon and Elena stood near the fireplace while Bonnie and Vaughn were in opposite corners; I guess they both still didn't trust each other.

"As always you look stunning Andrea, Thank you again for the invite" he said walking over and kissing my cheek, Elijah always knew how to be a gentleman. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you Elijah" I said as I gave him a small smile.

"I am glad to see you have managed to put on a little bit more weight since last time I saw you" he said smiling as he walked over to the Alcohol bar.

"Yeah well, I have had a couple of people in my ear making sure I eat double the amount" I said glancing at Vaughn and giving him a dirty, he just laughed.

"Wait you have seen each other since Elijah was last in town" Rebecca said in shockness. I knew she was probably a little bit jealous because he was hard track down.

" yeah who do you think was the wise man who made me come to my senses, even though I treated Klaus like shit he still got Elijah and a few of his friends to keep an eye on me" I said as I watched Elijah go up and shake Klaus hand.

"Don't be jealous Rebecca, don't worry Klaus and I still made sure we kept an eye on you as well" he said going up and kissing her on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

" even though we fight like crazy, we both still love you and you are our only little sister, we couldn't lose you, we would miss you snobbiest too much" Klaus said as he laughed at his own words, making Elijah smile. Rebecca smiled and punched Klaus as a joke.

"Can we get on with it; there are some of us in the room like matt and I that don't have any siblings anymore thanks to vampires, which were created by your family" Elena said as she looked at me and the Originals and gave us a dirty.

"You do know you are in love with two vampires one in which killed Vicki and two of your best friends are vampires, and if they didn't have Stefan's help they would have probably have turned into modern society rippers" I asked looking at her with a questionable look.

"No offense to you guys but my friends wouldn't have suffered if Vampires didn't come to town" she said looking to make sure she didn't upset anyone but I knew she didn't care.

"Hey" Damon said in a sarcastic tone as he looked over at Elena, I knew he didn't really care that she paid us out.

"Elena how many times do I have to tell you this, your faith was sealed since the day you were born. Katherine would have always found you; Klaus would have always come to town. To be honest I think you meeting my brothers first were actually as bonus because they have done a very good job in educating you about the supernatural world." I said looking at her; I couldn't believe she reminded me so much of Katherine

"I do have to agree with Andrea, as much as I hate to admit. Damon and Stefan have educated all pretty well on the supernatural world; hey you managed to fool me once" Klaus said as he leaned over a couch, I just smiled at him every day he showed a little bit more of his humanity.

" I agree, if Stefan didn't teach me how to hunt" I wouldn't of been able to cope living with all these humans and blood around me" Caroline said making me look at her, even she was agreeing with us.

"Whatever fine, just saying there would have been a lot less deaths if vampires stayed out of Mystic falls" Elena said looking at Caroline which made her lean back towards Tyler.

"Oh there could have been more, but I didn't bring you here to argue" I said as I walked back towards the center.

"Finally" Vaughn said making everyone turn to the corner; I had actually forgotten he was here.

"Didn't I kill you on the island" Damon said as he looked over at him, Vaughn realized he should not have said anything.

"You did, but thankfully your sister had prepared me just in case someone was cruel enough to kill me after I was trying protecting your asses" he said as he got the courage and walked a little bit towards Damon. Stefan and Damon looked both in shock after they heard I was part of it.

"She did huh, Andrea what is he talking about" Stefan said while turning round to face me again. I looked down towards the floor; I was a little bit nervous.

"I will explain everything that is why I got you here" I said as I looked at Stefan.

"So you lied to us to get us all in the same room but why did you want us in the same room, why here" Bonnie said from the corner.

"Because everything that I am about to show you and tell you can't leave this house, it has to stay between us. It dangerous for you to know. So I chose to get you here because I was able to do a spell around the house, so no supernatural could here from the outside "I said as I looked at my brothers. I need them to swear not to tell anyone. Sileus couldn't know.

"The same one the original witch used when she talked to Elena, that night" Stefan said as he looked at me in confusion.

" yes, I know it is a lot of things to do just to talk but no one knows who Sileus is and he is already onto me" I said as I looked at Bonnie, I didn't know if I could trust her but I knew if I didn't tell her Elena or Caroline would have told her.

"So what are you going to show or tell us then" Bonnie said as she didn't look impressed at what I was saying. I turned round.

"I am not the best person to explain the plan, to protect everyone from Sileus but let me get the guy behind the plan." I said as I got my phone out and started to text.

"What are you talking about" Stefan said but before he continued Kol had received my message.


	63. Chapter 60 More surprises

Chapter 60

"Now I have been thinking about this for a while now, and I didn't know if I should walk through the door and run up to you and kill you guys, or if I should have surprised you guys and shoved a stake through your heart from the back, what do you think Elena front or back" Kol said as he walked through the door holding a stake and looked at Damon, Stefan and Elena. Her face turned into horror as soon as she saw him, she was really scared.

"Kol" she said softly, with shockness but also horror the guy that she killed was standing right in front of her.

"Elena, nice to "he started to begin but before he could say another word I had him by his throat and up against the wall.

"Kol you promised me, you would be on your best behavior and forget about what had happened" I yelled as I held his neck he couldn't help but laugh and my reaction.

"Don't worry Andrea it was a joke I will behave. Did I mention I love it when you are angry? You can punish me if you like make sure I get it through me head" he said as he laughed. I let him go I knew he was being inappropriate.

"Kol, I would stop now if I was you, or I would dagger you again" Klaus said from the other side. He had been laughing at Kol's entrance but stopped when he was being inappropriate to me.

"Good to see you again Klaus" he said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"You too brother but I wasn't joking about the dagger." He said returning the hug.

"Yes Klaus is right time to mature, you are over a thousand year old vampire" Elijah continued as he went over and gave Kol a hug. They both knew he was alive but haven't seen him yet.

"What the hell is going on "Rebecca yelled as she stood behind with a stunned face. I hadn't told her yet about Kol.

"How the hells are you alive, I thought you died" Rebecca said as she got angry.

"Yeah how is this even possible" Elena added while the rest of the group agreed.

"Let me guess, Andrea you had something to do with this" Damon added before Kol or I could replied. I just nodded and waited for Kol.

"Just after my mother tried to kill us all, I made Andrea cast a spell on my body to preserve just in case something happened" Kol said as he looked at the group.

"Andrea figured out a spell to bring me back to life" Kol said as he walked around the room.

"So you did the spell, so does that mean all the vampires on your blood line came back to life" Stefan asked as he looked on in confusion just like the rest of the group.

"No they all are still dead; Kol was stronger enough to pull through because he is an original. I might not work on every Vampire" I said as I looked at my brothers than back to Kol.

"So how long have you been alive for" Rebecca asked as she looked on in shock that her brother was still alive.

"A couple of days after Andrea left here" Kol said as he looked at his sister.

"And I am guess that Klaus and Elijah know because they don't look shocked as I am" Rebecca said as she looked between them all.

"Yeah Andrea let them know just before she came back here" Kol said. "I was going to tell you but you were on the island." He said walking up to her, she had tears in her face.

"I am sorry Rebecca I should have told you but I needed to get away and to try and protect you from Sileus, I know you don't believe me but he is dangerous" he said giving Rebecca a hug she just leant into him. "I am not happy about this, and I am angry at you Andrea you are meant to be my best friend" she said as she let Kol hold onto her. I knew she was trying to hide her tears.

" so let me get this Straight you have been alive this whole time living with Andrea where she has been, Andrea you have come back since before now and haven't even come to see us" Stefan said as he stepped forward, I knew he was angry at me for hiding from them.

"Something like that, I was only here for a night before I found out Jeremy had died and then I left again." I said as I turned to him. " look I know have lied but it was all to protect you guys I promise, I would have told you about Kol but he didn't want anyone to know" I said as I walked a little bit over to Stefan and Damon. Elena still stood there with an angry face.

"Why, this plan has to be very good and secretive for you to lie" Stefan said.

"It is, Kol would you like to start" I said as I turned from Stefan and walked over to Klaus and let Kol take the center.

" we knew that you all would be to stubborn to listen to me about Sileus and to stop looking for the Cure, so we spent the last couple of months coming up plan not to necessarily kill Sileus but to protect you guys when you awoke Sileus" Kol said as he looked over the room. "that's when we started with our first option, which was sending Vaughn over here to the island and to try and stop you from going to find the cure, if he got there first than he would shove down Sileus throat and everything would be over but we knew it wouldn't be that simple" Kol said as he looked at Vaughn.

"You said you are 1 of the 5, how the hell does Kol and Andrea trusts you" Damon said turning to face Vaughn.

"Like I said before just because I am 1 of the 5 doesn't mean I have the urge to Kill Andrea, I wasn't even born when she was tortured" he said as he looked at Damon.

"So let me get this straight you a vampire hunter but you don't kill vampires" he said as he began to laugh, I knew he thought this was a joke

"Yeah exactly, just the necessary Vampires" he said as he looked towards me and Kol. Kol had trusted him for a while now, I know I could.

"But it still comes back to the fact that Damon killed you, how the hell are you standing right in front of us" Elena said. I didn't know she still hadn't figured out how powerful I was.

"Well as we said we were very prepared, when you killed Vaughn he was wearing a ring that is like the one that Alarc and Jeremy use to where but it is only for vampires. We needed Vaughn's help later on so we needed him to come back" I said as I looked at Vaughn, Klaus had already snuck his hand around my waist

"So you did a spell that is exactly like those human rings but made for super naturals" bonnie asked as she looked on in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell us" Caroline said as she looked on with Tyler and matt, they had been all so quiet.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know, no one could figure out our plan. Especially Sileus" Kol said giving me the look that he would take it from here.

"But how does that help us, you bringing back two super naturals, it doesn't help us one bit" Elena said as she stepped forward. "Sileus is still out there, my brother is still dead so how is this plan good. It just like a happy reunion for you guys "she said angrily.

"Wow you remind of Katherine" Kol managed to get out while stuffing food down his face. Elena just looked at him with disgust.

"She is right I don't see how that helps us" bonnie said from the corner. "We get that Andrea is powerful but what does it help" she said as she continued on.

"We haven't finished yet "I said as I looked at her than towards Elena. I had enough of her attitude. She needed to hear this.

"I can't believe this Elena, what it's been a month and you already can't cope so you shut of your humanity" I said as I walked towards her.

"You know nothing Andrea" she said as she took a step forward. Within a flash I had pinned her on the wall.

"Look around the room Elena, everyone in this room have Sacrificed and put their lives on the line to help and protect you when you were human "I yelled holding onto her, she couldn't escape.

"How could you give up so easily? Everyone did the best to protect you and this is how you repay them" I said, she didn't know what to say back.

"Do you think I want them to do that for me, of course I know they all put themselves on the live for me, but I have lost so much. I don't want to feel or the pain anymore" she said, a tear didn't even escape.

"Andrea" Kol said calmly making me turn around.

"Look at my brothers Elena, those guys loves you everyone does. I think it is a bit selfish to give up your humanity and turn into a bitch" I said as I followed Kol instructions and let go of her throat. I was angry at her but I still felt bad for her.

"Fine maybe we can't convince you but someone else might" I said as I stepped back.

She regained herself "what do you mean" she asked as she looked at me.

"I was going to wait but I think it is time" I said as I looked at Kol, he just smiled.

"Mate you can come out now" he screamed making everyone wonder what was going on.

"Elena" some said from behind them. They all turned round and were shocked when they were facing him.

"Jeremy" was the only word that could escape Elena's lips. "OMG, how the hell, I….." she said as she ran up and hugged Jeremy so tight. Caroline, Tyler and Matt had managed to jump from the couch and walk over to him. He was still holding on to Elena who was crying so loud by this stage.

"I missed you" he said softly pulling her away, she didn't know how to react or what to say.

"How is this possible" Damon asked as he watched on from the back.

"This is unbelievable" Bonnie said as she walked over to him as well and hugged him. Matt, Tyler and Caroline also went over and gave him a big hug.

"Andrea, explain please" Stefan said as he turned towards me. I couldn't help but smile seeing the happy reunion. I knew Jeremy had missed Elena.

"How is this possible" Elena said still holding onto Jeremy. He just smiled and looked at Vaughn, Kol and I. he started to walk back towards the lounge room making everyone follow.

"Well when Andrea made the ring for me, I only one request and that was for them to make a ring for Jeremy. He was of cause one of the 5 and even though we hadn't met, we still look out for each other" Vaughn said as he looked at Jeremy.

"So when the Shane organized Jeremy to be kidnapped while on the island, we were lucky enough to have a friend who was one the witches that kidnapped him, when he wasn't looking they slipped the ring on his finger and that is how he is here today" he said as he took a sip of Drink.

"So you gave him the ring even though you didn't know he was going to be kidnapped" Stefan said as he looked shocked.

"Yeah well we knew Jeremy was one of the man people Shane had to use to find Sileus" Vaughn said as he looked at me and Kol. I was back with Klaus and watching how Elena could help but smile.

"but he was dead a few days after when we arrived back," Damon said as he looked at me." I am guessing you were the ones that stole his body" Stefan added as he also starred at us.

"Technically that was Meredith" I said in sarcasm remembering the day that she agreed to still her body.

**Flashback**

Meet me in the woods near Mystic Grill in 10 15 minutes and bring what I asked you to bring

Andrea x

I waited in the woods for them to arrive, I didn't know how It was going to pan out, I didn't know if they would come along with an army or if she was wiser enough to come alone.

"Did you get what I asked for" I said, looking at their direction.

"Yeah I did, it was hard persuading but I finally got it" she said coming through the woods "it's in the car just over there; it was too heavy to carry.

"Nah it's okay, I have a few men that will go to your car and get it." I said smiling at her; I knew she shouldn't be involved in any of this.

"You think it will work" she asked curiously standing over there with the trees. I didn't know how I was going to react because I honestly didn't know myself.

"Hopefully, only one way to try out" I said walking towards her and giving her money.

"Remember don't tell anyone about this I don't want going through anymore grief. She just smiled and passed me what I was looking for

She watched as I walked of in the bush with two guys standing behind me holding the object. I had no idea how this was going to turn out but I only had one choice and that was to experiment

"Did you get his body" Kol asked as I walked through the woods, I just nodded and watched his face.

"Let's take him home, hopefully it only takes a week for him to wake up like it did with Vaughn, anyway we have to get out of here before they notice that Meredith took his body.

"Was that her you just met up with" he asked as we got into the car with Jeremy's body.

"Yeah it was why" I asked looking over at him; I knew what he was thinking.

"She is hot" was all that he said before driving off towards our house. We had to wait a couple of days until Jeremy Woke up.

**End of Flashback**

"So you got Meredith to steal the body and then you took him and waited for him to wake up" Stefan said as he started to get what I was saying.

" so Jeremy has been awake for nearly two months and you waited all this time to let us see him" bonnie said as she got angry.

I was going to speak but Jeremy interrupted me.

"it's not their fault, you see when I woke up I was confused, I had the worst urge to kill vampires it wasn't safe for me to come back here because I probably would have tried to kill a lot of you" he said as he let go of Elena and walked towards us then face the group.

"Besides I was weak I wanted to come home but after a couple of days of listening to Andrea and Kol I knew it wasn't the best idea. I stayed with them and I learnt a lot about Sileus "he said smiling towards us.

"Unexpectedly I learnt a lot about Kol and Andrea, I didn't feel UN safe with them. They did save my life and even though Andrea was pretending to have no humanity, I knew she still was looking over you guys" he said as he played with his hands, I could tell he was nervous about his reaction.

"You could have come back, I am your sister. I burnt down the house because it reminded me of you too much and now you are telling me that you were having a good old time away while everyone else mourned for you" she said as she stepped forward, I could actually see a little bit of her old self.

" I did want to come back and I am sorry for putting you through that but I wanted to come back knowing it wasn't going to be hard for me to be in the same room as you guys, knowing I wouldn't have the urge to kill you" he said as he stepped forward. "I wasn't their having a good old relaxing time, majority of the day me, Kol, Andrea and Vaughn were all working out a way to protect people from Sileus and trying to find the cure so he couldn't unlock the gate to the other side and when we weren't doing that Vaughn was helping me. He taught me so much how to fight, how to sense which Vampires are bad or good but most importantly he taught me how to control my urges" he said before starring at the waiting for their reaction.

"So he helped you, you don't feel the urge to kill" Damon asked in curiosity.

"Yeah he did but so did Andrea and Kol. I am able to stand in this room and not feel any urge or hatred towards you guys. I am back to normal me" he laughed as he looked at Elena, she was still in shock.

"Your back to your normal self, but you are 1 of the 5, it is in your blood" Bonnie said stepping forward. "I know you might think you are back to normal but that can't happen" she said as she tried to explain her opinion.

"Actually you can, I got my marks when I was 10 I was trained when I was 11 and now I am 29. 18 years of my life I haven't felt the need to kill" Vaughn added from the background.

"He is right it can, I was being trained by professor Shane, the guy that wanted Andrea dead, he was using me to do that" he said taking Bonnie's hands and Squeezing them.

"I am sorry for lying to you all but like Andrea said it was to protect you guys" he said as he smiled towards me again. I loved seeing this happy reunion.

"I am just happy you are alive" Elena said taking him into a hug again.

"Yeah it's good to have you back again" Stefan said as he pattered him on the back.

"Well it's all thanks to them" Jeremy said as he pointed towards us.

"I know I have said this so many times but thank you so much for giving me another chance, thank you to all of you" he said as he looked at Kol, me and Vaughn and continued to hug Elena.

"Wow have I told you how happy I am that you came into our life, not only have you managed to make Klaus show some of his humanity but you have also made Kol have a heart, I never thought in million years that I would see the day that Kol helped the guy that did kill him" Rebecca said as she smiled towards me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes she is something special" Elijah agreed smiling towards me, I watched Jeremy get hugs from everyone again as I walked over to Klaus and wrapped my hands around him from the back.

"You tired my love" he said softly as he turned his head and let my rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah I am it's been stressful couple of months, but after tonight I love the fact that I get to go back to my normal routine" I said smiling and giving him a quick kiss and then going back to rest my chin. I loved knowing that Klaus's face was the last one I was going to see tonight and the first one I was going to see tomorrow. I saw my brothers glance at me and watch as I was happy being with Klaus.

"Andrea, I just want to say thank you for what you did for my brother but I also want to know why. Why would you do this, last time we saw each other I betrayed you and apparently killed your best friend, but then you go all out of the way to save mine" she said as she let go of Jeremy and walked towards me while everyone stood back and watched. I let go of Klaus and walked towards her.

"Elena I am not the kind to hold grudges or get revenge. I saw an opportunity to help you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could have saved someone life and I didn't just because they had done a bad thing to me, two wrongs don't make a right." I said smiling at her, I knew it would take a while to get back to normal but I was prepared to do anything, she was one of my best friends. I quickly glanced at Stefan and Damon. "And besides I did it because I know what it is like to think your brothers are dead, I lived like that for 70 or odd years Elijah lived like that for over 500 years and I think he would agree with me that it is the hardest thing to do, everything you see reminds you of them. As much as I was angry with you, I did make a promise to your parents and I couldn't let you go through that" I said softly before glancing at my brothers again, they just looked at me with sad faces. Elena pulled me into a huge hug; I hugged her back while I smiled softly at my brothers. I had missed them so much and I was hoping they didn't hate me after this.

"But that's not the only reason they brought you here" Jeremy said making us let go and look at him. I realized there was another reason I called this meeting.

"Oh I thought I was just brought here to watch all these happy reunions" Klaus Commented sarcastically. He knew how to joke around with me

I playfully slapped him on the shoulders as I walked over to the small table and pick up a box.

"The real reason we brought you here was to give you something" Kol said as he walked over to me and helped me out.

"We get presents as well" Caroline said with a huge smile making everyone laugh at just how happy she was.

"Here "I said as I placed the box on the big table near the side and opened the lid. Everyone came walking over and looked at the jewelry which was inside. There were rings and necklaces which had tags on the side with everyone names on them.

"They are the same as Jeremy and Vaughn's, they will protect you from the supernatural" I said as I smiled and looked at them.

"You made us all one" Stefan asked in Astonishment. "Yeah well no biggie, I made Matt a human one" I said as I picked up the ones with matts name on it and gave it to him.

"I also made a human one for Caroline's mum, Meredith and April seeing they are close to the supernatural world" I said smiling passing the spares to Matt and Caroline. I turned towards the others who were looking at the jewelry with shockness.

"Look you don't have to wear them it is up to you. Elijah, Rebecca and Klaus I made you one I know you don't need one because you can't die but I don't know if they have spare white dagger anywhere" I said as I looked towards the family and watched as they looked at their new jewelry.

"Now for these to work and not let you turn into a physic killer like Alarc, you can't use these heaps, there are only a certain amount of deaths before you turn into another person," I said as I looked at Damon and Stefan. "This means no running around and playing with Death" I said as I continued.

"They are also fitted for you and only you, so don't expect to swipe or give it to another person because they will not work" I said as I looked at Kol, he just smiled back.

"That's why you are so skinny" Elijah said from the back, I turned towards him in confusion.

"At first I thought it was the new you but after hearing all of this, I figured it out. It's your magic" he said as he walked forward, I didn't know what to say because I knew he was right.

"What do you mean, Elijah" Stefan asked as he looked at me in concern.

"Well I never seen it before but it's been known that when a witch uses to much powerful magic, its eats away at her body" he said as he looked at me, I knew I knew what he was talking about.

"That does explain why you're always so tired" Kol added as he looked at me, everyone was staring at me.

"What are you talking about Kol" Klaus asked as he looked concerned about what Elijah had just said.

"well that's why the plan took so long, Andrea was only able to do one ring every week" he added as he stepped forward " he would get so tired that she would not be able to function" he said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well your magic is eating you away," Elijah said. "you do know you are going to have to stop doing magic for a while and rest" he said as he looked at Klaus to make sure I did it.

"Fine, fine I will do no magic and I will rest" I said as I put my hands up. They had won. I just wanted to get back to the topic we were on before.

"so it is totally up to you if you want to wear them, but I know I will not worry as much if you do so I know Sileus will not be able to kill you" I said as I watched them as they tried them on.

"Sileus will not kill us, he wants to die anyway" Damon joked as he looked at his ring.

"Yeah Sileus might not want to kill you but what about if Sileus's plan does work and the gate is open that means a lot of supernatural with revenge, Damon you have killed a lot of Vampires, so have Klaus" I said as I smiled and laughed at them.

"So what is the next step in your plan" Stefan asked in curiosity. I looked at Kol

"To find out what Sileus looks like" Kol said as he smiled. We knew he would probably try and jump into somebody else's body.

"Well I am stuffed for tonight so I am going to go before there are any more surprises" Caroline said as she stepped forward.

"Thanks Andrea, Kol and Vaughn and it's good to have you back now we will not have to deal with Stefan and Damon constantly fighting about you" she said laughing but then stopping when she knew she should not have said anything. She gave me a hug while Tyler and matt said good bye.

"Yeah we should go to; we have some catching up to do "Jeremy said as he smiled at Elena. They both hugged me. While Jeremy said goodbye to Kol and Vaughn, I knew they would probably leave tonight.

"We will meet up because we have to talk about some things" Stefan said as he walked towards me to give me hug. "Hey what if I want to come home tonight" I said as I looked up in shock, he didn't know what to say.

"Well do you" he asked not knowing what else to say. I turned around and looked at Klaus, he was just smiling.

"Nah sorry I would rather stay here, if that's okay with you Klaus" I said smiling and laughing at Stefan. Why would I want to go home when I had the most handsome guy behind?

"Do you even have to ask" Klaus said smiling at my joke.

"I still see you have your jokes" he said letting me go from my hug. It was good not to be so serious for once. They both started to walk out of the house.

"Oh and by the way just because Andrea did all of this and Kol helped Jeremy , doesn't mean we are all going to be best friends, sorry to ruin you bubble Andrea" Damon said as he was going to leave.

"Of course not then there would be no one to annoy around here" Klaus said as he looked at Damon.

"I wasn't expecting you all to be friends that would just be too weird" I said as I walked them to the door, and watched them leave. Tonight went surprisingly well.

"So that went well but I will be going now, I am kind over being with Vampires no offense" Vaughn said as he walked over to Kol and shook his hands.

"Thanks Vaughn for everything" I said as I watched him about to leave.

"Anytime Andrea, just call when you need my help" he said as he smiled. Rebecca and Elijah stood to the side.

"Nice meeting the other half of Kol dysfunctional family" Vaughn joked.  
"I would leave now before I break you other hand" Rebecca said snobbishly, she was always so nice to strangers.

"Of course, see you guys" he said waving and walking out the door. This left me and the Originals.

"So if it isn't hero Andrea, I just have to know something. All that time you spent with my brother alone in probably some big nice house you cannot say that you guys didn't do more than just make up some plan" Rebecca said as she walked around me.

"Rebecca" Elijah said, he just watched as Rebecca continued to talk.

"Oh come on, 3 months alone with him. We all know Kol is a major flirt" Rebecca said as she looked at Elijah and Kol.

"Come on Rebecca, it wasn't like I was in New York. I was only an hour. Besides do you honestly think I would sleep with Kol, when I am with his brother? For one Kol is not good at keeping secrets and for two I am not from the Petrov bloodline, I don't like to date brothers at the same time, I can only deal with one original" I said as I laughed. This made everyone else laugh in the background, even Rebecca smiled.

"I know I was just playing you" she said as she hugged me.

"Well if you don't mind, I am really tired so I might go off to bed" I said as I looked at them, they were drinking and I knew that they weren't that tired. " I will say goodbye now, just in case you guys decide to leave tonight" I said as I walked up to them.

"Thanks Kol for everything, don't be a stranger okay, your still my best friend so that means I will like to see you more than once a year" I said hugging him, I knew he wanted to start fresh.

"Of course, you just call if you need help with Sileus, but I know I have taught you everything I can" he said squeezing me tight.

"If you hug her and tightly you will break her bones Kol" Elijah said bringing me back to earth. All the brothers always felt so nice and warm.

"Sorry" Kol said letting me go, I walked over to Elijah.

"See you soon I hope" I asked as I looked at Elijah.

"you sure will, to be honest since you have changed Klaus a little but it is not that hard to be in the same room as him and his smart ass comments" he said as he hugged me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"He is not that bad" I laughed as I looked at Klaus.

"Andrea it is like looking at a new Klaus" Rebecca added.

"You know I am in the same room" Klaus said as he leaned on the wall. I just laughed at their bickering.

"I will see you tomorrow right" I asked as I looked at Rebecca.

"You bet you, we have a lot of catching up to do" she said as she smiled towards me. I walked over to Klaus and held his hand. We walked up into Klaus room; I knew he was going to tuck me in.

"I will be up soon okay" he said as I slid of my dress.

"Take as long as you need" I said smiling and walking over to him and giving him a hug.  
"I am glad it is finally over, I have missed you" I said as I leaned into his neck. I could feel his breath on the top of my head.

"I have missed you to, and I will be that long" he said as he kissed my head.

"I do have to say you keep surprising me every day, Miss Andrea Samantha Salvatore" he said kissing me, I didn't want it to end but I knew I was too weak and tried to last another second.

I let him walk out of the room and then went to get ready for bed. Last couple of months has been tired and exhausting.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I took Andrea to bed and walked back down stairs. Like I expected my brothers and sister had made themselves at home.

"I see you guys look like you are here to stay the night" I said as I walked into the lounge room. I went to grab myself a drink.

"If that's alright with you" Elijah asked looking up at me. I just smiled.

"Of course it is I did build tis house for our family, you know you are always welcomed" I said as I looked at them. Kol got up and walked over to me and hit me on the head.

"Yep he is not a clone or a robot" he said joking, I knew he meant it because I was being nice but why would I be I had my lady back.

"I do have to say Andrea is something very special, to even be able to change you the slightest, its incredible" Elijah said as he looked up at me, I sat down across the other seat.

"well let's just say I am happy, for once in a long time I have a girl that I love, I have majority of my family alive and well and we don't have our crazy dad and mother trying to kill us" I said as I sipped my drink, these were the moments to remember.

"I will drink to that" Kol added as he skulled his drink. We talked for a little bit longer, of course there were moments where we were bickering but hey every sibling does that. I was glad I had everyone I loved around, and for once I could actually see myself in the future living a normal life like this where family would come round and spend the night. It didn't always have to be so dramatic and involving Vampires.

I walked up to my room after everyone went to their own rooms; I knew they would be gone early in the morning, like they always seemed to do. Even though we were family they had their own lives. I got into bed and watched Andrea sleep she was so peaceful and I couldn't believe he had just brought back three people from the dead.

"Goodnight my love" I said as I softly kissed her forehead. She didn't open her eyes but she just smiled.

"Good night Klaus" she said as she continued to sleep.

"I have been thinking "I said softy as I watched her. She just mummed, so I knew she was listening

"I swear god you are not a Vampire, you can't be this nice and be dead" I said laughing which made her laugh.

"So what are I then Klaus" she said as opened her eyes slowly.

"Only conclusion is you're an Angel and somehow you are trapped on earth" I said laughing at how corny that sound. She just smiled and closed her eyes again.

"I wish" she said softly before going to sleep


	64. Chapter 61- Breakfast

Chapter 61

I was surprise and upset that I didn't wake up next to Klaus, last night I promised myself that I would wake up earlier so I could at least cuddle with him before he got up. It had been a couple of days after the night when Jeremy suddenly re appeared. Kol and Elijah had gone back to their lives leaving Klaus and I to enjoy sometime alone.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned round thinking it was Andrea but I was surprised to see Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy standing in the kitchen.

"Oh what do we have here, isn't it a little bit too early for these meetings" I said as I finished cooking breakfast for Andrea.

"Yeah sorry, is um Andrea up yet" Stefan asked as he looked at me, I knew they haven't really talked since that night.

"Nah I'll go wake her" I said turning back round to put the pan back on the cooktop, I was going to go get Andrea but she had already beaten us to it,

"Babe, as much as I love you cooking breakfast, I would…." She was going to continue but then she suddenly stopped when she saw everyone standing in the kitchen.

"Oh hey I wasn't expecting you guys" she said as she walked down the stairs. She stopped

"um Andrea" I said as I looked at her, this made her look down and realize she as only wearing one of my shirts that was just covering her panties, she was always so used to this being the usual routine.

"shit, I will be right back I will just go put something else on" she said as she ran back up the stairs making sure that it didn't rise up the back, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"This better be important" I said knowing she was going to get dressed and I wouldn't be able to see her in just the shirt. Stefan just looked at me while the others laughed.

"So are we interrupting something or is it a special occasion" Jeremy asked as he looked at the table, it was nicely set with some food already on it. When I make breakfast I always go full on.

"No why would you think that" I asked as he looked at the table.

"So this is normal" he stated as he continued to look, I just nodded putting the last bit of food on the table

"We'll have a seat, if you want some I am sure there is enough to go round" I said as I was being nice, Andrea wanted me to play nice. Tyler and Jeremy went to go grab something but Bonnie and Caroline slapped their hands away.

"No don't rude, it's their breakfast" Caroline said as she gave a dirty to her boyfriend, he stood straight up again and removed his hands away from the food.

"Well at least have seat" I said as I went and sat down, I knew Andrea would be down any minute. They all took a seat around the table and right on time Andrea was back down again, this time with Clothes. She walked past Stefan and they gave each other a quick kiss on the cheeks. She then walked over to me.

"Morning, babe" she said softly giving me a kiss on the cheeks.

"Morning love" I said as she sat down next to me, I put my hand on her thigh and squeezed it; this led to her digging into her breakfast.

"Oh yummy, I am starving, you guys better not have started without me" Rebecca said as she marched through the door. This made us all look up. She walked towards the table and sat down and also started to dig into the breakfast.

"So I am guessing this was all planned" I asked as I looked at her, she just smiled. I chuckled at their sibling love.

**Andrea P.O.V **

I could see that Caroline was just staring at me; I looked up from my plate of food.

"What, have I got something on my face" I asked as I looked at her, she snapped out of her starriness while everyone else turned towards us.

"No, no nothing like that but I just wondering" she said as she shook her head. "Does he cook your breakfast every morning" she asked as she leant over and whispered a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh while everyone else laughed as well

"Yeah every morning" I said as I laughed and finished my food.

"And it is like this extravagant" she asked as she continued to look at me. She must finally realize that Klaus was a gentleman when he wanted too. I just nodded

"And sometimes when It is cold I get breakfast in bed" I said as I laughed while I squeezed Klaus's hand. Everyone laughed at us being gushy around each other.

"I have to admit it is the one thing that I do miss about living with Klaus is his cooking" Rebecca said as she talked with her mouth full. I just smiled at her being charming.

"So before we get off track what it that brings you here so early?" Klaus asked as he looked at Stefan, I knew that didn't just come to watch me eat breakfast.

"It is about Elena, she will turn on her humanity even now that Jeremy is alive" Stefan said as he looked at us, I didn't know why he was telling us.

"She can't switch back on that quickly giver her time, she might gradually choose to show her emotions again" I said as I looked at Stefan, I knew Damon was going to be the best influence. "Where is she anyway" I asked a bit confused knowing Elena was always here when there were meetings.

"Damon took her to New York City because she killed too many people here and they were starting to notice" Bonnie said from the side of the room. I looked at her confused.

"Is that his only reason" I asked knowing Damon wouldn't be that nice and considerate.

"And he has gone looking for Katherine and the cure" Stefan confessed I knew he had his own agenda, it was all about the cure

"For Elena I guess" I said as I looked at him annoyed they knew if we didn't use it then Sileus would be able to open the gates to the other side. He didn't say anything

"Stefan you know we need that cure to shove down Sileus throat before he does anything that will make him closer to bringing the other side back, I think that is more important than giving Elena her humanity back" I yelled as I picked my plate and stormed towards the kitchen.

"and even if we had a cure and there was only one dose, don't you think that just maybe one of us deserved it more than Elena, she hasn't even been a Vampire for more than a month and she has already caved in" I said as I turned round and threw my plate on the sink. I don't know why I was getting so annoyed by the situation.

"I agree with Andrea, why she deserves it" Rebecca asked as she looked at them.

"Because she didn't deserve it," Bonnie protested "she has lost everyone already" she continued, I could see that Rebecca was also getting really annoyed.

"Are you serious what about us huh? We have lost more than anyone could imagine, do you think I wanted to be a vampire no but I don't have choice, I want a family, I want a normal life and I have been living for over 100o years regretting my life" Rebecca said as she stood up at was getting into Bonnie "no one deserved to be a vampire, what about Caroline she is new did you ever think that she might deserve the cure as well, or Tyler. No because all you guys think about is Elena and her precious little heart, no offense Caroline but I don't see how they are your best friends" Rebecca said as she looked at Caroline, Caroline didn't say anything because she knew she was right.

"Rebecca, don't start" Stefan said as he gave her the look, I knew he was mad but Rebecca had a point. "no Stefan its true everyone here at some stage risked everything for Elena, Jeremy Died, Bonnie nearly died, Andrea has worn herself so much that its wearing her away but we all know if it came down to Elena and one of us you would all choose to save Elena" she said as she looked at me, she knew I had seen this before when they did everything for Katherine.

"Yeah it is, as much as I would love to help you guys, from you I have learnt to protect the ones that I love most and that's my family" she said as she looked at Klaus, they haven't talked for a while but I knew she felt bad for him and that she would always love him.

"Let's just drop it" I said quietly. "We all know what the answer is so we don't need to fight, let's just work out a solution" I said as I sat back down next to Klaus, he held me close to him. All this arguing was giving me a headache.

"Rebecca how do you feel about going on a road trip to New York. Andrea and I would go but she needs to rest and I know how much fun you have there" Klaus asked as he looked at her, she sat their annoyed. "As much as I would love to I have to help Caroline with the Prom decorations" she said as she looked at Klaus, he just smiled he was always 1 step ahead.

"I am sure Andrea would love to help Caroline," Klaus said as he looked at me, I smiled as I looked over at Caroline who also had the biggest smile on her face.

"I will make sure she doesn't overdo it, this is going to be so much fun" Caroline said as she bounced up and down, I was getting tired looking at her.

"Why does Rebecca need to go to New York Anyway?" Stefan asked from across the table

"We need the cure and if anyone can track down Katherine its Rebecca and we all know that Damon isn't the best role model for Elena" Klaus said as he rubbed my shoulder.

" but how do you know if I get the cure that I am going to bring it back here, you know I want it to" she asked as she looked at us, I was wondering the same thing she has made it clear that she wanted to be human.

"You know the right chose" was all that Klaus said as he sipped his drink. Rebecca stood up. "Well I guess I am off the New York" she said as she walked out of the house

"Why the hell did you do that" Bonnie said as she got annoyed and took a step forward, Klaus just smirked at her.

"Come on Katherine managed to run away from me for over 500 years, there is no way Rebecca will find her and besides I don't think Elena is that un aware of Damon's plan to find Katherine, so Rebecca will make sure everything goes on track" he said as he took another sip. He was right, let's just hope Damon knew what he was doing.

We talked for a little bit longer before they started to leave. Caroline made sure that I was going to school tomorrow so we could start organizing. To be honest I was kind of excited I haven't organized anything for a long time. Stefan and I still hadn't had the chance to talk over things but I knew it wouldn't be long.


	65. Chapter 62- The search

Chapter 62

"I don't want to go to school" I said as I snuggled up to Klaus, this morning I actually made him stay in bed.

"Andrea, you have to go besides it will be fun" Klaus chuckled trying not to laugh. I was kissing him on his jaw line trying to persuade him.

"Did Klaus just say school was fun" I said as I stopped kissing him and looked at him, I never thought he would say that

"Ha ha now come on we still have a while till you have to get up" he said as he tried to pull me down on him, I knew it was time to tease him.

"I would but I have to go to school" I said as I started to get up, but Klaus quickly stopped me by standing in front of me and pushing me down.

"Remember I am faster" he laughed as he started to kiss me, I could do this all day but I knew I had to help Caroline with Prom.

We stayed in bed and before I knew it I was rushing around the house because I was going to be late. I grabbed my keys and ran outside the house and hurried to school.

"I know I am late, I am sorry" I said as I hurried into the room where Caroline was waiting, she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know" she said as she smiled, showing me she was not angry. We waited for the rest of the committee to come. One of the reason I didn't want to do this was because it was full of snobby little girl, who loved to hear their own voices. We were outside by the end of lunch still all together trying to come up with a situation for Prom; I couldn't believe she made me help her.

"Look simple solution to all of this, we buy some balloons and streamers from the $2 shop and throw them around the hall their we have a rainbow theme" I said as stood up from the outside lunch bench, I was so over this meeting

"Why are you here anyway, your younger than us and probably don't have any experience" A snobby girl Mandy said as she filed her nails, she was part of the Cheerleading team and all the guys loved her. Yeah she was pretty but she loved herself to much.

"Girls enough fighting" Caroline said as she stood up trying to calm down the situation. I was so mad and over this whole thing. I sat down and followed Caroline's order and just watched them organize some stupid Prom. I saw the girls across from me all look up from the table to something behind me.

"Now who is that" she asked seductively while looking behind me, I wondered what she was talking about.

"Now Andrea, your brother is really hot but who is his friend" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about" both Caroline and I said as we turned round to see why they were so distracted. Caroline looked at me and then laughed when we saw it was Klaus with Stefan.

"His is name is Klaus" I said laughing. I was wondering why they were at our school.

"They are coming over here" Mandy said as she and her friends all straighten up, I had to admit she was confident.

"Hey Stefan" she said with a huge smile, she was so smitten by my brother and had always been jealous over me.

"Mandy" Stefan said, not so enthusiastic. Klaus glanced at him and chuckled when he saw how much she was smitten by him. She got up and walked towards them making sure she was showing of her body in her Cheerleading outfit

"Hey I am Mandy" she said enthusiastically while she stuck out her hand. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Klaus" he said shaking her hand, he glanced at me and saw me sitting behind them laughing.

"I Hope you are here to rescue me and not just here to rub it into my face" I asked as I looked up at Klaus and Stefan. I was so over this meeting and I was so over Mandy

"It's your Lucky day my love, we need your help" he said as he watched me stand up and come towards him.

"We also need your help Caroline" Stefan added knowing Klaus had gotten distracted by me.

"Thank you lord" I joked as Klaus grabbed my hand and kissed my lips, I saw Mandy get really cut when she saw this. I had to admit it was nice to rub it into her face

"Well we better go, Nice to meet you Mandy" Klaus said as he gave a little nod towards her." See you later guys" I said as Klaus grabbed me waist and pulled me around. I didn't know what was going on.

"So how do I thank you for saving me from an afternoon with Mandy" I joked as I snuggled into Klaus neck while we walked back to the car. Stefan and Caroline followed behind us.

"Just never leave "he said quietly into my ear before kissing my sensitive spot. I shrugged my shoulders together. I could see Stefan and Caroline weren't that happy watching us being all gushy.

**Caroline P.O.V**

"God help me, I would rather stay with bitchy Mandy then see these two all in love, and it is sickening" I said as I walked with Stefan and watched them in front of us.

"Tell me about it, not only because it is my sister but it is Klaus" Stefan said as he walked with me

"So why do you need me and Andrea" I said as I broke the silence. As much as I was flattered by being wanted I did need to finish this Prom.

"Sileus has finally showed himself" Stefan said as we got to the car making Klaus and Andrea take theirs hands of each other /

"What" Andrea said as she looked on in shock.

"It turn s out he has been using a trick from Klaus's handbook and has gone into Professor Shane's body" he said as we all got into the car.

"You kidding me, which mean Bonnie has been interacting with him this whole time" I said as I sat in the back with Andrea.

"We need to find out what he is up to and the best way to do that is to go looking through Shane's office; he was the only one that had an interaction with him. The answer is there somewhere" Klaus said. I was a little bit scared and I could see that Andrea was to.

We drove to his office and looked through it to us finally found something. We found out that they had to do another sacrifice but this time it had to involve witches. We knew that Bonnie was involved and that she was probably going to kill them to make her stronger. We knew that I was in the woods but we had no idea where in the woods.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Alright so Caroline and I will take that section. While you and Andrea will take this section. They have to be in one of these sections" Klaus said as he held the map out and was pointing to different parts. I looked at him in confusion as to why he didn't want me to go with him. He could see that I was hurt but gave me that look, which showed me there was a motif behind it.

"I thought you would want to go with Andrea" Stefan asked, making me look at Klaus. Caroline stood there in confusion about the whole situation.

"As much as I would love to go with Andrea, we all know that us being in the woods alone we would probably get distracted, if you know what I mean" Klaus said as he gave us his grin. I looked at Stefan who still stood confused.

"And besides this gives you a chance to talk and catch up "he added. Now I caught on with the whole thing. He was doing it to get me and Stefan talking about what had happened when I left a couple of months ago.

"It's fine with me, are you okay with the idea Caroline" I asked as I looked at her, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, I guess I am" she said as she sounded like she didn't care about it too much. I just smiled and nodded.

"Well we will meet up soon then" I said. Klaus and Caroline turned and made their way through the woods.

"Guess it is just us then" I said as I turned round. "So do you want me to read the map or the compass?" I asked as I looked at Stefan, he just smiled and grabbed the map straight away.

"Yeah I will take the map, we both know reading maps isn't your best quality" he said laughing at his own comment

"Hey what is that supposed to mean, I so can read a map" I said as we began to walk. He just shook his head.

"Remember last time, when GPS wasn't invented, how we decided to travel around Australia in a car. What was only meant to take us about 6 weeks took over 3 months" Stefan said as he looked at me. I remembered our little vacation.

"Now I remember, that was a fun holiday" I said as I remembered the moments we had. Laughing and spending every minute together.

"Yeah it was, we have had quite a lot of good moments together" he said as he was opening the map.

"Yeah I guess we have "I said as I looked around, it went silent for a bit.

"That was before you hated us" he said as he took a breath. He sounded upset but I couldn't believe he said that. I stopped in shock when he said that.

"I can't believe you think I hate you guys" I said as I stood and looked at him in shock.

"Well you should, I would if I was you" he said putting his head down. I looked at ashamed of saying this.

"As much as we fight, I could never hate you guys" I said as I looked at him, with tears in my face. We started walking again.

"Look Andrea, I am sorry for not listening to you and pushing you away. I swear to god I never knew that they were going to kill Kol, I was helping Klaus try and get him daggered" he said as we continued to walk. I knew they were trying to get Kol daggered to UN do the compulsion.

"I know you were Stefan" I started to say but he stopped me when I was in mid-sentence.

"No let me say this and don't talk to I am finished, you were right about everything, how me and Damon put Elena in front of you and I ashamed to say that. When you came back I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anyone come between us and once again I let a girl come between us. When I found about Klaus, I blamed you for everything and I thought you betrayed us but you didn't not once and once again I started to push you away but I never stopped loving you I started become angry because Klaus was treating you better than I was and I know you think that if Elena was in trouble I would put her first but that's not true, I will never put someone before you again and I will never love anyone like I love you. I just don't want you to leave again because I want to be part of your life; I want to be the normal big brother and I know you have Klaus to protect you but I also want to care and protect you, I practically raised you and if being part of your life means putting u with Klaus than that's something I will do" he said taking a breath at the end, I could see he meant what he said. I just stood there taking in all of his words, I never seen this side of Stefan before, yeah he was always caring but it was like had been thinking about this for a long time.

"Stefan, I don't blame you or hate you. I never left because of that I left because I was in the middle of it all, you guys weren't treating me normally because I was with Klaus and when they killed Kol I just couldn't handle it. I knew someone that I loved was going to die again. I didn't want to see that happen and going away seemed like the best idea at the time but Elijah showed me I was wrong and that even if I tried to turn my feelings off I still felt the pain, but thank you for saying that nice stuff. You will always be my brother and no one will ever replace you and I want you to be part of my life because I look up to your guys, you raised me and I love you to death. So don't think just because I am with Klaus I am going to run away with him and not be found." I said as I looked at him, Stefan started to smile after I said that. He knew when Klaus runs away he is really hard to find.

"I love you and I am so happy you are back here and safe" he said pulling me into a hug. I just smiled into his warmth body.

"I love you too" I said as I leant back. I knew we had spent some time apologizing.

"Well I guess we should get back to finding Bonnie" I said as I laughed a little but, he just chuckled and swung his arm around me.

**Caroline P.O.V**

"So do you think they will actually work it out" I asked as I walked a little bit behind Klaus.

"Yeah, I think they will. I know Andrea misses them" he said as he looked at the map. We hadn't really talked.

"You really love Andrea, don't you?" I asked, I knew for ages I had been skeptical about his true motifs.

"Yes I do Caroline, what do you think I am playing her" he said, I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I wanted to get my thoughts out.

"No, No I did…." I started to say but he interrupted me.

"No but you think I am wrong for her" he said quickly. While he continued to walk and look for Bonnie

" At the start yes, but over these past months I have seen you with her and I can really tell you love each other, just don't hurt her" I said as I tried to keep up with him. I just didn't want to see Andrea get hurt anymore. Klaus suddenly stopped and turned around.

" look Caroline, I don't know how long I am going to have to prove that I love Andrea as much as I say I do. I love her because of who she is. I love her for the things she does. I love her for the things she says but most of al I love her because she loves me for who I am, for the things I say and for the things I do and I would love her until my time is up and I don't need you guys to understand that I just need you to understand that I will never hurt her" he said. We stood there in silence I couldn't believe what I just heard. I just smiled and laughed as I thought to myself.

"What" he said as he saw the expression on my face start to lighten up.

"It is just what you just said wasn't Klaus the big bad hybrid but it was Klaus that Andrea loves and can't stop talking about, I can see why she love you now. I know this is going to be weird after everything you have done but its takes a gentleman to say all those nice things about the woman he loves" I said as I took the lead and began searching again, I could tell he was smiling from behind. It wasn't long before we found the area where bonnie and her witch friends were.


	66. Chapter 63- Pain

Chapter 63

**Andrea P.O.V**

Stefan and I didn't make it on time. When we arrived there Caroline had already gone and stabbed the witch trying to harm Bonnie. We watched in horror as the witches fell to the ground one by one. I knew Caroline didn't know the consequences that would start after killing all these witches. I stood there holding Caroline Klaus and Stefan just looked in horror.

"Andrea, take Caroline home. Stefan take Bonnie home and I will deal with the bodies" Klaus said as he broke the silence. I just nodded softly

"Ok thanks" I said as I smiled softly before walking off with Caroline under my arm. She was so depressed and upset by the realization that she killed 12 witches. Klaus stood there watching us all walk off before starting to clean the bodies.

**Klaus P.O.V**

It took me a while to clean up. I knew that this would change Caroline but would also let Sileus be able to make the connection with the other side.

"Well, if it isn't the big bad original that I have heard so much about" I heard from behind. I turned round to see Professor Shane standing there but I knew it wasn't him it was Sileus.

"So we finally meet, Sileus" I said as I laughed a little at my on comment. He just stood there not smiling I knew he was here for Business.

"I see Bonnie has done what she was meant to" he said as he looked at the remaining body.

"What do you want Sileus" I said as I continued what I was doing; I just wanted to get away from him.

"You know thought we could get to know each other a little bit seeing we are both powerful and impossible to kill, I don't know maybe we could talk about that sweet girl you have by your side. Its Andrea isn't it?" he said as he stood there. I wasn't listening to him but my head popped up when I heard Andrea's name being mention.

"She is very stunning isn't she, right height perfect hip beautiful smile" he said, before he could continue I ran out and him and pinned him against the tree.

"If you ever lay a hand on her, I swear to god. I will kill you" I said as I yelled at him.

" yeah what happens if I kill you first, yeah I know it is very hard to kill you but what happens if I had a white ash stake just like this one" he said smiling before pulling the stake out of his pocket. A soon as I saw it I took a step back. I had no idea where he got that from.

"It was hard to get but that Bonnie told me a lot about all of you guys when she was cast under my spell. Even told me that Andrea wasn't just a stunning Vampire she was also a very powerful witch and that she made a ring to protect you guys" he asked as he stepped forward. I knew I couldn't swear but I didn't know what to say.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said as I stepped back again. Before I knew it Sileus had disappeared and was behind me.

"Now let's get one thing straight" he said as he held the stake behind me near my heart.

"Tell me what I want to know and you will live. Did Andrea make rings to protect the supernatural?" he asked as he led the stake tightly in place and took of my ring. If he pushed it was piece my heart.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I repeated. In that second he shoved it in. I was so shocked and scared I couldn't move.

"Now if I push any further in, it will piece your heart and you will die. I want you to do a job for me. I want you to get the Cure for me and if you don't I will kidnap you and make you watch as I kill Andrea before I kill you" he said. He stopped talking and in a second he snapped the end of the stake out and left a little bit inside me. He did it so it would kill me but it was so painful that I could hardly move. I didn't know what to do or who to call.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I sat and watched Bonnie sleep, I knew Caroline saved her friend but I also knew the consequences of her actions. She didn't just give Sileus the key to opening the gate but she also killed 12 witches.

"Hey what are you doing here" Bonnie said as she rubbed her eyes and making me come out from my thoughts.

"You don't remember" I asked wondering why she looked so confused.

"Remember what" she asked looking more confused than ever. I couldn't believe she didn't remember.

"What is the last bit you remember" I asked as I starred at her. She thought about it for a second.

"Um I remember beginning to look for the cure on the island" she said as she thought about it. I knew at this stage that she didn't know about Jeremy, Sileus or Professor Shane. I couldn't believe I had to explain everything all over again and try to make her understand it when I was still having trouble understanding it all. We spent nearly hour talking about everything, I knew when she didn't remember the Survivors ball that it wasn't her in that room, it must have been Sileus spell and that's when I knew that he would know that Andrea made protection rings for us. I knew Andrea's life is in danger.

For some reason I was thankful when Damon rang.

"What is up, Damon" I said as I looked away from Bonnie. I knew I had already a lot of problems to deal with.

"Um we have a problem, Elena and Rebecca caught up to my plan and they have taken off with my car to find Katherine" he said. I couldn't believe I had just heard that. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Text me where you are and I will pick you up. Then we are going to find Elena" I said as I hung up the phone. Damon just always knows how to mess things up. I knew Andrea was with Caroline and I had to somehow get in contact with her to at least warn her about Sileus.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I have been sitting with Caroline for hours now, it is about nearly midnight and I had just gotten her to sleep. She was so messed up about killing all those witches. I knew how she felt, I hadn't killed a lot of people but the ones I have I still see their faces every day. I had to help her because I didn't want her to turn off her humanity like Elena had. Humanity was the most important thing for a vampire to keep.

I decided I was going to stay the night because I knew Liz had night duty and I just didn't want to risk leaving Caroline by herself. I could have called Tyler but I knew he was also dealing with his mother's death. Stefan called before to let me know that Damon stuffed up in New York and that he was going to pick him up before they continue looking for Elena.

I sat in the lounge room while Caroline Slept, I hadn't talked to Klaus since the woods and I was happy that he buried the bodies. I was sad though that I couldn't spend the night with him. Even though I had been home for a while, we haven't had a day to ourselves where we didn't talk about Sileus or his brother.

I picked up my phone and rang his number; it didn't even ring twice before he picked up.

Klaus: Andrea, where are you

Andrea: um I am at Caroline's house, why do you sound so worried

Klaus: oh no I was just wondering where you were, that's all

Andrea: sorry I was going to call but I have been comforting Caroline, I was calling just to let you know that I am going to stay here the night, I just don't want her to be alone tonight is that alright?

Klaus: nah that's fine, will you be home tomorrow?

Andrea: yeah I will come home as soon as Liz finishes her shift. I was thinking tomorrow maybe we could you know just stay home and have a romantic private day to ourselves. I feel we need to have one of our old days remember those old days when we would just stay home all day?

Klaus: yeah I do and that sounds good.

Andrea: are you sure you are alright, you sound like you are in pain.

Klaus: nah I am fine, just trying to grab something from high in the closet.

Andrea: oh ok well call me if you need anything and if not I will see you tomorrow.

Klaus: I love you Andrea,

Andrea: I love you too

I smiled as I hung up the phone. He always makes sure I am safe but tonight he sounded weird but I just couldn't figure out what was wrong. I guess I will find out tomorrow.

**Klaus P.O.V**

Even though I could have told Andrea that Sileus had snapped a little bit of the white oak stake into my back near the heart, I just didn't want her to worry that is why I lied to her and said I was fine an I was just getting something from the closet because that would give me all night to try and get it out even though I was in extraordinary pain. I knew Andrea didn't want to keep things from each other but it wasn't that I was doing deliberately it is just that I am still Klaus the big bad Original and I didn't want to look vulnerable, I didn't want Andrea to fell she had to look out for me all the time, that was my job, to protect her.

I slowly tried to get up from the ground but it was a struggle I could barely breathe I was in so much pain but to keep my mind of thing I knew it was only about 12- 13 hours before Andrea would be home.


	67. Chapter 64- The Romantic day

Chapter 64

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Babe I am back" I screamed as I entered Klaus's house. I had organized the whole day. "so guess what I got, I know we have seen this movie a thousand times but I saw it in the….."I said looking down while wandering into his lounge room. I had heard a noise come from there so I knew he was in there. I kept looking down at the cover but was shocked when I looked up and saw Klaus on the ground.

"What the hell" I said dropping the DVDs and my things before running over to him and leaning down. He could hardly even look up at me.

"What happened to you" I said softly while touching his cheek, he looked up at me and I could see that he had been crying.

"Let's just say I met Sileus" he said laughing a little bit. He always tried to act tough and like he could handle everything.

"What did he do to you, what did he want" I asked softly while trying to help him up. He leaned on me and then leaned on the back of the couch.

"Somehow he got his hands on that last stake that can kill an original and he snapped the end of inside me" he said looking down. I went to a near table and picked up some water for him.

"The end of the stake is inside. Holy shit" I said as I handed him the water, he looked at it and then laughed a little bit. That's when I realized how dumb picking water up was and how blood was only going to make him stronger.

"I need you to get it out" he said as he handed me some scissors that already had blood on it. I looked down at them

"When did he do this to you" I asked softly as I looked up at him. He just looked away

"Klaus answer me when did he do this to you" I asked again getting angry that he was keeping it from me.

"Just after you left to take Caroline home, I was burying the last body" he said softly, he knew I was going to be really mad at him.

"Yesterday, this happen over 14 hours ago and you wait till I get home to tell me" I yelled at him, he just continued to drink his water

"Caroline needed you" he said, I knew he was lying to me

"Don't give me bullshit Klaus; I know you and you couldn't give a rat's ass about Caroline. So I am guessing you didn't tell me because you thought you would be the big brave Vampire and try to get it out yourself" I yelled at him. I could have continued to yell at him but I looked at him and could tell he was in serious pain.

"Turn round" I said as I stopped in mid- sentence. He looked up at me in confusion

"Do you want me to get this out of you or not, so turn round?" I said again, he didn't say anything but just placed the water down and then turned round. I cringed when I saw how painful the cut looked. I could literally see inside him. I touched his shoulder softy before pushing the scissors in. I could tell this was uncomfortable for him.

I had been digging around inside him for a while now trying to find the end of the stake. I know I drink blood to survive but I was still disgusted by how much blood was there and the fact I could see inside him.

"Don't need to be rough Andrea I know you are mad but I promise you can get you anger out later on" he said. This was the first thing we had said to each other for last 10 minutes.

"I am not mad I am furious but if you want this stake out than you will have to put up with it" I said as I continued to stab it in. I have to admit I was being a little bit rougher than usual.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you last night but I thought I could handle it" he said softly, this time was a lot calmer.

"Yeah well you should have told me" I said. I had calmed down a lot since before. I was mad at him but what could I lashing out at him do now, it had been done now we just had to fix it.

"I am upset I actually was in the mood to watch our favorite movie, even though we have seen it a thousand times" he said as he laughed at his own joke. This made me laugh a little bit and the mood had lightened up.

"Yeah well I have to agree this wasn't how I imagined spending out romantic day together, yeah I did imagine you being half naked but doing something less gross and painful." I said laughing as I continued to look for this stake. We always seemed to get over been angry at each other.

"What did he want anyway" I said randomly. I knew he had met Sileus but he hadn't told me what they talked about. He turned his head in confusion but then he realized what I was talking about.

"Nothing important" he said turning his head back. I got so angry; I took the scissors out suddenly

"You're kidding me Klaus, it hasn't even been half an hour and you are already keeping things from me again" I yelled as I through the scissors down and walked in front of him while wiping the blood away.

"We can talk about this later, after this thing is out of me" he said as he looked at me.

"Klaus there is nothing in there, I can't see anything. Now tell me what Sileus wanted" I said yelling at me and throwing my hands around. I couldn't believe he wouldn't tell me.

"He knows Andrea, he knows that you have created a ring to protect us from him, he stabbed me because I didn't confirm it. He always wants me to find Katherine and get the cure" he said yelling at me, he had gotten angry now.

"You happy now I told you, so what are you going to do now run off for a couple of months and worry this shit out of me while you organize another plan with my brother" he said as he continued to yell at me. I couldn't believe where this conversation had led to.

"Are you serious that is why you didn't tell me because you think I will try and handle it by myself or with brother? Klaus I thought you were over this jealousy. There is nothing or will ever be anything between Kol and me" I said as I yelled back at him, usually I would be calm and sympathetic but this had gone too far.

"Not even though I hate you spent all that time with my brother and told him and not me, that's not why I told I didn't tell you because I thought I could protect you" he said screaming while walking closer to me.

"Klaus I know you were trying to protect me but you need to start telling me things I have the right to know" I screamed at him. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you about Kol and everything because I was trying to protect you" I said trying to make him understand that I didn't tell anyone about our plans because I was trying to protect them.

"That's thing Andrea I am meant to be the one to protect you to protect us" he yelled as he took another step forward, we were now inches away from each other

"So what just because you are the original and you can't die you have to be the hero in the relationship? I am sorry but I can depend on you all the time, that's not what relationship is Klaus. It is about trust; we need to start telling each other things." I yelled as he stood and looked at me

"The other day how we talked about making a future with each other, getting married and having kids how am I going to trust you to tell me things. The day when we decide to have kids I got to know that if someone threatens them or something happens that you are going to tell me" I said as I yelled, suddenly he got this look on his face. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"It is gone" he said suddenly look up making me stop yelling at him and look at him in confusion.

"The pain is gone" he said again. Making me realize that he did have a stake in his back, I had forgotten this since we started yelling and arguing.

"How is that possible" I asked looking at him in confusion. I didn't how the pain could have suddenly disappeared.

" I don't know, when you mentioned our future and about kids and marriage, I started to think about it and what it will be like, then the pain just disappeared" he said softly turning round and trying to think about what was going on.

"Sileus, he did this" he said softly turning round again and facing me. I was so confused at this point. He could tell because before I could say something he continued to talk.

" he must of compelled me to think I was dying from the stake but when we started arguing my thought were redirected to our future and that made me stop thinking I was dying" he said as he looked at me. I knew what he was talking about now and I realized what Sileus had done.

"Holy shit" I said softly taking a step back from Klaus after I realized what he was capable of. Klaus could tell something was really wrong.

"Look what he was capable of doing to and original I can't even imagine what he can do to all of us. He knows that we can't die but that doesn't mean he can't compel us to harm ourselves or even worse kill ourselves" I said trying to stutter. I knew Sileus was smart and he had planned things.

"We need to get that cure and kill him" he said making me look up.

"We can't it is too late. He has done the last sacrifice, if we shove the cure down his throat than we are completing the last bit and we will open the gate to the other side" I said as I walked closer to Klaus who was thinking. I knew he had realized that his idea was bad.

I walked over to the fireplace where he was leaning on. "Klaus we still need to find he cure, if we find it that means we will have the upper hand and power, but if we are going to do this than we need to start telling each other things, no secrets" I said as I went up to him and placed my had in his cheek. I wanted to be mad at him but I knew he did because he loved me. He just had to realize that he couldn't be the hero all the time.

"You have to realize that even though you can't die and you are stronger, I will always try to protect you and I would sacrifice my life to saves yours. If some guy had a stake to your heart, even though it wouldn't kill you I would still try and save you even if that meant putting your life before mine" I said smiling as I leaned in closer. I saw Klaus smiled after I said that. He softly touched my cheek.

"How did someone like me meet an angel like you" he said as he lifted my face up to look at him. I leaned into his palm

"You know I never told you this or anyone actually but my life began after I fell in love with you. I started to have a reason to get up in the morning, I realized that just because I was a vampire didn't mean I didn't deserve to have feelings or live my life" I said as I went into kiss him. Tear were running down my face.

"Why don't you go have a shower and I will clean this up and then come to join you. Even though we spent most of the day yelling we still have the night to spend together. How about we order some take away food and we watch that movie" he said as he kissed my forehead, I knew I wasn't angry at him anymore I just need to be with him.

"You better come up soon, or I will start to panic" I said as I turned round and walked out the door to go upstairs. Even though Sileus had just threaten Klaus, he wasn't our biggest problem we knew he had more important things than to stalk us.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I waited till I heard the water turn on. I knew I wouldn't be long and then I would be upstairs with her but first I need to clean up and talk to Rebecca. I knew she was looking for Katherine and I had found out that Damon had stuffed up the plan with Elena, so I knew she was with Rebecca I just hoped she had a lead.

I dialed her number and it didn't take long to she answered.

Rebecca: what do you want Nik?

Klaus: An update search for the exclusive cure

Rebecca: let's just say things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications?

Elijah: complication speaking

Klaus: big brother, at last you join the fray

Elijah: somebody had to take charge. And now that I have, I have got the cure and bringing it back home to mystic falls.

Klaus: I assume with lots of demands

Elijah: not that long

Klaus: come home big brother and we will settle this like family. Oh and Elijah watch out Sileus who is in Professor Shane's body is on mission to get this cure and he has the last stake that can kill an original and he knows about the protection rings

Elijah: what has happened Klaus

Klaus: let's just say that he has done the last sacrifice so shoving the cure down his throat is not going to kill him anymore. We have to have another plan and fast.

Elijah: why would you tell me this on the phone, you know it is a big risk for me to come home when someone has a stake that can kill us. I could just take the cure and run but you still risked to tell me this.

Klaus: let's just say he wants Andrea

Elijah: is she alright

Klaus: yeah she is but I don't know for how long, we need to come up with a plan quickly

Elijah: but we have the rings to protect us

Klaus: yeah I know but today he compelled me to think I had half the stake in my back and I was dying from it. That's what he can do to an original, what else he capable of is. We just need to come up with a plan, we have been living longer than he has we have to be smarter than him. I have to do everything to protect Andrea.

Elijah: did Klaus just say he would risk his own life to save hers

Klaus: I don't love Andrea because I need her. I need her because I love her.

Elijah: we are leaving now

With that hung up. I quickly cleaned up and I knew I had to head upstairs soon before I freaked Andrea out. I was happy Elijah and Rebecca were coming home. Then we could sit down and work something out.


	68. Attention- PLEASE READ -PART 2

Author Note

Hey guys well this story I have finished with, but I have started the second part of the story.

This Part will focus around the new Series _the Originals. _

So if you liked Andrea Samantha Salvatore check out the new story

The reason we love s/9206568/1/The-reasons-we-Love

Thanks for all the great reviews on this story, I loved writing it

Bri


	69. Authors Note- TEEN WOLF

Authors note – IMPORTANT

Hey guys so now that Vampire diaries has finished for a while, I am not going to update my Vampire diaries stories that often, however now that Teen Wolf has just restarted here in Australia I was going to write a fan fiction on that.

Just wondering how many of you like Teen wolf and Read it?

Bri xxx


End file.
